EL TABLERO DE LA MUERTE
by irrealiti13
Summary: Toda la vida de Harry fue un juego, lo usaron cual peón en ajedrez y al final de la partida se entera de la verdad contada por una espectadora , ahora será ella quien vuelva a colocar el tablero y reiniciara la partida a cambió de las reliquias de la muerte esta es... la misma muerte. esta historia fue creada por irrealiti 13. sin apoyo externo.
1. Fin de una partida

EL TABLERO DE LA MUERTE

DISCLAIMER: Todo el material en el cual esta basado esta historia pertenece a JK. Rowling y yo solo tergiversare para crear esta historia.

Irealiti: mucho gusto esta historia a rondado por mi irrealidad últimamente y me veo en la necesidad de librarme de ella por ende la he de escribir para que, ustedes la disfruten.

**Negritas: pensamientos**

**Negritas con "": "habla la muerte"**

_Cursiva: diálogos_

Normal: acciones

_Cursiva con ": "hechizos"_

Resumen: toda la vida de Harry fue un juego, lo usaron cual peón en ajedrez y al final de la partida se entera de la verdad contada por una espectadora ,que ahora será quien vuelva a colocar el tablero y reiniciara la partida a cambió de las reliquias de la muerte, esta es….…. La misma muerte.

PROLOGO:

Una figura alta estaba sentada en un trono hecho de huesos mientras contemplaba al mundo frente a el atreves de una mascara que del lado derecho tiene líneas cual rio fluyente y del lado izquierdo la zarpas de un animal , puede ver como los pocos muggles que quedan en el mundo están siendo llevados a las granjas de sangre para alimentar a los vampiros, a los duendes iniciar a construir otro edificio talvez un museo para almacenar sus tesoros, a hombres-lobo y centauros ser libres en las planicies y bosques, a nukes, acromantulas, unicornios, entre otras criaturas en armonía, a los pocos magos que quedan pedir a su señora el fin de su martirio , algunos otros magos huir ante la presencia de sus serviles y dementores que están buscando a los pocos traidores a su imperio .

Este es su mundo después de todo un mundo en el que reinan las criaturas mágicas y los pocos seres humanos (muggles, squibs, pura sangre, sangres sucias y mestizos) en riesgo de extinguirse. En eso un viejo elfo domestico que viste una funda para almohada le jala de su túnica negra con puntos de colores le mira a sus ojos de murciélago.

_M…: pasa algo dobby?_

_Dobby.: no amo Harry, solo dobby pide perdón si distrajo al amo Harry de sus pensamientos. _Hace una reverencia. _Pero dobby quiere saber si el amo Harry requiere algo más antes que sea la hora de dormir de dobby._

_M…: no dobby esta todo bien puedes irte a dormir._

_Dobby: _hace otra reverencia._ Dobby estará disponible si el amo Harry lo requiere…. Dobby ira a dormir._

_M_**...: (siempre tan servicial no puedo creer que a sus 75 años sea igual de hiperactivo mmm eso nunca lo entenderé). **Vuelve a contemplar el horizonte desde ese castillo que una vez fue un colegio, ahora es su morada rodeada de un ejercito de serviles, demetores y demonios listos para proteger a el y a su señora. En eso unas manos frías lo envuelven en un abrazo y un bezo es depositado al alzar su mascara en los labios.

**Death:**_** pasa algo querido, te veo pensativo?**_

_M...: no pasa nada mi señora solo estoy pensando en el pasado, cuando era un peón._

_**Death: cierto recuerdo ese momento.**_

_M…: yo también, yo también_

_/pasado/_

Lo había logrado ,lo había logrado vencido a voldemort usando una estrategia en su opinión muy grande se había puesto el manto de invisilidad y tenia la piedra de resurrección su bolcillo trasero , había matado a nagini el ultimo horrocrux de voldemort .

Esto lo había hecho enojar y perseguirlo aun mas cuando el lo toreo mostrándole la piedra lo había perseguido hasta el gran comedor en donde se puso el manto y lo espero voldemort entro y como loco lanzo hechizos a diestra y siniestra el con la barrita que tenia lo desarmo ante su mirada atónita se quito el manto.

_Voldemort: mocoso dame la varita de sauco es mía _

_Harry.: creo que ya no lo es _

_Voldemort: no importa no eres tan poderoso ni con esa barita muchacho recuerda siempre el conocimiento es poder._

_Harry: no se porque pero creo que_

_Voldemort: "AVADA KEDABRA"_

La luz verde salió de su mano y me dio en el pecho pero antes de caer pude ver como el se iniciaba a destruir como si fuese ceniza esparcida por el viento.

Estaba en el piso con, los ojos cerrados y parecía muerto pero no lo estaba, estaba feliz, finalmente un mal desaparecía en eso escucho pasos una voz que creía muerta inicia a hablar.

_Dumbledore: creo que finalmente habrá paz_

_Lily: si directo. _Estaba sollozando

_James: Tranquila Lily ya murió ese demente el que convirtió a nuestro Harry en un mini el_

_Danny: cierto mama es una lástima que mi gemelo solo era un trozo del alma de voldemort._

_Elisa: gracias por vigilar a este monstruo._

_Ron: si saben lo que era aguantar a este inútil si no fuera por el pago que nos daban no lo hubiera soportado._

_Hermione: solo por obtener una posición en el mundo mágico me hice amiga de este monstruo._

_Elisa: y pensar que mis tíos muggles solo costaron 5000 libras mensuales_

_Dumbledore: cierto ellos prepararon a esta oveja para morir a este peón para matar al rey, pero bueno Lily, James ya es hora que vuelvan como los padres dolidos por la muerte de Harry y hacia tomar el control del ministerio y poner un fin a los puristas y hacia hacer que el mundo mágico no tenga prejuicios hacia los muggles._

No lo podía creer, no lo quería creer ellos mis padres vivos, mis amigos, mi mentor y al parecer tengo 2 hermanos, estos seres mi viva, todo fue un juego y yo ya no era útil. Todo eso me dolió me hería pero de pronto todo se volvió negro.

Estaba llorando yo lo escuchaba mi llanto, todo, todo lo que creía era una mentira un, juego un juego.

**Death: "que triste no "**

_Harry: ¿Quién eres?_

**Death: "mi niño, mi señor yo soy la muerte"**

No lo podía creer frente a mi no estaba la figura que relataban los libros, no ni mucho menos la del cuento de los 3 magos, ante mi estaba una mujer con rasgos aristocráticos, unos ojos negros y un cabello negro ébano una piel pálida pero con unos labios rojos sangre y un cuerpo no de modelo sino una mujer bella como una diosa como la venus vestía una túnica blanca.

**Death: "veo que me vez, como si no me creyeras no te culpo los mortales me ven diferente según sea el que me ve tu mi niño, ahora eres mi señor tu tienes mis tres cadenas, la barita que representa a los seres naturales, la piedra la cual representa a los seres mortales y mi manto los seres espirituales los que ya me he llevado pero aun existen. Esas tres cosas que me amagan al mundo de los mortales tú las tienes, no puedes morir, ahora estas en un punto medio un punto donde no existe el tiempo "**

_Harry: ¿que quieres?_

**Death: "ahora eres mi dueño y bueno no me gusta que mi dueño se usado como un peón, así que te propongo algo dame esos tres artículos para destruirlos y a cambió"**

_Harry: a cambio que?_

**Death:" te volveré inmortal, te volveré un rey ya no un peón, pero tiene un precio, ya no humano, serás un ser superior una criatura y te concederé una misio para así logres tu venganza contra todos ellos y también me alimentes y quizás hasta te convierta en mi amante. … entonces que dices.**

_Harry: yo…_**tuve lo inicie a pensar vi todos mis buenos momentos y todo lo que quería hasta que recordé que todo eso fue falso**_…. Acepto_

**Death:" bien mi señor acércate "**

**En cuanto estuve lo suficientemente cerca la muerte mue dio un beso lo que a continuación sentí fue un calor inimaginable pero no sentía dolor sentía como algo me era arrancado pero al instante algo mas lo remplazaba algo mucho mas grande.**

…_._

Mientras tanto afuera

Dumbledore inicio a explicar a todos los presentes (alumnos, aurores, maestros, miembros de la orden y reporteros) como los Potter habían sobrevivido por algo en su sangre una protección sanguínea, como creo recuerdos falsos en los mas cercanos a la familia, como fingió su muerte y como el pobre Harry Potter. Su relato era creído sin cuestionar hasta que el y todos los presentes sintieron una energía mágica, la mas poderosa que existiese en ese momento rodear al joven Potter. Todos vieron como la varita de sauco en sus manos iniciaba a quemarse asta hacerse polvo de un color amárelo se posaba en su cabeza , luego vieron salir de sus ropas una piedra la cual se inicio a quebrar hasta convertirse en polvo de una tonalidad bermellón colocarse en su corazón y por ultimo la capa en su espalda deshilarse hasta convertirse en solo polvo de un tono cían y este colocarse en su abdomen los tres al mismo momento entrar al cuerpo y despedir una luz multicolor .

Cuando todos pudieron volver la vista al cuerpo frente a ellos muchos prácticamente se les olvido como respirar. El cuerpo de Harry había cambiado totalmente era de una altura de 2.10 metros, tenia una musculatura apropiada para su edad y ese cuerpo, su pelo había crecido hasta la mitad de la espalda y era totalmente negro tanto que no se distinguía un cabello del otro, su cara había cambiado sus rasgos eran fácilmente superiores al David de Miguel ángel y al abrir sus ojos estos eran únicos tenia un circulo cromático encada ojo se podía ver como era la sucesión de cada color. Vestía una túnica negra con unos puntos que simulaban estrellas cambiando de tono cada cierto tiempo.

Nadie hablo muchos no creían lo que veían algunos inclusive se lanzaron un hechizo para ver si no estaban dormidos, el primero en reaccionar fue Dumbledore quien pensó que aun con poder era el mismo Harry al cual mostrándole , su familia y cumpliendo su sueño de tener una lo tendría de nuevo en su lado del tablero . Inicio a hablar.

_Dumbledore: Harry muchacho no sabes lo feliz que estoy de ver que estas bien, ahora que todo acabo debo decirte la verdad sobre tus padres y bueno de tu familia, bueno deja me iniciar por…._

_Harry: _en un susurro. _No Harry, ya no Harry Potter_

_Dumbledore. Perdón dijiste algo muchacho_

_Harry: YA NO HARRY POTTER¡ NO MAS PIESA DE JUEGO DE UN MALDITO ANCIANO MANIPULADOR HOMOSEXUAL DE MIERDA ( perdonen a las personas que sean homosexuales es que sino lo escribo así pierde su sentido impactante)NO MAS NIÑO QUE VIVIO , NO MAS NIÑO MALTRATADO POR UNOS PUTRIDOS MUGGLES, AMIGO DE UN IDIOTA PELIROJO , UNA SANGRE SUCIA CREIDA, UNA PUTA PELIROJA , NO MAS HIJO DE UN TRAIDOR A LA SANGRE Y UNA MALDITA PUTA SANGRE SUCIA , NO MAS HARRY POTTER YO VENCI AL REY NEGRO Y SABES ALGO DUMBLEDORE tomares su lugar el juego se reiniciara y creme Dumbledore esta ves perderás tu y todos los seres humanos moriréis._

Todos se conmocionaron al escuchar su voz no era human pero era una voz a la cual todo lo que decía era la verdad todos lo sentían no mentía era la verdad. Ante esto minerva defendió al director.

_Minerva: señor Potter le exijo que se disculpe con el director y con sus padres no sabe que ellos se preocupan por usted._

_Harry: "_die mihi in uxorem_" _una luz de color blanco golpeo a la subdirectora y esta callo sin vida. _No me dejaron con unos inútiles muggles , me aun robado dinero, me usaron de oveja par el matadero ya no mas Harry Potter desde ahora soy libre de ese nombre y de los planes del anciano , si yo fuera ustedes no seguiría a Dumbledore el planea reprimir a las criaturas mágica , volver a los muggles un factor importante en las decisiones mágicas , volverse ministro de magia y quitarle todo a los sangre pura hasta luego…_

En eso el se envuelve en su capa y desaparece escuchando los llamados de Dumbledore, las preguntas de los periodistas y lagrimas de la mujer Lily Potter.

/tiempo actual/

**Death: "si lo recuerdo bien también como todo cambio después de eso como los muggles al enterarse de los magos casi matan a todos y como los magos mataron a la mitad de los muggle, como mientras los humanos luchaban uniste a las criaturas a tu mando y al final acabaste con los que te hicieron sufrir, aun escucho las suplicas de tu madre y los gritos de tu padre y hermano "**

_M: Si lo recuerdo como Dumbledore intento encontrarme y como azkaban fue destruida ,como los serviles mataron a casi toda la población de Europa, como los duendes tomaron Asia y los dementores asolaron América._

_Como mate a Dumbledore y a mi familia como todos los pelirrojos fueron torturados hasta la locura y como la sangre sucia fue vendida como esclava a los trolls_

**Death: "entonces porque tan pensativo mi señor"**

_M: siento que algo me falta pero no se que_

**Death: "talvez vivir lo que ellos le arrebataron"**

_M: si pero es imposible. _la muerte se aproxima a mi boca

**Death: "nada es imposible"** me susurra antes de unir nuestros labios

.13

Este es el fin de mi prologo espero que lo hayan disfrutado, comentarios dudad, sugerencias, ideas

Escriban un 13 y les respondo

Nos veremos en la irealidad


	2. Colocando el tablero

EL TABLERO DE LA MUERTE

EL TABLERO DE LA MUERTE

DISCLAIMER: Todo el material en el cual esta basado esta historia pertenece a JK. Rowling y yo solo tergiversare para crear esta historia.

Irrealiti: La irrealidad es un montón de caos que esta ordenado he, espero que lean la historia y disculpen las faltas de ortografía es un poco difícil escribir en mi viejo dinosaurio.

**Negritas: pensamientos**

**Negritas con "": "habla la muerte"**

_Cursiva: diálogos_

Normal: acciones

_Cursiva con ": "hechizos"_

Resumen: toda la vida de Harry fue un juego, lo usaron cual peón en ajedrez y al final de la partida se entera de la verdad contada por una espectadora ,que ahora será quien vuelva a colocar el tablero y reiniciara la partida a cambió de las reliquias de la muerte, esta es….…. La misma muerte.

CAPITULO 1: COLOCANDO EL TABLERO

Numero cuatro de privet drive 1:59 am 1987

Un niño de 7 años flaco, con pelo negro, con heridas en las piernas causadas por perros, una mano casi rota y la ropa ensangrentada estaba en cerrado en un armario bajo las escaleras. Este día marges la hermana de su tío vernon había ido de visita con todos sus 7 perros bulldog y fue un mal día los perros lo persiguieron durante horas y luego tuvo que cocinar para la morsa, la cerda, la cría de ballena y la cuello de jirafa, el niño estaba un profundo sueño hasta que se despierta abruptamente por un dolor incesante en la frente.

Harry:_ AHHHAHHHHH! _Se sujeta fuertemente la frente y siente como si le estuvieran que matando con acido, se retorcía de dolor. De pronto una bruma negra sale de la cicatriz y el dolor se va._ Ha…_suspiros_…ahha... Funciono creo que, Death tenía razón. Entonces los otros también regresaron en el tiempo. Bueno cuando la muerte es tu amante te da ventajas._

Al intentar mover su pie siente una punzada de dolor por todo su cuerpo._ Creo que es mas exacta de lo que creía mmm el mismo día, la misma ahora. Ha detesto mi cuerpo infantil tan frágil, tan débil, tan inservible, pero bueno no estoy aquí para eso, primero a quitar la barrera de silencio de la casa "__finite__incantatem__"._

_A hora a cocinar el desayuno. He he que bueno que solo están en casa mi "primo", la hermana de mi tío y mi tía. Creo que les gustara la carne asada. "infernó"_ en eso de su mano sale una serpiente echa de llamas. Esta mira directo a los ojos de Harry esta asiente y sale por debajo de la puerta del armario. Pocos segundos después el olor de gas inunda toda la casa, petunia se despierta al percibir el aroma, pero es tarde. Se oye una explosión y la casa se inicia a quemar, los gritos de petunia, el llanto de dudley, los ladridos de perros y la voz gruesa de marges al pedir ayuda se escuchan por toda la calle.

Mientras el joven bajo el armario se acomoda mejor para volver a dormir, la serpiente de llamas le había traído la carta de Dumbledore y varios documentos del banco que su tío guardaba bajo su colchón, en eso no pudo evitar pensar lo que pasó hace unas horas en su tiempo.

/flashback/

En algún lugar de escocia, en el impenetrable castillo de la mask (anteriormente Hogwarts). 11:15 am

Durante mas de una hora los besos y caricias entre la muerte y mask (Harry) siguieron ninguno de los dos quería soltar o separarse del otro hasta que escucharon el golpe de varias apariciones los dos se separaron y voltearon a ver quienes habían llegado a estas horas de la madrugada

/ nota aquí pondré puros personajes inventados que mas adelante tendrán relevancia y ayudaran a la historia/

Chestery:_lamento mis señores pero tenemos noticias. __Dijo un ser vestido con un traje negro, playera roja, corbata de líneas roja y negra, además de tener unas orejas de gato y una cola del mismo, estaba sentado sobres su larga cola a un metro sobre el aire._

_Hugo y Tiro: __cierto mis maestros__ .decía 2 seres al unísono, vestido con una armadura en la parte superior de su cuerpo y en la inferido una larga túnica con plumas negras los dos portaban 2 espadas en la parte de la cintura y su rostro era cubierto por una mascada negra que se juntaba con un turbante y solo dejaba ver un ojo en cada uno._

_Vlad: __los humanos que quedan no son suficiente tenemos problemas, simplemente ya no se puede sacar mas este mundo ya casi no es útil. __Dijo un ser vestido con una túnica color gris con alas de metal, rasgos aristocráticos y colmillos que resaltaban sobre sus rojos labios._

_Cerbero: __aunque no lo quiera admitir el intento de murciélago tiene razón esta guerra ha mermado mucho lo poco que quedaba. __Menciono un hombre con solo un taparrabos de color negro y varias cicatrices en su cuerpo, en su cara le faltaba un ojo su cabello era largo de color café._

_Las otras criaturas mágicas presentes asintieron muchas iniciaron a hablar como sus territorios y la vida en ellos era muy poca, los duendes se quejaron de la perdida de oro, los elfos decían la problemática de su raza , los vampiros con su alimento ,, los lobos por tierra , los cuervos por información , los serviles por falta de batallas y comida . Todos iniciaron a dar propuesta y planes para intentar salvar lo que queda del mundo. Hasta que una nueva aparición se escucho en eso todos ven a un hombre herido con la parte da arriba de su camisa rota y su pantalón con indicios de disparos._

_Heros: __mi señor lo lamento por llegar haci pero traigo noticias__._

_m.:__ que noticias heros, ¿son muy importantes? _

_Heros: mi señor los humanos, han decidido bombardear el planeta entero con armas nucleares, dicen que prefieren perder el mundo a que lo dominen los monstruos, hoy a las doce será el fin de todo el mundo, todas las bombas atómicas existentes será lanzadas no importa el blanco, todo el mundo será destruido._

_m. dobby ¡!_

_Dobby: que desea amo Harry¡ __decía el viejo elfo que saltaba de un lado a otro._

_M: cura a heros y tráelo lo más pronto posible tras sanarlo. __En eso dobby saca a Heros del cuarto y lo inicia curar._

_Mientras tanto todos los presentes estaban aterrados, salvo la muerte que pensaba que perdería su figura por ser alimentada tan rápido, muchas criaturas recordaban como fue que Australia se defendió usando esas armas y aniquilando de paso a todo el país._

_M: que haremos no hay nada que pueda contra esa arma humana_

_DEATH: "__**no lo se querido, pero creo que tengo una idea."**_

_M: ¿cual es?_

_DEATH: "__**cambiar la historia, verán es cierto que todos morirán en algún momento, bueno tu no querido pero no seria divertido estar sobre un desierto, con cucarachas gigantes, haci que, te enviare a ti y a tus seguidores al pasado bueno sus conciencias, a cuerpos mas jóvenes y los que no existan los acomodare en puntos estratégicos de la historia para nuestro beneficio"**_

_M: eso es posible_

_DEATH: __**"CLARO QUE LO ES. Que dicen quienes van a viajar al pasado y cambiar este mundo a uno donde todos ustedes ya reinen, los humanos sean esclavos y solo haya un régimen"**_

_Tuvo gritos de afirmación , de inmediato tuve que trabajar al 100% de mi capacidad mental , es decir el pasado , una oportunidad de cambiar mi vida de peón , vencer a Dumbledore y Voldemort , ganar finalmente la guerra contra los humanos . Ya tenía un plan complejo pero útil. Los que pasado serian puestos en puntos específicos ya que aun no nacían debían ser: (chestery, equinox (el líder centauro), cerbero (líder lobo) y heros (armero y espía por su apariencia casi humana). El resto los serviles, Tiri y Hugo, vlad, el rey elfo noro y el señor oro líder de gringotts y dobby si dobby haría que heros lo comprara antes que los malfoy y haci lo tendría legalmente._

_El plan era simple para mi tendría que deshacerme de los dursley, matar a la vieja de los gatos para que Dumbledore no supiera, reunirme con chestery, ir al hospital, hacer que me adoptara heros e iniciar mi conquista silenciosa, talvez atacar a los Potter, ir a Hogwarts y terminar esta vez mi educación, claro humillar a la sangre sucia y talvez matar a todas las comadrejas pero bueno seria después._

_Tras comunicar mi plan fue manos a la obra Death dibujo un círculo con magia e inicio a recitar un hechizo-conjuro-maldición-baile?_

_DEATH__**:**_** "**_**domina ego mortem vitae quaecunque imperetur omnes cadavera mortuorum. omne quod est vel erit. desino interroga gratiam mihi deberes rogo non entium moventur locum, animum immutandum de meo accipiet et mutare fortunam dilectus meus destination ut obiciam quod nunc**__"_

_DEATH:" __**amado mío, me comunicare contigo por medio de sueños y visones, no físicamente aun no, lo bueno es que no existirán mis cadenas ya. Las 3 reliquias desaparecerán."**_

_Tras esto sentí como si me succionaran y luego me cortaren en pedacitos, si no fuera inmortal me preocuparía._

_/fin flashback/_

_Ahora estaba seguro que esos ruidos de sirenas y voces eran bomberos, ambulancias y policías, se lanzo un hechizo que aria mas grandes los moretones, las mordidas y se termino de romper el brazo, su plan inicia en 3.2.1...es hora de show la puerta se abrió un bombero._

_Bombero: __vengan aquí encontré aun niño, esta herido, pero no le paso nada esta, sangrando y o por dios_

_Paramédico: __a un lado__. Empujo al bombero. N__iño ¿como te llamas?_

_M: __Harry, Harry Potter, señor, que paso, que hora es, tengo que hacer el desayunó antes que llegue mi tío o me pegue de nuevo y luego tengo que alimentar a los peros de la tía marges o mi primo y mi tía petunia me castigaran._

_Al paramédico y al bombero el salían lagrimas, al parece mi tono inocente y mi apariencia les había conmovido_

_Paramédico: __descuida Harry, ya te sacamos para que vallas al hospital, dime puedes caminar_

_M: __no señor no puedo me duele mucho__. __**Hago una mueca de dolor y al parecer al intentar alcanzar mis piernas se ven mis costillas, pues escuche un jadeo al ver los moretones que tenia, he esto están fácil.**_

_Paramédico: __traigan una camilla rápido!__ . __**En eso llega otro paramédico con una camilla y el bombero inicia a romper la pared para que pueda salir. Escucho que mencionan que debajo de las escaleras estaba recubierto con asbesto y que por eso no me afecto el fuego, a veces los muggles si que ayudan a crear historias**__. __Ayúdame a subirlo a la camilla__. Pide el primer paramédico al segundo._

_Me saca con cuidado los escombros del número 4 de _privet drive

Durante el recorrido a la ambulancia escuchó los cuchicheos de los vecinos, los gritos de mi tío que es retenido por vecinos y los policías intentan salvarlo al parecer volvió a la 6 en punto como prometió he ese borracho, sin que ningún muggle lo note 2 cuervos entran a mi antigua habitación y se llevan los papeles y la carta de Dumbledore.

En eso un gato negro y con un listón rojo salta sobre mi en la camilla no puedo evitar sonreír chestery si que es puntual

Paramédico: _bájate gato_. Grita el paramédico

M: _no señor es mi mascota mi única posesión, mi único amigo, lo encontré de bebe y lo he cuidado, puede venir por favor_. Hago ojitos de cachorro medio atropellado.

Paramédico (**con lagrimas y bueno todos los que me ven y escuchan tienen lagrimas y algunos policías se han alegado de mi tío al parecer lo van a dejar a su suerte**): _no se, no lo podemos llevar en la ambulancia_

Un policía vestido con una gabardina y sombrero marón se acercó a nosotros: _descuide señor yo me lo llevo al hospital. _

Paramédico: _¿quien es usted?_

Howkter: _detective especial howkter. Investigo el caso de una defraudación del fisco por parte del señor dursley por 40000 millones de libras y además me había topado con otro caso el abuso infantil al joven Harry Potter, creo que ese dinero es del joven y el señor dursley lo ha estado usando._

Tras decir esto los policías presentes arrestaron a vernon y bueno tuvieron que proteger la patrulla ya que los vecinos, medios y curioso al escuchar esa cantidad casi les da un infarto.

Paramédico: _okey tenga_. Agarra con cuidado a chestery y se lo da al detective

Howkter: _okey lo veo en el hospital, descuide señor Potter la mascara de su tío callo, todo ira como el destino guie_. Hay me di cuenta al mencionar la frase mascara es uno de los míos talvez este bajo ordenes de heros, mmm en que será útil se que no es un humano.

Me suben a la ambulancia

Paramédico: _descuida Harry todo estará bien, solo no cierres los ojos._

M: _esta bien, esta bien_

Tras un viaje de 10 minutos arribamos al hospital mas cercano, al bajarme howkter ya estaba en el hospital. Me metieron a urgencias.

Doctor: _descuida niño, te voy a poner a dormir mientras arreglamos tu brazo y te curramos y desinfectamos las heridas_. El doctor me inyecta el contenido de un frasco no se que sea.

Me ponen a dormir. Aparezco en un lugar totalmente oscuro lentamente la oscuridad toma una forma como la de un salón y hay esta death aunque ahora la veo mas joven que antes talvez de unos 16 años y también mas bella.

M: _te ves hermosa_

Se ruboriza e inicia tartamudear

Death: **"gracias que. Querido, veo que… todo salió según el plan….y ahorra, tenemos mas aliados que antes,… fue difícil sabes eres el ultimo en aparecer y ya todos iniciaron su parte del plan, pero bueno tu lo lograras mas rápido y además tu poder aumentará ala cantidad que tenias en el futuro y segura creciendo, cada vez mas."**

M: _tienes razón, lo siento y bueno en una reunión sabré los cambios y mis nuevos aliados, pero todo sigue igual el mundo en nuestras manos y los que me traicionaron y usaron muertos o talvez mucho peor no _

Death: "**cierto querido, bueno dime quieres dormir juntos"**. Antes que responda aparece una cama muy grande con sabanas de seda con cuadros negros y blancos

M: _esta bien._ Me cambio de ropa a una piyama con puntos que simulan estrellas que puedo decir es mi estilo desde hace 55 añ meto a la cama

Death:" **duerme bien**". Me abraza siento el frio de su cuerpo y se que ella siente el calor del mío, veo en su rostro una sonrisa muy hermosa en esos labios tan rojos. En un susurro me dice algo a lo que me quedo mudo. **"te amo"**

M. Tras recomponerme le respondo. _Yo también_. Y la beso en los quedo dormido

Death: "**ojala que fuera cierto, aunque aun no es tiempo**".

Fin capitulo 1.

.13

Nota 1: el policía es un reclutado por Heros para ser el acusador en el juicio contra vernom, tambien es un auror de medio tiempo , sera el espia de harry dentro de los aurores

Nota 2: cada personaje inventado tiene un papel importante mas adelante y son requerido

Nota 3: death si ama harry , pero este nunca a sabido como decirle que la ama por eso no habra "accion" hasta mas adelante

Nota4: la mask es el apodo de harry , ya que durante su reclutamiento para su ejercito y cuando conquisto casi todo el mundo lo uso se le quedo por eso es conocido como el lord oscuro la mascara de la muerte.

Nota 5 : dobby esta vivo porque la muerte se lo regalo a harry

Nota 6: lo serviles son seres mitologicos celtas parecidos a duendes pero estos tiene un osico como el de lobo , suelen ser rojos, verde, cafes o amarillos , aman la guerra y solo son buenas para ella nunca para tareas del hogar

Espero que les guste actualizo cada 3 días o cada 6 no se pero actualizo

Escriban un 13 y les respondo

Nos veremos en la irrealidad


	3. quien mueve primero?

EL TABLERO DE LA MUERTE

EL TABLERO DE LA MUERTE

DISCLAIMER: Todo el material en el cual esta basado esta historia pertenece a JK. Rowling y yo solo tergiversare para crear esta historia.

Irrealiti: este capitulo fue el mas curioso y todo me salió al momento, cualquier duda escriban un 13 y les respondo

**Negritas: pensamientos**

**Negritas con "": "habla la muerte"**

Subrayadas: libros o periódico

_Cursiva: diálogos_

Normal: acciones

_Cursiva con ": "hechizos"_

Resumen: toda la vida de Harry fue un juego, lo usaron cual peón en ajedrez y al final de la partida se entera de la verdad contada por una espectadora ,que ahora será quien vuelva a colocar el tablero y reiniciara la partida a cambió de las reliquias de la muerte, esta es….…. La misma muerte.

CAPITULO 2: ¿quien mueve primero? rojo o blanco.

En algún lugar de escocia,

En el castillo de Hogwarts 9/ julio / 1987

9:45 am.

Albus Percival Winfred Brinda Dumbledore jefe supremo de los magos y director del colegió de magia y hechicería de Hogwarts . Estaba en su despacho desayunando, mientras observaba a fawkes él fénix que estaba a su cuidado desde la muerte de su amigo/amante gellert grindelwald, además de esperar a sus alumnos oficialmente muertos james y Lily Potter.

El era un hombre muy listo y te ni una sola filosofía "por el bien mayor" siempre todas sus decisiones eran por esa ideología, su plan de vida era simple, hacer que Harry Potter muriera ante su ex alumno Tom Riddle y este también debido a que el joven Potter era un horrocrux, hacerse con el control del ministerio, quitarle el poder al los puristas y unir a los muggles y magos en una sola sociedad, además claro de su sueño de conseguir las otras 2 reliquias de la muerte. Pero eso solo se quedaría así un sueño. En eso un búho que traía el profeta apárese y lo deja en su escritorio antes de irse, Dumbledore tomo el periódico y leyó el encabezado.

EL GRAN HEROS ¿QUIERE SER PADRE?

Por Simón delator.

Así es mis estimados lectores esta noticia es la mas importante del momento como todos recordaremos el señor. Heros ksam. Miembro de la orden de Merlín 2 clase, uno de los mayores inefiables de siglo XX y actual vendedor en masa de los llamados productos híbridos (mitad muggles, mitad magia). Ha expresado en una conferencia de prensa ayer el día 8 de julio, su deseo de adoptar un niño de 7, el cual ha conocido hace unos meses y es huérfano.

Como todos saben el señor Heros fue el mayor armamentista durante la guerra con usted-sabe-quien. Pero dado el hecho que el siempre se mantuvo neutral. Unos mortifagos secuestraron y mataron a su prometida. En un intento de que se uniera ha ustedes-saben-quien. Lo cual no funciono, el en honor a su prometida nunca se cazo. Pero como menciono en la conferencia.

Heros: _me estoy haciendo_ _viejo, no hay nada que pueda hacer recuperar el tiempo perdido, pero creo que todos merecen que se les cumpla un deseo_,_ el mío es ser padre y el del niño es tener una familia. Cuando lo vi supe de inmediato que tenia grandes capacidades mágicas y de aprendizaje, fue durante un viaje en el mundo muggle, es huérfano pero cuidado por sus parientes los cuales abuzan psicología y física mente de este, además de robar el dinero que sus padres han dejado para su manutención. _

Cabe destacar que dichas palabras conmovieron a todos los presentes, el señor Heros solo desea darle una familia a un, podre niño mágico que es maltratado por unos muggles.

Heros:_ fui a dar una platica a su escuela el era el único niño mágico en esta, pude escuchar a su primo y un grupo de desagradables niños burlarse de el, al yo hacer preguntas al publico, el siempre contestaba de forma clara, breve y concisa .posteriormente de la platica pude observar como era golpeado por su primo y tío mientras se burlaban de el._

_Al acercarme y apartarlos de el pude escuchar las amenazas de es muggle a mi persona, hasta que me reconoció y se quedo blanco del susto, me presentó a su hijo y a su horrible esposa. Pero bueno tras esto dos o tres veces me pase por la zona encontrando al niño solo y herido en las mayor parte de nuestros encuentros. En nuestras platicas conocí su historia y al ser tan familiar a la mía no pude evitar encariñarme con el._

Muchos sollozos se escucharon en el público y algunos murmullos sobre asquerosos muggles y de más cosas.

Heros:_ hace unas semanas me puse en contacto con la oficina de protección a los menores mágicos y estos en conjunto con el primer ministro muggle, mandaron a un auror a investigar a la familia del niño._

Todos vimos como apretaba los puños y cambiaba su semblante sereno aun ceño fruncido.

Heros: _ayer 7 de julio a las 6 am tuve unas nuevas noticias sobre el niño, resulta que su casa se quemo por una fuga de gas, matando a su tía, a su primo y a la hermana de su tío. El niño sobrevivió por surte debido a que en el armario que lo tenían encerado bajo las escaleras había asbesto, pero en el estado que estaba era reproblable, el auror llamado Howkter me informo que según los médicos el niño tenia un brazo roto, una perdida de medio litro de sangre, las piernas básicamente comidas por mordidas de perros y todo su abdomen y espalda con marcas de cinturón y moretones._

Todos lo reporteros, aurores, el ministro, brujas y magos nos que damos atónitos, como es posible que un pobre niño de no mas de 7 años sea tratado así por unos muggles que son su familia. En mi humilde persona no pude evitar soltar una lágrima ya que soy padre y pensé que pasaría si mis hijos quedaran huérfanos en el mundo muggle. ¿Ese seria el trato a los niños, por parte de los muggle?

Heros:_ He citado esta conferencia para agradecer públicamente al departamento de protección a menores mágicos por permitirme adoptar al niño y al auror Howkter por su gran trabajo y además un reconocimiento al ministro y al ministerio, han demostrado ser un gobierno eficiente ,a pesar de ser corrupto , pero que se va a hacer todo el mundo es cruel. Sin más les doy las gracias. La conferencia ha terminado._

El señor Heros se fue siendo escoltado por dos de sus paladines a una chimenea, al preguntar por el auror se nos informo que estaría en el mundo para acusar al tío del niño que sobrevivió al fuego con las autoridades muggles y talvez las mágicas, el ministro no dio comentarios, la jefa del departamento de protección a menores mágicos Susana estrous y la directora de asuntos mágicos y departamento de aurores Amelia Bones, no dieron mas datos.

Hasta el momento no se conoce ni el hospital, ni el nombre del niño, pero les digo algo mis lectores ese niño no podrá estar en mejores manos que las del seño Heros.

Sin más que agregar se despide de ustedes. Simón delator. Editor, reportero y director del profeta.

Dumbledore quedo intrigado por la noticia, si bien recordaba a Heros uno de los mayores Ravenclaw, un gran vendedor e inventor , lo trato de tener bajo su ala pero el nunca le tuvo mucha estima, al iniciar la guerra el joven apenas se había graduado de Hogwarts y entrado a los inefiables destacando de estos rápidamente ,mejorando y creando nuevas armas para la guerra ,durante muchos meses lo trato de unir a la orden del fénix pero este siempre reclino ;manteniéndose neutral en la guerra , solo vendiendo armas, de ahí que obtuviera una gran fortuna.

Pero claro Dumbledore no aceptaría un no como respuesta, convención a una bella joven de nombre Anna Celeste, que en su tiempo le gustaba a Heros para intentar atraer al chico a su bando pero por desgracia, se habían comprometido y la joven fue secuestrada, el viendo una oportunidad intento reclutar al muchacho, claro este le corrió a patadas de su casa diciendo que el se encargaría. Posterior mente la joven fue encontrada muerta y heros se alejo del mundo mágico un tiempo, hasta que el lord oscuro fue vencido el joven regreso claro que diferente, mas poderos y mas peligroso.

Dumbledore intento hablar con el mas de una vez pero este o declinaba, le prohibía la entrada o lo echaba a patadas cualquiera de esas y ahora al enterarse de la noticia inicio a pensar como usar al huérfano en para traer a Heros a su bando para cuando la nueva guerra iniciara y talvez convencerlo de que le diera parte de su fortuna.

En eso llamas verdes salen de la chimenea de estas salen un hombre y una mujer.

Dumbledore: _James, Lily que alegría verlos como están las cosas, ¿como esta América, como esta el pequeño elegido Danny, y la pequeña brujita Elisa?_

Lily: _muy bien director en agosto inician la escuela primaria Elisa en primero y Danny en segundo._

_James: cierto no sabe lo feliz que estoy por mis niños y a la vez triste por Harry mi primogénito, el que ese monstruo nos arrebató_

_Lily: tranquilo James, el ya esta en un lugar mejor._ Con unas lagrimas amenazando con salir.

Dumbledore: _si pero descuiden el cuerpo del niño esta siendo vigilado por tus familiares Lily además tengo un informante cerca por si algo pasa._

_James: ojala que tu hermana y su esposo este bien._

_Lily: si, ojala._ En eso mira el periódico. _Que le director_

_Dumbledore: tengan lean. _Les pasa el periódico, puede ver como el semblante de james cambia un seño fruncido y el de Lily a uno de miedo e incredibilidad.

Lily:_ como puede haber gente así en el mundo tratar mal aun pobre niño, me alegro que Heros lo ayude._

_James: tienes razón lils. Me alegro por el niño, conocemos como es Heros recuerdo que fue tu amigo y el de quejicus además que siempre lo vi ilusionado con ser padre, además que este articulo traerá problemas en el mundo mágico, para los muggles muchos puristas lo usaran de excusa_

_Dumbledore: cierto mucho, pero bueno según se en una semana será la reunión del winzengamont. Se discutirá el tema ojala todo salga bien._

_Lily: esta bien, hay algo mas director._

_Dumbledore: si tengo un plan para cuando el niño venga a Hogwarts. Este será…._

_/_en otro lugar /

En reino unido. En un hospital 9:30 pm

Lord mask no podía estar más feliz, su plan resulto a la perfección aunque claro tendría que aguantar ser llamado como Harry Potter, todo el día médico, servicios sociales, policías, etc. Venían a hablar con el esto era lo mas fastidian te pero debía mantener apariencias también estaba el asunto que howkter le había dicho esto fue solo hace unas horas.

/flash back/

Estaba despertando de la anestesia al parecer le indujeron un sueño muy largo para que se recuperara, en eso volteo y ve a chestery en la silla mas cercana a su cama, lo estaba vigilando con sus ojos abiertos, no pudo evitar sonreír recordando como lo encontró de bebe en uno de sus viajes a china, lo conservo y crio, desde entonces es su mas leal seguidor.

En eso la puerta se abre dejando ver un medico muggle y a howkter con un plato de comida y un jugo de manzana.

Medico: _veo que despertaste, que alegría, dime como te sientes duele algo, necesitas algo?_

_M: no señor medico, estoy bien solo cansado y con hambre._

_Medico: o bueno en ese caso los dejo solos creo que requieren habla_

_M: gracias_

**Howkter pone una mesita sobre mi cama y sobre esta pone la bandeja, se sienta en la silla y me ve comer. Paso unos bocados, hasta que dijo**.

M:_ habla. _El de inmediato se para pone la rodilla izquierda en el piso y la de mano derecha en su corazón y la izquierda en el piso

_Howkter: mi señor es uno honor conocerlo mi lord mas el señor Heros y El señor noro hablan tanto de usted, vera mi señor soy un mestizó, entre un medio elfo y una medio demonio, por eso mía apariencia humana, soy su espía principal en los aurores, además que se me a encargado su protección en el mundo muggle._

_M: insinúas que requiero tu protección?_

_Howkter: perdone mi señor, no quería decirlo así, solo que debo ayudarle y defenderle en el mundo muggle de todos los humanos, además que seré su acusador en el juicio contra su tío._

_M: entendido. Prosigue _

_Howkter: vera mi lord todo esta según el plan y todo se a ajustado a los cambios el señor Heros le informara a detalle, además debo comunicarle que en una semana habrá una junta del winzengamont. En la que será participe pero con un disfraz, el señor oro, le estará esperando con los detalles en gringotts. Y talvez le interesé leer el profeta. Sin mas me despido mi lord tengo que ir al departamento de asuntos muggles en dos días será su juicio contra vernon y en una semana será libre del control de A__lbu__s Dumbledore._

Sin más se desapareció.

/fin flash back/

Chestery ya esta dormido y yo estoy degustando mi tercera cena al aparecer me alimentaran hasta que tenga un peso adecuado para mi edad. En eso tomo el profeta y lo leo, no puedo creer lo bien que trabajan. En verdad todo es casi perfecto.

**Death: "¿que lees?"**

_M: el profeta, veo que todo marcha según el plan y que mis aliados eta ves son mas fuertes y mejores que en el futuro_

**Death: "me gusta verte sonreír "**

_M: si tengo motivos, pero bueno dime quieres subir aquí y darme de comer por favor._

**Death: "claro que si"**

Tras decir esto death inicia a alimentarme, cunado acabo le pregunto como estuvo su dika y bueno eso desemboca en una charla que nos lleva hasta la 12 pm donde le dijo que tengo sueño y ella me dice que dormirá a mi lado. No puedo evitar soñar con todos mis planes.

Fin capitulo 2.

.13

Nota 1: deben adivinar al nuevo aliado de mask

Nota 2: cada vez escribo más y se me vienen mas ideas

Nota 3: el capitulo 6 será el viaje al callejón diagon

Nota 4: Harry tendrá 3 mascotas son seres mitológicos

Nota 5: quieren un personaje suyo aquí pónganlo y yo decidiré si o no, debe tener bando, estado sanguíneo, habilidad mágica o criatura y nombre. Solo es valido hasta el 4 capitulo

Nota 6: si se junta cerezo de la locura, pluma de ángel y una perla negra ¿Qué se obtiene?

Espero que les guste actualizo cada 3 días o cada 6 no se pero actualizo

Escriban un 13 y les respondo

Nos veremos en la irrealidad

Talvez publique algo de naruto o pokemon no se voten


	4. primero avanzan los peones

EL TABLERO DE LA MUERTE

DISCLAIMER: Todo el material en el cual esta basado esta historia pertenece a JK. Rowling y yo solo tergiversare para crear esta historia.

Irrealiti: no he dormido en 24 horas nunca beban mucho café y se coman un pastel de limo y unas galletas de manzana.

**Negritas: pensamientos**

**Negritas con "": "habla la muerte"**

Subrayadas: libros o periódico

_Cursiva: diálogos_

Normal: acciones

_Cursiva con ": "hechizos"_

Resumen: toda la vida de Harry fue un juego, lo usaron cual peón en ajedrez y al final de la partida se entera de la verdad contada por una espectadora ,que ahora será quien vuelva a colocar el tablero y reiniciara la partida a cambió de las reliquias de la muerte, esta es….…. La misma muerte.

CAPITULO 3: primero avanzan los peones.

Reino unido. 11/ julio/1987 11:00 am

Un niño era llevado desde el hospital a una limosina negra con los neumáticos blancos, al no poder caminar por ordenes medicas era movilizado en una silla de ruedas siendo escoltado por un hombre que llevaba puesto un traje azul, camisa blanca y corbata negra, todo cubierto por una gabardina café y un sombrero café, al salir del hospital de inmediato flashes de cámaras y preguntas de reporteros le inundan, unos policías le abren pasa hasta la limosina. En la cual el chofer espera al lado de la puerta para abrírsela, justo al llegar a la puerta el viejo chofer la abre rebelando que dentro hay un hombre que no pasa de los 30 años vestido con un traje negro, este le sonríe, ayudándolo a acomodarse en el asiento, he invitando al detective que le escoltaba a la limusina y por ultimo un gato entra por el quemacocos, salta y se acuesta en la fina alfombra del vehículo. Una vez todos solo el hombre joven habla.

Heros: _padre. _Veo en su cara una gran expresión de alivio como cuando alguien herido se salva de morir. _Es decir mi señor no sabe cuanto me alegra verlo, por poco creí que no lo había logrado, pero bueno he nos aquí. James conduce a un ritmo intermedio para que podamos hablar._me dedica una pequeña sonrisa.

_James (chofer): como diga señor Heros._ El viejo chofer asiente, mientras pone una pipa en su boca.

_M: veo que todo ha salido bien Heros, bueno no todo me dañe a mi mismo más de lo necesario y no jugué bien las piezas en mi tiempo de recuperación, pero lo bueno es que todos ustedes ya tienen un orden en mi plan. Pero cuéntame tu historia, me entere que fuiste a Hogwarts y que te comprometiste?_ el tono que huso no es como el de mis intimidaciones, o mis regaños, es uno de genuina curiosidad.

_Heros: si padre veras, lady death me envió al año en que tus "padres" entraron a Hogwarts creo una historia para mi era huérfano de la primera guerra causada por grindelwald, oro creo una bóveda ficticia para mi del legado de mi familia purista con el apellido ksam, fui a Hogwarts entre a Ravenclaw y fui el mas sobre saliente de mi generación claro utilizando el conocimiento que me enseñaste y los repasos de materias, conocí a tus maestros mas jóvenes, hice amigos, conseguí aliados, me enamore y bueno también conocía al rey blanco y francamente padre el es muy exasperante , nos se como lo toleraste en tu época si en la mía cada 3 meses me mandaba a llamar junto con tu "madre" y un niño de pelo negro grasos. Además que mas de una vez después de terminar Hogwarts e iniciar mi parte del plan al crear armas para nuestra guerra, el me intento unir a su famosa orden del pollo frito._ Veo todas las emociones en ese relato, pero detecto algo un dejé de tristeza, furia y odio.

M:_ Heros estoy orgulloso de ti mira que hacer algo que yo no hice como graduarme de Hogwarts y ser un sobresaliente de generación es digno de orgullo, bien echo hijo._ Todo lo que decía era verdad, yo crie a Heros y a chestery casi como hermanos a los dos lo encontré, a chestery como un bebe neko abandonado en un callejón y a Heros en un rio a la edad de 5 años el había escapado de su familia ya que el solo era un medio metank y lo habían intentado matar, claro luego de saber su historia, death y yo tuvimos una amena platica con su familia._ Pero eso no es todo, verdad?_

_Heros: a que te refieres padre._me dijo después de lograr calmarse por mis palabras.

Chestery:_ el se refiere idiota a que pases a la parte de la hembra que te traiciono. _Grito en un tono burlesco chestery quien había abierto sus ojos y tenia una sonrisa que dejaría en vergüenza al gato de Alicia.

Heros:_ cállate. Maldito gato. Mínimo yo no me revuelco con cualquier gata en celo o brujas menores de 16 años._ Decía un Heros muy frustrado.

Chestery: _mira quien lo dice el idiota que se enamoro de una pura sangre humana que era un peón del rey blanco, además no te metas en mi vida sexual mi labor como espía y general requiere que este des estresado._ Decía un gato con el pecho inflado de orgullo y una mirada que fácilmente mataría.

M:_ explícate Heros_. Le pregunte con el tono que usaría un padre al ver a su hijo con una pelota dentro de la casa y con una ventana rota.

Heros: _veras padre como mencione me había enamorado de una bruja de nombre Anna celeste. Ella y yo fuimos novios en Hogwarts, unos meses después de salirme de los inefiables me tropecé con ella en el ministerio y bueno una cosa llevo a la otra y nos comprometimos, una noche regrese antes de mi fábrica y bueno._

/flash back/

Escuche voces tras la puerta de la sala donde esta la chimenea.

Dumbledore: _como va todo mi pequeña celeste_.

Anna: _bien director, gracias por hacer rencontrarme con mi gran héroe, no sabe lo feliz que estoy y bueno lo que lo están mis padres al saber que me voy a casar_. Decía una muy feliz joven, sosteniendo su anillo y mirando al director.

Dumbledore: _bien mi niña pero recuerda lo que debes hacer_. Decía en un tono muy soberbió el mago.

Anna: _si director convencer a Heros de unirse a su orden, hacer que deje de vender armas y que le ayude económicamente en su campaña para ser ministro_. Decía una muy decidida celeste.

Dumbledore: _bien mi niña me retiro, nos veremos pronto_. En eso entra a la chimenea y grita. _"cabeza de puerco"._

_/flash back fin/_

_M: Heros lo siento tanto. _Decía mientras le daba un abrazo._ Que paso después._

_Heros: fue secuestrada, yo estaba en mi fábrica y ella se había ido al callejón diagon a comprar un armario evanescente. Pero fue interceptada por mortifagos. Luego dejaron una carta en la casa de sus padres junta a los cadáveres de los mismos, querían que les diera un lote de armas, y que me presentara para ser marcado como mortifago. No lo hice, pero entonces el señor yo lo se todo Dumbledore, me dijo que me ayudaría que solo tenia que ayudarle en su orden, claro que esa vez lo eche a patadas de mi casa quien se cree, lo bueno fue que aprendí "__legare__mensia__ y __oclumancia__" ya que sentí que quera entrar en mi mente. Anna fue encontrada muerta días después en el valle de Godric ._dijo sin emoción alguna.

_James: perdonen por interrumpir sus historias, pero señor Heros, en 10 minutos arribamos al tribunal donde se llevara el juicio no cree que deberían preparar al joven._

_Howkter: el tiene razón pronto será el momento de hacer caer el primer peón de Dumbledore, además nuestro aliado se encargara que el día de mañana, la reputación de Dumbledore y la confianza en el disminuya. Pero bueno mi señor mask repasemos lo que dirá._

_/ Mientras tanto/_

Vernon Dursley era un hombre de no más de 37 años, tenia sobre peso, un bigote feo y en general parecía una morsa, en este momento estaba meditando, hace solo unos momentos su abogado le había dicho como seria su juicio lo acusaba un abogado, un detective y un empresario, el abogado y detective lo acusaban por dos cosas, la primera por no declaras las 5000 mil libras anuales que le eran depositadas a una cuenta y la segunda por el abuso al dueño de dicha cuenta al maldito monstruo , hijo de ese fenómeno y la hermana anormal de su esposa, su esposa no pudo evitar soltar unas lagrimas al recordad a su esposa , hermana e hijo muertos y el era el responsable , petunia le había dicho que arreglará el tuvo de gas de la casa y el no la escucho a tiempo, según lo que se entero fue por una vela que estaba en el cuarto de su hijo , el recordaba como ese día se había ido la luz en unas casas , por un apagón , el salió de la casa después de cenar y se dirigió a su empresa de taladros por unos asuntos hace solo unos días el gran señor Heros , había ido con un aviso de desalojo del suelo de la misma , aunque su empresa de taladros era un Gobi ya que el trabajaba en una firma de abogados , se preocupo y quiso verificar todos los papeles mientras tomaba un trago, claro que no conto con quedarse dormido en la oficina y despertarse a las 5 am , cuando llego a su casa se espanto , los bomberos combatían las llamas y algunos vecinos ayudaban, el bajo de su coche a toda prisa pero fue detenido por policías para que no entrara a la zona , el gritaba y lloraba que lo dejaran pasar, claro hasta que oyó a un paramédico decir que el monstruo había sobrevivido, luego al darse cuenta estaba en una celda de prisión y se entero de los cargos, no tenia amigos y se gasto casi todo lo que tenia para conseguir un abogado. No sabía que pasaría y tenía miedo.

…..

Tribunal de justicia / Londres /12:02pm

Las grandes pertas de la sala se abrieron dejando pasar a conocidos de vernon Dursley , testigos , los abogados , un detective , el niño noticia de la semana, al hombre mas rico de la actualidad, unos policías, un paramédico, un doctor un bombero, a los miembros del jurado y a un gato.

Había murmullos y platicas, el abogado defensor aconsejaba a su cliente, mientras el acusador verificaba las evidencia, sus testigos y a su carta de triunfo. En eso un policía hablo

Policía: _de pie, preside el honorable juez estiven._

_Estiven: pueden sentarse, que quede registrado que hoy 11 de julio de 1987 se abre el juicio contra el señor Vernon Dursley, los cargos son una evasión fiscal, robo, maltrató infantil y intento de asesinato en 2 grado. Como se declara_

_Abogado defensor: mi cliente se declara inocente ._dice un hombre joven de unos 32 años

_Estiven: se inicia el juicio. Abogado acusador inicie por favor_

_Abogado acusador: gracias señoría._se para un hombre de 55años calvo de na estatura de 1.16 mts._ Bueno primero me gustaría presentar la evidencia A: documentos del banco por retiros anuales de 5000mil libras, de una cuenta a nombre del joven Harry James Potter. Este dinero debería se usado solo para la manutención del niño, ropa, comida, juguetes y gastos médicos. Lo cual no se realizó._

_Abogado defensor: protesto señoría no puede estar seguro de eso._

_Estiven: al lugar no puede afirmar abogado._

_Abogado acusador: claro que puedo señoría, si me lo permite quisiera llamar al señor samele cruz medico que atendió al niño al estrado._

_Estiven: aprobado._

_Abogado defensor: disculpe que intenta probar._

_Abogado acusador: que si puedo estar seguro, señor cruz explíquenos como era el estado medico del joven Potter._

_Cruz: muy malo en si no se como es que sobrevivió, el niño llego con ropas viejas tres tallas mayores ensangrentadas, al hospital con un brazo roto, moretones y marcas de cinturones en su espalda y costillas, con marcas de mordidas por todas las piernas y una leve contusión cerebral._

_Abogado acusador: ¿como era la cartilla de vacunación del niño?_

_Cruz: como dije es un milagro que viviera así, según los registros y nuestros análisis su cartilla de vacunación es inexistente._

_Abogado acusador: gracias puede retirarse si el abogado defensor no tiene nada que preguntarle._

El abogado no hablo.

_Abogado acusador: señoría me gustaría llamar al bombero Frank lusterion al estrado._

_Estiven: aprobado._

_Abogado acusador: señor lusterion ¿donde dormía el señor Potter?_

_Abogado defensor: objeción no le encuentro relevancia._

_Estiven: denegado prosiga abogado._

_Abogado acusador: responda_

_Frank: en un armario bajo las escaleras, el cual tenía una cama con un colchón muy viejo y los muros tenia una concentración alarmante de asbesto._

_Abogado acusador: con esto damas y caballeros del jurado y juez pruebo mi punto el señor Dursley no usaba el dinero en el joven Potter Con esto la parte acusadora descansa. _Dijo el abogado sentándose.

_Abogado defensor: llamó al detective howkter Simmons al estrado._

_Estiven: aprobado._

_Abogado defensor: quien lo contrato_

_Howkter: nadie me contrato, yo soy un detective especial del departamento ms al servicio del gobierno de Inglaterra y fui seleccionado para atender a esta investigación por un defraude millonario al gobierno y en mis investigaciones, me encontré con el caso de abuso al joven Potter._

_Abogado defensor: que raro que yo recuerde un detective especial debe ser solicitado y usted lo fue por el señor Heros._

_Abogado acusador: objeción eso es caso._

_Estiven: no al lugar, prosiga abogado_

_Abogado defensor: responda el señor Heros lo contrato_

_Howkter: no lo que hiso el señor Heros fue el que hiso la denuncia a mi no me pagaran extra por este juicio no como a usted abogado._

_Abogado defensor: puede retirase, señoría me gustaría llamar al señor Heros ksam._

_Estiven: aprobado._

_Abogado defensor: señor ksam ¿Por qué se interés en el joven Potter?_

_Heros: Heros prefiero Heros y para saber mi interés tendré que decirle como nos conocimos fui a dar una platica a su escuela, hice varias preguntas y el las contesto correctamente, además que su ropa era vieja y muy grande. Cuando termine me dirigía a mi auto hasta que escuche como un niño que sugería para su edad un gran sobre peso y su padre golpeaban a ese niño, al acercarme y separarlos el hombre me amenazo con matarme hasta que me reconoció, ese hombre es vernon Dursley, pero bueno con el paso del tiempo, fui constante mente a ver como seguía el niño y lo que vi no me gusto prácticamente era un esclavo de la familia Dursley , yo lo vigilé por que me recordaba a mi historia , mi familia me intento matar y me salve al arrojarme a un rio a mi me salvo un hombre y me crio como si fuera su hijo , es gracias a el quien soy ahora y creo que es mi turno de salvar a un pobre niño._

_Vernon: el no es un niño es un monstruo, un anormal ¡!_

_Estiven: señor Dursley cálmese._

_Vernon: no lo are, esa abominación, solo merece la muerte, el sobrevivo al fuego el debió morir no mi esposa, no mi hermana y no mi hijo, es un monstruo por eso lo enceramos el no es humano el es…_

_M: soy un niño… un niño que solo a recibido golpes cada día, un niño que solo recibe trozos de tela mientras su primo recibe 25 regalos en navidad, en su cumpleaños, un niño que estuvo en coma por 2 días, un niño que aun así no te odia. _ Dijo todo en voz fuerte pero sin gritar, tanto el juez, el jurado y el abogado defensor no saben que hacer, en eso el juez me ve a los ojos, gran error, entro en su mente y pongo lo que quiero que pase, el no se reusara no tiene la fuerza de voluntad necesaria.

Estiven: _en vista que el señor Dursley a dicho que si abuso del niño y que ya sabemos a donde va el dinero el pregunto al jurado ya tienen un veredicto._

_Presidente del jurado: si señoría. Encontramos al señor vernon Dursley culpable_

_Estiven: entendido que se registre que el señor vernon Dursley será condenado a una cadena de 20 años en prisión además que debe pagar una indemnización al joven Harry james Potter de 125% de todo lo que a estado tomando de su cuenta. Sin más que agregar se levanta la sesión._

Veo como vernon es sacado de la sala gritando y a su abogado rea pelar a la decisión del juez, en eso howkter se me acerca y le digo.

M: _elimina al abogado._

_Howkter: si mi señor algo mas_

_M: si gracias_

Howkte_r: es mi deber mi señor._

Heros_: padre es momento de salir_

M_: es hora del espectáculo._

Al abrir las puertas chestery salta a mis piernas y Heros en puja mi silla de ruedas. Toda la prensa se arremolina sobre nosotros cual hormigas a la azúcar, inician las preguntas.

_R1: joven como se siente que juicio allá salido a su favor_

_R2: crea que ahora tendrá un mejor vida seño Heros_

_R3: porque hace esto señor Heros, porqué adopto a este niño antes del juicio_

_R4: ¿joven como se llama?_

_M: ¿usted como se llama?_

_R4: Simón, simón delator_

_M: Harry, Harry Potter ._al terminar de decir esto el sonríe y se va, miro como desaparece, un mago.

Sin más entramos a la limosina y arrancamos aunque estas ves el abogado se sube con nosotros al vehículo. Al perdernos en las calles del Londres muggle, nos dirigimos a un puente viejo y entonces inicia la magia la limusina inicia a elevarse y se vuelve invisible por fuera, recuerdo esto como en mi segundo año en Hogwarts.

James:_ que bueno que abandonamos es horrible mundo ._en eso veo como unas orejas puntiagudas y una cola que termina en punta Salir, es un medio demonio

Abogado: _cierto, el demonio tiene razón._ El obre se encoje un poco mas y deja ver los rasgos de un duende.

M:_ creo que los dos tienen toda la razón._ Me deshago de mis vendas y heridas y me libero de todo eso que los muggles me pusieron siento como mi magia vuelve a mi como recibir agua tras estar vagando en el desierto.

James: en una hora llegaremos a su base mi señor mask.

M: excelente, alguien tiene algo de comer?

/ Al día siguiente/

En el castillo de Hogwarts 12/ julio / 1987

7:50 am

Albus Dumbledore se despertó en un sobresalto al ver como lechuza tras lechuza entraban a su despacho, dejan ando carta tras carta del ministerio, de sus aliados y inclusive de exalumnos no entendía el porque hasta que fawkes le extendió en su pico la edición de ese día del profeta

De Harry Potter a cromo ksam

Por Simón delator.

A si es mis estimado lectores su ojos no les fallan, ayer a las 13:01 horas oficialmente Harry Potter dejo de existir y ahora será conocido como Cromo Htaed Ksam. Según yo de primera mano he cubierto la noticia, el pobre niño, abusado por su primo, tía y tío muggles no era nada mas ni nada menos que nuestro héroe y salvado, según el señor Heros todo esto lo hiso con el máximo cuidado debido a que el, tutor mágico legal y apoderado de la bóveda del niño que depositaba a los muggles no es otro que el gran Albus Dumbledore y para protección al menor y seguridad de todos los implicado en salvar a nuestro héroe de un infierno no , terminasen en askaban sin juicio, hasta el momento se sabe que la condición del joven Potter es estable y en recuperación. El señor Heros a dicho que esta feliz que ahora finalmente tendrá un heredero al cual dejar todos sus conocimientos y esta ansioso por enseñarle como es el mundo mágico porque adivinen que, el joven Harry Potter no sabia ni quien era.

Sin más se despide simón delator. Reportero, editor y director del profeta.

Pág. 3: todo sobre el juicio

Pág. 4: la verdadera vida de Harry Potter en el mundo humano y sus análisis por medimagos y duendes

Pág. 5: las todas las acciones de Dumbledore desde que es líder del winzengamount.

Dumbledore no lo podía cree, todo era tan irreal no tenia sentido alguno, leyó todo lo referente al niño Potter según el profeta y se enterró de algo que nunca se imagino, según el profeta el niño tenia un horrocrux en la cabeza que en la revisión de los medimagos se había llamado a un duende rompe maldiciones y este destruyo el fragmento del alma de según el profeta usted-sabe-quien. Y este había sobrevivido, Dumbledore siempre creyó que si el fragmento se destruiría el niño al ser un horrocrux moriría pero no fue así, entonces una idea le llego a su mente, una que nunca admitiría públicamente…. Se había equivocado.

Sus pensamientos no duraron mucho al ver entrar a una muy roja de rabia Minerva, seguida de 15 lechuzas con vociferadores.

/ Mientras tanto/

En la base del norte de Suecia 8:00 am

Todo se encontraban desayunando en paz y armonía… no como creen, al enterarse que su amo había vuelto todos los serviles allanaron la base con un gran tronco como ariete, chestery y Heros no habían dejado de discutir dese que se despertaron y bueno su señora se había aparecido en la madrugada con ropa de encaje negra y se metió a la cama sin preguntar. Si una mañana normal para lord mask.

En eso se escucha un poof y un elfo domestico vestido con un ropa de mayordomo se hace presente.

Doddy: _amo Harry dobby esta feliz que el amo Harry ha vuelto._ En eso abraza las piernas de mask como si no quisiera que se fuera._ Amó Harry dobby a traído el profeta para que lea, dobby estará en la cocina por si se le requiere._ Se va saltando. Leo el profeta y no puedo evitar soltar una risa fría, cruel, despiadada, pero alegre.

**DEATH: "que sucede querido?"**

M: le el profeta, esto es tan divertido

**Death****: "si que lo es, pero no Crees que vas muy rápido?"**

_M: a que te refieres_

_DEATH: _**"aun te faltan 4 años para ir a Hogwarts y 7 para graduarte y otros 5 en lo que somos padres. Te estas adelantando en tus movimientos, no saboreas la venganza"**

_M: creo que tienes razón será mejor vivir el momento por un rato con esto será suficiente por ahora y dime ¿tienes planes para hoy?_

_Death: "_**no porque"**

_M: quieres ir a un día de campo en el lago que esta cerca._

**Death; "claro me encantaría ir contigo al lago, será nuestra gran sita, pero luego de eso tendremos que hacer algo con ese cuerpo tuyo"**

_M: okey este bien te ve en 10 minutos en la entrada._

**Death: "si querido pero antes"** se acerca, sé inclina y me da un profundo besó, su lengua pide permiso para entrar yo abro la boca y mi lengua juega con la de ella, le gano en este beso y lo mejor ni ella, ni yo requerimos aire para existir tas los 5 minutos que estuvimos en una batalla de lenguas ella se separa, esta de un todo azul en sus mejillas

**Death: "en diez minutos verdad"**

_M: si 10 minutos._

…..

Fin capitulo 3.

.13

Nota 1: el juicio fue muy corto no creen

Nota 2: la reunión se acerca que pasara

Nota 3: si se junta cerezo de la locura, pluma de ángel y una perla negra ¿Qué se obtiene?

Nota 4: los metank tiene la capacidad de volver metal su cuerpo

Nota 5: los serviles solo son graciosos en conjunto

Nota 6: que pasara con Dumbledore

Nota 7: todo el bando de la mas son semi algo o criaturas, muy raras veces humanos.

Espero que les guste actualizo cada 3 días o cada 6 no se pero actualizo

Escriban un 13 y les respondo

Nos veremos en la irrealidad


	5. movimiento inesperado

EL TABLERO DE LA MUERTE

DISCLAIMER: Todo el material en el cual esta basado esta historia pertenece a JK. Rowling y yo solo tergiversare para crear esta historia.

Irrealiti: mmm ideas van y viene, pero en la irrealidad es peligro ya que, el mundo irreal son solo ideas las que toman forma.

**Negritas: pensamientos**

**Negritas con "": "habla la muerte"**

Subrayadas: libros o periódico

_Cursiva: diálogos_

Normal: acciones

Entere paréntesis (): parsel o explicaciones

_Cursiva con ": "hechizos"_

Resumen: toda la vida de Harry fue un juego, lo usaron cual peón en ajedrez y al final de la partida se entera de la verdad contada por una espectadora ,que ahora será quien vuelva a colocar el tablero y reiniciara la partida a cambió de las reliquias de la muerte, esta es….…. La misma muerte.

CAPITULO 4: movimiento inesperado…

12/julio/1987 el lago espejismo 6:30 pm. Suecia

Mask y death estaban hacia ya muchas horas nadando en el lago espejismo, un lago que según la mitología nórdica es el lago donde Thor y la serpiente de midgard Jörmundgander iniciaran su lucha para definir quien sobrevivirá al ragnarok, pero ha estos dos no les importaban esas leyendas, según death esa batalla nunca se libraría ya que los dioses dejaron de prestar atención al mundo de los mortales hace muchas eras. Death se sumerge entera en las cristalinas aguas del lago, esta vestida con un taje de baño blanco que se ajustaba a su cuerpo, mientras que el solo iba con un short apropiado para el cuerpo de un niño de 7 años. Al sumergirse de inmediato su apariencia cambia, le aparecen escamas, los dedos de pies y manos se palmean y branquias salen para que pueda respirar bajo el agua.

**Death: "lo sientes verdad" se comunica por telepatía.**

M: _si hay una fuente de magia aquí, es pequeña pero aun así poderosa. Esta debajo de nosotros._

_**Death: "**_**si no se que sea, lo que si siento es un ser vivo y muy poderoso al parecer esta dormido o no nato. Pero lo que mas me sorprende, es que no se su tiempo de vida."**

_M: muy raro entonces, solo los inmortales no tienen tiempo e vida._

**Death: "no es un inmortal, si lo fuera no tendría tiempo de vida, este lo tiene solo que no se cuando acabara."**

_M: vamos a investigar_

Al ir nadando al fondo del lago descubrimos, varios muros, torres, barcos y cadáveres de viquingos, al parecer protegían este lugar. En eso vemos el lugar del que proviene la energía. Es un tipo de santuario que en medio tiene un cofre echo de piedra un el dibujo del árbol de los 9 mundos, pero lo curioso es que este es envuelto por una serpiente. Al abrir el cofre nos encontramos con un huevo, de un color plateado.

**Death: "un huevo, emana tanto poder, de que especie será"**

Tomo el huevo entre mis dedos palmeados y lo mas extraño una corriente de magia se vincula con la mía, esta magia es débil comparada a la mía, antigua y muy errática.

M:_ eso fue raro, mejor subir a la superficie ya es noche y no quiero que un ejercito de serviles destruya todo este lugar para nunca encontrarnos._

**Death: "tienes razón"**

Nadamos a la superficie, death sale primero y se cambia de ropa a una túnica de un tono negro con flores blancas que nacen, cresen, florecen y se marchitan. Yo salgo y tengo que adaptar mi cuerpo al aire, es lo único molestos, esperar para que mi organismo acepté el cambio de un ambiente a otro, la desaparecer mis rasgos marítimos, me pongo mi típica túnica negra que simula el espacio, con puntos multicolor que simulan las estrellas. Metemos el huevo en la sesta que death trajo con la comida. Ahora vacía.

**Death: "vamos"**

M: _si vamos a la casa._

**Death: "sabes esto me trae recuerdos"**

_M: como cuales._

**Death: "bueno mi pasado y nuestro pasado juntos…"**

**/ Flash back black (es decir relatado por la muerte)/**

**Estaba sentada a la orilla de una cama un lugar donde no existen tiempo ni espacio, estaba muy enojada un inútil mortal había echo un sexto horrocrux y además que ese horrocrux no era otro que un anillo que tenia una de las cadenas que la ataban al mundo mortal. Ella era una diosa por todas las deidades, solo que la arrogancia por demostrar que nadie se le escapa era mucha, ya tenia problemas con es tal Nicolás flamel y ahora otro humano, se trataba de volver inmortal, esto era desquiciante.**

**Recordaba todo como ella un día estaba aburrida y decidió salir a caminar y revisar los lugares por donde solían morir mas humanos, humanos esa maldita rasa que solo sirve para matarse unos a otros, ella nunca estuvo de acuerdo con su creación, pero la señora yo soy lo máximo vida convenció a todos los dioses que era lo correcto, gran error, vida hoy en día aun se arrepiente de su creación ya que, destruyen a las demás y alteran el mundo. Pero regresando al tema estaba paseando al atardecer por un rio el cual era muy traicionero para cruzarlo y muchos valientes morían en el, en eso un grupo de tres hombres se acercaban, ella feliz de ver que era el fin de su tiempo de vida y de pronto estos sacan unos palitos y controla la energía del mana y poof un maldito puente aparece en medio de estos para pasar el rio, o no nadie se le escapa, se puso su la capucha de su túnica y se les paro en medio con una entrad dramática los tres le apuntaron con su varita. Él mayor hablo.**

**Mayor: "quien eres". Decía un poco espantado un hombre con una armadura con el emblema de un león. Clara mente asustado al verla siempre a detestado eso, cada ves ser diferente al que lo ve, muchas veces es un monstruo, otras un demonio, otras el mas grande miedo, pero nunca algo bello siempre solo le tienen miedo.**

**Death: "soy la muerte"**

**Medio: "que desea"**

**Menor: "es mejor huir"**

**Mayor: "nada de eso a lo mejor nos dará algo por cruzar el rio"**

**Death (estos humanos si que son idiotas, uno se cree muy valiente, otro es arrogante y el ultimo es muy miedos, porque me pasa esto a mi) TT-TT (espera un minuto estoy aburrida y talvez deba entretenerme con estos 3 si ya tengo un plan): "talvez se merecen un premio pídanme un objeto y yo se los daré". Primero avanzó el mayor.**

**Mayor: "criatura yo te pido una barrita, la barita mas fuerte que nunca existirá, una que sea leal a su dueño." barrita en serio este idiota es el valiente y quiere un objeto de poder, yo que se de barritas. Bueno repasemos las barritas son de madera y tienen un nucleó que ayuda a canalizar el mana de los humanos mágicos entonces… ahí, hay un sauco.**

**Tomo una rama del árbol y la pongo mi poder en esta, al terminar es una barita y ni se como la hice "ten".**

**Medio: "yo quiero humillarte mas monstruo, mucho mas, quiero traer a los muertos de nuevo a este mundo" este idiota dije objeto no deseo que me vez cara de genio, pero bueno el arrogante solo por eso hare su muerte mucho peor.**

**Tomo una piedra del rio y le doy mi poder. "Ten"**

**Menor: "yo mi señora solo deseó una forma de irme de aquí sin que usted me persiga, una forma de evadirla temporal mente, algo para no ser visible a sus ojos" este es el mas listo de los tres, talvez se dio cuenta de mi plan pero bueno que le daré…. **

**Ya se tomo un trozó de mi larga capa, le doy mi poder y se la entrego "ten"**

**Sin mas los veo partir por diferentes direcciones, en menos de una semana el de en medio se suicido, en un mes el mayor asesina a un mago y otro lo asesina a el y por ultimo el menor tarde mucho tiempo y escapo de mi muchas veces pero en su vejes lo encontré y me acompaño sin protestar. Pero entonces iniciaron los problemas, esos tres artículos se hicieron invaluables y los humanos creyeron que quien los tenga será inmortal, que se convertirían en mi amo, claro que no solo podrá hablar con migo.**

**Ahora tenia que vigilar a ese torpe Tom riddle que quería ser inmortal, lo estaba siguiendo has at que oyó como un humano con el pelo grasiento le comento de un profecía que involucraba a un bebe que idiotas no existen las profecías, destino crea el camino y cada quien decide si seguirlo. En fin se dirige a una casa en un pueblo bajo magia que la oculta, y es raro porque no ha muerto, ni el hombre, ni la mujer. Se dirige a al habitación hay dos bebes y entonces…. Se vuelve un espíritu genial más problemas. Que es esto que siento…. No otro horrocrux como es posible.**

**Dumbledore: veo que los niños están bien**

**James: si director que alegría.**

**Lily: cierto me alegro que nuestros hijos lo hayan matado.**

**Dumbledore: Lily, james déjeme ver al joven Harry**

**James: pasa algo profesor **

**Dumbledore: ya no es su hijo, ahora solo es un recipiente, esta cicatriz lo marca como un horrocrux de Valdemoro.**

**Y desde ese día dejo de importarme Tom y me centre en el niño, Harry , si ese nombre tan común, vi como lo abandonaron, vi como lo torturaban sus tíos, y mas de una vez estuvo cerca de mis manos, pero no siempre su cuerpo lo sanaba y el niño era pura luz , puro bien , nunca lo comprenderé, es incorruptible por la oscuridad, pero luego a los 11 años inicio su papel como peón en la guerra, lo vi enfrentarse a Tom, vi como destruía uno de sus horrocrux y salvar a una asquerosa niña que no se lo merecía, vi como mis dementores lo acosaba, como el logro hacer algo que nadie logro abrir un hueco en mi tela y traer a sus "padres" eso solo era su deseó nunca trajo a los muertos, como el estuvo en mi velo, como "mato al rey blanco "y como destruyó todos los horrocrux.**

**Y al final solo lo desecharon, el valía mas que todos los humanos y el tenia mis tres cadenas, no lo dude le ofrecí un trato y el lo acepto, ese día yo mate a Harry Potter y nació mi amado lord mask.**

**/fin flash back black/**

_M: todo eso pasó, entonces siempre me acosaste. He_

**Death: "es tu culpa por siempre ponerte en riesgo de muerte, enserio no había mes que nadie te intentara matar"**

M: _no me culpes, siempre fui manipulado y gracias a ti fui libre, sabes siempre me he preguntado como fue que todo salió tan bien, es decir, vago por el mundo y me encuentro a un niño en un rio, luego viajo hacia china y encuentro un bebe neko cuando estos son japoneses, luego nuestra inesperada alianza con los elfos , tu convenciste al los duendes y al final la alianza de semi sangre( centauros, vampiros y hombres lobo) se unen a nosotros y con tus fuerzas atacamos a los humanos mientras ellos luchaban entre si y ganamos la guerra muy sencillo. No se todo eso en un muy corto tiempo 75 años._

**Death: "digamos que el destino ayudo"**

M: _death, quiero mi antiguo cuerpo detesto este cuerpo infantil, no tengo todo mi poder y francamente quiero estar contigo en la cama._ Le dedico una mirada sugerente.

**Death: "solo quieres hacer cosa pervertidas." **Me dice desviando el rosto, claramente con un sonrojo azul.

_M: te recuerdo quien me enseño. _Le digo en un tono pícaro.

En eso un ruido nos llama la atención, justo enfrente de la base chestery en su forma origina y Heros están luchando, chestery lanza unas llamas de color rojo a un Heros que lo bloque con su mano derecha echa un escudo de metal y su izquierda se lanza al ataca en forma de un gran maso. Chestery lo esquiva mientras se lanza directo a Heros con los puños repletos de llamas color rojo y Heros junta sus dos manos para crear con ellas una paredes echas de puro metal y intentar aplastar a chestery. En tanto los serviles están gritando extasiados por el combate.

M: _HEROS ERFESTO MASK, CHESTERY CRACY MASK ¡QUE DIABLOS CREN QUE ESTAN HACIENDO! , VENGA AQUÍ EN ESTE PRESISO MOMENTO!_ Dije a todo pulmón mientras automáticamente mi magia hiso crecer mi túnica y mi mascara se hiso presente podía sentir como mi cabello crecía este era movido por mi magia y como mi túnica envolvía los pies de Heros y tomaba a chestery por la cola. _¡EXPLIQUENSE YA!_

Al unísono: _El inicio, yo inicie, no tu iniciaste._

_M: "__**dije explíquense**__!" ._atreves de mi mascara la cual hacia que mi voz fuera totalmente tétrica

_Heros: el inicio, entro a mi taller y se burló de mi trabajo, con mis paladines._

_Chestery: no tu iniciaste me pisaste la cola y sabes que es muy sensible y luego el señor soy metal puro, soy mas rico que tu se quedo si leche en la base, por todos los cielos tienes 20 granjas de vacas y una fabrica de productos lácteos y no hay leche en tu casa!_

**Estos dos no son más que niños, no lo puedo creer**. Justo cuando los voy a regañar y los voy a castigar, una gran cantidad de magia justo en las manos de death. En la sesta, los suelto y caen 5 metros.

Heros: auchh (cae de cara)

_Chestery: he he es bueno ser un gato, siempre caigo de pie._

_M: death que pasa, con el huevo_

**Death; "no lo se parece que esta por nacer"**

_M: dobby!_

_dobby: que requiere amo harry. decia el elfo claramete aterado por verme con mi mascara_

_m: llévanos a la sala._

Al estar en la sala todos acomodamos los asientos y ponemos el huevo en la mesa del centro envuelto en cobijas. No pasan más de 10 minutos cuando el huevo se inicia a romper, de este sale la cabeza de una pequeña serpiente con unas escamas rojas, amarillas y azules, al parecer esta desorientada y no puede ver aun.

M: (tranquila pequeña serpiente todo estará bien) hacia mucho que no usaba el parcel

Serpiente: (tú eres mi padre) me dice mientras se arrastra a mi mano sobre la mesa.

M: (no, soy quien encontró tu huevo)

Serpiente (entonces si eres mi padre, mi nombre es Jörmundgander, tu eres mi padre tu encontraste mi huevo y tu energía es superior a la mía por ende te obedeceré a ti hasta el momento del fin de los dioses)

Haber tengo a la legendaria serpiente del ragnarok en mi mano, okey esto si que es raro, pero ahora tengo de aliado a uno de los seres del ragnarok. Esto si que es inesperado

Jörmundgander (padre tengo hambre)

Genial y de que se alimenta la serpiente de midgard.

…

/ 16/ julio/1987 ministerio de magia ingles, sala del winzengamount/

Albus Dumbledore no lo esta pasando bien hace una semana ya tenia un plan para vencer a Voldemort y ahora solo tenia a muy pocos de sus aliados a su lado , el ministro no lo veía con buenos ojos, lady longbotton quería su puesto como líder del winzengamount. El profeta lo estaba acosando y claro no sabia nada del niño, si ahora era un niño, fue con los duendes y descubrió que ya no era un horrocrux y tenía una personalidad propia, aun recordaba cuando se lo dijo a James y a Lily

/flash back/

Tras quemar todos los vociferadores más de 100 y casi todas las cartas 750 cartas ,aguantado las quejas de unos muy molestos profesores a un hagrid enojado y llorando, los únicos exentos de esto fueron snape y el fantasma. No podía aguantar la cabeza. Pero luego james y Lily salieron de la chimenea.

LILY: _¡ Dijo QUE EL ERA UN TROZO DEL ALMA DE ESE MONSTRUO, Dijo QUE ESTARÍA A SALVO, DIJO QUE LO TRATABAN BIEN Y AHORA QUE NOS DIRA!_

_Dumbledore: tranquila Lily_

_James: COMO QUIERES QUE ella ESTE TRANQUILA... TE APOYAMOS Y AHORA MIRA LO QUE PASO MI HIJO ESTUVO HAY TODO EL TIEMPO VIVIÓ en EL MISMÍSIMO INFIERNO. Hemos venido por el manto de invisibilidad y Dumbledore nos encargares de sacar a sirios de azkaban._

_Dumbledore: mi muchacho no creo que se necesario quizás…._

_Lily: no es pregunta. Lo haremos y luego buscaremos a Harry._

_Dumbledore: esta bien acompáñenme la tengo junto con mi varita_.

Los dirigía a un armario que esta cerca de mi cama, y al abrirla la capa estaba colgada en un gancho, la tomo y se la doy a james, mientras tomo mi varita y algo raro paso sentí como mi varita se sentía diferente y los siguiente que vi es que se inicia a quemar lo mismo paso con james la túnica inicio a deshilarse hasta que no quedo nada de ella.

James: _que acaba de pasar_.

No lo sabia pero lo que si se hoy es que ya no existen las 3 reliquias de la muerte estas ha desaparecido.

/fin flash back/

Y ahora el estaba mirando los nuevos asientos que se habían abierto en winzengamount el de los Potter, y el de los ksam los dos muy juntos ya que ahora son aliados. Como cambian las cosas, en eso las puertas del resiento se abren dejando entrar a los miembros que estaban fuera, puedo ver al señor Heros que esta explicando al a joven Potter lo hace debido a que debe ser la primera ves en el recinto , no creo lo que veo en ese joven, su cabello es muy largo para solo una semana, aun tiene vendas , no lleva lentes, esta descalzó, lleva una túnica negra, con franjas blancas y su frente esta limpia sin rastro de la cicatriz , pero lo que me sorprende es su magia es casi igual en cantidad a la mía o talvez mas. Tengo que hablar con ellos, pero justo cuando estoy cerca alguien se me adelanta, es Cornelius.

_Cornelius: señor Heros, señor Potter. Mucho gusto_

_Heros: señor ministro mucho gusto, cromo el es Cornelius fudges ministro de magia_

_M: mucho gusto señor soy Harry Potter o cromo como me quiera decir_.

_Cornelius: claro mucho gusto Harry, me alegro que estés bien y te quiero pedir una disculpa por que mi gobierno no fue eficiente y bueno por el maltrato que recibiste por parte de los muggles._

_M: gracias señor ministro, pero descuide yo no sabia que era un mago siempre pensé que era un fenómeno como me llamaban mis tíos_

Todos los que escuchamos esa frase nos quedamos sorprendidos este niño es muy bueno, no le guarda rencor al ministro, talvez tampoco me lo guarde a mi, aunque los comentarios que escuche de los malfoy y los demás mortifagos no me alegran ellos lo quieren de su bando, yo lo quiero del mío, pero aparecer es del bando de Heros, otro neutral.

/mask(Harry)/

Era tan simple aparentar se un niño bueno, ese día se había despertado, desayudado y despedido de death la cual dijo que tenia que checara como estaba el otro mundo y al vestirse para ir al ministerio Jörmundgander se había metido entre sus túnicas y se enrollo en su cuello, al parecer se tomo muy enserio la labor de protegerlo, chestery había ido a Japón para hablar con los nekos ,esto era para que supieran que tenían un aliado , los nekos ya no eran bien vistos en Japón y el resto del mundo no los trataba como hace siglos por eso cuando alguien les prometió ayuda, éstos lo siguieron y ahora tenia recursos y una base en las cercanías de los 5 lagos elementales. Y mas soldados con poderes no muy bien registrados por los magos, ahora en el ministerio había aparentado que era un niño que por primera ves lo pisaba, aunque el recuerda como en el futuro este solo son ruinas tras que el ordenara su destrucción. En el transcurso vio como varios magos y brujas lo reconocieron, algunos se hubieran acercado más de no ser porque los paladines de Heros los escoltaban, solo 2 seres entraron a su cercanía howkter y delator, estos solo asintieron, al llegar al elevador todos los que estaban dentro se bajaron y les dieron el espacio libre, howkter presiono el botón y se iniciaron a mover rumbo a la sala del ministerio

Delator: _he de decir que es un gran honor para mí estar a su lado dios, me siento sumamente honrado que usted me permitiera ser su vos particular en el periódico y que gracias a usted yo tenga el control sobre el profeta y el corazón de bruja. Gracias mi dios. _Dice en un todo muy servil, un tono de total devoción.

M: _no hay de que agradecer ir fuiste seleccionado por ser el mejor en tu trabajo, te vigilamos y cuando fue el momento cumplimos tu deseo, solo ya sabes que hacer con respecto a mi imagen y la de todo nuestro bando, solo un consejo la próxima vez no te adelantes a nuestros movimientos, ese articulo sobre Dumbledore podría afectarnos mas adelante_. Le digo en un tono tranquilo y de agradecimiento.

Delator: _lo que tu mandes dios_. Me mira como si viera una ilusión, como si yo fuera irreal.

Al bajar del elevador veo la cantidad de gente, algunos lideres de departamentos están presentes, otros son aurores divisó a moody, a kingsley y al señor weasley, muchos lideres de nobles casas, a todos los mortifagos, a la cara de sapo y por supuesto algunos reporteros, entre los que destacaba la señorita Rita skeeter la cual al verlo sonrió con arrogancia mientras marchaba a ellos. Y de inmediato en un rápido movimiento me jala hacia ella.

_Skeeter: mucho gusto soy Rita skeeter y escribo para el profeta y el corazón de bruja, dígame señor Potter ¿por que cree que sus padres lo abandonaron de bebe con los muggles?, ¿era mal niño?, ¿es malo? , ¿Es un mortifago? , ¿Acaso usted…_

_Delato: es suficiente Rita no creas que publicare esa entrevista en el corazón o en el profeta con esas preguntas y sabes que esta es mi exclusiva yo he cubierto eso desde antes que tu te enteraras y además no creo que sea buena publicidad que la mujer que publico hace 2 meses el libro Harry Potter su feliz vida con los muggles cubra una entrevista, no es bueno para nuestro periódico, ya que estas demostrado que has inventando historias amarillistas en un respetable periódico._

M: _disculpe señor delator gracias por protegerme, y usted en el orden que pregunto, estaban muertos y me dejó Dumbledore, no se si soy malo ya que no poseo un concepto de mal, no se que es un mortifago y no se la respuesta a su pregunta inconclusa._ Respondo con un tono inocente y una sonrisa la cual es por ver a la mujer completamente roja por saber sus verdades.

Skeeter: _gracias por sus palabras_. Se va molesta de que delator la callara,

M: _bien echo_. En un susurro

Delator: _gracias dios_. Me dice con total devoción

Esperamos un rato mientras los paladines nos protegen veo a howkter hablar con otros aurores, a Heros sacar su teléfono holográfico (existen porque Heros adelanto 25 a la telefonía y la mesclo con magia) y buscar datos o revisar la fabrica, como delator se acercó a los demás periodistas; algunos lo felicitaron por obtener mi exclusiva, y yo solo finjo estar asombrado y aterrado por no conocer este lugar aunque en verdad solo estoy esperando a que sea el momento para mover mis piezas. La gran puerta se abre y entramos, Heros me indica donde nos sentaremos, los paladines se ponen a la entrada d la puerta, los aurores en sus asientos provisionales, delator con los demás periodistas en una banca para ellos. Justo cuando vamos a nuestros asientos el ministro se acerca y Heros finge que yo no lo conocía, entablamos una platica y aprovechó para sembrar la duda en sobre los muggles, cundo el ministro seba, el llega el rey blanco en persona con su sonrisa de abuelo bonachón, pero con ojos de halcón.

Dumbledore: _Heros muchacho como has estado, hace mucho que no te veía, y creo que este joven debe ser Harry Potter, yo sol albus Dumbledore, mucho gusto._ Me dice extendiendo la mano hacia mi con una mirada que quería decir eres de mi bando obedéceme. Aprovechó y me escondo tras de Heros

Heros: _director Dumbledore le agra desearía que se manutuviera lejos de mi hijo por ahora, ya a causado suficiente daño y ahórrese las excusas, el señor Dursley nos dijo al auror y a mi que usted siempre vigilaba a cromo._ Decía Heros con un tono sobre protector.

Dumbledore: _muchacho, fue mi error y lo admito pero todos cometemos errores, yo no sabia que pasaba con el siempre que lo vigilaba estaba en buenas condiciones, no sabia que ellos lo trataban así_. Decía en un tono meloso que claramente era falso, solo mi bando y los slyterin presentes los supieron,

Lucius: _creo que debería iniciar ya esta junta director Dumbledore, no ve que todos hemos venido a eso y no a verlo disculparse por sus errores_. Si malfoy siempre tan oportuno.

Cornelius:_ lucius tiene razón Dumbledore, ya es hora de iniciar la reunión del winzengamount_. Decía el ministro desde su asiento, claramente furioso.

Dumbledore: está bien, ¡!Atención orden en la sala! Hoy 18 de julio se hará la junta anual del winzengamount todos deben recorder que…..

Blablablabla puras cosas sin sentido, se leyeron los reportes de todos lo departamentos del ministerio, los asuntos de economía, si el ministro seguía en su cargo y blablablá. Que aburrimiento hasta que fue el turno de lady longbotton hablo. Siempre con su singular atuendo

_Augusta: propongo la destitución de albus Percival Winfred Bryant Dumbledore como cabeza del winzengamount y convoco a una elección aquí y ahora. Decía muy decidida la mujer_

_Dumbledore: señora no creo que sea necesario esto._

_Lucius: secundo la moción_

M: _puedo ser el tercero, ._digo en un tono bajo como si pidiera permiso

Cornelius: _la moción es abierta candidatos._

Augusta, Lucius, Dumbledore y Amelia bones alzaron las manos y inicia la votación todos lo miembros votaron de los 201 presentes, incluyendo al ministros, el resultado era 50, 50, 50,50 y solo faltaba mi voto ya sabia a quien se lo daría, en eso sentí como Dumbledore usaba "legare Mencía" en mi, puse todos mis recuerdos de torturas como primera barrera, como segunda mis pesadillas y como tercera el escudo que la muerte. Fingí que tenía dolor de cabeza y esta yo el caos.

Heros: _quien esta usando "legaremencia"!_

Todos iniciaron a discutir. el ministro inicio a llamar al orden a la sección y nadie le presto atención

entre el caos la sección se suspende y todo el plan de lady longbotton se arruina que mal , ella era mi mejor opció es el primero en salir de la sala claro los reporteros lo seguen lo mas rapido y al pareser skeeter ya tiene un nuevo pasatiempo al finalizar la sección me acerco a ella claro siendo escoltado por los paladines de heros

m:_ lo lamento tanto señora longbotton mi voto era para usted y al pareser dumbledore se salvo de de ser despedido_

_augusta: gracias mi niño no sabes lo feliz que me siento al saber de tu apollo, talvez podamos hablar luego en mi casa y discutir temas sobre una posible alianza_

_m: me encantaría señora._

al salir de la sala todo vuelve a la normalidad de mi vida, siendo escoltado.

Delator :_pasa algo mi señor_

_m: si hay un cambio de planes._

Fin capitulo 4.

.13

Nota 1: al ser una criatura inmortal Harry (mask) adapta su cuerpo para sobreviva en climas muy fríos, muy cálidos, sin alimento, agua, oxigeno. Además las habilidades metamórficas en su sangre aumentaron gracias a death

Nota 2: delator actuará como mikami de death note, de hecho su apariencia es casi igual exceptuando que el color de cabello de delator es negro con tonalidades verdes.

Nota 3: que viene ahora

nota 4: los paladines son maquinas las cuales , pueden usar magia debido a que su núcleo de energía son cristales de mana hechos por elfos

nota 5: de que lado se quedan lily y james

Espero que les guste actualizo cada 3 días o cada 6 no se pero actualizo

Escriban un 13 y les respondo

Nos veremos en la irrealidad


	6. 4 peones 4 años

EL TABLERO DE LA MUERTE

DISCLAIMER: Todo el material en el cual esta basado esta historia pertenece a JK. Rowling y yo solo tergiversare para crear esta historia.

Irrealiti: tiempo y espacio, no existen en la irrealidad, ni bien o mal, no puedo obrar bien porque no se que es eso, no puedo obrar mal porque no se que es el mal, aquí no hay muerte, porque no existimos.

Sin mas disfruten este capitulo.

**Negritas: pensamientos**

tachado: Criaturas del ragnarok

**Negritas con "": "habla la muerte"**

Subrayadas: libros o periódico

_Cursiva: diálogos_

Normal: acciones

Entere paréntesis (): parsel o explicaciones

_Cursiva con ": "hechizos"_

Resumen: toda la vida de Harry fue un juego, lo usaron cual peón en ajedrez y al final de la partida se entera de la verdad contada por una espectadora ,que ahora será quien vuelva a colocar el tablero y reiniciara la partida a cambió de las reliquias de la muerte, esta es….…. La misma muerte.

CAPITULO 5: cuatro peones… en 4 años

/1 de septiembre 1987/.

Había sido un día soleado y el expreso a Hogwarts ya había partido hace horas y en este momento se llevaba la selección, el ministerio estaba en hora pico de labores, el callejón diagon estaba muy bien concurrido, el gran banco de gringotts estaba en funciones normales y en todo reino unido los humanos seguía sus monótonas vidas, pero sin el conocimiento del ministerio, del winzengamount, o de los habitantes del mundo humano y el mundo mágico. Una reunión se llevaría acabo en un lugar muy bien defendido, la gran mansión ksam se vestía de gala hoy los grandes lideres de las criaturas mágicas estaban ansiosos por ver a su señor, su líder, salvador, maestro, padre y dios. Ese era lord mask un ser que en el futuro conquisto y trato con equidad a todas las criaturas mágicas, el líder de el ejercito mas fuerte y el dios de la muerte para los humanos.

En este precisó momento mask se estaba vistiendo apropiadamente aunque tenia un cuerpo infantil se puso una larga túnica negra con blanco, una armadura de piel de dragón por debajo de la túnica, su cabello largo era movido por la magia, mientras con un movimiento de su mano hacia aparecer aquel símbolo de su poder, la mascara, aquel objeto echo de arcilla, el que lo volvió famoso.

**M: ahora entiendo a Voldemort porque usar un nombre, porque se, las personas buscara a quien use la mascara, al símbolo no a la persona, el anonimato es la gran arma contra el conjunto.**

Dobby:_ amo Harry todos lo esperan. La sala de estar. _Hace una reverencia.

M:_ gracias dobby._

/mientras tanto en la sala de estar/

Todos los aliados de lord mask estaban presentes, los infiltrados en este tiempo y sus nuevos aliados. Chestery estaba flotando sobre su cola mientras platicaba con una mujer igual de rasgos zorrunos, cerbero estaba discutiendo con vlad este ultimo con una copa de sangre en su mano, Heros entablaba una platica con el duende oro director de gringotts el cual tenia una sonrisa verdadera, equinox estaba con una copa de vino en la mano mientras veía a los hermanos Hugo y tim discutir por invitar a salir a una mujer con una hermosura impresionante, el rey elfo noro leía un pergamino, howkter intentaba evitar que los serviles se acabaran toda la comida, delator hablaba con una mujer de 2 . 85 de piel negra y un atuendo de pelo de león, en eso una presencia se hiso presente. Las luces iniciaron a disminuir y una figura sombría con una mascara blanca apareció.

M: _me alegro de volver a verlos a todos ustedes y veo que nuevos aliados se han hecho presentes. En este momento inicia la reunión de la flor de la muerte, pasen a sentarse. _

Todos tomaron asiento entorno a una mesa redonda, mientras comida y bebida aparecía las, mientras las escoltas de todos se ponía atrás de los asientos de quienes debían proteger.

M; _inicien la reunión de la flor de la muerte._ Mencione mientras las luces cambiaban a un color rojo carmín y poco a poco cambiaba asta un azul y volvían al rojo.

_Heros: bueno dado que es mi casa y mi recinto iniciare yo y luego hablaremos entorno a mi derecha, exceptuado a usted lord mask. Mi reporte desde mi aparición en 1971, he iniciado mi parte del plan, he hechos aliados a los empresarios humanos para darnos materiales y poder influir en su mundo, ya tenemos la tecnología mas avanzada en 75 años, nuestras nuevas armas los paladines ya están operativos mas de 5 mil unidades están activas, pronto nuestro poder en el mudo humano será tal que nadie nos pueda desafiar, me asegurare de ello padre. _Termina de decir Heros mientras se sienta y chestery a su derecha se levanta.

_Chestery: mi turno es bueno, primero quiero presentar ante ti padre y ante toda la flor de la muerte a la actual reina __kitsune__ la líder de china. Ella será la siguiente en hablar pero ahora mi reporte. Mi reporte Los artículos de los 5 lagos están a salvó y gracias a nuestros esfuerzo a lo largo de estos 30 años las especies en riesgo de extinción se han salvado. Mi labor de espía me ha asegura que el gran templo de ying yang no sabe de nuestras operaciones y que Japón no confía en los demás ministerios._ Todo lo dice mientras señala con la mano extendida a una mujer con un quimono rosa que hace juego con su pelo blanco.

_Loto: es un verdadero placer mi señor mask no sabe todo lo que he oído de usted , mi pueblo esta dispuesto a ayudarle con el control de toda china, tenemos los artículos mágicos mas poderosos y los secretos mayor guardados, lo que usted pida se le dará._ Termina haciendo una reverencia

_Vlad: mi señor, vampiria esa a nuestros servicios, los reyes manda sus saludos y confían en usted además le agradecen por el gran sustento de sangre que le a dado a vampiria y por supuesto insisten en conocerlo en persona._ No deja de perder su estilo aristócrata y su rostro sereno.

_Cerbero: todas las manadas de hombres lobos esta avisadas que hay un nuevo líder un nuevo ser a seguir mi líder, solo hemos presentado a 2 grupos disidentes unos que apoyan al Voldemort y otro que se niega a aceptar lo que son aceptar que las criaturas son mejores. Tenemos un pequeño ejército listo para sus órdenes._ Menciona mientras con sus dientes destroza una pierna de res

_Oro: permítanme informarle a todos los miembros presentes y a usted señor mask que desde que nos hemos aliado con ustedes todos sus grupos y asociaciones han tenido un aumento en sus cuentas nacionales y personales de un 250% y además los duendes no podemos estar más felices y orgullosos de pertenecer a la flor de la muerte._ El duende no dejo de sonreír durante toda su explicación.

Noro: _los elfos estamos felices gracias a usted, nuestros bosques y terrenos santos siguen a salvó y no han sido destruidos, nuestros recursos más simples ya son estables y bueno todo lo que nos pida se le dará, nuestras tropas están listas para cuando se mande mi señor._ Decía esperando que nada cambiara, ya que su rasa era la mayor beneficiada.

Equinox: _los centauros le somos totalmente leales a ya que gracias a usted los ministerios y asociaciones nos protegen, mis mejores soldados y los mas jóvenes están dispuestos a seguirle, solo quiero decirle que hay 3 grupos disidentes de los cuales 1 va a ser neutralizado. _Al terminar esta frase asintieron los otros 2 centauros que eran su escolta.

_Hugo y Tim (al unísono): maestro todo lo que se nos ha encargado esta listo ya nuestros espías tienen vigilados a cada una de las amenazas potenciales, nuestras fuerzas son cada vez más y todos leales a ti y a la muerte._ Decían mientras parpadeaban al mismo tiempo y con su ojo visible me veían.

_Song: mi amo yo represento a las velas, sirenas y ninfas al enterarnos de la existencia de la flor y aliarnos hemos visto como todo ha mejorado, intentamos convencer a todas las disidentes de volver a casa y todos los traidores ya se les a localizado, esperaremos su ordenes y estamos a sus servicios mi amo._ Decía la hermosa mujer con una gran sonrisa al darse cuenta que sus encantos mágicos no surtieron efecto en mi

_Amazonia: maestro, toda mi nación esta feliz de que nos apoyara y comprendemos y vemos con buenos ojos su plan, estaremos dispuestos a cualquier extranjero a nuestra nación y en caso de que alguien hable nosotros nos encargaremos, le somos leales a usted maestro del la muerte._ La enorme mujer hablo imponente en todo momento algunos se sorprendieron por sus palabras ya que su raza nunca se a llevado bien con los extranjeros.

_Howkter: por el momento el ministerio ingles y el winzengamount aun no notan nuestros movimientos, tampoco el de nuestros aliados, nuestras señillas están ya distribuidas y sus fuerzas, nosotros los mestizos le somos leales maestro, todos estamos ansiosos de su acenso al poder y esperamos sus ordenes._ Decía con la mano en el corazón como el día que lo conocí.

_Delator: dios, todo lo referente en el ámbito nacional e internacional esta controlado nuestros aliados en los otros periódicos a escala mundial se ocuparan, sus pensamientos, voz y deseos escritos o hablados se dirán, nuestra secta espera su palabras dios._ Todo lo dijo en un tono de devoción espeluznante.

_M: excelente todo va de acuerdo al plan, por el momento solo vampiros y hombres lobos, vlad , cerbero mantengan apariencias finjan odiarse, delator quiero que un anunció sobre una conspiración entre los ministerios se haga presente dentro de una semana a nivel mundial, Heros ,oro ,noro, song iniciaran a trabajar en la desactivación del programa nuclear y la mezcla económica, política y social en ambos mundos, chestery, loto , hugo ,tim sigan con su trabajo , necesitaré los manuscritos del silencio, los datos para esta supuesta conspiración y requiero los pergaminos tofugagua. Por el momento altees será la sede de nuestra base de militar en el África, hay Alguna duda…. Bien. La sección finaliza pueden seguir con su comida._

Tras decir esto todos comemos como si fuéramos una familia hay platicas y bromas hay paz, no puedo evitar sonreír esta es mi familia, mi verdadera familia….

/primer peón 1988/

Tras un año el mundo mágico no cambio relativamente de echo solo se volvió mas inestable, el profeta y los demás periódicos publicaron un conspiración que inicio desde la primera guerra magia bueno la comunidad mágica se sentó en los laureles, en el mundo humano mi empresa creció mis acciones aumentaron tentó que mi sistema ayudo a la fragmentación del comunismo, eso so que ayudo a mi grupo, mis bases si que han crecido, el ministerio ingles siempre esta en paz bueno que sigue, a si Dumbledore recupero a sus aliados y un poco de la fe mágica claro , que a estado por todos los medios hablar con migo, siempre es una espina en mi zapato , es tan irritante pero bueno tengo 8 años casi todo mi poder.

_M: 758,759..._

**Death: "que pasa recuerda que debes hacer 10000 para terminar la noche"**

_M: ya se ya se, solo entrenamiento físico y estudio durante este año y el siguiente veremos_

**Death: "porque esta s hablando ahora dame 50000 abdominales..."**

Poner a la muerte a entrenarme física mente no fue la mejor idea, bueno ahora tengo mas conocimiento que antes.

/segundo peón 1989/

2 años y esto es bueno el presidente de los estados unidos es un squid y bueno Heros lo controla, tengo todo el país, el programa anti nuclear ya esta teniendo efectos, casi todas las arma nucleares son nuestras, las criaturas tienen nuevos derechos, todo esta bien. Dumbledore por poco pierde sus aliados por intentar entrar a mi mansión y claro lo atraparon, esto fue muy divertido yo estaba practicando magia muy avanzada y el se aprecio en un claro, hice desaparecer la defensa lo deje acercarse y justo cuando estaba muy cerca di la orden y los paladines lo atraparon y bueno el escandalo se armo claro por parte de Heros, las criaturas y el profeta si que fue entretenido ,aunque el se excuso que como mi guardián mágico el tenia el derecho a vigilarme para saber como estaba claro Heros le recordó que ya no lo era y perdió las llaves de mis bóvedas y también cancele todos lo recurso que iban a las comadrejas y a el mismo . A mis 9 años biológicos mi altura es de 1.55 mts y mi poder ya era casi el mismo de futuro, mis aliados están ansiosos y un grupo disidente de aliados con los opuestos a nuestros ideales. Peor no son relevantes mis espías los vigila y mientras ellos creen que están a salvó he podres ilusos. Este año fue productivo lee todos lo manuscritos del silencio, los huesos oraculares y los pergaminos de tofugagua, tanta magia antigua tanto poder , además que me hice con otra de las bestias del ragnarok en Groenlandia para ser específicos , nuestros nuevos aliados los seres de hielo los cuales estaban en riesgo de extinción gracias a nuestro apoyó su numero aumento y ahora tiene zonas protegidas para vivir ellos lo encontraron de bebe y me lo regalaron , un cachorro de den evige vinteren el ser mitológico que matara a las valquirias y convertirá el válgala en un lugar inhóspito de toda vida, si fue un gran año , todo el conocimiento todo ese poder.

/tercer peón 1990/

He estado vigilando a la orden de pollo frito y a los cara de hueso y que patéticos son enserio con estos individuos ya tengo casi todos los horrocrux solo falta el diario, pero de hay en fuera nada importante, el señor de la luz se volvió a recupera su credibilidad, ya no hay armas nucleares solo falta que yo termine Hogwarts para iniciar la fase 3. Además que death por mi cumpleaños me regalo la habilidad de cambiar entre mi cuerpo infantil y mi verdadera forma claro esto solo cuando concentró mi magia en mi cuerpo en un lugar especifico, para que así no me pueda ser descubierto, este año Harry Potter o cromo thaed se graduó a sus 10 años de la universidad de cambriges siendo el mayor prodigo en todo lo referente a matemática, química y física , además de un erudito en botánica , biología, zoología , literatura antiguas y un gran lingüista. Para el mundo muggles yo era aquel caso de superación personal, aquel ejemplo que sus padres ponen al los niños, aquel joven que todas las empresas y laboratorios se luchan claro que nadie me tendrán, he estado viajando por todo el mundo, visite a mis aliados, si que es diferente al futuro ahora prácticamente ganaríamos sin duda, solo hay que esperar y fracturar a los humanos.

/cuarto peón 1991/ este año lo inicie con una propuesta propia que paso directo al ministerio y fue aprobada obtuve el permiso para abrir un orfanato en Suecia uno para niños como yo maltratados, pero lo mas importante mestizos de sangre humana con de criatura, tenerlos de nuestro lado semillas que crecerán y enredaran las bases del mundo humano para que nosotros, los dominemos. Tan sencillo nuevos aliados se nos unieron y muchas amenazas latentes se exterminaron.

Y la fase uno finalizo inicia la fase 2

31 de julio 1991

La carta había

Colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicera

Director Albus Dumbledore orden de Merlín 1 clase

Se le informa al seño cromo thaed ksam o Harry Potter que tiene una plaza disponible en esta institución.

Las clases iniciaran el 1 de septiembre

Debe tomarse el tren 9 ¾ en la estación de Londres

Los libros y materiales están en la carta adjunta favor de responder a más tardar el 25 de agosto

Atte.: minerva mcgonagall subdirectora.

En eso unas finas manos me quitan la carta, una joven de no mas de 21 años totalmente desnuda solo cubierta por la sabana blanca la lee.

**Death: " iras?, sabes que hay 50 escuelas listas para recibirte y lo mejor es que hay no estarás en las manos del rey blanco"**

**M: **_si ire sabes que es parte de nuestro plan además en el castillo oculto están las escrituras de Hogwarts solo tengo que firmar y todo el castillo será mío. Volveremos a nuestro hogar._

**Death: "odio cuando tienes razón, te acompaño al callejón diagon, no tengo nada mas que hacer"**

Death se para y busca su ropa y luego ella se transforma ante un espejo a la figura de una niña pelo negro de 11 años, yo también me paro y vuelvo a mi cuerpo un cuerpo que costo mucho trabajo mido 1.60 a mis 11 años y no puedo esta mas sano.

M:_ lista. _Le digo mientras entro a la chimenea.

**DEATH: "****SI DEJAME A MI****" "DESPACHO DE ORO EN GRINGOTTS" **

Al salir de la chimenea el señor oro se sorprende al vernos tan temprano en su banco bueno a mí, ya que no conoce a death en su forma humana.

_Oro: o señor mask es un placer verlo, no lo esperaba tan pronto, pero por suerte ya tengo los reportes, pueden sentarse y diga me quien es la joven que lo acompaña._

_**Death: "no merece no claro, usted no nacía aun, permítame presentarme yo soy la muerte y me gustaría acceder a mi bóveda la numero 0"**_

Decir que oro estaba sorprendido era una burla estaba muerto del susto los duendes viven a lo mucho 250 y death me digo que la bóveda cero fue la primera en abrirse fue la que junto a el grupo gringotts y la que lo fundo el banco.

Oro: _mi señora claro yo mismo los llevare, grinphook tráeme las llaves de la bóveda 666 y la llave de la bóveda 0. _Un duende entra corriendo con las 2 llaves y no echa una mirada antes de asentir he irse de nuevo a su trabajo._ Por aquí lord mask, por aquí señorita._

Nuestras bóvedas están en lo mas profundo de este banco de gringotts, la mía es grande mayormente con reliquias y hallazgos de mis viajes, junto con mi dotación de oro, entramos y solo sacón una bolsa con una sonrisa como sierre y un par de botones cual ojos, la lleno con oro y nos vamos.

La bóveda de death por otro lado es mucho mas impresionante prácticamente son los simientes del banco lo mas profundo incluso veo lava y por protección unas estatuas de soldados muertos, al entrara me quedo impresionante tiene el tamaño del lago negro y esta muy bien organizada, sin duda alguna death es el ser mas rico que existe aunque claro a ella no le importa eso y se dirige a una sección con grandes cajas, se tarda unos 15 minutos mientras mas cajas salen volando, tesoros y espadas hasta que lo encuentra trae consigo una extraña caja con una piedra dentro. Sin más salimos de gringotts el original y volvemos a casa para que ella deje ese artículo. Aunque al salir de la chimenea soy tacleado por un perro de 1.75 metros con una cara que parece una mascara y unos quicos en la parte trasera de su nuca, además que una serpiente de unos 4 metros con cuernos de antílope y escamas extravagantes se me acerca.

Jormundgander: (padre donde estabas, te fuiste y nos dejaste solos sabes que debemos protegerte)

Invierno: ella tiene razón nuestro deber es vigilarte hasta que el ragnarok inicie y solo tu y tus aliados sobrevivan.

**Death: "fuimos a gringotts central por dinero para los artículos de su padre, además que recoger a su ultimo hermano"**

M:_ como que al ultimo hermano de ellos?_

**Death: "veras en la antigüedad los dioses definieron cuando seria el ultimo día del mundo, tu tienes a 2 de las bestias del ragnarok solo falta una , la cual ya fue encontrada y destruida o es creen, esto es lo único que queda"** mencionó mientras abría la caja dentro estaba un trozó de carbón "**este es el gran zurtur la criatura de fuego el final de Odín padre de todo, ahora será tuyo úsalo bien," **dice mientras me da el trozó de carbón, este inicia a quemarse por mi magia y un pequeño ser parecido a un mono surge no media mas de 25cm.** " vamos mañana por tus cosa al callejón debes hacer un vinculo con zurtur"**

**/ **Mientras tanto/

Albus Dumbledore estaba aliviado el mismo había recibido la carta del joven Potter si asistiría a Hogwarts, ya tenia un nuevo plan oficialmente intentaría traer al niño a su bando, claro que ahora sus únicas opciones eran el joven weasley y una niña muggle, ya no tenia el apoyo del banco y ningún profesor le tenia estima, esto era malo, con la orden todo se volvió patas arriba, sus aliados tenían desconfianza, remus, tonks, hagrid , lo ignoraban y bueno había tenido problemas sus espías ya no le reportaban y mucho menos sabia de los movimientos mortifagos, ahora tenia planes, no muy definidos pero deseaba que sirvieran.

/ En estados unidos de América/

Lily, James, Danny y Elisa estaban tomado un avión rumbo a Inglaterra ya tenia un plan y si era necesario le rogarían a todas las deidades que funcionara, James había restaurado la mansión Potter y en secreto contacto a minerva, ya tenia las piezas de su plan pronto su familia estaría unida pronto todo seria como siempre debió ocurrir a demás ya tenían todo lo necesario para sacar a sirius de azkaban. Lily dormía profunda mete y sus sueños eran de como unirían a toda su familia y todos eran felices, como sus dos barrones corrían en el jardín, como toda la familia junta comía y como sus hijos defendía a su hermanita, si ese era su deseo. Danny Carlus Potter no podía esta mas emocionado pronto estaría con su hermano gemelo, con aquel que había destruido a Voldemort, aquel que sus padres en un error alejaron, no podía estar mas feliz finalmente sabría como era su hermano. Por otro lado la pequeña Elisa la bruja mas lista que existía en América estaba muy pensativa ella no confiaba en sus padres, ni en ese tal Dumbledore ella sabia leer y también buscar, juntas esas dos con el pasado ayudaron a crearle una mala imagen de ese mago, y también estaba ilusionada generalmente su familia era muy inútil en una conversación ya sea muggle o mágicamente , pero lo que había leído de su hermano le fascino el era mas listo que ella, el ya se había graduado de la universidad a los 10 años y tenia tantos títulos y maestrías , mientras ella solo a sus 10 años se había graduado del high school, era lista y solo ella noto que algo grande venia y no podía evitar pensar que su hermano tenia algo que ver

Danny: _que piensa isa_

_Elisa: no mucho, solo creo que estoy interesada en conocer a nuestro hermano._

_Danny: si yo también, no sabes cuanto, crees que sea fuerte, sabrá volar, le gustara el quiddtch, será muy listo, nos conocerá, talvez me pueda hacer amigo del y hacer unos nuevos mede oradores_

_Elisa: sinceramente no se y no creo que el quiera estar contigo o conmigo ni mucho menos con nuestros padres._

_Danny: porque lo dices es nuestro hermano, nuestra familia._

_Elisa: te lo respondo simple, lo abandonamos._

Sin mas Elisa se voltea en su haciendo y se queda dormido, por unos instantes Danny piensa en todo lo poco que a dicho su hermana una conversación muy larga para ella y solo asiente a lo que dijo…ellos lo abandonaron pero lo recuperarían

_/1 de agosto 1991/_

Harry se estaba paseando por el callejón diagon escoltado por dos paladines los cuales ya llevaban los libros, las túnicas, el calderero, el baúl y los demás ingredientes necesarios para las asignaturas, además de libros, materiales y otros objetos no permitidos pero que el usaría en ese año en partícula, estaba bien abastecido de dulces, de libros, ropa, entre otras cosas.

Pasando por la tienda de escobas no pudo evitar que un recuerdo de el volando en un partido lo inundara, talvez si todo salía según lo planeado volvería al jugar, con esos pensamientos se dirigió a su ultima parada la tienda de ollivander según death le había dejado un regalo hay era momento de saber cual.

Ollivander: _sabía que lo vería algún día señor Potter. _Me parece que fu hace mucho que sus padres vinieron por su barita pero bueno que mano usa

_M: las dos_

_Ollivander: entonces probaremos con esta, núcleo pelo de unicornio y pino._

(Por cuestiones de ahorrar tiempo no pondré todas las barritas pero digamos que después de siete probaron con...) _Acebo y pluma de fénix 11 centímetros pruébela._

La barita hermana de Voldemort a tomarla nada paso, esta a diferencia de las anteriores que no se unían con su magia o el núcleo ya que era insuficiente para su poder , no mostro nada como si fuera un palito de madera y ya no había magia en el.

_Ollivander: que raro juraría que era esta, bueno nunca a salido un cliente de aquí sin una barita, así que probemos con. _Todas las varitas de los escaparates habían sido usadas, o había mas, solo quedaba una caja muy vieja, con polvo y de un extraño color negro por el moho que la cubría esta era la ultima varita en la tienda, ya que al intentar fabricarla todos lo materiales no lo aceptaban o eran muy débiles._ Le he de decir señor Potter que usted es el cliente mas difícil que he tenido desde que yo herede la tienda de mi padre y esta barrita lleva mas tiempo que yo aquí de hecho esta es la ultima varita que hiso mi tatarabuelo, no se de que esta echa según el anoto en su diario la hizo con pluma de un ángel junto con cerezo de locura y el nucleó según el es una perla que encontró en una ostra, haber prevela._

La barita reacciono como nunca había visto ollivander la barita para recio volver a crecer haciendo que pequeñas flores de cerezo salieran de esta.

Ollivander:_ nunca había visto algo la barrita y nunca vuelva fuera de mi tienda._

Miedo, eso había en su voz. Que varita más interesante.

Al terminar mis compras regreso a la mansión ksam y me acuesto a dormir hoy no hay nadie en casa todos están en misiones, finalmente tendré paz, no se que es este sentimientos es como el de miedo, pero mas es un aviso. Raro que va solo tengo que dormir

/ Mientras tanto en el winzengamount/

Toda la junta había sido citada de manera repentina por ende la falta de varios miembros entre los más destacables esta Potter, pero bueno Heros, howkter y delator si estaban en la reunión de emergencia, las nobles casas también, el ministro , nadie sabia porque hasta que Dumbledore hablo.

Dumbledore: _quien ha citado a esta reunión_

Amelia Bones: _fui yo, es debido a que ha surgido, una gran noticia, que quisiera compartir, además que quisiera pedir a todos lo presentes que me diga como fue el juicio de sirius black._

Nadie respondió

Bones_: bueno aurores tráiganlo._

Sirius black fue traído con sus prendas de azkaban, el hombre estaba en los hueso

Bones: _hace unas semanas me di cuenta que a el nunca se le dio un juicio, por ende hoy se le dará con __veritaseum_

Cornelius: como_ que no se le dio juicio!_

_Bones: el señor barty crouch, nunca le dio un juicio, solo lo dejo en azkaban por ende hoy se le dará un juicio a un hombre inocente._

_Bones: señor black es usted mortifago?_

_Black: no lo soy_

_Bones: traiciono a los Potter y mato a esos muggles_

_Black: no_

_Bones: quien lo hiso_

_Black: fue Peter pettigrew_

_Crouch: eso es una mentira usted los traicionó, es un mortifago, mato al señor pettigrew, todos sabemos que usted era el guardián secreto_

_Black: yo nunca fui el guardián de los Potter siempre fue Peter el es el mortifago._

_Crouch: no hay testigos de eso, volverá a azkaban y es todo se termina este juicio_

_Bones: si los hay, díganles que pueden pasar._

_Cornelius: quien va a entra Amelia._

Todo tenia la misma duda, muchos estaban conmocionados por el juicio al cual fueron citados y como actuaba el señor crouch. Hasta que las puertas se abrieron dejando ver aun hombre y una mujer estos eran…

Dumbledore: JAMES, LILY….

…..

Fin capitulo 5.

.13

Nota 1: los escritos que a leído Harry contienen la magia oscura mas antigua que existe además de ayudar a entender la historia de la magia

Nota 2: el poder del anonimato

Nota 3: nuevos planes

Nota 4: serán de nuevo familia

Nota 5: los dioses intervendrán para evitar el ragnarok

Nota 6: Elisa, en el futuro nunca se opuso a mask y ahora que pasara con esta niña será blanca o roja

Nota 7: que pasara ahora con el plan de Harry

Nota 8: que les pasara a los que le den la noticia

Nota 9: quieren acción cercana entre death y Harry

Nota 10: que opinan de los nuevos aliados de mask

* * *

Espero que les guste actualizo cada 3 días o cada 6 no se pero actualizo

Merece review? , esperen mas historias: como el veneno humano (pokemon), mi team ( pokemon), los 9 demonios sangrientos (Tokyo ghould y naruto) , marcado( naruto), los ojos de la ilusión( Harry Potter)

Nos veremos en la irrealidad


	7. escoje un color

EL TABLERO DE LA MUERTE

DISCLAIMER: Todo el material en el cual esta basado esta historia pertenece a JK. Rowling y yo solo tergiversare para crear esta historia.

Irrealiti: ¿que fue primero el orden o el caos?

Sin mas disfruten este capitulo.

**Negritas: pensamientos**

**Negritas con "": "habla la muerte"**

Subrayadas: libros o periódico

_Cursiva: diálogos_

Normal: acciones

Entere paréntesis (): parsel o explicaciones

_Cursiva con ": "hechizos"_

Resumen: toda la vida de Harry fue un juego, lo usaron cual peón en ajedrez y al final de la partida se entera de la verdad contada por una espectadora ,que ahora será quien vuelva a colocar el tablero y reiniciara la partida a cambió de las reliquias de la muerte, esta es….…. La misma muerte.

CAPITULO 6: los cuatro colores en el tablero, rojo, negro, blanco y ¿azul?

En el capitulo anterior.

_Black: yo nunca fui el guardián de los Potter siempre fue Peter el es el mortifago._

_Crouch: no hay testigos de eso, volverá a azkaban y es todo se termina este juicio_

_Bones: si los hay, díganles que pueden pasar._

_Cornelius: quien va a entra Amelia._

_Todo tenia la misma duda, muchos estaban conmocionados por el juicio al cual fueron citados y como actuaba el señor crouch. Hasta que las puertas se abrieron dejando ver aun hombre y una mujer estos eran…_

_Dumbledore: JAMES, LILY…._

CONTINUAMOS…

Heros, Howkter y delator estaban blancos, esto era un verdadero imprevisto y lo peor no querían imaginarse a su padre, señor y dios furioso, el resto de la sala estaba que no lo creía, muchos estaban seguros que era un engaño, ellos debían estar muerto, skeeter ya quería hacerse de la historia aunque claro esto no pasaría. Dumbledore estaba como estatua nunca pensó que esto pasaría, nunca se lo imagino y ahora que aria, pudo de reojo ver a Heros con una mirada de confusión y asombro.

Amelia: si _profesor james y Lily Potter, bueno ellos son los testigos que pidieron que se reabriera el caso contra sirius black y en vista de que toda la sala no cree que sean ellos también están dispuestos a tomar "verita __serum__"._

Tras que se trajeran 2 sillas para james y Lily estos platicaron con sirius el cual no podía evitar llora, al beber la poción iniciaron las preguntas

Cornelius:_ son los verdaderos James Carlus Potter y Lily Elizabeth Potter._

_James: si_

_Lily: si_

_Cornelius: siruis black era su guardián secreto._

_James: no el guardián fue Peter, _

_Cornelius: que paso esa noche?_

_Lily: bueno habíamos llevado a Harry y a Danny a pedir dulces con sus disfraces los 2 iban de leones y al llegar a casa Peter no estaba pocos segundos después entro Voldemort y le lanzo una maldición asesina a James no se como sobrevivo, luego fue a por mí he intento matarla también pero no función y al final Harry tuvo su primer magia accidental y revirtió el hechizo a Voldemort, destruyéndolo_

_Amelia: quien es Danny?_

_James: es el hermano gemelo de Harry verán cuando nos ocultamos Dumbledore uso hechizos y pociones para borrar recuerdos y alterarlos._

_Cornelius: en donde estaban?_

_James: en estados unidos de América, hay Danny, Lily, Elisa y yo hemos vivido estos 10 años_

_Delator: porque abandonaron a Harry Potter?_

_Lily:( llorando) por idiotez. Creímos que era un horrocrux de Voldemort y Dumbledore nos convenció que era mejor dejarlo con mi hermana para que ella lo criara y si Voldemort volvía Harry luchara y muriera contra el._

_Lucius: estuvieron de acuerdo con ese plan?_

_James: no nunca pero al final el tomo a Harry y digo que estaría bien._

_Cornelius: en vista que el señor black es inocente y que fue culpado injustamente no tengo mas que decir aparte que lo siento señor black y como ministro de magia le ofrezco una compensación de 100000 galeones por los 10 años que paso preso injustamente. Con esto la sección se cierra y se debe buscar al señor Peter pettigrew por asesinato a los muggles._

Tras decir estas palabras siruis inicio a gritar de felicidad final mente era libre, de inmediato los periódicos y reporteros se abalanzaron sobre James, Lily y siruis los cuales se negaban a contestar preguntas, algunos aurores también se acercaron y el señor metiche Dumbledore intento hablar con ellos, hasta que Lily salió corriendo al ver a Heros abandonar la sala.

_Lily: Heros espera, por favor espera.!_

_Heros: que quieres brujita?_

_Lily: quería saber si, nos dejarías ver a Harry?_

_Heros: No._

_Lily: pero Heros…_

_Heros: no, Lily, no hay ningún pero, abandonaron a su hijo, sabes como lo reconocí, por tus ojos. No lo podía creer y más cuando me entere que estaban vivos._

_James: un segundo búho, sabías que estábamos vivos._

_Heros: hola cornamenta, si lo supe desde que adopte a Harry no creas que fue fácil , pero digamos que nunca les perdí la pista y me asombre al saber de su vida , sin cromo, pero no importa cromo es mi hijo!. No se lo llevarán ya es suficiente lo que esa ._señalando a skeeter._ Escribirá mañana para anunciar a los 4 vientos que ustedes están vivos. Si me disculpan quiero ser yo el que le diga porque sino con todo ese poder destruirá medio reino unido._

Al terminar de decir esto Heros tomo el ascensor que llevaba al Londres muggle.

James: _tranquila lis todo saldrá bien ya veras_

_Lily: este bien vamos a casa._

_/ Mientras base del lago espejismo/ 6:30 am/_

_Toda la base del lago espejismo estaba echa un lio ventanas, puertas, el techo y piso ya sea rotos, destruidos o desaparecidos en el centro de la base estaba lord mask en toda su gloria su túnica tenia atrapados a todos los presentes por los pies su mascara brillaba en un tono blanco el lado rasgado parecía brotar sangre y el lado con forma de rio caían gotas de agua, mientras los pliegues de su túnica actuaban como tentáculos independientes en su movimiento era una escena aterradora, pero los mas asustados eran 3 de sus espías ,3 cuervos que en sus adentros rogaban por su vida. Como término todo así bueno_

_/flash back/_

Lord mask se despertó temprano eran las 6 am y todos su subordinados estaban despiertos, algo raro, ya que hoy no era la junta anual esta se cambio a diciembre mas sin embargo toda la flor estaba reunida para desayunar, algunos estaban alterados, otros nerviosos y algunos mostraban verdadero terror en sus rostros.

M:_ que pasa porque todos estamos reunidos._

_Delator: bueno dios vera surgió un inconveniente…_

_M: cual?_

_Heros: vera, alguien volvió,_

_M: quien?_

_Howkter: bueno…._

_M: ya déjense de juegos, si no me van a decir yo lo averiguaré, dobby tráeme el profeta. _

_Heros: padre no._

Creo un escudo con mi magia que hace que un segundo sean minutos tomo el periódico.

LOS POTTER ESTAN VIVOS

POR: RITA SKEETER

Ayer el conocido ex criminal sirius black fue declarado inocente por los cargos de matar a 12 muggles y por el asesinato de los Potter, esto debido a que nunca fue el ,el responsable de dichos actos , Bartenius crouch , metió a un hombre inocente por mas de 10 años a azkaban y eso no es todo quienes testificaron a favor de lord black no fueron otros que Lily y james Potter los cuales están VIVOS! Estos estaban ocultos en estados unidos viviendo con su hijos Danny carlus Potter (hermano gemelo de Harry Potter ) y Elisa minerva Potter ( hermana menor de Harry Potter), si están vivos , y muy preocupados por su hijo no confían en las manos del señor Heros el cual ha dicho que no regresara al muchacho ya que le pretense quien sabe que perversos planes tienen ..

Con esto se despide Rita skeeter.

Lo siguiente todos lo vieron como el escudo que lo rodeaba se rompía su piyama cambiaba a su túnica común y su mascara se hacia presente.

_**M:" EXPLIQUENSE YA! DELATOR, HEROS, HUGO Y TIM"**_

Hugo y Tim:_ fue nuestra culpa maestro, nuestros espías fallaron, en comunicarnos que ellos se habían ido, hasta hace unas horas. Pero los hemos traídos hasta aquí._ Tres torbellinos de plumas aparecieron y tres soldados cuervos estaban inclinados frente a mask.

_/fin flash back/_

_M: reporten_

_1 soldado: maestro ellos se fueron sin que lo sospecháramos, creímos que se iban de vacaciones al lago como lo solían hacer_

_2 soldado: hasta que vimos como otra familia se mudaba nos dimos cuenta que se habían ido_

_3 soldados: maestro no sabíamos, de verdad por favor perdónenos_

Los tres tenían la cabeza agachada y rogaban por que no los mataran

M_. debería matarlos, no primero los torturaría, luego los curaría, para la final destruir sus mentes y matar sus cuerpos, pero no lo hare. _Suelto a mis aliados y con mis largos pliegos de túnica hago que me vean directo a los ojos de mi mascara, mis ojos están en estado natural por ende están viendo su pasado, presente y su muerte._ Pero no lo are, ustedes tendrán una misión especial desde ahora deben vigilar a los Potter a todas horas entendido._

_Los tres soldados al unísono: gracias maestro no le fallaremos._

_M: delator dime porque skeeter publico esta charada en el profeta._

_Delator (haciendo una reverencia): dios intente todo lo que pude de hecho ese solo es la versión resumida de la verdadera noticia de skeeter, por favor dios perdone mis errores, los corregiré lo más pronto posible._

_M: bien, Heros quiero una disculpa publica para mañana, todos los demás los planes no cambiaran, solo doblaremos la vigilancia y la cantidad de espías, además oro reactiva mi cuenta en gringotts, debemos adelantar el robo de la piedra y alguien por favor podría hacer que skeeter se olvidara de todo el asunto._ Al relajarme mi magia inicia a restaura toda la base

Howkter: _yo me encargo mi señor._

_/ En algún lugar de reino unido/_

_Lord Voldemort no creía nada de lo que recién se había enterado, el solo recordaba a un niño no toda una familia, adema ahora no seria fácil ninguno de sus planes robar la piedra filosofal, obtener de nuevo su cuerpo y esta ves ganar pero ahora todo era tan complicado no sabia nada de sus aliados del bando de las criaturas, los pocos mortifagos que en verdad le eran leales estaban ya sea en prisión o vigilados. Ni siquiera podía decir que su plan de robar la piedra era bueno._

_Que haría ahora la profecía hablaba de un mocoso no de dos, tenia que saber porque la maldición acecina no funciono en los Potter, debía encontrar su horrocrux, tenia que volver a ser inmortal, por ahora solo tenia que descansar el cuerpo de quirrel le costo mas trabajo de poseer que nada._

_/ Valle de Godric una semana después/_

Los Potter acababan de mandar una demanda al ministerio por el articulo que había escrito skeeter además que se habían enterado que ella era la que estaba liderando los rumores a su casa, james no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro decimo octavo desde que habían vuelto las reacciones fueron varias entre bienvenidas hasta amenazas, inclusive propuestas de matrimonio para Danny, Elisa y Harry.

Harry no pudo evitar voltear a las escaleras la casa era grande y ya se habían acostumbrado a ella pero a Lily aun le costaba trabajo pasar por esa habitación la que en la puerta tenia letras multicolor y escribía la palabra Harry. No sabían anda de el según el profeta-skeeter había intentado entrar a la mansión ksam para saber algo del chico el cual vio y claro ahorra Rita tenia una demanda y alguien había puesto precio a su cabeza. Pero estaba bien eso era lo importante. Tomo rumbo a las escaleras y abrió la puerta, no pudo evitar ver melancólico esta habitación, poster de quiddts, animales de felpa, ropa de bebe y una cama pequeña era lo que adornaba la gran habitación.

Lily:_ también lo extraño_

_James: Lily no te escuche_

_Lily: porque _

_James: porque que?_

_Lily: porque confiamos en Dumbledore, pudimos llevarlo a san mungo, o con los duendes, pudimos destruir el fragmento con el anillo de la familia, por que lo abandonamos_

_James: no lo se lis. Peor lo recuperaremos_

Mientras tanto en su habitación Danny estaba pensando y muy raro leyendo sobre la historia de Hogwarts, ya tenía todo listo, sus materiales, su ropa, su baúl y su varita (la hermana de Voldemort) el quería esta ya en el castillo según decía no había lugar mas seguro y mas mágico en escocia, aunque no entendía porque Elisa también iría a Hogwarts siendo esta un año menor que el y Harry, su hermano, como estaría, como seria, se llevarían bien, serian amigo, como es que será su relación con alguien que no conoces.

Elisa por otro lado ya había acabado todos los libros de Hogwarts y los de su casa estaba muy aburrida pero también ella tenia planes, sabia que debía lograr estar cerca de Harry y también sabia que el idiota de su hermano (Danny) seria engatusado muy fácil con Dumbledore y su orden del pavo quemado, por eso habían tenido una charla donde Elisa le advirtió y además con oclumancia le metió la idea de no confiar en los weasley la familia mas leal a Dumbledore busca fortunas y arrastrados deseosos de fama o poder , ni con cualquier sabelotodo pretenciosa o nacido de muggles que hablara bien de Dumbledore y pudiera hacer magia fuera de la escuela, ella había preparado sus defensas para soportar al inútil director del colegio mas "bajo en notas " grande en magia de Hogwarts.

/1 de septiembre 1991/

Ese era el día lord mask había preparado todo para evitar se controlado y ser descubierto si Dumbledore intentaba algo se arrepentiría y mucho, fue el primero en la estación y se despidió de todos bueno hasta las vacaciones de navidad, si todo salió como lo planeo, Voldemort no tendría la piedra, de echo la piedra en Hogwarts era solo un trozó de cristal sin vida o magia alguna pero eso es harina para otra tarta. Ahorra ya había seleccionado un vagón para dormir, tenia a zurtur y un equipo buscando su espada por todo el mundo , a inverno vagando por Groenlandia para mantenerlo frio y mas hielo para sus aliados del norte y Jormundgander consigo en este momento aunque claro , ya que se reusó a dejarlo además había iniciado a cambiar escamas por una cuantas plumas y se veía mas hermosa que nunca, la serpiente puede crecer a voluntad por ende ahora solo mide 30cm para pasar desapercibida y mantenerlo a salvo y no pudo evitar ver al gato en sus piernas, si chestery lo acompañaría a Hogwarts para vigilarlo además sus espías si eran muy eficientes y todo Japón ya era suyo.

Pudo ver como iniciaba a llegar la gente a el no le importo quien llegaba o quien se iba solo esperaba par poder dormir un rato, en eso un deja vu deja vida un crio de 11 años pelo rojo, ropa vieja, muy sucio y el que mas odiaba apareció en la puerta pudo ver en esos ojos los celos, la envidia y la idiotez.

Ron; _disculpa el tren esta lleno te importa si me siento aquí_. Mención ya casi entrando con todo y su maleta.

M: _en realidad si esos lugares son para unos conocidos se los estoy apartando y sino te importa la próxima vez podrías tener la decencia de limpiarte la cara._

_Ron: como te atreves_

_Delator Adrián: podrías irte esta ocupando nuestro espacio_ decía un chico empujando a ron fuera del compartimento y cerrando la puerta tras de si_, perdone la tardanza es que no padre quería que actuara bien ate usted dios._

_M: descuida si no te importa leeré algo_

_Adrián: descuide dios_

Desde mi lectura pude observar como curiosos se acercaban a mi vagón, como draco se asomo por la ventana para ver si era yo, como demasiados idiotas se hicieron presentes, hasta que un segundo deja vu se repitió

Hermione: _han visto un sapo lo perdió un niño llamado Neville_

_M: no_

_Hermione: no crees que es grosero responderle así a una dama_

_M: si, pero como tu no eres una dama debido a que primero una dama toca la puerta y pide permiso no me veo en la necesidad de ser educado contigo._

_Hermione: eso no es cierto, yo solo estoy ayudando a Neville a encontrar su mascota._

_M: y no esta aquí así que vete_

_Hermione: me ire pero dime que estas leyendo se ve muy interesante yo ya he leído todos los libros e incluso he hecho muchos hechizos simples en casa_

_M:no te interesa sobre lo que leo y además a no ser que sea hija de magos tu no puedes hace magia en casa debido a que es violar la ley del ministerio y si no te llega una lechuza es porque no se considera bruja._

_Hermione: a menos di me tu nombre_

_M: cromo ksam o Harry Potter como quieras, así que vete de aquí ya_

Tras esto ella se va estos dos no serán problema son peones pero lo mas interesante es que la mocosa esparció la noticia de donde estaba y muchos curiosos y niños inútiles vinieron a verme. en eso el vagón se vuelve a abrir pero esta ves es malfoy y los dos injertos de humanos en cuerpo de troll.

Draco: veo que es cierto lo que dicen Harry Potter esta en el tren a Hogwarts yo soy draco malfoy y ellos son crabe y goyle.

M: _no me interesa una alianza, acuerdo o pacto contigo o tu familia por favor retírate, ya que no lograras nada y dudo que si haces una venganza funcione a no ser que quieras que se rebele el secreto que tu padre esconde en su bóveda de gringotts y que les costaría toda su fortuna y cámaras si se revelara._ Le digo con total desinterés ya que para mi el no es mas que un insecto. El se pone mas pálido de lo normal y se va junto con los dos gorilas, aun faltan 3 horas para llegar a Hogwarts voy a aprovechar para dormir pero justo cuando estaba por acostarme la puerta se vuelve a abrir esta ves deja pasar aun niño que es la copia al carbono de james Potter y a una niña que le jala la mano y lo intenta arrastrar fuera del compartimiento la niña tiene el pelo rojo.

_Elisa: Danny no es el momento_

_Danny: tonterías si lo es _

_Elisa: vamos ya _

_Danny: no_

_M: dejen de pelear y ustedes quienes son_

_Danny: ella es Elisa y yo soy Danny y somos… tus hermanos _

Fin capitulo 6.

.13

Nota 1: Elisa si que no esta del lado de Dumbledore

Nota 2: Danny sabe la diferencia entre amigos y marionetas

Nota 3: a donde van todos

Nota 4: no me agrada ni ron o Hermione bueno no en esta historia

Nota 5: que pasara con skeeter

Nota 6: james y Lily lograran su sueño

Nota 7: Danny es un idiota si o no

Nota 8 : a que casa va cada uno

Espero que les guste actualizo cada 3 días o cada 6 no se pero actualizo

Merece reviews? ,

Entre mis historias están:

El tablero de la muerte (Harry Potter)*

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Los 9 demonios sangrientos (Tokyo ghould y naruto)

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry Potter)

Nos veremos en la irrealidad


	8. el rey rojo en el tablero blanco

EL TABLERO DE LA MUERTE

DISCLAIMER: Todo el material en el cual esta basado esta historia pertenece a JK. Rowling y yo solo tergiversare para crear esta historia.

Irrealiti: que lo primero que se escriba sea el final.

**Negritas: pensamientos**

**Negritas con "": "habla la muerte"**

Subrayadas: libros o periódico

_Cursiva: diálogos_

Normal: acciones

Entere paréntesis (): parsel o explicaciones

_Cursiva con ": "hechizos"_

Resumen: toda la vida de Harry fue un juego, lo usaron cual peón en ajedrez y al final de la partida se entera de la verdad contada por una espectadora ,que ahora será quien vuelva a colocar el tablero y reiniciara la partida a cambió de las reliquias de la muerte, esta es….…. La misma muerte.

CAPITULO 7: el rey rojo dentro del tablero blanco.

/expreso de Hogwarts/

Lord mask estaba ante una situación que nunca pensó, frente a el estaban Danny y Elisa Potter el mago que mas dolores de cabeza le causo y aquella bruja que traiciona a la humanidad.

No pudo evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en su cara mientras recordara como esa brujita traiciono a los humanos.

/ Flash back/

Ese día 31 de septiembre 2013 a las 3:30 am lord mask estaba en los monumentos de basalto unas estatuas las cuales eran el punto medio de las fortalezas muggles y de los mago, ese día al alba todas sus fuerzas de criaturas atacarían a los humanos a nivel mundial.

**La situación no podía ser mas perfecta el gran ministro de magia Dumbledore había rebelado la existencia del mundo mágico a los muggles, claro pensó que estos los residirían con los brazos abiertos , pero no fue así, un gran genocidio de niños mágicos inicio, los pura sangre y todos los que se oponían a Dumbledore se burlaron de el esto ocasionó que azkaban se llenara y por alguna extraña razón ( su culpa) los dementores los mataron a todos, lo mas interesante paso cuando los muggles entraron al ministerio he iniciaron a disparar a diestra y siniestra, los magos respondieron fuego con fuego y la 3 guerra mundial se desato, el claro no participo el se movió en las sombras y aprovechó para tener en este momento su ejercito listo. **

América recibiría el ataque conjunto de cuervos y dementores.

Asia seria atacada por los duendes, centauros y vampiros.

África seria tomada por los hombres lobo, los elfos y vampiros.

Europa seria suya, junto con los mestizos de criatura y los serviles.

En eso una presencia se hiso presente, sabia que no era ninguno de sus aliados, la magia no correspondía esta era de un mestizó parte de sus sangre era humana pero el resto no.

Elisa: _no se como pero supe que aquí estarías, Harry o ¿debo decir lord mask?_

_Mask: Elisabeth Minerva Potter, ¿a que debo el honor que la bruja del siglo y editora del profeta este aquí en este lugar olvidado por los humanos?._

_Elisa: muchas preguntas lord mask._

_Mask: te las contestare si tú contestas la mía_

_Elisa: ¿Cuál es?_

_Mask: como sabes que soy lord mask?_

_Elisa: simple eres el único con tanto poder, se que ahora tienes mas conocimiento y a decir verdad es muy inútil ocultar tu rostro tras una mascara en mi presencia._

_Mask: entiendo, tu turno._

_Elisa: ¿Qué planeas hacer?_

_Mask: hacer que los humanos se vuelvan nuestros esclavos, regresar el mundo a sus dueños, erradicar a mis enemigos y obtener mi venganza._

_Elisa: ¿cuando lo aras?_

_Mask: al alba los humanos morirán._

_Elisa: ¿de quienes te vengaras?_

_Mask: de "mi familia", del rey blanco y de todos los que jugaron de su lado._

_Elisa: ¿me mataras a mí?_

_Mask: eres la única que nunca participó en este juego y se la razón no confiabas en Dumbledore y ahora ¿que harás?_

_Elisa: ¿a que te refieres?_

_Mask: tienes dos opciones irte hacia el este y escapar para salvar tu vida condenando a los magos y humanos o ir al norte, decir mis planes y ser la heroína de la raza humana. ¿Qué harás?_

Tras unos minutos de silencio, Elisa tomo rumbo al este y se alejó caminando pude escuchar un "_gracias"_ como si fuera un susurró antes de que ella desapareciera en el horizonte.

Años después me entere que ella tenia una biblioteca/fonda que recibía a mestizo, al este de Suiza, cuando la volví a ver me di cuenta porque no fue con los humanos en su vejes los rasgos de ninfa que tiene la sangre Potter se hicieron mucho mas presente. Ella era como yo un mestizó de criatura con mago.

/fin flash back/

**Que hacer alejar a los dos o platicar con ellos decisiones, decisiones**

M: _mucho gusto soy cromo ksam o Harry como me quieran decir._

_Elisa: bien idiota ya lo viste, ya te saludo ahora vámonos._

_Danny: Elisa suéltame por favor._ Mientras intentaba zafarse del brazo de su hermana que le jalaba.

_Señora de los dulces: ¿quieren algo del carito?_

_M: pidan lo que quiero yo invito, a ti también delator._

_Adrián: no gracias cromo traje algo._ Decía mientras sacaba un paquete de lo que parecía arroz con carne.

_Mask: y ustedes que dicen traigan sus maletas y siéntense aquí._

_Elisa: permíteme Danny "__accio__ maletas de Danny y Elisa Potter"_

Dos maletas llegaron a toda velocidad junto con una lechuza albina y un gato.

M:_ quiero el paquete de ranas de chocolate, un jugo de naranja, unas grajeas de todos los sabores y un bollo con carne._

_Elisa: un jugo de zanahoria, un bollo de pollo y unos frijoles cantarines._

_Danny: un jugo de calabaza y un bollo de todo._

_Señora de los dulces: son 34 galeones con 5 strikes._

_M: tenga._

Danny: _bueno, dime, ¿te gusta el quittdich? , ¿Sabes volar?, ¿Dónde creciste?_

_¿Cuál es tu color favorito?, ¿sabes quienes son mama y papa?_

_Elisa: Danny no olvides respirar._

_Adrián: como puedes hablar tanto con tan poco aire._

_Elisa: creme es uno de los misterios que intento resolver._

_Danny: oigan no se burlen de mi._

Tanto Elisa, Adrián y yo nos reímos, poco después Danny se unió a nuestra risa este habiente es tan desconocido para mi en el futuro Elisa esta vivía y Danny su columna vertebral es el respaldo de mi trono.

/ Salto en el tiempo llegada a Hogwarts/

Hagrid: _primeros años por aquí, los primeros años vengan con migo._

Salimos del expreso a Hogwarts Danny y Elisa me seguían mientras yo caminaba delante con hagrid, el al verme y ver a mis "hermanos" no pudo evitar poner una cara feliz, nos subimos al bote con el y vamos rumbo al castillo.

Hagrid: _agachen la cabeza, pronto veremos el castillo._

No puedo evitar estar ansioso mi castillo, aquel lugar que fue mi fortaleza por 20 años donde crie a Heros y chestery, donde mate a mi familia y donde me proclame señor de este mundo.

_General: ohhhhhhh_

No pude evitar unirme a esa exclamación el castillo de Hogwarts tan bello como antes de la guerra, tan impenetrable como antes de los humanos, algo me saca de mis pensamientos varias luces están subiendo a las superficie del lago negro, son sirenas, diablos me había olvidado de ellas, de seguro se enteraron por Song que yo apoyo a su especie y gracias a mi su situación a estado mejorando.

Una sirena muy joven no mayor a 5 años sale y me da una flor del fondo del lago , otras igual de jóvenes me dan cada una flor y la líder al parecer de estas se acerca , me pone una extraña corona hecha de coral y me da un beso.

_M: gracias, las cuidare bien._

Las sirenas suelta una risa antes de volver a hundirse en las negras aguas.

Al voltearme veo sus rostros, tantas emociones, desde curiosidad, respeto, intriga, alegría, asta miedo y envidia.

Toco la corona de coral y esta inicia a crecer.

Hagrid: _debes ser muy buena persona, con un gran corazón y poder para lograr conseguir los lirios de lagrimas y que una sirena te bese._

_Danny: como lo hiciste._

_M: a que te refieres._

_Elisa: se refiere a que conseguiste que las criaturas más raras del castillo te regalen flores únicas para pociones y por supuesto el beso de una sirena, no podrás morir ahogado._

_M: quien sabe, estoy tan confundido como usted._

Bajamos de los botes y tomamos rombo a las escaleras, Danny no puede evitar decir que bello era el castillo y Elisa inicia un dialogo con la sobrina de Bones, veo a Neville de reojo se la a escapando su sapo pero lo detengo y se lo entrego.

_Neville: gracias… a eres tu cromo como estas_

_M: por nada y bien Neville ve que tienes una nueva mascota._

_Neville: si es Trevor es un regalo de mis tíos_

_Jormundgander: (se ve apetitoso)_

_M: en un susurro (ni lo piense)_

_Neville: a que casa crees que iras._

Le voy a responder pero en eso una platica llama nuestra atención.

Ron_: se los digo Elisa, Danny y Harry Potter serán gryffindor y seremos los mejores amigos._

Iba a responder cuando una vos muy fría se me adelanto.

_Elisa: antes muerta de estar en la casa de los idiotas._

_M: estoy de acuerdo contigo prefiero ser una serpiente a ser un león, son muy idiotas._

_Ron: quienes son ustedes._

_Elisa: Elizabeth minerva Potter_

_M: Harry james Potter, o cromo htaed ksam._

_Danny: oigan no creo que deberían decir eso después de todo, nuestros padres fueron gryffindor._

_M: y me abandonaron con unos pútridos muggles donde esta el valor y honor en eso, quieres ver las cicatrices_

_Elisa: si no se te olvida Danny también grifindor es la casa que mas discrimina y aparte es la que inicio la tradición de olvidar las bellas tradiciones mágicas._

_Danny: pero Dumbledore fue grifindor._

_M y Elisa: con más razón no seremos gryffindor._

Muchos nos veían como un espectáculo, cuando el pelirrojo iba a hablar, apareció mi primera victima.

Minerva:_ atención dentro de unos minutos entraran al gran comedor y serán seleccionados en una de las cuatro casa las cuales son…._

Prácticamente la historia se repitió, tras unos minutos la selección inicio, lo mismo absolutamente lo mismo, hasta que fue el turno de Elisa.

_Minerva: Elisa Potter._

_Sombrero: Ravenclaw!_

_Minerva: Daniel Potter._

_Sombrero: gryffindor!_

_Minerva: Harry Potter._

No me moví no quiero ese nombre.

_Minerva: Harry potter_

_Minerva: Harry potter o Cromo ksam_

Doy mis pasos hacia el taburete, veo a todos los maestros, el gran rey blanco esta totalmente intrigado por que rechace mi nombre, el príncipe mestizó esta muy intrigado y el rey negro esta usando a su peón.

_Sombrero: nunca había visto una mente así ¿que eres?_

_M: mucho mas no soy humano, y se que el gran rey blanco te pidió esta vez que me pongas con los leones_

_Sombreo: ¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_M: leí tu mente._

_Sombrero: ¿Cómo es posible?_

_M: se mucho de ti. Te propongo un trato déjame con los cuervos y yo te salvare de morir._

_Sombrero: y si no lo hago._

_M: serás quemado._

_Sobrero: Ravenclaw._

Tras esto me dirijo a la mesa de Ravenclaw y todos aun siguen congelados, hasta que reaccionan y están los murmullos y aplausos, Elisa se sienta cerca de mí y espero a que termine la selección.

Minerva:_ atención._

_Dumbledore: que inicie el banquete._

Inicio a comer de ves en cuando le doy un trozo de carne a Jormundgander y chestery hay muchas conversaciones sobre temas muy extraños yo los entiendo y me introduzco en la platica aportando información que se ve que nos sabían, durante la cena sentí a Dumbledore husmear en mi mente pero claro lo único que encontró era un torbellino de información indescifrable a sus ojos.

Tras comer y beber, Dumbledore se para.

Dumbledore: _primero unos anuncios, se les recuerda a todos, los alumnos que esta prohibido hacer magia en los pasillos, las pruebas para quidditch inician en una semana, el pasillo tercer piso esta prohibido para quienes no deben tener una muerte dolorosa y por ultimo quisiera decir que espero que sea un buen años sin mas a la cama todos_.

Tras esto nos paramos y dirigimos a la torre de Ravenclaw. Tras que los perfectos dijeran la contraseña.

Que es la respuesta a un acertijo

¿Tengo pico, puedo volar, asisto aun funeral, me confunde, me dan conocimiento que soy?

Un cuervo

_Adrián: mucho gusto soy Adrián delator y seré su perfecto junto con mi compañera aryn Simmons_

_Aryn: bueno los niños duermen en la torre norte y las niñas en el este, sus cosas estarán ya en sus habitaciones._

_Adrian: la biblioteca de la sala común es grande y tiene lo requerido para temas de estudio en las materias._

_Aryn: recuerden que el toque de queda es a las 9 pm_

_Filius: gracias delator, Simmons, mucho gusto soy el profesor filius y enseño hechizos como sabrán somos Ravenclaw nuestra casa valora el conocimiento, la lógica y estrategia, recuerden que nosotros somos los que debemos guiar a las mentes por el futuro y descubrir lo indescifrable, sin mas buenas noches los ve mañana._

Tras esto me dirijo a mi habitación aparecer es una por persona esto es mejor tengo todo el espació que quiero sin mas desempaco y me meto a la cama pongo mis hechizos anti aparición y los bloqueos para que nadie pueda leer mi mente.

Entro al mundo de los sueños y me sumerjo en la oscuridad.

**Death: "¿entonces querido?"**

M: _inicia la fase 2_….

Fin capitulo 7.

.13

Sin notas

Espero que les guste actualizo cada 3 días o cada 6 no se pero actualizo

Merece reviews? ,

Entre mis historias están:

El tablero de la muerte (Harry Potter)*

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Los 9 demonios sangrientos (Tokyo ghould y naruto)

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry Potter)

Nos veremos en la irrealidad


	9. la fase 2

EL TABLERO DE LA MUERTE

DISCLAIMER: Todo el material en el cual esta basado esta historia pertenece a JK. Rowling y yo solo tergiversare para crear esta historia.

Irrealiti: un concepto se vuelve en una idea, una idea en un deseo y un deseo en tu destino.

Advertencia: este capitulo en la primera parte es decir hasta donde dice Hogwarts, son las motivaciones, historias y objetivos de los miembros de la flor, si desean saltárselos OK pero les aviso que si quieren saber como son, sus motivos, porque se unieron a la flor, de donde vienen, su odio a los humanos y lo que harán en la historia. Será necesario leer.

Por su atención gracias.

* * *

**Negritas: pensamientos**

**Negritas con "": "habla la muerte"**

Subrayadas: libros o periódico

_Cursiva: diálogos_

Normal: acciones

Entere paréntesis (): parsel o explicaciones

_Cursiva con ": "hechizos"_

Resumen: toda la vida de Harry fue un juego, lo usaron cual peón en ajedrez y al final de la partida se entera de la verdad contada por una espectadora ,que ahora será quien vuelva a colocar el tablero y reiniciara la partida a cambió de las reliquias de la muerte, esta es….…. La misma muerte.

CAPITULO 8: movimientos de estrategia o la fase 2

_**M: inicia la fase dos. Inicia la fase dos.**_

Esas palabras retumbaban en las cabezas de todos los miembros actuales de la flor de la muerte. Cada uno tenían diferentes misiones y objetivos para la fase dos y oficialmente esta había iniciado.

Heros no podía estar mas feliz la fase dos, hacer que los muggles se aliaran en una sola gran comunidad esto claro vendiendo armas y tecnologías híbridas que eran regulados y controladas por la flor, luego causar un accidente hecho por magos (mortifagos o cara de hueso como les decía su padre) en donde los muggles iniciaran a conocer odiar y temer a los magos, vender armas a los muggles y a los magos , esperar que todos estuvieran listo y que se mataran unos a otros , mermándose entre ellos, hasta que pudieran ordenar a los paladines que los mataran, si esas eran sus ordenes y las cumpliría al pie de la letra para su padre. Lo volvería a enorgullecer. Aquel ser que lo salvo en las orillas de un rió, aquel que mato a esos que decían ser sus padres. Aquel que lo crió y aquel que le dio lo que siempre quiso, su aprobación.

Chestery no podía evitar sonreír macabra mente claro espantando a las ratas que tenia frente a si y a los cuadros que lo veía pasar flotando, chestery amaba su forma de gato y amaba a su padre, aquel ser que lo salvo de morir en la lluvia, al ser un neko su memoria y razón son desde el nacimiento, nunca comprendió porque sus progenitores (humanos con sangre neko) lo dejaron en ese callejón y nunca le intereso saber de ellos, pero su padre era otra historia el lo encontró en el callejón, lo envolvió en sus capas y se lo llevo, lo cuido, lo crió y alimento . le dio un hogar y un hermano que aunque fingía odiar en realidad quería, el sabe que en el futuro era el ultimo neko, pero su misio y objetivo ahora eran diferentes ahora era un general y tenia que exterminar a ese tal templo del ying , yang que es el responsable del extermino de criaturas mágicas japonesas , el lo aria no solo por amor a su padre y a su ideal no lo haría por salvar a su especie y a muchas mas, que valor tenia la raza humana, en comparación a todas las criaturas mágicas.

Oro ese nombre que le fue dado hacia ya 100 o tal vez en el futuro 175 años no recordaba viajar en el tiempo altera a lamente y a la realidad, pero que se va a hacer en el futuro que conocía el se volvió director de gringotts tras que la guerra iniciara, fueron malas épocas, hasta que conoció a lord mask su gran amigo, no pudo evitar sonreír un duende amigo de otra criatura , si era su amigo, le hablo de su plan y como lo haría al principio oro dudo , pero al final ya no tenían que perder y acepto, grande fue su sorpresa al triunfar y obtener para su especie lo que mas anhelaban . Igualdad eso hiso que la lealtad y honor de la nación duende a lord mask fuera total. Ahora en este tiempo las cosas iban por el mismo camino que en el futuro, el se volvió director de gringotts al inicio de la guerra, sus aliados se pusieron en contacto y gracias a los duendes la flor podía operar en las sombras un buen tiempo; La fase 2 aquella que seria la más laboriosa para los duendes, tanto dinero, tratos, secretos y demás pasarían por ellos y al final del conflicto futuro. Su nación y todas las criaturas se beneficiarían y si de algo estaba seguro era que nadie extrañaría a los humanos.

Vlad el actual vampiro máximo, aun arriba de los reyes de vampiria estaba preparando todo, la fase 2 había iniciado y los vampiros tenían que hacer muchas cosas, hacerse aliados de los hombres lobo, presentar la flor al mundo mágico, tramar como mantener estables las granjas de sangre. Si era mucho trabajó para cualquier vampiro peor no para el, con un movimiento de mano toco sus alas aquellas frías alas de plata, aquellas por las que conoció a su señor mask. El era un vampiro joven a sus 115 años cuando perdió sus alas y por ende su estatus, vago por el mundo y por suerte escapo antes de la purga de vampiria durante la guerra con los humanos, en uno de sus viajes conoció a mask.

M: este le pregunto _porque si eres un vampiro no tienes alas_.

Vlad: su respuesta fue simple, _un mago me las arranco,_

La respuesta que vino a continuación lo dejo helado.

M: _te gustaría recuperar las_.

Tras esa conversación y una muy dolorosa cirugía mágica obtuvo sus alas, estas siempre debieron de ser suyas desde su nacimiento, alas de plata mágica esas alas que lo volvieron el máximo vampiro y aquellas por las que estaba en deuda con lord mask. El conquisto el mundo una vez y lo volvería a hacer, por suerte los vampiros eran sus aliados. Ya que residirían como recompensa su alimento, la sangre de los malditos humanos.

Cerbero era su nombre desde bebe había sido criado en la pútrida sociedad mágica de los humanos, era como decirlo inútil discutir con estos seres tan inútiles y agresivos , solo una ves al mes se volvían lobos completos , pero no los magos lo aislaban y atacaban todo el maldito año, no le sorprendió la guerra y no le sorprendió la muerte de sus hermanos, lo que le sorprendió fue su señor , aquel que apoyo a los lobos y les dio paz algo que anhelaron, el había encargado asesinar a los traidores a su ideales y que prometía un lugar en el mundo para su especie, su una guerra se acercaba una guerra que ya estaba ganada.

Song la reina de todas las ninfas, arpías, veelas y sirenas, se echo a reír en su bañera, ella era la que unió a su raza a todas las hijas de iris y afrodita. Eran tiempos difíciles y por suerte saldrían adelante, si no fuera que por un error se entero de la flor su raza estaría condenada, pero ya no mas, ahora solo debía de ser paciente y aquellos malditos humanos y las traidoras a su raza morirían, ellas solo debían mantener sus recursos, sus cantos y sus habilidades a disposición de la flor en todo momento y listo su papel en el nuevo mundo estaba asegurado, según su amo.

Loto la princesa kitsune ya tenia todo listo para la fase dos sus soldados, sabios y ciudadanos estaban listos para servir a lord mask, ese ser fue capas de salvar a toda su especie de la extinción y también es la razón por la que hoy el imperio de los kitsune vuelve a tomar su poder en el mundo mágico, no le fallaran a su señor, los humanos qué se olvidaron de su especie lo pagaran.

Hugo y tim. Ya se habían movilizado para en la mañana llevarle todos las cartas y pergaminos con reportes a su maestro, a lord mask aquel que salvo a los cuervos de morir en manos humanas, aquel que levanto el hechizo que condeno a su especie en una sola forma, ellos eran totalmente leales, grandes espías y muy buenos mensajeros, su labor estaba por ser requerida, pero no importa gracias a su gran numero lo realizaría.

Noro estaba ante el consejo de sabios cuando recibió la noticia que la segunda fase iniciaba rápidamente esta se volvió el tema de la reunión, los elfos ya no tenían porque preocuparse hace unos años estaban en riesgo de desaparecer por la falta de bosque y el descuido de los mismos pero ahora solo faltaban pocos años y el mundo estaría de nuevo en armonía y todo gracias a su amigo mask. Si los humanos pagaran por dañar a la naturaleza.

Amazonia la gran líder de los gigantes no podía evitar pensar en que dirían sus ancestros si la vieran ahora, su nación crecía a pasos agigantados , todo gracias a un extranjero, aunque los gigantes podían vivir separados , la gran capital de los mismos estaba en un bosque mágico y ahora este se desarrollaba como una potencia a nivel mundial, sin que los humanos los supieran, pronto deberían regresar lo que tenían es decir ayudar en la conquista de los humanos, la verdad esa idea era buena ellos dañaban a todos inclusive a ellos mismos.

Delator. Dios ya había dicho sus palabras y el lo prepararía todo, dios ordeno lo que pasaría, los magos y los humanos debían odiarse y su labor, junto a los otros leales a dios era, publicar y transmitir la palabra de dios, no lo defraudaría, ya que dios controla la vida y la muerte.

Howkter. Tenia a sus semillas listas pronto los mestizos que estaban en el ministerio y los que odiaban a los humanos, iniciarían a destruir internamente el ministerio y la winzengamount, pronto su señor, traería aquel mundo donde no se discrimine a alguien por la sangre.

* * *

/Hogwarts hace unas horas/

Albus Dumbledore, no estaba feliz no hoy no.

Recapitulando que había sido de su vida estos últimos años, nada salió como lo había planeado en que momento una fuerza invisible volteo toda su partida y se llevo a sus piezas, no lo sabia ahora contaba con un limitado circulo de aliados, la orden estaba en una relativa calma, sus pocos espías en el ministerio iniciaban a reportare de nuevo y tal vez tenia una oportunidad de tener a los niños Potter de su lado, uno de ellos el fue el que inicio todo y si lo volvía a tener bajo su ala tal vez todo seria igual que antes el niño moriría, el saldría como nuevo ministro de magia, aria que los puristas dejaran su prejuicios y uniría a la sociedad mágica y la muggle , cuantos reconocimientos y cuánta fama residiría el , por eso había incitado una sana amistad con el barón mas joven de los weasley para que el se hiciera amigo de todos los Potter y tal vez se casara con la joven Elisa ,si ese seria el mejor futuro para la joven Potter, mientras la joven ginny debía casarse ya sea con Danny o Harry talvez mas con Harry para obtener la fortuna ksam y Potter y lo apoyaran en ser ministro, también había metido a una hija de muggles y con un puesto y alimentando su ego le seria una pieza muy útil. Si ya todo estaría bien su plan funcionaria.

Hasta hace unas horas era su mentalidad. Pero ahora.

Los niños Potter mas peligrosos es decir Elisa y Harry no se acercaron al joven weasley y a la joven granger, es mas parecían estar enojados con su hermano Danny que hablaba con weasley, ellos no les importo para nada ni la joven ni el chico weasley solo hablaban entre los dos, pero no importaba Harry iría a gryffindor y ahí su plan iniciaría si eso debía pasar,

Sombreo:_ Ravenclaw!_

Con esas palabras su plan volvió a fallar, tal vez si lo llamará en la semana conseguiría que estuviera de su lado y así el será ministro y seria recordado por toda la historia.

Durante la cena lo observo y a este no le importo nada que tuviera que ver con el, no presto atención a su discurso, ni le dedico una segunda mirad desde la selección, tras decir la advertencia de la piedra esperando que este le hiciera caso no paso nada, ni el, ni la niña, o su hermano les intereso la piedra, entonces quien la cuidaría de Voldemort, ellos eran sus peones no podían actuar independiente de el no, no lo arrían el debía tenerlos de su lado a toda costa.

* * *

/2 de septiembre 1991/

Lord mask se despertó, de su pacifico sueño apenas eran las 7 y las clases iniciaban a las 9 el ya sabia todos los temas y la verdad no le importaba estar en Hogwarts estaba en el castillo por tres razones, las escrituras del castillo, mantener al rey blanco en raya y hacer que el rey negro muriera mas pronto.

Revisando su alrededor se dio cuenta que algo intentaba abrir sus cortinas y talvez intentaba abrir sus maletas, en verdad el anciano inútil creé que algún plan que tenga funcionara es tan patético.

Se paro, fue al baño cedió una ducha, vistió, tomo su bolsa y se fue a la sala común de Ravenclaw a esperar a sus compañeros.

A las 7:30 la mayoría de sus compañeros de casa, estaban reunidos esto debido a la puntualidad y madrugar de la casa de las aves en Hogwarts. Sin más tomaron rumbo al gran comedor y se sentaron en su mesa a esperar el desayuno.

Alas 8 el profesor filius inicio a repartir los horarios en eso Elisa se hacer.

_Elisa: buenos días_

_M: buenos días isa, como dormiste._

_Elisa: un poco mal, algún idiota intento entrar en mi mente. Pero no funciono debido al collar, alarma que tengo._

_M: así que no fui al único que le paso._

_Elisa: eso creo._

En eso Danny entra al gran comedor, junto con seamus, dean y ron weasley, riendo y jugando, tanto Elisa como yo tenemos el mismo pensamiento … es un idiota.

Al vernos se despide de sus "amigos" y se acerca a nuestra mesa para desayunar claro.

_Danny: hola isa, hola Harry como durmieron._

_Elisa: un poco mal._

_M: de maravilla._

_Danny: si lo se._ Dice mientras se sirve de comer y se mete un bollo de pan en la boca sin dejar de hablar._ Iissite uhhggar essrrew fantassfftico._

_Elisa: cuantas veces te he dicho que no hables con la boca llena._

_Danny: lo siento isa es que tenia mucha hambre._

_M: y es razón para olvidar los modales._

_Danny: vamos Harry, creí que tu me apoyarías._

_M: te apoyaría si hubiera una verdadera razón y no solo por que tienes hambre eso no es bueno, puedes ahogarte._

_Elisa: es bueno saber que tu si conoces mas que el._

_Danny: bueno ya dejen de regañarme y díganme como les fue ayer en su casa, como son sus compañeros de cuarto._

_M: yo no tengo compañero._

_Elisa: yo tengo una compañera, se llama lila._

_Danny: bueno yo tengo a ron, a seamos, a dean y al squid de longbotton._

_M: no le digas hacia Neville, el no es un squid._ Le digo intimidarte.

_Danny: pero si lo es muy torpe, muy tímido, no usa magia y no es bueno no se como lo dejaron entrar a Hogwarts._ Me mira de una forma retórica.

_M: fue arrojado por una ventana para demostrar que si tenia magia en su cuerpo, lo han criticado y siempre se han burlado o comparado con su padre, dime si se mérese eso._ Danny abre los ojos claramente avergonzado de sus palabras.

_Elisa: ¿quien le ha hecho eso? Y ¿como lo sabes? _Fingiendo angustia.

_M: sus tíos y el me lo dijo es un amigo._

_Danny: hablando de amigos. Le quiero presentar a alguien._

De inmediato alza la mano y la mueve, ron weasley se para y viene rumbo a nosotros.

_Danny: bueno Harry, Elisa me gustaría presentarles a ron weasley_

_Ron: mucho gusto._ Dice extendiendo la mano con, rastros de comida y grasa.

Elisa y yo nos miramos y asentimos, no estrecharemos esa mano antes muertos, tras unos segundo el baja la mano claramente molesto, pero lo disimula muy mal en mi opinión.

_Danny: vamos Harry no seas así, solo quiere ser tu amigo._

_M: y yo no quiero ser el suyo._

_Ron: y ¿por que?_

_M: por tu apellido._

_Danny: Harry no creí que fueras de esos clasistas, me decepcionas._

_M: ¡disculpa¡ ¿Tu decepcionado de mi?, en primer lugar para mi tu no eres nadie entendido, no eres nadie y no vales __**nada**__. _La ultima palabra la digo con total desinterés y profundidad que veo que lo hiere.

_Danny: eso no es cierto somos hermanos y.. _Dice muy alarmado.

_M: ¡no me interrumpas!_ No grito solo hablo fuerte._ En segundo lugar tengo mis motivos para desconfiar de el y de muchos aquí recuerda Daniel esto es un cese al fuego en una guerra, nadie sabe cuanto durara, en tercer lugar y que te quede bien claro ni tu, ni ella._ Señalo a el y luego a Elisa con la palma extendida._ ¡SON MIS HERMANOS!. Son solo unos desconocidos que ayer aparecieron en el expreso de Hogwarts y congeniamos hasta hoy hemos hablando nada más y nada menos._

_Danny; pero creí que._

_M: creíste que, de pronto me conocerías, nos llevaríamos bien, seriamos amigos y luego familia. Habré los ojos no soy tu hermano, ni el de Elisa desde que tu querido padre y tu amada madre ¡me abandonaron!, siguiendo a un anciano idiota con delirios de salvador profético. Si me disculpa he pedido el apetito me dirijo hacia pociones hasta luego._

Tras pararme veo como todo el gran comedor me veo, al parecer soy su espectáculo, tomo rumbo a la puerta y justo al abrir la me volteo y grito.

_M: ¡ME TANSE EN SUS ASUNTOS!_

Sin más me alego. Y entro al aula de pociones. Pero he olvidado mi bolsa regreso rumbo al comedor y escucho una plática.

/ Dentro del gran comedor/

Todos volvieron a comer y algunos cuchichear de lo que acababa de pasar.

_Ron: y a es tipo que le pasa._

_Elisa: ¡bien echo! ¡Bravo!, ¡muy bien echo! Daniel Carlus Potter Evans lograste en solo 15 minutos destruir los avances que teníamos con nuestro hermano, que si te recuerdo odia a nuestra familia por abandonarlo y dejar que casi muriera ,! Pero claro el señor que nunca decepciona a nadie y yo puedo decir que me decepciona! Tenia que venir y recordarle que somos familia, que somos los hermanos, que si crecieron con un padre y una madre que los querían mientras a el casi lo tuestan vivo. Sabes que Danny mi retiro piensa en lo que acaba de hacer, alejar aun mas a nuestro "hermano" de nosotros y nuestros padres y para contestar la pregunta del pecoso, tu ancestro septimus weasley, violo austina malfoy dejándola embarazada, estaba comprometido con venus black y la planto en el altar además que intento viola a castoriante potter y por supuesto mato a nito ksam he intento violar a su esposa si no es que ella lo asesino antes._

_Ron: y eso que tiene que ver._

_Elisa: desconfía de ti y yo también lo hago, desciendes de un violador, busca fortunas y asesino y por tu comportamiento actual veo que solo haces amistades de conveniencia._

_Danny: Elisa eso no es cierto_

_Elisa: a no entonces porque se hiso tan rápido tu amigo, porque he de suponer que te pidió que nos presentaras, a mi la única que puede acceder además de nuestros padres a la bóveda de la familia y a cromo el cual tiene las fortunas Potter y ksam a su entera disposición , muy raro o no._

_Ron: tu retracta te de eso o._ Dice mientras toma su barita

Elisa: o?

Ron: "_traga caracol."_ Ante que terminara su patético hechizo, una gigantesca araña de 2 metros de tamaño apárese delante de el, inicia a gritar y llorar cual niñita.

_M: espero que te gusten las transformaciones, weasley. Porque el "__aracno__ morfe" convierte lo que sea en una araña y creo que les temes, dime pequeña porque no te diviertes con el._

La araña me mira y asiente mientras inicia a perseguir a weasley por todo el comedor grita y llora mientras corre la mitad del comedor estalla en risa mientras la otra esta sobándose la barriga asta que la sub directora aparece.

_Minerva: señor Potter le ordeno que retire ese hechizo,_

_M: creí que estaría impresionada y me felicitaría._

_Minerva: y ¿porque tendría que hacer eso?_

_M: por hacer que una simple mota de polvo se convirtiera en una araña con un hechizo olvidado hace 10 años o por defender a alguien de mi casa de una abusador de la suya._

_Adrián: el tiene razón el señor weasley iba a usa la maldición traga caracoles en Elisa._

_Elisa: además es muy impresionante que lograra una transformación así._

_Filius: el señor adrián tiene razón un hechizo muy bien hecho además que pensó de una manera muy lógica como salvara la señorita Potter le di 25 puntos a Ravenclaw._

_Severus: y menos 15 a gryffindor por intimidar a una miembro de otra casa, apenas iniciando el año escolar._

_Minerva: por desgracia es cierto, señor Potter deshaga el hechizo serán menos 15 puntos a gryffindor y unos 20 a Ravenclaw, señor Potter tiene talento no lo desperdicie en bromas._

_M: no fue una broma, fue cuidado a mi casa._

Tras esto tomo mi bolsa y me dirijo al salón de pociones, la clase se va llenando nos tocan 4 horas a la semana 2 con gryffindor y slyterin y dos con los puff, justo igual que la anterior ves Snape pasa lista, primero es Elisa y la ve muy sentimental (se parece mucho a Lily), luego llega a mi nombre.

_Severus: pero miren nada mas nuestra nueva celebridad, Harry Potter._

_M: mande señor._

_Severus: dígame Potter ¿Qué obtengo si agrego ajenjo a una infusión de ajo?_ Hermione te vas a quedar sin manos si no la bajas.

_M: jugo de muertos en vida, la poción de tortura de los condenados._

_Severus: se ve que a estudiado ¿cual es la diferencia entre acolito y venérate?_

_M: son lo mismos solo que algunos países la registraron de una forma y otros de otra pero son validas._

_Severus: 2 buenas pero no importa ¿A dónde iría si quisiera un bezoar?_

_M: abra cualquier cabra que coma pasto y trébol blanco, son los mas eficientes._

_Severus: por lo visto no se cansa de ser un sabelotodo y ¿sabe porque?_

_M: no pero se me un cuento que usted conoce._

_Severus: y porque me interesaría un cuento?_

_M: porque no lo escucha, había una vez un príncipe hijo ilegitimo de la reina y una obrero, un día conoció a una bruja y los dos de hicieron amigos, con el tiempo conocieron, a un búho que del sabia mas del metal que del volar y los tres se protegían del un grupo hecho por: ciervo, el perro, la rata y el lobo , hasta que el ciervo se llevo a la bruja y el búho voló para pasar el invierno…. Que sigue después._

_Severus: el príncipe lloro por la perdida de su amiga, siguiendo a una serpiente y escuchando a una cabra, en una lucha se metió y por su vida se le escapo, haciendo que la bruja despareciera. Estuvo solo hasta que el búho regreso en la primavera y la bruja regreso mucho tiempo después._

_Severus: 45 puntos para Ravenclaw._

Tras estas palabras volvió a pasar lista y esta vez se ensaño con Danny que contesto unas bien y otras mal. Sin más esto solo iniciaba.

/mientras tanto en Groenlandia/

Un ser de la altura de un humano con una cola roja y cuernos junto con una apariencia demoniaca, caminaba junto a un gigantesco pero con cara de que parecía una mascara.

_Zurtur (seguro que esta aquí)_

_Inver (si, la siento cerca en el hielo)_

Tras unos paso llegan a unas ruinas y un gran trozó de hielo esta sobre lo que parecía una forja.

_Inver (esta hay)_

_Zurtur (si)_

Rompe el hielo con sus manos y alza una.

_Zurtur (espada)_

_/ Legos muy, lejos de hay/_

En distintas partes del mundo lo que los muggles ven estrellas fugases del cielo, en realidad de cerca parecen personas, animales y armas.

¿?: _Que aun haya esperanza_

**Death****: "**_**no la abra" tengo que decirle esto a mask rápido.**_

* * *

Fin capitulo 8.

.13

Nota 1: cual será el plan de Dumbledore.

Nota 2: la fase 2 que cambios traerá.

Nota 3: Danny dejara de ser un idiota.

Nota 4: ¿como sabrá una grangre?

Nota 5: comprende la historia ¿del príncipe?

Nota 6: el ragnarok se acerca quienes callen del cielo.

Nota 7: que viene ahora.

Nota 8: como será Elisa en la historia.

Espero que les guste actualizo cada 3 días o cada 6 no se pero actualizo

Merece reviews? ,

Entre mis historias están:

El tablero de la muerte (Harry Potter)*

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Marcado (naruto)

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry Potter)

Nos veremos en la irrealidad


	10. rojo se inicia a mover

EL TABLERO DE LA MUERTE

DISCLAIMER: Todo el material en el cual esta basado esta historia pertenece a JK. Rowling y yo solo tergiversare para crear esta historia.

Irrealiti: nunca olvides de donde vienes u olvidarás tus límites.

**Negritas: pensamientos**

**Negritas con "": "habla la muerte"**

Subrayadas: libros o periódico

_Cursiva: diálogos_

Normal: acciones

Entere paréntesis (): parsel o explicaciones

_Cursiva con ": "hechizos"_

Resumen: toda la vida de Harry fue un juego, lo usaron cual peón en ajedrez y al final de la partida se entera de la verdad contada por una espectadora ,que ahora será quien vuelva a colocar el tablero y reiniciara la partida a cambió de las reliquias de la muerte, esta es….…. La misma muerte.

CAPITULO 9: rojo inicia a moverse.

/Hogwarts/ 6 de agosto 1991

Ya era sábado y había sido una semana algo rara.

En las clases de astronomía y herbología había destacado sin ningún problema, mientras que transfiguraciones, encantamientos y pociones eran tan fáciles, incluso snape le había puesto un apodo "ave de paraíso", no quería saber la razón de ese apodo. Y historia de la magia prácticamente ahora el era el profesor, sabia mas de las guerras goblins y de las historia que el viejo maestro fantasma trataba de explicar.

Hasta había logrado poner de un especial tono purpura a granger cuando en menos de una semana l ya era la cabeza en todas las materias y esa sangre sucia no. Era tan relajante.

Danny se había disculpado por se tan estúpido y bueno dijo que el seria amigo de ron pero no involucraría nía a Elisa o a Harry.

Elisa, ella era mucho mas de lo que Harry podía imaginar, no solo naturalmente casi dominaba un 50% de las habilidades metamórficas algo que el solo desarrollo a su 100% gracias al entrenamiento que le había dado death, pero ella tenia todo ese poder naturalmente en su sangre, Elisa llegaría a ser una de las grandes molestias en el futuro o tal vez, solo tal vez podría volverse una aliada si después de todo es parte ninfa.

Ya era hora de levantarse. Y al intentarlo unas manos envuelven su cuello y es obligado a quedar recostado en el desnudo pecho de death.

**Death:" ¿**_**a donde vas?, mi señor mask"**_

_M: a desayunar. Por amor al mahna death ponte ropa._

_**Death: "¿Por qué abría de hacerlo? ¿Qué verme en este estado hace que ideas vengan a tu mente? Recuerdo la noche en que cumpliste 18 o cuando ganamos la guerra, esa semana ni pude caminar. Hehehehehe.**_

_M: death ciertamente al verte así ideas me viene a la mente. Pero ahora no talv ez si esperas a la noche como niña buena._ Mientras buscaba su ropa de fin de semana.

_**Death: "¿y que me darás de recompensa?".**_** Mientras se relamía sus rojos labios y mostraba un sonrojo de tono azul.**

_M: ya veras._

_**Death: lo juras**_**. Decía mientras alzaba su mano derecha. Conozco eso un juramento de deidad un juramento inquebrantable ante los dioses. **

M:_ lo juro. _ Alza la mano y death se viste con una transparente bata.

_**Death: okey te tomo la palabra. **_**Decía mientras me dibujaba con su negra saliva una x en el pecho. **_** Pero no solo estoy aquí por eso, sino por una emergencia.**_

_M: a que te refieres death._

_**Death: a que ha surgido una complicación. Hace unos días hubo una reunión entre los dioses y bueno unos portadores fueron enviados para detenerte.**_

_M: como, explícate, no te entiendo._

_**Death: Bueno lo que paso fue.**_

_**/ Black flash back /**_

**Todas las deidades habían sido convocada en el**** gran árbol del origen habían sido invocados por nada mas y nada menos el dios de dioses el padre tiempo o como ella le decía su imbécil padre, ser hija del tiempo y de espacio no odiaba a su madre pero si a su padre ese maldito. Pero bueno ella solo se hizo presente apareció si efectos o nada distinguible ya que hacia mucho que le dejo de importar lo que los demás dioses pensaban de ella. En eso una cálida mano le toco el hombro al voltearse una bella mujer rubia, con ojos verdes, y la apariencia de venus le sonrió, si la maldita señorita yo soy lo máximo vida.**

_**Vida: "death, hermana hacia siglos que no venias a casa." **_Mientras la abrazaban su cuerpo, su calor, ella estaba viva y podía hacer algo que ella nunca logro con otro ser, el convertirse en madre, todos esos milenios queriendo tener una familia pero su padre ese maldito. Pero ahora mask no estaba vivo el lo lograría ella se aseguro de ello.

_**Death: "como has estado vida, ¿tiempo aun te trata como la reina del universo?. ¿Cómo están mis sobrinos? Aun siguen siendo unos mimados inútiles."**_

_**Vida: "death no seas haci, que tú no puedas."**_

_**Death: "que no pueda que. ¿Que yo este condenada a vigilar tus malditas creaciones? O que a tu diferencia yo se como en verdad son tus creaciones, sus sueños y aspiraciones, sus miedo y por supuesto su verdadera cara." **_

_**Espació: "death. Mi niña eres tú, como has estado, te alimentas bien, ya tienes una pareja."**_

_**Death: "si estado bien y con lo de la pareja si ya tengo a alguien."**_

_**Vida: "¿te enamoraste de un mortal hermanita?".**_

_**Death: "recuerda que soy mayor que tu y no, no es un mortal es un inmortal."**_

_**Vida y espacio: "no existe nadie inmortal!".**_

_**Death: "el si, lo es"**_

_**Tiempo: "¡ATENCIÓN QUE INICIE LA REUNIÓ TODOS SENTARSE ya!"**_

Con esas palabras todas las deidades se sentaron entorno a una gran mesa con el centro un mundo que se movía, ella como siempre se sentó al frente de vida y metida entre guerra y Odín el fabulo idiota mas viejo que su padre.

Tiempo era un hombre viejo y con una larga barba vestía un ridículo atuendo hecho de pura arena

_**Odín: mi señor para que nos ha llamado.**_

_**Tiempo: "por una alteración en la tela del tiempo, alguien**_**. Miro fijamente a death. **_**Altero el tiempo y también ha estado alterando **__**la historia y quiero que me digas porque lo estas haciendo Death."**_

_**Death: "tiempo no tienes nada porque reclamarme, si no se te olvida tu no tienes ninguna autoridad sobre mi. Que te pasa para que llamas a todas las deidades si solo querías regañar me!"**_

_**Espacio: "death discúlpate con tu padre o.."**_

_**Death: "o que ¿me desterraras a un mundo frió e inhóspito?, ¿me darán la labor de limpiar los desperdicios y errores de vida?, ¿me condenaran a una existencia eterna?, ¿me maldecirás a solo poder ser madre si quien me embaraza no esta muerto?, ¿me prohibirás entrara a este árbol si no es una junta de deidades? O espera eso ya lo hicisteis, me desterraste porque vida te lo sugirió, me toca limpiar lo que hace vida porque mi querida puta madre dijo que yo era una consentida y que debería ser mas responsable, mi esterilidad porque no quise casarme con ninguno de los cerdos presente o mi destierro por que solo pensaste que era un estorbo. Pero no más! ¡!Ahora! Nosotros reinaremos y cuando finalmente sea el ragnarock ustedes adoradores del tiempo y el espacio. Verán y sentirán la furia de la muerte." **_

**Con eso death salió del árbol de no sin escuchar los gritos de tiempo exigiéndole que volviera y la suplica de esperanza que había hecho vida.**

**/fin black flash back/**

Mask veía fijamente a death el era poderoso y todo pero no tenia el poder para vencer a un dios bueno aun no. Ahora tal vez esto complicaría sus planes. Pero conociendo a los dioses como lo hacia de seguro aparecerían en lugar, esperando ser alabados y que el se rindiera sin luchar, dado que ellos son dioses. Pero que es un dios sin seguidores y creyentes, simple no es nada mas que un ser vivo con un muy ¡Gran ego!

M: _descuida death todo saldrá bien .ya que me avisaste alterare un poco nuestros planes y creare una estrategia para ganar, ¿dime hay algo mas no? lo noto en tu cara_. Su rostro cambio un poco a una mirada triste y una cuantas lagrimas iniciaron a salid de sus ojos, al salir cada gota estas se secaban volviéndose arena.

_**Death: "no se, es que mi padre, el muy maldito. Desde que nací a querido manipularme. Sabes el es demasiado inútil, ni siquiera domina el tiempo el solo lo representa y no sirve en esa labor. Lo… el y mi madre… y…"**_** mas lagrimas caían de su cara mientras su voz se iniciaba a quebrar**

Harry se acerca y la abraza. Ella inicia a llorar mas fuerte, pero a el no le importe el ruido o el tiempo que pasa, mientras la abraza susurra palabras de amor y cariño, poco a poco death se va calmando y vuelve a su típica mirada.

_M: ya mejor? _Ella solo asiente mientras su túnica se tiñe de negro.

_**Death: si bueno nos vemos al rato cuídate y te espero a las 11 aquí no llegues tarde ok."**_

_M: okey._

Lord mask se termina de vestir y arreglar y parte rumbo al gran comedor. Por suerte death realentizo el tiempo al aparecer apenas son las 8 y hoy tiene un día ocupado en preparación para mañana, hoy debe de anunciarse y mañana todo estará listo su primer movimiento hacia el control y su primera aparición publica como lord mask. En sus divagaciones no se dio cuenta cuando entro al comedor y cuando se sirvió de comer hasta que la mano de Elisa en su hombro lo regreso a tiempo actual.

_Elisa: que pasa cromo, ¿Por qué estas tan distraído?_

_M: nada importante Elisa solo, una amiga esta pasando un mal momento con su familia y no se me pone pensativo su caso._

_Elisa: ¿Qué amiga si se puede saber?_

_M: alguien de afuera del castillo generalmente hablamos, pero últimamente bueno ha tenido problemas._

_Elisa: okey. Pero bueno que piensas hacer después de desayunar, yo leeré un poco y tal vez practiqué magia._

_M: mmm tengo algunos planes en mente y además quiero adelantar mis deberes de toda la semana, quiero estar libre toda la semana._

En unos segundos las lechuzas entre con una copia del profeta y l corazón de bruja. Hasta que 3 cuervos se acercan a Harry los cuales dejan pergaminos, el periódico y una bolsa.

Elisa toma de una lechuza el profeta para leer las noticias.

_Vampiria y el clan Wolff éter aliados._

Por Simón Delator

Como muchos magos y brujas sabrán el gran país de vampiria el cual comprende partes Europa del este y el nort oeste de Asia son el principal productor de libros de historia, gemas raras, armas y por supuesto de información de hace muchos siglos. Mientras el clan Wolff éter están en toda Asia y Europa un clan nacido para proteger a los hombres lobos de las injusticias echas en Europa por el ministerio del reino unido , actualmente se encarga de mantener en raya a los hombres lobo enseñándoles como controlarse y también es el qué ha mantenido las fronteras entre los centauros y elfos en los últimos 11 años desde la caída de "Ustedes-saben-quien".

Ambos países desde hace unos meses han iniciado las negociaciones entre el embajador Vlad té vampiria y el gran líder del clan Wolff éter cerbero, para una alianza entre las dos razas, por injusticias del actual ministro Cornelius fudeg y contra la corrupción del ministerio gracias a los mortifagios en el ministerio que rige Europa. Las dos naciones oficialmente el día de mañana celebrara la reunión para ser aliados con la firma de un tratado.

Además que será la vuelta publica del inmortal lord mask como el principal testigo pedido por las dos naciones.

La firma del acuerdo será mañana a las 3:00 pm en Groenlandia como nación neutral.

(Adjunto se muestran dos fotos con movimiento una de un hombre con alas de metal y la otra de un hombre con una grande cabellera y con muchos accesorios hechos de huesos)

Sin más se despide Simón delator director, editor y reportero del profeta.

Todas las leyes de Cornelius fudge que llevaron a la realización de este acuerdo pág. 2

Historia de vampiria e historia del clan Wolff éter pág. 3.

Vida y obra de lord mask pág. 4 a 6.

Muchos del alumnado, maestros y el director se quedan intrigados por la noticia. La mayoría solo por saber de la alianza entre lobos y vampiros y otros quedan intrigados por ese nombre mi nombre "LORD MASK", muchos inician a murmurar sobre quien es y también los sangre pura que si lo saben se inician a cuestionar como es posible. Esto hace qué tenga un flash back

/flash back/ hace 2 años

_**Death:" sabes que te di una ventaja"**_

_M: ¿Cuál?_

_**Death: "veras te metí en la historia, en varios puntos del pasado, me disfrace de ti y bueno digamos que es mejor que te doy los recuerdos para que tu lo entiendas"**_

**Me beso la frente y varios recuerdos se unieron a mi mente, ver aparecer los primeros elfos, humanos, a los duendes, vampiros, dragones y de mas criaturas crecer, aparecer en puntos importantes de la historia como un participe, estar en Egipto como un dios, ser un poeta, un pintor, un músico y de mas oficios, vivir lo que death desea la inmortalidad.**

**M (Con su voz que asusta)**_**: porque me diste estos recuerdos.**_

_**Death: te creó una historia la historia perfecta para dominar el mundo alguien que lo ha visto nacer alguien que es tan viejo que sabe como solucionar la actualidad, te hice una nueva vida mi lord mask.**_

_**M: pero y la anterior death, un error cometiste porque soy Harry Potter o cromo ksam o como quiera que sea prácticamente ahora como puedo decir que siempre estuve en las sombras si lord mask es conocido a lo largo de la historia, es decir que cuando me quiera hacer presente nadie me creerá. Que yo soy mask.**_

_**Death: dime crees que alguien le importe eso, tus aliados te veneran por ser mask, tus hijos también lo hacen, ahora tienes una nueva vida, además podemos decir que cambias de forma para adaptarte a la época y que te ocultaste como Harry Potter, simple y sencillo y tu mismo lo dijiste ya no eres un humano, eres diferente a ellos tu eres inmortal y quieres lo mejor para el mundo.**_

_**M: (pero**__ no acosta de mi ser, quien olvida quien es olvida cuando detenerse, olvida sus ideales, olvida su vida)__** suenas como la vieja cabra.**_

_**/**_flas back fin/

Esa es una de las pocas peleas que hemos tenido desde que nos conocemos y también gracias a eso tuve que modificar varios de mis planes, pero ahora todo esta en su lugar

un muggle born de gryffindor se atrevió a hacer la pregunta de los que no sabían quien era lord mask.

_Niño gryffindor: ¿Quién diablos es lord mask?_

_M: lord mask es un infiniter el ultimo de su especie, su especie no puede morir por envejecer según se sabe su edad aproximada de su especie de 75 millones de años, su especie es la mas longeva de la que se tiene registros dado que el debe rondar los 45 millones de años aunque biológica mente solo muestra unos 19, pero al confiarse en su longevidad su especie inicio a dejar de tener descendencia y con el tiempo una enfermedad los asolo, siendo el único superviviente lord mask , ha vivido los sucesos mas importante en la historia de las especies siendo el quien vio aparecer a todas las razas mágicas y también quien vio aparecer a los humanos, se dice que el fue el maestro de Merlín y Morgana , que es la primera cuenta en gringotts y también que se acostó con Rowena Ravenclaw y Helga hufflepuff al mismo tiempo, que logro ganarle en ajedrez a slyterin y le pateo el trasero a gryffindor en un duelo de magia además que para los muggle el es el primer dios debido que les enseño la agricultura, la construcción y el comercio aunque ellos no lo recuerden, actualmente cuando grindelwald inicio su alianza con Adolf Hitler y inicio la 2 guerra mundial lord mask decido desaparecer de la opinión publica tras petarle el trasero en un duelo de magia y mano a mano a grindelwald dejándolo medio muerto por el año de 1943 y hasta el momento se había ocupado en el plan de desarme nuclear a nivel mundial algo que logro, gracias al apoyó d Heros ksam y bueno eso es todo lo básico que tienes que saber._

-todos los alumnos se quedan impresionados por la información, d mi persona, es raro sr dos personas a la vez.

Los de Ravenclaw y hufflepuff muy avergonzados por saber lo que sus fundadoras y lord mask hicieron, pero a la vez impresionados por lo que había de saber un ser tan longevo.

Las serpientes claramente ofendidas porque su fantástico fundador purista, perdiera en un juego de astucia contra una criatura mágica.

Los leones era a quienes mas afectaba puesto que los mas valientes querían batirse a duelo contra lord mask y por supuesto los listos de gryffindor (Persi, Hermione) querían saber todo lo posible de lord mask

_Elisa: ¿como sabes todo eso?._

_M: Heros y el tienen muchos negocios y tratos juntos, después de lo del desarme el a estado invirtiendo en los productos muggles y en de mas cosas._

_Elisa: entonces tu padre es amigo de la criatura más poderosa del mundo._

_M: si._

_Danny: Harry, Elisa quieren venir a tomar te con hagridt._

_Elisa: no tengo nada más que hacer, te acompaño._

_M: lo lamento Daniel pero el director me ha mandado llamar para hablar._

_Elisa: confió en que no te lavará el cerebro._

_M: nunca lo aria._

_Danny: vamos hablan de el como si fuera un anciano, demente que cree en profecías falsas y además solo piensa en como salir mejor de eso._

_Elisa: no olvides narcisista y creído._

_M: además de amante de grindelwald._

Los tres no podemos evitar reinos de lo que acabamos es decir. Terminamos de desayunar y tomamos diferentes rumbos ellos a con hagrid y yo hacia la dirección.

_M: grajeas de todos los sabores._ Susurró a la gárgola y esta se activa para

/cambio de narrador albus Dumbledore/

Dumbledore veía la carta que el ministro le había mandado la cual era una invitación para presenciar el acuerdo entre los hombres lobos y vampiros. Nos sabia que pensar sobre este acuerdo, el sabia bien que las dos especies podían ser pacificas mas sin embargó cuando fuera ministro las mandaría a exterminar, por el momento mañana después de que las dos razas firmaran el acuerdo el les propondría una alianza y ellos deberían aceptar si querían que el les ayudara cuando fuera ministro, además estaba el lord mask. Lo recordaba el intento ayudar en el duelo a grindelwald contra ese monstruo pero a el solo le vasto una mirada para que no es moviera hasta que dejo a su amado Grendel en el piso y muy herido, luego desapareció. Ahora el era el líder de la luz y debía aliarse con lord mask para que le dijera todos los secretos de su inmortalidad, ese era el plan.

Unos golpes en la puerta lo trajeron de nuevo al mundo

_Dumbledore: adelante._

_M: ¿me mando a llamar director?_

_Dumbledore: por supuesto que si mi muchacho._

_M: ¿Por qué?_

_Dumbledore: bueno sobre tu vida con Heros._

* * *

_/_mientras tanto/

En las profundidades de Groenlandia 3 jóvenes ,2 mujeres y 20 soldados con ropas parecidas a las d los vikingos, el líder de este grupo era un joven de cabello rubio y con un martillo

Valquiria: _debe ser por aquí_

_Sif: tranquila amiga no hay que desesperarse._

_Loki: si sif lo único peligroso es un demente, que tiene de su lado a __zurtur__, a inver y a la serpiente de __midgard__._

_Thor: hermano cálmate._

_Loki: como quieres que me calme! Padre nos ha mandado a morir en el asqueroso mundo mortal, contra el sabueso que destruirá el valjala, el demonio que matara a padre y por supuesto la serpiente que matara a Thor._

_Valquiria: ya cállense ya llegamos_

El lugar que veían estaba desolado sin rastros de vida, los 50 soldados que fueron enviados a revisar el templo habían muerto, unos quemados, otros totalmente rotos como si fueran estatuas de hielo que fueron destruidas, era el escenario d una terrible batalla. Y lo por el templo aquel templo que debía resguardar la espada estaba destruido.

_Loki: rápido, haindal vez la espada._

_Haindal solo negó con la cabeza._

_Sif: estas seguro_

_Haindal volvió a negar con la cabeza._

_Thor: sabes hacia donde se fueron._

_Haindal asintió, mientras señalaba un rumbo que se perdía n la tormenta de nieve._

_Valquiria: nos llevan mucha ventaja._

_Haindal asintió mientras con su mano hacia una h y alzaba 3 dedos._

_Loki: 3 horas _

_Haindal asintió._

_Thor: vámonos a seguirlos._

_Haindal negó de nuevo con la cabeza mientras hablaba en lenguaje de señas._

_Thor: entiendo. Al parecer llegaron algún punto y luego desaparecieron._

_Loki: ahora que._

_Thor: descansamos aquí, mañana continuaremos la búsqueda._

_/_Hogwarts/

Lord mask salía del despacho de Dumbledore, después de quien sabe cuantas horas hablando con la vieja cabra senil, era tan estresante.

Tomo rumbo a su habitación, entro a su cama y se quedo dormido.

11 pm.

Sentí como una mano me picaba la meguilla, al abrir los ojos estaba maniatado a la cama dentro de una habitación iluminada con velas, en una muy mullida cama con la cobija que parcia ser un campo de batalla.

_**Death: "hasta que despiertas mi señor"**_

_M: ya son las 11 death. _

_**Death: "si, ya quiero mi recompensa"**_

Sin previo aviso death me da un profundo besó, sentí todo mi cuerpo cambiar y tener una dad apropiada para satisfacer a death.

_**Death: "listo"**_

_**M: desde que nos conocimos.**_

Y así inicio una de las más largas noches de mi vida.

* * *

Fin capitulo 9.

.13

* * *

Nota 1: que sigue

Nota2: mañana estará los ojos y el veneno

Nota 3: quieren saber que pasa en la noche entre death y mask.

Nota 4: mask podrá soportar el ser inmortal.

Nota 5: que les parce la historia de death.

.

* * *

Espero que les guste

No se cuando pueda actualizar.

Merece reviews? ,

Entre mis historias están:

El tablero de la muerte (Harry Potter)*

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Marcado (naruto)

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry Potter)

Nos veremos en la irrealidad


	11. caballo sobre peones

EL TABLERO DE LA MUERTE

DISCLAIMER: Todo el material en el cual esta basado esta historia pertenece a JK. Rowling y yo solo tergiversare para crear esta historia.

Irrealiti: los favores, se pagan con sangre. Anónimo,

MENSAJE IMPORTANTE ABAJO LEAN.

Se que me tarde y les agradezco su paciencia.

Advertencia: Este es el primer lemon que escribo por favor no critiquen, si quieren dar comentarios para mejorarlo.

* * *

**Negritas: pensamientos**

**Negritas con "": "habla la muerte"**

Subrayadas: libros o periódico

_Cursiva: diálogos_

Normal: acciones

Entere paréntesis (): parsel o explicaciones

_Cursiva con ": "hechizos"_

* * *

Resumen: toda la vida de Harry fue un juego, lo usaron cual peón en ajedrez y al final de la partida se entera de la verdad contada por una espectadora ,que ahora será quien vuelva a colocar el tablero y reiniciara la partida a cambió de las reliquias de la muerte, esta es….…. La misma muerte.

CAPITULO 10: el caballo rojo sobre los peones.

/Hogwarts/ 7 de agosto 1991

Death besaba apasionadamente a mask, mientras que ella se desasía de la ropa que tenia. Ahora Harry con una aparecían de 21 años, con una estatura mayor ala de james, con su cabello largo y con sus verdaderos ojos aquellos multicolor, enfoco su vista en death.

Talvez death no sea la diosa mas bella pero para el si lo era, la conocía a la perfección ese cuerpo para ella no guarda secretos, conoce cada punto débil, como que el lugar que mas la excita no es ni los senos o su monte venus, sino en su cuello un beso hay izo que death soltara aquel cántico que amaba un gemido.

Mask: "_**nunca me cansare de ese bello sonido".**_ Mientras volvía a besar su cuello.

Con sus manos recorría el cuerpo de death, si vientre aquel ligar que death tanto odia y aprecia a la vez, sus senos no mayores a su mano, sus piernas largas y torneadas, sus muslo firmes y al final su rostro con un tono azulado.

_**Mask: "te amo death". **_Su voz era áspera, por la excitación, mientras su cuerpo reaccionaba, algo que por la cercanía death noto.

_**Death: "por lo visto te gusta mucho mi cuerpo". **_Mientras sonreía con arrogancia.

_**Mask: "por supuesto que no death".**_ Esto desconcertó a death.

_**Death: "si es por mi apariencia la puedo cambiar, puedo ser mejor".**_ Mask solo le sonrió y la abrazo.

_**Mask: "death no me gusta tu cuerpo, me gustas tu, tanto tu como yo podemos cambiar de forma, te amo a ti la verdadera death, la que usa el cuerpo, te amo a ti death y solo a ti".**_ Acaricio la meguilla de death mientras seco una lágrima antes de que se volviera arena

Death:_** "vamos a divertirnos no crees" .**_mientras se sentaba en la entre pierna de mask, "_**vamos mueve te una vez".**_

asi inicio un vaivén de caderas, al principio lento y luego desenfrenado, cada cierto tiempo la posición cambiaba, hasta que death estuvo acostada con las piernas agarrando la cintura de mask y mientras este manoseaba sus pecho y besaba su cara, los dos juntos casi en sincronía juntaron sus bocas y terminaron de consumar el acto carnal, despegando sus labios para soltar su sonido, un gemido y un grito. Así termino el primer round de la noche.

* * *

/ Mientras tanto / castillo vampiria.

Vlad te, estaba frente al los reyes de vampiria el peligroso y temido conde draculia y la temida jaspear draculia, los dos vampiros que dirigían la comarca y sociedad de vampiros mas grande en Europa.

Drácula: vlad ¿_esta todo listo para mañana?_

_Vlad: si mi señor, lord mask proporciono uno de los espejos de media noche para que los vampiros que asistan no se vean afectados por los rayos del sol._

_Jaspear: y la comida e invitados para el evento._

_Vlad: los lideres vampiros de otros países, uno que otro espía que tenemos identificados, los humanos como Dumbledore y fugdes, además de los lobos y unos reporteros._

_Drácula: excelente no falles mañana vlad, recuerda que el plan de lord mask debe realizarse al la perfección, mañana todo el poder y lo que representa vampira estará en tus manos._

_Vlad: si señor Drácula, si me disculpa es momento de que me dirija a descansa un rato, además me toca mi baño de sangre para estar presentable mañana._

_Jaspear: no olvidé ponerse el relicario real._ Mientras le extendía un colgante con la forma de un murciélago sobre un hombre.

Vlad: _si mi reina si me disculpa, me retiro. _Mientras abría sus alas de plata para salir volando rumbo al balcón y retirarse a sus aposentos, que no eran mas que una cabaña (parecida a la de hagrid pero con un hechizó para agrandar el tamaño) se acercaba a su tibia tina con sangre mientras, con cuidado guardaba sus alas de metal.

Vlad: (**lord mask tenia razón, cuando las tengo fuera mucho tiempo duele guardarlas, pero sino no las tengo fuera pierden su poder, que mas da un poco de dolor por ser el mas poderoso)** se sumergió lentamente en un relajante baño de sangre.

/ Asentamiento de los Wolf éter/

Los sanadores y las betas bailaban alrededor de una gran fogata, mientras todas las parejas comían y celebraban, en el centro de la aldea cerbero estaba comiendo mientras dos betas estaban a sus lados, a el no le importaba mucho eso, estaba totalmente centrado en su discurso y sus papel el día de mañana, finalmente lord mask iniciaría su reinado, finalmente el dejaría su papel de peón y seria algo mas.

Sin más se levantó y llamo con un potente aullido la atención de todos los lobos presentes.

Cerbero: _¡MAÑANA, finalmente las diferencias entre nuestra raza y la de los vampiros acabara, mañana finalmente el mundo nos tratara con equidad, se que han sido años difíciles, por el error de unos pocos nos condenaron a todos, pero mañana el error que cometieron fernir al unirse con ese despreciable humano, mañana finalmente nuestra raza dará el primer paso a la equidad en el mundo, mañana la flor se abrirá, mañana nosotros tendremos de nuevo paz!_

Todos celebraron sus palabras, mientras el tomaba rumbo a su cabaña a descansar. Mañana era un día importante.

/ En otro lugar/

Fernir grey estaba furioso su grupo no mayor a 90 hombres lobo no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para pasar la primera barrera que defendía el lugar donde seria la firma de ese maldito tratado, si se firmaba los lobos y vampiros finalmente juntos, esa idea le revolvía el estomago, no lo negaba pero, lo importante no era solo evitar ese acuerdo, sino matar a ese tal mask, el aparecería mañana. El fernir grey asesinaría a lord mask y se aria de todos sus aliados. El volvería a ser el alfa de los lobos.

* * *

/Hogwarts/ 7 de agosto 1991/ 6 am

Lord Voldemort estaba muy furiosos ni siquiera lo podía creer este día se firmaría un acuerdo que uniría al las 2 razas de criaturas oscuras mas poderosas del la actualidad, el no podía aparecer y ya no estaba en sus verdadero poder, el no podía aparecerse así como así, además hay no tenia ningún aliado y sobre todo el, aquel ser que pudo vencer a grindelwald solo alzando una mano y dándole una paliza, aquel ser que era inmortal, el en su gran surgimiento lo quería conocer, pero nunca lo encontró al parecer a lord mask ni siquiera le importo ninguna de sus acciones para salvar al mundo mágico.

Un dolor en el peco le recordó que ese cuerpo requería mas sangre de unicornio. El detestaba ser débil pero cuando obtuviera la piedra seria de nuevo inmortal.

/ Hel/

Mask se estaba vistiendo, ante la atenta mirada de death la cual se relamía sus labios, primero se puso la parte inferior de su ropa, luego su traje de seda de acromantula, posteriormente su armadura de piel de dragón, sus botas de megalodon y por ultimo sus guantes con cristales de mana.

_**Death: "te ves bien"**_

_**M: "gracias death, solo faltan 2 cosas"**_ invocando su túnica negra la cual está vez tenia imágenes de animales mágicos luchando y al final su mascara. _**"Como luzco"**_

_**Death: "bien estas apuesto, dime estas listo"**_

_**Mask: "si, es el momento"**_

_**Death: "esta bien te prestare un carruaje y desde aquí te veré"**_

Un carruaje negro con un demonio de conductor y siendo llevado por 6 thestral, al acercarse su túnica la abrió la puerta, el nunca se cansaría de ese pequeño hechizo de mezclar tu magia con un aprenda, prácticamente le daba la ventaja de tener un arma puesta en todo momento, al cerrar la puerta el demonio le pido la dirección y se la dijo.

/Groenlandia, llanura del midgard/

Una gran congregación de magos, hombres lobos, vampiros entre otros seres estaban presentes, los miembros de la flor también estaban presentes, cada uno estaba en puntos estratégicos, Heros tenia a chestery en su hombro mientras estaba siendo buscado en todo momento para dar nuevas ordenes de seguridad, noro y oro estaban revisando unos papeles y platicas de dobles sentidos, vlad estaba con los reyes de vampiria discutiendo unos asuntos, casi todos los vampiros llevaban un parasol, una sombrilla o algo que les resguardara del sol, cerbero discutía con amazonia sobre tradiciones que cambiaban. Delator estaba siendo escoltado por howkter mientras entrevistaba al mismo tiempo a song y a loto.

Los magos presentes eran miembros del winzengamount, o ministros de los diferentes países, además del va vieja cabra senil... dijo albus Dumbledore, muchos ministros hablaban entre si, algunos evitaban a Cornelius como si tuviera peste, Dumbledore se intentaba acercar a Heros pero siempre alguien se lo llevaba, hasta que en un momento vlad se alejo de los reyes de vampiria y Dumbledore no desaprovechó la oportunidad para acercarse al embajador vampiro.

Dumbledore:_ mucho gusto señor vlad, soy albus Dumbledore, mago jefe del winzengamount y quisiera ver si usted y yo podemos tener una conversación después de la firma para un acuerdo en el futuro._

_Vlad: lo conozco bien señor albusin._

Ese apodo hizo que Dumbledore se pusiera blanco, solo una persona lo había llamado haci su amado grendel.

Vlad:_ ¿que ya no me recuerdas?, o claro que no tu solo me cortaste mis antiguas alas y me dejas en un amanecer para impresionar a grindelwald._

_Dumbledore: creo que me llama el ministro de Francia con su permiso._ Salió a paso velos por suerte nadie había escuchado la conversación.

Mientras salía de la presencia de ese vampiro, recordó como ataco a un joven vampiro solo para tener su primera cita con su grendel. Al seguir caminando vio como un hombre que si no le fallaba su memoria era fernir el antiguo líder lobo estaba en la multitud, esto le ayudaría, tomo rumbo con los lobos para avisar del infiltrado y haci ganar la confianza de los lobos.

Dumbledore: _disculpe señor cerbero._

_Cerbero: que quieres_

Dumbledore: _solo entablar una conversación sobre el futuro, sabe quiero ser ministro de magia y me gustaría que usted y su raza fueran los primeros en ser unidos a mi campaña._

Cerbero era un hombre muy fuerte he intimidan te si a eso le suman que iba de traje de gala es decir (una armadura de huesos de animales, una capa de pelo de lobo gigante, colmillos y garras alrededor de su cuello y pintura en su cara como el de antes de la guerra) el no era alguien muy expresivo pero no pudo evitar reír: _JAJAJAJJA, usted! Ministro de magia y líder de Inglaterra no me haga reír, simplemente no queremos nada que ver con usted, usted huele a traidor... En un susurro como fernir que esta aquí._

Cerbero fue llamado al centro en donde había un trono hecho de piedra detrás de una mesa muy bien adornada con una copa de sangre y una copa de vino, además de dos sillas a los lados de las copas. Dumbledore de nuevo había perdido su oportunidad de hacer una alianza con los lobos y también los vampiros. Los duendes no eran una opción, no le caía bien a ninguna criatura mágica y no sabia chino para hablar con la reina kitsune. Entonces ocurrió.

La luz alrededor de ellos fue disminuyendo como si fuera de noche, varias antorchas y luces se encendieron los vampiros se quitaron sombreros y cerraron sus sombrillas, muchos caminaron a los asientos para sentarse, los reporteros se fueron a sus áreas, y de pronto una parvada de cuervos se acercó a toda velocidad, de dos en dos fueron aterrizando haciendo un camino en línea recta, entonces las aves cambiaron a unos hombres con ropas árabes.

2 cuervos dieron la orden de firmes y todos los hombres sacaron sus espadas y las alzaron creando un arco. De pronto el sonido de relinchares y cascos llamaron la atención un gran carruaje aterrizo en el principió del camino, el carruaje era movido por bestias que solo muy pocos veían, el demonio abrió la puerta, dejando ver a lord mask en toda su gloria.

Sus aliados sonreían disimuladamente, vlad y cerbero se pusieron frente a sus asientos esperando a su señor, los periodistas tomaban fotos como locos, los magos se sintieron brumados por el poder que emitía.

Lord mask se elevo con su túnica mientras flotaba rumbo a su asiento.

Los cuervos extendían su espadas y le abrían camino inclinándose una vez que pasaba, hasta que fernir se paro y se puso enfrente de el y con un puñal salto dispuesto a apuñalar a mask.

El tiempo se detuvo, mucho abrieron sus ojos, algunos lobos estaban enojados y los vampiros furicos, fernir había dado un golpe certero al lugar donde estaba el corazón de mas, el hombre lobo sonreía con superioridad.

_**Mask: "puedes quitarte me estorbas" **_ante la mirada atónita del hombre lobo, seguía caminado empujando a fernir, mientras su túnica envolvía a fernir y lo lanzaba como si una hoja se tratase. Con su mano saco el puñal y lo lanzo a donde había caído fernir, el puñal callo justo en su descendencia, los hombres no pudieron reprimir una expresión de dolor al escuchar el grito del hombre lobo "_**a veces la única manera de calmar a un lobo salvaje es cástralo no creen"**_ mas de uno veía la escena con irrealidad, prácticamente lord mask había sido apuñalado en el corazón, pero parecía que no había pasado , el caminaba como si nada, hasta que estuvo frente a vlad y cerbero.

_**Mask: "es un honor para mi que me hayan invitado a la firma de este histórico tratado, puedo recordar al primero hombre lobo y al primer vampiro surgir, puedo recordad cada una de las guerra entre las dos razas y sus aportes, me complace ver que finalmente se unirían como aliados para combatir el enemigo de todos, el paso del tiempo… gracias por invitarme como testigo"**_ mientras se inclinaba y tomaba asiento en el trono de piedra.

_Vlad: el honor es nuestro, el lo personal estoy feliz por este acuerdo._

_Cerbero: yo también tal vez rompa las tradiciones, pero es mejor trabajar como una manda contra un enemigo que luchar solo._

_Vlad: concuerdo lo dicho, nuestras dos razas tienen mucho, que enseñarse y mucho que mostrar mutuamente._

_**Mask: bueno es el momento .**_mientras invocaba un pergamino y lo iniciaba a leer. Este contenía las nuevas leyes, un trato de no agresión , un acuerdo de cooperación y demás nuevas normas que en opinión de Dumbledore y Cornelius les daban mas libertades, pero nada se podía hacer, lord mas había instaurado las leyes mágicas hacia milenios y por ende si el firmaba como testigo este documento seria legal en todo el mundo mágico.

Los dos representantes de las criaturas firmaron con una pluma vinculante y al final lord mas firmo con una runa mágica, el documento brillo un momento antes de salir hacia la aurora boreal lo que hizo el documento totalmente legal en el mundo mágico.

Con esto inicio el show, vlad y cerbero se dieron un abrazo y estrecharon las manos, como muestra de paz, lobos y vampiros por primera vez en muchos siglos estrechaban sus manos en vez de espadas, los reyes de vampiria se acercaron a cerbero y según el protocolo sellaron el acuerdo, al lo largo del mundo las barreras anti lobos o anti vampiros caían y las dos razas era unidas en paz, parejas de las dos razas que en el pasado se ocultaban por miedo a ser atacadas finalmente se podían ver a plena luz de la noche, los ancianos lobos o vampiros jugaban y discutían sobre como cambia el mudo y por raro que pareciera niños de las dos razas se hacían amigos.

Los reporteros hacían preguntas como locos a los vampiros y a cerbero. Una foto fue tomada por desgracia al ser vampiros no salían haci que se usaría recuerdos, lord mas uso ese tiempo para dar nuevas ordenes disimuladas a sus aliados y discutir con miembros de otros ministerios, hasta que paso, la copia región 4 de santa clon se puso frente a el, extendiendo su mano.

_Dumbledore: señor mask es un placer conocerlo, mi nombre es __albus__ Dumbledore líder del winzengamount._

La túnica de más tomo la mano de Dumbledore y las bestias que hasta el momento luchaba entres si se detuvieron y parecían dispuestas a salir y atacar a Dumbledore.

_**Mask: "te recuerdo sabes, tu estabas hay, tu lo salvaste y dime que quieres aun buscas las reliquias de la muerte o buscas el poder para destruir a tu especie, he amante de grindelwald"**_

Muchos vieron impresionados a Dumbledore al saber sus verdaderos gustos y sus deseos.

Dumbledore:_ temo que me confunde con alguien más_. Claramente nervioso.

_**Mask: "si me disculpa tengo que retirarme hasta, pronto usted y yo tenemos mucho que discutir sobre le castillo que me pertenece"**_

_Dumbledore: ¿disculpe? ¿Cual castillo?_

_**Mask: "Hogwarts es mío y ¡quiero que lo desalojen!"**_

_**chachachan...**_

* * *

Fin capitulo 10.

.13

**MENSAJE IMPORTANTE**: quiero lanzar un desafío o reto para mis lectores o escritores. Se que es algo pronto pero el sábado me voy de vacaciones y no tendré que leer o escribí por una o dos semanas por lo que no subiré mas capítulos de.- el tablero, los ojos, marcado, el veneno o mis nuevos ficts imperialismo (hora de aventura ) y las aves del mal ( Young justice) .

Por eso les pido de favor, si no es mucha molestia. Crear una historia, la cual podamos leer muchos y que nos ayude a matar el aburrimiento. Además que

Con sus historias y hacer crecer el universo de la irrealidad.

Que por desgracia, estoy solo en la irrealidad.

Para los que estos interesados

Estas son las reglas.

El nombre del reto es "IMPERIALISMO". (Adjunte un sub titulo)

Las reglas son simples

1.-** solo se valen historias de: hora de aventura, Harry Potter, pokemon, Phineas y ferb, code lyoko , K.N.D o Justicia joven (YOUNG JUSTICE).**

**2.- un personaje debe pasarse al lado oscuro de la fuerza es decir ser traicionado o que requiera algo y que solo la oscuridad se lo pueda dar, traicionados por quienes tenía su mayor confianza.**

**(Por ejemplo en mi historia finn y fiona son traicionados por la dulce princesa y príncipe, quienes en el caso de finn causa que pierda su brazo y además se descubre la razón por la que los humanos esta extintos, hay guerra y es un romanze entre finn y fiona).**

**2.1.- En el caso de K.N.D los niños debe crecer o ser traicionados.**

**2.2.- en el caso de justicia joven deben unirse a la luz.**

**3.- el ambiente debe ser de guerra o post apocalíptico.**

**4.- los personajes deben reemplazar partes de su cuerpo por piezas robóticas, manos o pies.**

**5.- deben dirigir un grupo.**

**5.1.- en pokemon debe ser un team que domine todas las regiones.**

**5.2.- en justicia joven debe ser necesario ya sea terrestre, como una mafia, ejército o secta o alienígena como líder de una raza.**

**5.3.- en hora de aventura un grupo de clones humanos**

**6.- debe tener un romance.- es libre se vale yaoi, yuri , oc , canon , inter dimencional, pokefilia, incesto, etc. **

**7.- deben subirse cad ser día después de su publicación.**

**(Para darles tiempo de ordenar sus ideas y escribir en paz)**

**8.- el reto inicia el sábado.**

**9.-Interesados en participar, debe confirmar por PM y de que escogen su historia.**

La recompensa es mi gratitud, seguidores para ustedes, promoción a sus historias, un hogar en la irrealidad y un cupcake con forma del come galletas (cuando los vea XD)

Nota: dejen reviews.

.

* * *

Espero que les guste

No se cuando pueda actualizar.

Merece reviews? ,

Entre mis historias están:

El tablero de la muerte (Harry Potter)*

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Marcado (naruto)*

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry Potter) *

Imperialismo (hora de aventura)

Las aves del mal (Young justice)

Nos veremos en la irrealidad


	12. pieza a pieza

EL TABLERO DE LA MUERTE

DISCLAIMER: Todo el material en el cual esta basado esta historia pertenece a JK. Rowling y yo solo tergiversare para crear esta historia.

Irrealiti: un movimiento mal echo, es como sacrificar a un inocente.

Se que me tarde y les agradezco su paciencia.

**Negritas: pensamientos**

**Negritas con "": "habla la muerte"**

Subrayadas: libros o periódico

_Cursiva: diálogos_

Normal: acciones

Entere paréntesis (): parsel o explicaciones

_Cursiva con ": "hechizos"_

Resumen: toda la vida de Harry fue un juego, lo usaron cual peón en ajedrez y al final de la partida se entera de la verdad contada por una espectadora ,que ahora será quien vuelva a colocar el tablero y reiniciara la partida a cambió de las reliquias de la muerte, esta es….…. La misma muerte.

CAPITULO 11: piezas azules contra piezas rojas.

Lord mask estaba viendo la cara de todos los presentes, los magos estaban tan pálidos como fantasmas, o como desearía tener una cámara para fotografiar la cara de Dumbledore, inconscientemente su túnica le trajo una cámara y tomo una foto, haciendo reaccionar a todos los presentes.

_**Lord mask: jajajaj debieron haber visto sus caras es mas cuando la foto este será parte de mi colección personal, jajaja mírense es enserió están mas pálidos que un fantasma, jajjaja es enserió me van a matar, figurativa mente hablando claro no puedo morir.**_ Mientras se arreglaba su mascara u su cabello.

_Dumbledore: es una broma?._ Aun pálido y un poco molesto.

_**Lord mask: claro!, no tengo las escrituras de Hogwarts aun, se que están por algún lado y cuando las encuentre les desalojare del castillo, pero para eso falta mucho.**_ Restando importancia y comenzado a alejarse de los magos.

Un cuervo se acercó y le graznó en el oído.

_**Lord mask: ¿que esta pasando que?.**_ Preguntando al ave y extrañando a todos los presentes.

De nuevo un graznido.

_**Lord mask: si me disculpan hay un asunto que requiere mi atención inmediata, descuiden señor cerbero y vlad, no es nada importante para sus naciones, pero si requiere mi presencia sin mas me retiro.**_ Dando una inclinación con la cabeza.

En un segundo toda su túnica inicio a succionarlo, dejando solo su mascara volando hasta que esta también desapareció (como madara en naruto)_**.**_

_Vlad: bueno es momento de las preguntas._

_Delator: ¿Qué planes tienen ahora como aliados?_

Todos dejaron de prestar atención a lord mask y volvieron a distraerse con la firma del tratado.

* * *

/ Mientras tanto base del lago espejismo/

Una batalla se estaba librando entre los asgardianos y los serviles. El había dejado la base solo unas horas y ahora estaba bajo ataque, debido a que los asgardianos querían recuperar el templo de Jormundgander. Pero es no seria así, los soldados serviles atacaban en grupo de 10 contra uno, Thor estaba luchando 1 contra 50 he iba ganando, sif y valquiria no se quedaban atrás van 2 contra 50, mientras loki se encargaba de solo 10.

Loki:_ díganme como nos metimos en esta locura._

_Sif: Thor rompió el establo y padre de castigo nos mandaron a todos aquí._

_Valquiria: no se quejen, si morimos, moriremos con gloria._

_**Lord mask : no lo creo!,**_ en un remolino de colores apareció descendiendo al suelo mientras con su túnica atrapaba por el cuello a varios soldados y mataba a 3 rompiéndoles el cuello.

_Thor: con que tu eres el que padre, nos mando destruir._ Tronando el cuello de un servil y parándose de forma engreída.

_**Lord mask: y tu la rubia del mito, Thor dios del trueno. loki dios del caos, una valquiria, no se quien es la de pelo negro y donde esta el quinto.**_

_Thor: detrás de ti!._

Lord mask volteo para encontrarse con un heindal con hacha en mano, el cual con toda su fuerza y velocidad, corto por la mitad a lord mask.

Las mitades cayeron al suelo, antes de iniciar a girar y sacar humo, cuando este se disipo, solo que una marioneta de madera partida por la mitad.

_**Lord mask: interesante con que los ojos de heindal no pueden ver atreves de una marioneta, muy pero muy interesante.**_ El verdadero lord mask se encontraba flotando sobre ellos.

_Valquiria: pero como._ Asombrada

_Thor: cobarde, deja de trucos y pelea como un hombre._ Alzando su martillo y corriendo frente a mask.

_**Lord mask: como quieras. **_Descendiendo mientras de su manga una espada surgía.

_Loki: esa espada._ Con un mango en forma de mano que parecía dejar salir del centro la hoja de un tono cobrizo oxidado y con muescas doradas.

_**Lord mask: la reconoces la gran espada del hell.**_ Mientras agitaba la espada y una corriente de viento lanzo a todos los soldados y asgardianos. Thor fue el primero en levantarse alzando su martillo para evitar el certero corte que le hubiera echo la espada hell.

_Thor: de donde la sacaste._ Concentró toda su fuerza en el martillo y lanzo a lord mask para atrás. Para alzar de nuevo el mazo intentando golpear al enmascarado el cual bloque su golpe con la espada.

_**Lord mask: bueno me la dio una muy bella joven mientras la poseía en su cama, ¿Por qué la pregunta?.**_ Avanzo mientras su espada golpeaba el legendario martillo sin recibir el mínimo daño.

Thor:_ ya veras._ Inicio a girar su maso y concentró energía eléctrica en la cabeza asiéndolo iluminarse en un tono azulado._ Por asgard ._ el golpe era demasiado poderosos tanto que las nueves sobre ellos se nublaron.

Junto con el golpe un rayo cayo del cielo, dando en la espada, la cual solo brillo un poco antes de devolver el rayo contra Thor.

_Thor: AHHHH!_ El rayo le dio directo en el pecho.

_Sif: Thor._ Corrió a toda velocidad y cargo su espada contra lord mask, este bloqueo con la propia, asiendo salir chispas, mientras que su túnica atrapo a heindal que lo intento atacar por detrás y a valquiria que lo intentó por la izquierda.

_Valquiria: mal…dito._ Hablaba entre cortada mente gracias a que los pliegues de la túnica de lord mask le envolvían el cuello y de pronto la túnica inicio a golpear a los 3 asgardianos muy fuerte bañándolos.

_**Lord mask: y ustedes son dioses, que….patéticos.**_ Soltó un suspiro,_** esperaba a alguien más poderoso y mas listo, es decir cargar contra un enemigo como yo requiere de un plan.**_ Mientras acercaba a valquiria para herirla con su espada.

Valquiria:_ lo tenemos. LOKI, THOR! AHORA!._ Los dos nombrados atacaron al mismo tiempo

_**Lord mask: que demonios.**_ Un poderoso golpe del martillo acompañado de rayos le dio directo en todo el estomago, mientras con su magia loki genero una serpiente de fuego la cual se lo comió entero haciéndolo chocar contra un muro de la base. Mientras La túnica soltó a los asgardianos.

_Thor: no que muy poderosos te hemos vencido._ De manera muy alegre y arrogante.

_Loki: no te confíes Thor._ Mientras parecía más nervioso que antes.

_Thor: de que diablos hablas ya lo vencimos._ Molesto por las palabras de su hermano, mientras lord mask se levantaba moviendo los escombros sobre el.

_Loki: mira tu mano._ Señalando a la mano que sostenía el martillo.

Thor bajo al mirada a la mano donde estaba el martillo y noto algo increíble el maso divino había desaparecido. Lord mask se irguió con su túnica desecha y quemada, mientras que sangre salía de la boca de su mascara.

_**Lord mask: es dolió un poco saben, **_sobándose el estomago, _**por eso bueno tener una armadura bajo la ropa siempre por seguridad **_sacándose su túnica y mostrando su armadura un poco dañada, _**y seguro buscas esto.**_ Mientras en su mano derecha estaba el martillo de Thor.

_Sif: como es posible._ Mientras apoyaba su peso en su espada y apenas podía estar de pie.

_Valquiria: solo Thor puede alza ese mazo._ Solo de pie sostenida por heindal el cual tenia un ojo morado.

_**Lord mask: muy simple, magia, la magia más poderosa que existe y yo la domino. Ahora sin le molesta largo.**_ Alzando el martillo y convocando un rayo.

_Thor: no nos iremos hasta que mueras._ Muy furioso mientras se preparaba a luchar a puño limpio.

_**Lord mask: soy inmortal!**_ Sonriendo tras su mascara mientras sus serviles se reagrupaban tras de el listos para seguir la batalla.

_Loki: nadie es inmortal._ Grito histérico por ver que eran superados en número.

_**Lord mask: y nadie puede levanta el mjornir. Y mira aquí esta en mis manos,**_ acariciando la cabeza del martillo, _** pero ya me hartaron la próximas vez que se acerque aquí morirán, pero por el momento "grati non vobis quinque. Egredieris ad norwegian".**_

Con esas palabras en latín los 5 asgardianos desaparecieron del campo de batalla.

_**Lord mask: activen el hechizó de seguridad y que este lugar sea vigilado las 24 horas, ellos volverán, lo se volverán por esto.**_ Sus serviles vieron como en su mano estaba el legendario martillo.

_Servil__ líder: y los cuerpos de los asgardianos._ Ansioso mostrando su dentadura, como todos sus congéneres.

_**Mask: comerlos.**_

No esperaron una segunda orden rápido como bestias saltaron sobre los soldados asgardianos muertos o heridos he iniciaron a devorarlos sin importarles nada.

_**Lord mask: creo que será un buen regalo para death, **_ jugando con el martillo ._**ella siempre lo quiso.**_

Camino rumbo a su habitación en la base y tuvo que usar el espejo para entrar a hell.

/ Lunes 8 de agosto 1991/ Hogwarts.

Pov Albus Dumbledore.

Se estaba despertando malhumorado, ayer no había sido su día, primero gracias a ese maldito de lord mask el tratado de los vampiros y hombres lobo era totalmente legal y ninguna ley mágica lo podía arruinar, luego esta la muerte fenrin greyback a manos de mismo prácticamente había lanzando al líder de los hombre lobo mas peligros de toda Europa como si de una mosca se tratara y gracias a sus cuervos había muerto, ¡ahora como aria que todos le temieran a los hombres lobo!, hablando de ellos ni siquiera lo miraron un segunda vez esas malditas criaturas oscuras lo despreciaron y luego los vampiros le gritaron públicamente que nunca lo apoyarían para ser ministro, si no había sido su día, ni siquiera la comida de la fiesta fue rica no había ningún dulce.

_Dumbledore: a fawkes! Que are ninguna de esas malditas razas esta de mi lado y ni siquiera me escuchan, no sedan cuenta que es por su bien que deben estar aislados y sin ningún lugar en el mundo mágico es por el bien común, es como si ellos quisieran dominar el mundo._

El ave dio un graznido.

_Dumbledore: cierto no es como si una mafia mundial, estuviera moviendo las fichas para controlar el mundo, yo hubiera sido invitado a tal grupo, de seguro ya sabré sacarle al lado bueno a esto, por ahora hay que centrarnos en Harry, el niño tiene que cumplir con su destino._

* * *

/mientras tanto/

El gran comedor estaba listo para iniciar la semana, muchos sangre puras estaban muy ansiosos por ver la edición del profeta querían saber como había sido el evento, los gryffindor comían como cerdos, los slyterin de una manera muy ordenada, los hufflepuff compartían sus comidas y los Ravenclaw mientras platicaban de temas de interés.

Las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a un Harry Potter con unas vendas en su mano y una cortada en la cara. Mas de uno se quedo impresionado por saber como diablos se había hecho esas heridas.

Se acercó a la mesa de Ravenclaw, sentándose con cuidado y parecía querer estar lo mas recto posible.

_Elisa: ¡que diablos te paso!_

_mask: esto pasa cuando te da un cabezazo un caballo de mar, ayer estuve un rato con las sirenas y me dejaron montar un caballo, pero no contaba con que había un calamar gigante en el lago y digamos que el caballo si que tiene cabeza dura , si no fuera por las sirenas hubiera muerto, en el lago._ Mas de uno se quedo impresionado por su relato, decir que los jefes de casa estaban asombrados era poco, madam pomfrey se levanto rápido de la mesa de maestros y se acercó a harry.

_Pomfrey: por que? No fue a la enfermería quien sabe cuantos huesos tiene heridos._ Mientras izo un hechizo diagnostico con su varita.

_Harry: no es nada grave además confió en las sirenas._ En parte era verdad el creo un clon que se paso todo el día en el lago negro para crear una fachada por si alguien preguntaba donde había estado, pero nunca pensó que el golpe del dios del rayo dejara una herida de ese tamaño en su esternón y estomago._ Estoy bien solo que tengo un hambre atroz si me disculpa._

_Mcgonagall: señor Potter tiene que escuchar a la enfermera de la escuela._ Como si aun fuera uno de sus leones

_Mask: cromo, o Harry, no Potter minerva, por favor._ En un tono frió.

_Filius: es necesario solo deje que lo revise._ Le profesor de hechizos muy preocupado.

_Mask: esta bien._se levanto de su asiento, se alzo el uniforme de la escuela y relevo unas vendas hechas de algas con lo que parecía un ungüento violeta._ Revise, no perderé el desayuno y clases por una pequeñez._

La enfermera de inmediato con su barita se deshizo de las vendas, revelando un golpe atroz ya que estaba desde el esternón hasta el ombligo un gigantesco moretón que estaba casi negro, a mas de uno se le escapo un jadeo.

_Madame pomfrey: eso una pequeñez!, debe venir con migo a la enfermería ahora mismo, eso puede iniciara a pudrirse y podría morir._

_Albus: que sucede._ Entrado por la puerta principal, hasta que vio a Harry sosteniendo su uniforme. Volvió a estar blanco del miedo.

_Mask: nada que le interese, solo es una herida menor._ Mientras bajo si uniforme y le restaba importancia.

_Severus: eso no es menor._ Con su típica vos para asustar.

_Mask: para alguien que tuvo su hueso fuera del cuerpo, las piernas comidas perros, mas de 100 cinturonazos en la espalda y todo el abdomen, morado por mas de una semana si lo es, esto ya sanara, siempre lo hacen, si me disculpan quiero terminar mi desayuno._ Se sentó y no volteo.

Todos los presentes recordaron lo que vivió con los muggles y como debía ser la vida con Heros un experto en duelos, para el eso seria algo común algo que no era importante.

Madan pomfrey:_ esta bien pero si siente la mas ligera molestia, inicia a escupir sangre o tiene problemas de estomago, no dude en ir a la enfermería, solo espero que este a tiempo para salvarlo._

_Mask: si gracias, mama gallina._ Los alumnos se rieron por ese apodos, la enfermera no pudo evitar mostrar una pequeña sonrisa, los maestros regresaron a su mesa, menos hagridt que se acercó a Harry.

_Mask: en que le puedo ayudar señor regrus._

_Hagrid: dime hagridt y quería saber que se siente estar sobre un caballo de mar._

_Elisa: cierto que se siente._ Claramente intrigada por el animal.

_Niño Ravenclaw cualquiera: cuenta, cuenta. _Casi toda la escuela se acercó para escuchar su relato.

_Mask: fantástico, es como estar sobre una almohada que se mueve libre y es capas de correr sobre el agua, es simplemente magnifico, anuqué creo que no deben ponerse al frente de uno nunca, duele como si te cayera un yunque enzima._ Tocando su estomago y mintiendo (**la verdad que un golpe de un martillo hecho de una estrella y cargado de electricidad no es nada agradable es peor que un crusio)**

_Danny: Harry, dime crees que puedas hacer que unos amigos y yo podamos montar un caballo._ Pregunto su hermano, acompañado del maldito pelirrojo, de unos niños de hufflepuff y de sus compañeros de cuarto.

_Mask: tanto como que respiren bajo el agua. Si no fuera por que puedo cambiar mi cuerpo por magia, no podrá poder estar con ellas bajo del agua._ Esto solo avivo la curiosidad en todos, en especial en cierta cabra que inicio a planear como enseñarle a usar esas habilidades para ganar su confianza.

_Elisa: un segundo también heredaste._ Esperando ansiosa por saber si no era la única ninfa entre los potter actuales.

_Mask: si las habilidades de ninfa que tiene la sangre Potter, soy capas de convertir el 98% de mi cuerpo en una criatura._ Con un poco de arrogancia y sorprendiendo a sus hermanos y a quienes sabían de estas habilidades mágicas.

_Elisa: 98%! yo solo he logrado el 45%._ Si a ella le gustaba mucho aprender como controlar estas habilidades y saber que su verdadero hermano las podía usar a ese nivel casi le da un colapso.

_Danny: y yo solo un 10%._ Sonrojado por ser el que en menor rango tenía las habilidades heredadas de los potter y cambiando su cabello a café para demostrarlo.

_Mask: lo lamento Danny sabes que debes convertir mínimo el 45% de tu cuerpo para respirar bajo el agua y solo es por eso que me entendí con las sirenas._ Sonando como un maestro de clase.

_Hermione: a que se refieren con eso._ Parándose tras Danny.

Mask:** (¿y a esta quien la invito?) **_y tu eres?._ Fingiendo no conocerla.

_Hermione: Hermione granger, gryffindor y no has respondido mi pregunta, que son la herencia de las ninfas._ Con su típica voz de sabelotodo.

_Mask: eres una muggle born verdad._ Soltó secamente.

Los presentes se quedaron impresionados por el término, ese término es una manera elegante de decir sangre sucia.

_Hermione: si lo soy, porque la pregunta?._ Sin saber lo que significaba muggle born.

_Mask: según tu mitología que habilidades tienen las ninfas._ Volviendo a su desayuno mientras la escuchaba hablar.

_Hermione: pueden transformarse en animales, plantas o rocas._ Con muy poco conocimiento del tema y sonando insegura.

_Mask: cierto y en nuestro caso es como en tu genética, un ancestro ascendencia femeninas fue concebida con sangre ninfa, por ende esta habilidad de transformación se quedo latente en todos los nosotros según como lo desarrolles, eres capas de transformar partes del cuerpo a tu voluntad he imaginación._ Los sangre pura asentían debido a que la sangre ninfa y vela se consideran purifican tes mágicos.

_Hermione: eso es imposible biológica mente. _De nuevo con su voz de mando y creyéndose superior, molestando a todos los slyterin, Ravenclaw y a Elisa.

Mask sonrió mientras se paraba y tomaba la apariencia de death con 21 años, claro que gracias a las ropas que llevaba solo se vio a una joven de piel blanca, cabello negro ébano o mas oscuro, ojos negros, figura de diosa, con el uniforme masculino de Hogwarts muy pegado en el busto y cintura casi a reventar.

_Mask con voz seductora: ¿tú crees?. _Tocando con su mano la meguilla de Hermione, mientras inicio a caminaba en círculos entorno a ella. La población varonil del colegio tendría sueños húmedos con el , la femenina se sentía envidiosa por su transformación y que los profesores se asombrado en especial la de transformaciones decir que el colegio estaba asombrado es como decir que los malfoy son los mejores amigos de los weasly.._ Sabes eres muy hermosa._ Mientras se inclinaba y le daba un beso en los labios a Hermione. La cual estaba más roja que un tomate. _Lastima que no eres mi tipo._ Mientras tomaba las apariencias de una gigantesca bestia con cabeza de araña, cuerpo de lagarto, piernas de cangrejo, manos de león y alas de murciélago._ Groooaaaa!_ Rugió la bestia espantando a todos los presentes y provocando pesadillas en las noches siguientes.

Mask: hahahahahah, jajajajjajaja, enserió debieron ver sus caras jjajjaajja. Mientras tomaba su apariencia original._ Bien granger nunca dudes de la magia, o bueno terminaras siendo besada por un monstruo, jajjajaja, hay me duele mucho el estomago aun. _La niña salió corriendo a quien sabe donde y los demás alumnos regresaron a sus mesas.

_Elisa: eso fue asombros!, debes enseñarme a cambiar de forma así._ Suplicando con sus ojitos de cachorrito.

_Mask: ¿Por qué? quieres ser hombre para violar a todas las mujeres._ Sonrojando a Elisa y esta le diera un golpe en el estomago, doblándose un poco por el dolor.

_Elisa roja: que no.. No quiero cambiar de sexo, quiero ser capas de transformarme en un monstruo como tu. _Aclarando su petición.

_Danny: si Harry enséñame, te are la tarea, te doy dulces que quieras, pero por favor quiero también enséñame a transformarme._ Mientras ponía mirada de cachorrito.

Mask: _consígueme ranas de chocolate blanco con cereal y te enseño Danny._

_Danny: es are! _Saliendo para encargarlas en el correo a sus padres.

_Elisa: a mi no me pedirás nada?._ Confusa por la solicitud a su hermano.

_Mask: no tú me agradas._ Sorprendiendo a la niña.

El ruido de múltiples lechuzas y aves llamo la atención todas dejaron el profeta y el corazón y uno que otro paquete, dos cuervos descendieron con mask, uno le entrego el correo con el profeta y el otro dejo un paquete.

Elisa tomo el profeta y unos dulces hechos por su madre, lo que dio inicio a su lectura.

EL REGRESO DE LORD MASK AL MUNDO: FIRMA DEL TRATADO VAMPIRO-LOBO.

POR: Simón delator.

Ayer el día 7 de agosto de 1991 se firmo el gran tratado de los hombres lobo y vampiros. En términos simples finalmente aun conseguido el derecho al voto, al del trabajo y vivienda digna en todos los países miembros de la conferencia internacional de magos, para aquellos puristas de sangre que intente algo, automáticamente serán enviados a prisión, si se le niega el trabajo, la vivienda o el voto en alguien país a este se le pondrá en general una multa mayor a 1500 galeones por insulto, que deben ser pagados al fondo internacional para la defensa de criaturas mágicas. Esto no puede ser anulado, ni por las 20 familias mágicas, el ministerio o cualquier grupo terrorista sin sentido.

Como es posible esto simple.

Gracias al gran testigo del tratado, lord mask, el cual debido a ser el miembro original del gremio magia mundial, el tiene el poder necesario para hacer que esto sea valido por todos los países que sean miembros deben obedecer su decisión, debido a su estatus de suprime wizard, otorgado por los 12 magos originales, lord mask expresó públicamente que espera que este tratado lleve a una época de paz al mundo ya que el ha vivido lo que son las verdaderas guerra y quiere que nuestro mundo tenga un mejor destino.

Sin más se despide Simón delator, director, editor y reportero del profeta.

Pag .2 todo sobre el tratado

Pag .3 el estatus de lord mask

Pag. 4 la primera multa a gran Bretaña hecha por el ministro.

Que tiene de relajante ver las caras de los sangres "pura" e hijos de mortifagos tras leer la noticia o si, la sensación de ser superior a ellos, este solo es un movimiento clave para lograr si triunfo pronto nadie se discriminara a los vampiros o hombres lobo si recibir su multa y pronto el odio surgirá y su victoria llegara.

Mask se levanto de la mesa tras terminar su desayuno.

_Mask: lista para pociones Elisa._ Extendiendo su mano.

_Elisa: claro que si hermano._ Tomando la mano

Y así inicio una nueva semana.

* * *

Fin capitulo 11.

Nota: dejen reviews.

Espero que les guste

No se cuando pueda actualizar.

Merece reviews? ,

Entre mis historias están:

El tablero de la muerte (Harry Potter)*

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Marcado (naruto)*

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry Potter) *

Imperialismo (hora de aventura)*

Las aves del mal (Young justice)*

Nos veremos en la irrealidad


	13. muchos movimientos

EL TABLERO DE LA MUERTE

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Todo el material en el cual esta basado esta historia pertenece a JK. Rowling y yo solo tergiversare para crear esta historia.

Irrealiti: nunca mientas a quien cuida tu oro.

Se que me tarde y les agradezco su paciencia.

Pero para los que no hayan leído mis dos nuevos varios, la razón por la que me he ausentado es porque, recientemente perdí a mi primo pequeño y bueno digamos que quiero seguir adelante.

Pero si duele, bueno tal vez no debería escribir esto pero me ayuda a sentirme mejor. Pues es difícil, prácticamente perder a alguien a quien le cambiaste los pañales, le regalaste dulces, le bajaste el frasco de galletas de la alacena y que te decía que quería ser como tu cuando creciera.

Es difícil, prácticamente siento que perdí una parte de mi vida.

Pero es momento de seguir pues pronto actualizare todo.

Y le tengo un aviso.

El fict: de Halloween será de Phineas y ferb. Ya tengo la historia escrita y bueno me quedo tétrico.

Pues bueno sigamos con la historia.

* * *

**Negritas: pensamientos**

**Negritas con "": "habla la muerte"**

Subrayadas: libros o periódico

_Cursiva: diálogos_

Normal: acciones

Entre paréntesis (): parcel o explicaciones

_Cursiva con ": "hechizos"_

Resumen: toda la vida de Harry fue un juego, lo usaron cual peón en ajedrez y al final de la partida se entera de la verdad contada por una espectadora ,que ahora será quien vuelva a colocar el tablero y reiniciara la partida a cambió de las reliquias de la muerte, esta es….…. La misma muerte.

* * *

CAPITULO 12: torre roja frente al rey blanco. Torre frente a peón, caballo azul en rey rojo y reina azul, frente a rey rojo junto a la reina roja.

/ 31 de octubre 1991/

Lord mask estaba viendo el progreso de Danny y Elisa en lo que se refiere a las habilidades ninfa de la sangre potter.

Mientras que Elisa aprendía rápido y era la mas avanzada en lo de la metamorfosis 55% y solo un mes de entrenamiento algo que le impresionaba ya que el tardo 4 años en controlar solo un 15% .

Con Danny la cosa era muy diferente, lo que a el le faltaba era precisión, ya que solo liberaba su poder a lo bestia y eso era lo que le impedía transformarse como quisiera, aunque su habilidad era impresionante solo con concentrarse era capas de controlar un 30% pero sin concentración era apenas un 10%.

Al verlos así inicio a pensar en el futuro, el recordaba como las cosas fueron.

Sin poder evitarlo un flash back pasó por su mente

/ Flash back/ 31 de diciembre 2020/ castillo de la mask

Que afán tenían los humanos para luchar cuando sabían que ya habían perdido.

La orden del fénix, liderada por Daniel Carlus Potter Evans.

Había logrado entrar a su castillo, acompañados de la poca resistencia humana que quedaba.

Claro una batalla mayor a la de Voldemort se estaba librando, y por el momento la orden ganaba pero esto era porque el no se había levantado de la silla que alguna ves usara Dumbledore, quería ver que tan fuerte era la orden.

Entre sus miembros, logro identificara a Neville longbotton, a ron weasley y Hermione granger, además de un sinfín de humanos y magos que siempre le habían causado problemas. Luchando con pistolas, varitas, armas y demás cosas contra. Los duendes, demonios, dementores y serviles que cuidaban su castillo.

Daniel: _que pasa cobarde, porque no luchas._ Decía el ya adulto mago, pelinegro mientras se paraba apuntando una barrita blanca, mientras usaba la maldición asesina contra un duende.

_**Mask: ¿porque? no tengo razón, ustedes son seres insignificantes, en comparación a mi.**_ Una maldición voló cerca de su cara, quien la había lanzada era la comadreja, detrás de el estaba toda su familia.

Ron: _que te pasa traidor, no me digas que no eres tan fuerte como dices. O que ya no lo recuerdas Harry._ Mask simplemente se limito a mover su mano.

Este acto izo que todas las barritas que estuvieran en el castillo se destruyeran, dejando a los magos desarmados.

_**Mask: decías.**_ Mientras se alzaba de la silla del director, he iniciaba su lento caminar, muchos de los humanos simplemente se rindieron, algunos se hincaron y rogaban por clemencia. _**Sabes Daniel nunca me a agradado este asiento siempre que lo veo me recuerda a Dumbledore. **_Mientras con sus manos volvía el asiento de oro solo un charco dorado. _**Es una lastima que muriera justo en este castillo o cierto no murió.**_ Mientras miraba al techo donde en un ataúd de cristal estaba el cuerpo de Dumbledore. _**Lo asesinaron**_ mientras los pocos magos lo veían con odio _**Muy triste que su cuerpo nunca será enterado.**_ " destructo" el ataúd de cristal estalló destruyendo el cuerpo de Dumbledore, solo dejando un cráneo._** Esto me servirá.**_Guardando el cráneo en quien sabe donde.

De un segundo a otro daniel había noqueado a los duende que estaban detrás de el y inicio a correr con el puño alzado

_Daniel: maldito!. _Corrió y le dio un golpe en su mascara, la fuerza fue tal que la cerámica se rompió, dejando ver ere hermoso rostro cual deidad y esos ojos multicolor, totalmente furiosos, tanto que cambiaron a una escala de rojos.

_**Mask: te he permitido muchas cosas.**_ La túnica inicio a mover mientras recorría todo el cuerpo de Daniel, hasta que los pliegues se sujetaron de sus extremidades._** Puedo soportar que me ataques, perturbes mi hogar y dañes a mi ejército.**_ La túnica volteo a Daniel haciendo que le diera la espalda.

_**Mask: pero otra cosa es romper! Mi mascara.!**_ Con sus uñas destruyo la playera que lleva Daniel (que era de piel de basilisco) y atravesó su carne.

Con una fuerza inhumana sujetó su columna vertebral, antes de sacarla junto con el resto del esqueleto con órganos y algunos músculos de un solo tirón.

Todos los presentes estaban atónitos, su líder había muerto de un solo ataque, muchas brujas y magos intentaron desaparecerse pero no podías, poco a poco el ejército de lord mask los término de rodear.

Ese día el personalmente se encargo de tortura físicamente a todos los peli rojos hasta la locura, también le corto las manos y la lengua ha Hermione y la vendió por solo 2 kunts a los trolls, con Neville paso algo igual que con Daniel, solo que a el primero lo mato par después sacar los huesos de su cuerpo.

Ese día la rebelión inicio a declinar y su mundo ideal siguió creciendo.

Los duendes con el oro fundido y los huesos de sus muertos hicieron un trono muy cómodo, desde el cual podía ver todo Hogwarts.

/ fin flash back/

Elisa_: HOLA!_ Mientras le gritaba al oído.

Mask: q_ue diablos te pasa. _Mientras se sobaba el oído.

_Danny: perdón es que estabas ido, hace 20 minutos que te estábamos hablando._ Menciono su hermano que tenia el cabello como un erizo._ Queríamos saber como se revierte esto. _Señalando su cabello.

Mask:_ piensa en que tienes cabello normal y concéntrate._ Mientras se paraba de la roca donde estaba sentado. Solo tenían pociones y encantamientos ese día y el viejo loco estaba haciendo de las suyas, ya que había mentido a Ravenclaw y gryffindor en una misma clase._ Rápido que snape no perdona tiempo._

Los tres niños tomaron sus cosas y tomaron rumbo a la mazmorra de snape.

Ese día fue muy común una poción para quitar la gripe de diente de leopardo.

Y como era costumbre Dumbledore se había encargado de que Harry estuviera cerca de los leones. Pero la verdad ahora se cuestionaba como era posible que hubiera estado tan ciego en su anterior vida.

* * *

/ En el castillo/ hora del almuerzo/ despacho del director/

Dumbledore veía la piedra frente a el, junto con los demás maestros, su expresión era de odio.

_Dumbledore: estas seguro hagrid._ Mencionó mientras se tocaba su barba.

_Hagrid: si director, esa es la piedra que estaba en la bóveda de gringotts._ Decía el semi gigante al sentirse triste por fallar en la misión.

_Minerva: que significa esto albus._ Mientras miraba la "piedra filosofal"

_Dumbledore: es falsa, no hay magia en esta piedra, es solo un trozo de cristal._ Tomo la piedra y con esta golpeo su escritorio, lo que paso fue que la piedra automáticamente se rompió.

_Snape: pero cuando paso. _Viendo el objeto roto y muy curioso por saber quien tenia la verdadera piedra filosofal.

_Dumbledore: según las protecciones del castillo la piedra nunca estuvo aquí, dime hagrid que fue lo que hiciste el día que te mande por la piedra._ Mientras lo volvía a interrogar, he intentaba unir los puntos para localizar el articulo mágico.

_Hagrid: fui a gringotts me encontré con james y Lily, conocí a Danny y a Elisa, use la red flu para llegar a la taberna de rosmerta, y volví caminando hasta el castillo, le entregue el paquete y fue todo lo que hice._ Relataba por quinta vez el semi-gigante.

_Sprout: tal vez en gringotts se confundieron._ Expreso la regordeta mujer.

_Quirell: ooo..ppp—uueedde que nnuunca estuuu viera en elll baaanco._ Respondía el nervioso mago mientras Voldemort recordaba la bóveda bacía que los duendes limpiaban cuando intento robar el banco..

_Dumbedore: no flamel asegura que la piedra estaba en el banco._ Volviendo al tema de la reunión, mientras pensaba en su nuevo plan de acción.

Minerva:_ tal vez los duendes la robaron._ Hablo de nuevo la severa mujer mientras el profesor de encantamientos la veía enojado.

_Filius: no creo los duendes son muy responsables y nunca se atreverían a robar algo que este a su cuidado!._ Hablaba el semi-duende.

_Snape: ¿entonces donde esta la piedra?._ Mientras pensaba que tal vez Voldemort se había adelantado en obtenerla y los duendes ni se habían dado cuenta.

_Dumbledore: no, lo se, no lo se, solo que ahora seria mejor quitar las protecciones del tercer piso, ya que sino algún estudiante podía salir lastimado por ser muy valiente._ Muy furioso internamente, porque su plan de atraer a los niños Potter a su lado no funcionaria, pero todo lo ocultaba tras la mascara de abuelo._ Si me disculpan tengo una cita en gringott._

Todos los maestros se fueron retirando de la oficina, mientras tanto Dumbledore solo veía a cada uno salir.

El era un gran mago con su poder y conocimiento (y las barreras del castillo) había detectado a un fantasma que había posesionado a quirell, el sabia que era tom, pero ahora no tendría ventaja contra el, ni Harry o Daniel estaban interesados en el tercer piso y ahora la piedra había desaparecido.

Esto solo le hacia doler la cabeza, que estaba pasando primero el niño se libra de los muggles, es adoptado por un neutral con ganancias de procedencia dudosa, la tensión entre el mundo mágico y muggle estaba en riesgo por primera ves en muchos siglos se podría perder el "estatuto de secreto" esto debido a la extraña proliferación de especies mágicas a nivel mundial y luego el tratado vampiro-lobo.

Y ahora la piedra, es como si alguien estuviera armando un puzzle y el mundo estuviera en medio

Decidió dejar de pensar en eso y e levanto de su silla dorada para entrar en la chimenea y tomar rumbo a su destino.

_Dumbledore: "mansión flamel". _Las llamas lo envolvieron mientras desaparecía de su oficina.

* * *

Hogwarts/ Unas horas después/clase de encantamientos/

Que diablos tenia la sangre sucia dentona en mente, corregir al maestro cada cinco minutos y contestar las preguntas que los alumnos hacían como si ella tuviera todas las respuestas.

**Esa maldita abominación a la naturaleza. **Pensaba lord mask

Y no era el único en esta ocasión las aves de Hogwarts prácticamente odiaban a la niña, esta bien contestar unas preguntas y alardear pero no como ella practícame se creía el centro del mundo. Era el pensamiento de las aves por igual.

Mientras que los leones (que estaban en la misma clase por obra del director) prácticamente estaban enojados con la niña, bueno menos Danny quien en realidad estaba distraído dibujando quien sabe que.

Mask no quería intervenir mas sin embargo Elisa tenía otros planes.

_Elisa: te podrías callar de una maldita vez maldita ratona._ Hablo con una voz tétrica y de mando, capas de callar a todos los presentes, inclusive a mask quien suponía que Elisa había alterado sus cuerdas bucales para obtener ese efecto intimidan te.

_Hermione: solo contestaba las dudas que tenia mi compañero. _Menciono mientras se erguía orgullosa a lo que un niño de Ravenclaw le miro mal.

Mcnair:_ yo no te pregunte a ti!, sino al maestro!._ Menciono un castaño.

Esto logro desinflar el ego de Hermione quien se enojo, porque un compañero no reconocía su conocimiento.

Elisa entrecerró sus ojos verdes y sonrió fríamente, mask reconoció es mueca era la misma de death cuando quería jugar con sus victimas.

_Elisa: y tu que puedes saber?, después de todo solo eres una sangre sucia inmunda. _Nadie defendió a Hermione ni siquiera el maestro, por un momento inclusive parecía que Elisa fuera la reina del salo. _Mira tu solo dices lo que esta en los libros, eso es pura teoría en bruto, cosas que tal vez nunca comprendas ¿porque dime?, ¿sientes la magia?._ Menciono mientras un aura multicolor parecía rodear a Elisa.

_Hermione: y eso que tiene que ver eso con la clase, los libros siempre dicen la verdad y en ninguno de ellos el sentir la magia es importante!._ Enojada con Elisa, sin comprender para nada lo que Elisa decía.

_Elisa: quien de aquí siente la magia?._ Todas las manos menos la de Hermione se alzó. ¿_Como te haces llamar bruja? _Con un tono de burla que se les pego a las aves._ si ni siquiera sientes la magia._

La niña se puso roja y luego morada por las palabras de Elisa

_Hermione: ¿no se adonde vas con todo esto?. _Enojada.

_Elisa: dime sabes ¿que es el núcleo mágico? y ¿donde esta el tuyo?._ Hermione no hablo. _El núcleo es libre la fuerza misma del mana recorriendo tu cuerpo se centra en el punto mas preciado para uno. Pero en tu caso. _Mirándola con desprecio._ No tienes._ Mencionó con asco.

_Hermione: y eso que tiene que ver con encantamientos._ Enojada por que le hacían perder tiempo de clases.

_Elisa: profesor podría responder._ Esta vez uso un tono tan dulce que a más de un joven se le tiñeron las mejillas de rosa.

_Filius: simple si no conoces tus núcleo nunca podrás hacer bien magia, hasta el mas simple encanto con lleva conocer tu núcleo, pero en su caso señorita granger_ tomo un momento aire, el siempre se había destacado por ser jovial pero la verdad también ya se había hartado de la niña._, sólo fuerza su magia!, mas no la libera, la magia es como un rió y fluye por todo el cuerpo pero lo que usted hace es sacar el agua de ese rió. _ Mención la analogía que su padre le solía decir cuando inicio a practicar magia. ¡_Si sigue haci es posible que nuca llegue a ser una bruja respetable o lo peor podría dañar su núcleo y quedar sin magia _ Mencionó el pequeño profesor. . _Después de todo, conozco alumnos que aquí solo sacaban un supera las expectativas, pero en su vida laboral son unos inútiles._

_Elisa: ahora podrías hacer el favor de nunca volver a abrir tu puta boca que a nadie le agrada! ._ Menciono Elisa mientras tanto leones como aves asentían a sus palabras.

Al finalizar la clase, Hermione salió de la clase llorando y tomando rumbo al baño de niñas.

_Danny: creo que te pasaste de la raya Elisa!._ Menciono enojado viendo a su hermana, la cual le ignoraba.

elisa:_ era necesario Daniel._ Mencionó mientras escuchaban a los gryffindors cuchuchear sobre lo ocurrido en la clase. ¿_O crees que en algún momento se calmaría esa niñata?, no solo seria peor una rata de biblioteca sabelotodo!._

_Danny: una cosa es ponerle un aloto a un sabelotodo , ¡!peor otra cosa es que prácticamente la insultaste y destruiste su autoestima!._ Grito Daniel Potter mientras sin querer su cabello se inicio a parar en forma de picos.

_Elisa: ¿y eso que?, lo mas lógico es lo que hice, eso y nada mas , detener el problema de raíz, destruir su auto estima, era lo mejor que se podía hacer._ Menciono la niña con su común frialdad, al momento de dirigirse a cualquier persona mientras iniciaba a resolver el acertijo de la puerta a la sala común de Ravenclaw.

Danny:_ eres demasiado fría, por eso no tienes amigos!._ Esto solo causo que la mirada de Elisa se pusiera triste, para luego alejarse a paso velos. _Elisa!, espera, lo siento!. _ Mientras su cabello se volvía lacio y azul

Unos aplausos hicieron voltear a Daniel.

_Mask: solo te diré que eso si le dolió, además Elisa si tiene amigos, solo que ella no lo sabe, ya que siempre a estado sola._ Harry inicio a resolver el nuevo acertijo en la puerta.

_Danny: ¡pero me tiene a mamá , a papá y a mi!. _Menciono mas enojado, mientras Harry resolvía el rompecabezas de la puerta hacia su sala común.

_Harry: pero habla con ustedes, dime sabes siquiera ¿cual es su color favorito?, ¿el libro que mas le gusta?, ¿porque le permitieron estar aquí aunque tiene 10 años?._ Cerró la puerta impidiendo que Danny entrara.

Danny por primera ves en su vida se dio cuenta de algo, no conocía a su hermana, el siempre pensaba que conocía a Elisa, pero en realidad no sabia nada acerca de los gusto de su hermana, por todos los cielos la conoce desde que nació y no sabe nada de ella.

A paso lento se alejo rumbo a la sala común de los leones, tenía mucho que pensar.

Mask no suele pensar mucho en los demás, amenos que sea death o alguno de sus hijos, pero Elisa, era diferente, mas lista que el, mas atenta y mas poderosa que cualquier bruja de su edad. **Tal vez sea tiempo de buscar una nueva aliada. **Mientras entraba al cuarto de Elisa para encontrarla en su cama con los ojos húmedos y abrazando al señor fo (una quimera de peluche con un listo lila en cada una de sus cabezas).

Elisa le sonrió mientras lo abrazaba.

_Mask: descuida isa todo estará bien, solo no le hagas cazo a Daniel._ Menciono mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

Lo que paso a continuación le desconcertó.

_Elisa: como usted diga._ Ese tono lo había escuchado en el futuro._ Señor mask._

Okey Elisa era mas lista de lo que el creía.

* * *

/gringotts central/

El gran banco subterráneo duende, ubicado en las fronteras de Rusia y Europa, era el lugar mas seguro en todo el mundo, debido a que no solo era un banco, sino también porque era la parte de la nación duende.

En estos momento albus Dumbledore y Nicolás flamel , se encontraban en el pasillo principal, mas especifico afuera de la oficina del rey y director de todos los bancos y nación duende , el señor oro.

Un duende o goblin como los ingleses le solían decir, no mayor al metro veinte, de una edad aproximada de 85 años (estaría en sus 30 en edad duende) y claro el ser que mas oro producía en todo el mundo goblin.

Por eso se había ganado el titulo de rey de los duendes

Al entrar en esa oficina vieron la gran oficina totalmente hecha de oro, durante unos minutos de espera vieron la exuberante cantidad de monedas de oro, plata, metales raros, espadas, copas, una armadura y varias gemas que rodeaban el escritorio del señor oro.

Quien estaba sentado en su silla de terciopelo, mientras leía varios papeles y firmaba una postal.

Los dos humanos tuvieron que esperar cerca de media hora hasta que el duende finalmente les atendiera.

_Oro: ¿Qué se les ofrece señor Dumbledore y señor flamel?._ Mencionó mientras hacia pilas de monedas de oro y las iba a notando en un pergamino.

_Dumbledore: venimos a levantar una queja._ Por un segundo el duende alzo la vista y le dedico una sonrisa llena de codicia.

_Oro: ¿debe ser muy grave para que hayan vecino a gringotts central?._ El duende se reclino en su silla mientras se servía lo que parecía ser un vaso de agua.

_Flamel: robaron mi bóveda._ Lo que paso a continuación fue que oro escupió el agua sobre los dos magos.

Con furia golpeo el vaco de vidrio en la mesa y lo rompió. Esto causo que las pilas de monedas se cayeran y rodaran por toda la oficina

_Oro: ¿permítame saber si entendí? ¿Acaso insinúa que la seguridad de gringotts a fallado?._ Menciono mientras sus ojos solo mostraban ira aunque internamente sonreía el plan de lord mask iba viento en popa.

_Dumbledore: la piedra filosofal, que sacamos de la bóveda era falsa y no sabemos donde esta la original._ Menciono el enojado Dumbledore.

A continuación los dos hombres escuchar el sonido mas raro de su vida.

La riza de un duende, era como la carcajada de una llena mezclada con el sonido de una lima de piedras.

Cuando el duende termino de reír, busco en los cajones del escritorio y saco un pergamino.

_Oro: no hay ningún error, o fallo de seguridad, todo lo contrario, solo que digamos que el señor flamel requiere una mejor memoria._ Menciono mientras les pasaba el pergamino.

Uno que flamel reconoció enseguida por la letra.

He flamel si estas leyendo esto, en norabuena, finalmente abriste la bóveda, veras te acuerdas de la borrachera que nos pusimos y que no pagaste.

Pues bueno me dijiste que no tenias dinero. ( lo cual es raro, considerando que la piedra vuelve el plomo en oro) y me firmaste un papel en blanco.

Pues bueno lo use para recuperar mi piedra.

Recuerda que los dos trabajamos en ella y si no fuera pro mi no existiría tal artefacto, pero bueno digamos que estará con migo unos 100 años, descuida te mandare el elixir que quieras.

Atte: lord mask.

Psd: la piedra falsa ¿fue una buena broma no crees?.

Los dos humanos ahora entendían todo y flamel, por fin recordó la noche de parranda que tuvo con lord mask.

_Oro: espero que eso les saque de dudas. Si no es molestia. Tengo que volver a contar las monedas, haci que fuera!._ Mencionó el rey de los duendes.

Para acto seguido, los dos humanos aparecieran afuera de su oficina.

_Dumbledore: flamel, ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo de la piedra?._ **Ahora también la piedra en manos de lord mask, que esta pasando?.**

_Flamel: la verdad no lo recordaba. Pero bueno, ahora la piedra esta a salvo, solo mask sabe donde esta y creme cuando te digo que no hay mejor defensa que la casa de mask._ Menciono el hombre canoso mientras se dirigía a una chimenea.

Dumbledore:_ claro lo se, bueno luego nos vemos mi amigo._ Los dos se despidieron con un abrazo.

Aunque el director de nuevo tenia un dolor de cabeza.

* * *

/ en algún lugar de japon/ templo de ying y el yang/

Un gato negro con cinta roja estaba caminado por los corredores, del imponente complejo de templos que eran el hogar de los magos ying y los cazadores yang. Hace muchos años ellos habían sido la fuerza que protegió a la isla de los monstruos y demonios, pero ahora gracias a las nuevas leyes los demonios y monstruos se podían reproducir con tranquilidad.

_Miko: mmm a gato, que bueno que te veo, ven vamos hay que ir una junta._ Mencionó una regordeta mujer, vestida con un kimono con flores de color crema mientras toma a chestery y lo llevaba a una reunió de los altos mandos del templo.

Si ser espía era tan fácil.

Durante la reunió, hubo un tema que le llamo la atención.

La alianza que el templo tendría con los monjes de china.

Esto si que seria malo, si Japón y china se aliaran, los kitsunes y los nekos tendrías problemas_._

Pero gracias a el, esto se evitaría.

* * *

/ Mientras tanto/ en un bosque de Eslovenia/

Los asgardianos se recuperaban tras la batalla, era difícil prácticamente los usaron de trapo y los dejaron casi muertos.

Lo peor es que iniciaba a hacer frio, mas no un frio común, no este era un frio malo, como si el mundo estuviera respirando para calmarse antes de que algo pasara, ¿pero que?.

* * *

/ Hogwarts/ cena/

Elisa y mask comían en su mesa, mientras todos los demás los veían raro.

Bueno porque razón, Elisa estaba muy feliz, la reina de hielo sonriendo, mientras que Harry parecía distraído como metido en su mente.

**Si que es decepcionante la raza humana, Elisa es muy hábil, pero hasta un niño se daría cuenta, es tan obvio pero bueno los humanos son tan insignificante.** Pensaba Harry mientras recordaba como Elisa ale había contado que simplemente ato cabos uniendo todas sus acciones y todo lo que las criaturas hacían y bingo descubrió que el era lord mask.

La noche siguió su curso y esta vez el incidente del troll no ocurrió.

Lo que si ocurrió fue que nadie noto la ausencia de Hermione durante todo el día.

Al final del día todos estaban en sus habitaciones y se preparaban para dormir.

Bueno menos mask quien tenia una "reunión" con death, ella siempre esta "rara" en Halloween.

Cuando se aprecio, no encontró a death en la recamara, ni en los corredores de su mansión ( la de death en el hell), con cuidado vago por el mundo de los muertos y se encontró a death sentada bajo un árbol rodeada de fantasmas, para ser especifico fantasmas de niños.

A death siempre le gustaron los niños, ella se divertía jugando con ellos y leyéndoles.

_**Mask: "lo he dicho antes y lo repito serás una gran madre".**_ Le susurro al oído mientras la abrazaba por la cintura.

_**Death: " ¿en verdad lo crees?"**_ mencionó mientras apretaba el abrazo, si algo hacia vulnerable a death era la idea de ser madre.

_**Mask: "serás la mejor madre del mundo"**_ le susurro mas cerca mientras las almas de los niños se alejaban y seguían jugando entre si.

_**Death: "gracias"**_ mención mientras le alzaba la mascara y le daba un beso en los labios. Claro que mask noto como una lagrima salía de su ojo derecho y se volvía arena.

_**Mask: "y creme, yo me encargo de que tengas un ejercito de niños"**_ mencionó mientras sonreía y volvía a besar a death.

_**Death: "mas te vale, mas te vale"**_ menciono mientras se sentaba en el árbol de nuevo y mask se sentaba a su lado abrazándola.

Más para odio de death.

Una luz brillante ilumino su mundo, una luz multicolor, que despedía energía de vida.

Cuando la luz se apago dejo ver a la persona que death mas detestaba, su hermana la señora soy lo máximo vida

_**Vida: " hermanita".**_ Vida saludo a death.

_**Death: " ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que soy mayor que tu?"**_ mencionó death mientras se paraba y acercaba a su hermana.

_**Vida: "relájate te tengo buenas noooo…. Ehhh ¿Quién es el?**_" menciono vida al ver que mas estaba abrazando la cintura de death, y besaba su mejilla ( Harry/mask no lleva puesta su mascara dejando ver su rostro, ojos multicolor, tez de dios griego y vos seductora).

_**Death:" vida, te presento a mask mi… prometido"**_ por un momento mask se extraño, death nunca le había dicho así mas luego sonrió y le beso en los labios para después voltear a ver a la diosa que death mas detesta.

La diferencia era clara, death era un poco mas delgada con pecho b+, cadera fina, con su piel blanca, cabello negro, cara con sus rasgos mas finos, ojos negros, labios azulados y su ropa negra.

Mientras que vida tenia una figura mas ancha caderas que demostraban su fertilidad, pechos talvez tall , pelo dorado, ojos verdes , labios de un tono carmín.

Al compararlas death parecía mas una muñeca de porcelana fina perfecta, mientras que vida era mas una venus.

Si tuviera que elegir, escogería a death, una y mil veces.

_**Mask: " un placer ne vita"**_ mask saludo a la diosa.

Quine le sonrió coquetamente.

Claro esto hizo enojar a death.

_**Vida: "mucho gusto, con que tu eres el novio de mi hermana"**_ vida vatio sus pestañas tratando de parecer coqueta.

Claro mask se acerco al oído de death y le susurro.

_**Mask: "es como dijiste, una puta"**_ esto causo una riza de death, si mask sabia como cambiar su animo.

_**Death: "¿dime que te trae a este mundo eh vida?" **_ menciono viéndola con odio.

Ya que vida no despegaba sus malditos ojos de mask.

_**Vida: " a si claro, padre dice que esta dispuesto a considerar que te deje volver al árbol a cambio de que te disculpes por tu ofenza"**_ menciono la rubia deuda.

Death se tenso y se puso triste.

Claro a vida no le importo solo seguía intentando coquetearle a mask.

Pero de un segundo a otro los ojos multi color de mask cambiaron a un escala de rojos.

_**Mask: " LARGO!"**_ grito a todo pulmón mask mientras abrazaba fuertemente a death.

_**Vida: "quien te crees tu sabes quien soy, yo soy…aaaa"**_ no termino de hablar ya que mask la tenia sujeta con sus brazos y le apretaba el cuello.

_**Mask:" escúchame bien intento de diosa!"**_ mientras le apretaba mas el cuello y con su mágica cusa va daño a su cuerpo_** " dile a ese inútil que haces llamar padre que se valla a mierda!"**_

Death se sentía feliz mask le estaba dando su merecido a su hermana.

_**Mask: "ATREVETE A VOLVERLE A FALTAR EL RESPETO A MI DEATH Y CREME MALDITA, ¡NO IMPORTA COMO PERO TE MATO!"**_ de pronto con su uñas desgarro una parte del espacio creando un portal._**" y no TE ATREVAS A VOLVER"**_ grito mientras le daba un golpe en la cara y la lanzaba a un mundo totalmente en llamas.

Mask de pronto sintió el frio abrazo de death.

_**Death: "gracias"**_ oculto su cabeza en su pecho.

_**Mask: "es mi deber proteger".**_

Death solo lo beso y los dos caminaron de regreso a su palacio.

Mientras en otra parte del universo, el viejo dios creador del tiempo, estaba enojado, como se atrevía un ser insignificante a tratar a su querida vida así, eso no se quedaría así, enviaría a alguien a matarlo, ya que el estaba muy ocupado (es decir es un cobarde).

Y así acabo octubre e inicio noviembre.

* * *

Fin capitulo 12.

Nota: creo que me puse romántico no.

Nota 2: Dumbledore unirá los puntos a tiempo.

Nota 3: danny se disculpara con Elisa.

Nota 4: que pasara con Hermione.

Nota 5: para que quieren la piedra

Nota 6: como creen que Elisa supo lo de harry mask

Merece reviews?

* * *

Entre mis historias están:

El tablero de la muerte (Harry Potter)*

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Marcado (naruto)*

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry Potter) *

Imperialismo (hora de aventura) *

De la serie varios:

Las aves del mal (Young justice)*

Trace y el reino de las sombras ( yu gi oh)*

Un nuevo dios ( Harry potter- varios animes)*

Nos veremos en la irrealidad


	14. rey y reina rojos juntos

EL TABLERO DE LA MUERTE

DISCLAIMER: Todo el material en el cual esta basado esta historia pertenece a JK. Rowling y yo solo tergiversare para crear esta historia.

Irrealiti: que es lo mas valioso

* * *

**Negritas: pensamientos**

**Negritas con "": "habla la muerte"**

Subrayadas: libros o periódico

_Cursiva: diálogos_

Normal: acciones

Entre paréntesis (): parcel o explicaciones

_Cursiva con ": "hechizos"_

Resumen: toda la vida de Harry fue un juego, lo usaron cual peón en ajedrez y al final de la partida se entera de la verdad contada por una espectadora ,que ahora será quien vuelva a colocar el tablero y reiniciara la partida a cambió de las reliquias de la muerte, esta es….…. La misma muerte.

CAPITULO 13: rey y reina rojos juntos. Y una mala reunión familiar

* * *

/hell/ mansión de death/

La fría y temible casa del la muerte se alzaba orgullosa flotando de manera anti natural sobre un volcán.

En los corredores de la mansión solo se escuchaban gemidos, suplicas y gritos de placer.

Las velas que alumbraban el lugar dejaban ver dos sombras, que se movían rítmica mente, una parecía la de una mujer sentada sobre un hombre, mientras parecía que el hombre estaba acostado.

_**Death: " mas!, mas!"**_ eran los gritos de la deidad, mientras con sus uñas cortaba el pecho de mask.

_**Mask: "como ordenes".**_ Mask se incorporo mientras tenia a death entre sus brazos, bajo un poco su cara y saboreo su seno derecho, mientras que con su mano izquierda jugueteaba con el seno izquierdo._** "que delicia"**_

Esas dos simples palabras colmaron de una inmensa alegría a death, quien soltó un gemido largo y profundo.

_**Mask: "música para mis oídos"**_ esta bes con cuidado recostó a death de nuevo en la cama y el se dedico a consentir todas sus senos mientras le penetraba con fuerza.

Death con sus piernas envolvió la cintura de mask pata evitar que saliera mucho.

De pronto las paredes internas de death se tensaron.

_**Death: " ni se te ocurra sacarlo"**_ fueron sus palabras antes de alcanzar su 3 orgasmo de la noche _**…ahhh!.**_ El gemido fue lo que mask necesitaba para de una sola estocada eyacular en todo el útero de death.

/ mini lemon fin/

Tras que la respiración de mask se calmara, se recostó al lado de una ida death.

Durante 2 minutos la contemplo, es sonrisa de alegría sádica mostrando los dientes, esos ojos viendo a la nada tan negros como la noche y ese cabello descontrolado. Simplemente algo perturbador para cualquiera.

**Mask: parece un ángel.** Mientras le besaba la frente y la abrazaba de la cintura.** Veamos que sigue?, el sueño de odin es en 2 años y asgard estará vulnerable, en el mundo la tensión es suficiente, solo tengo que hacer que los mortifagos actúen para a favor y elisa… a ella donde la pongo, tal vez ella deba ser mi nueva delegada de asuntos híbridos… si eso seria bueno….**su mente divagaba entre todos su planes, hasta que volvió a fijar su vista en death, ella estaba sonriendo con los ojos serados, mientras tarareaba una melodía y con una de sus manos acariciaba su plano vientre.** Si que quieres ser madre.** Apretó más su agarre y reclino su cabeza.** Serás la mejor madre del mundo.** Le dio un beso en los labios.** Pero ¿yo seré buen padre?.**

_**Death: " que te tensa?"**_ mención death mientras cortaba el beso._** "te conozco, dime que es la duda de tu mente"**_

_**Mask:" ¿crees que seré un buen padre?"**_

Death se desconcertó, ese tono de miedo y soledad , solo había escuchado una vez, el día que se conocieron.

_**Death: "Criaste a Heros y chestery"**_ fue su respuesta.

_**Mask: "ellos eran diferentes, Heros tenia 5 años sabia lo básico y chestery aprendía rápido por ser un neko". **_Suspiro._** "mi duda es seré un buen padre, desde los meses en que no ha nacido y toda su vida."**_ Su rostro se deprimió y sus ojos cambiaron a azul._**" No tengo buenas referencias después de todo, james me abandonó, vernon era un maldito, sirius muy libertino y Dumbledore bueno una cabra."**_ Bajo el rostro y su cabello le ocultaba la cara triste.

Mask sintió como la mano de death le alzaba el rostro.

_**Death: "serás el mejor padre que un niño pueda pedir, eres alguien listo, con un gran corazón, con una ética intachable, sin miedo a buscar lo que quieres y con el poder para crear el mundo para tus hijo."**_ Death le dio un beso y por un segundo calor emano de su cuerpo._** "se que serás el mejor padre para cualquiera, después de todo".**_ Death sonrió. "_**te amo por como eres".**_ Mientras le abrazaba.

**Mask: "gracias"** y la abrazo para dormir.

* * *

/19 de diciembre 1991/

Las semanas pasaron y con ellas muchas cosas, Daniel se había disculpado de nuevo con Elisa, quien acepto su disculpa a cambio de la contraseña de la casa de los leones, tenia planes.

Estos habían sido destruir la cama y pertenencias de ron weasly, tras que este le regalara unos chocolates rellenos de _amortendia_ por su cumpleaños_,_ ahora ron no podía dormir porque todas las noches soñaba que era rodeado por arañas gigantes.

Claro Elisa fue citada al despacho de Dumbledore, quien por desgracias había querido usar un hechizo compulsivo en la joven, claro el collar de Elisa le regreso el hechizo y causo que el hombre perdiera un par de dientes.

Esto fue percibido por la sub-directora y por mask.

Minerva reaccionó quitando le puntos he intento arrebatar le el collar, claro ella termino con quemaduras en su mano y una leve perdida de memoria olvidando por completo el incidente y como se quemo la mano.

Pero mask aprovechó para ponerle un entrenamiento más riguroso a su mente, por si a caso alguien volvía a intentar un atentado en su contra.

En el ámbito escolar no cambio mucho, Elisa y Harry sacaban EE en todas las materias tras los exámenes sin ser unos sabelotodo.

Y hablando de Hermione parecía que el regaño de Elisa no había servido para nada, tras que Daniel le pidiera una disculpa ( en nombre de Elisa supuesta mente), desde ese entonces Hermione había iniciado una insana compaña en contra de elisa, tratando de superarla en todos los aspectos posibles, claro Elisa siempre ganaba para odio de la hija de muggles.

Hoy era el ultimo día en Hogwarts para muchos las notas de los exámenes ya habían sido enviadas a los padres y muchos se estaban hiendo del castillo.

Los hermanos Potter ya estaban listos para irse.

Pero justo 1 hora antes de que se subieran al carruaje fueron interceptados por el director.

_Dumbledore: a Harry, Elisa y danny mis muchachos._ Saludo con su típica expresión de viejo abuelo.

_Danny: hola director ¿como esta?._ Era el único feliz con la presencia de Dumbledore.

_Dumbledore: bien, verán quiero saber donde pasaran la navidad._ Como siempre hablando de cosas obvias.

_Elisa: en la casa con mis padres. _Respondiendo le con total ironía.

_Mask: yo celebró yule no navidad, como usted._ Y era verdad es mejor celebrar la fiesta de equinox y la vida lunar a una festividad de apenas 100 años

_Dumbledore: si el señor Heros nunca a sido muy adepto a las costumbres de los muggles._ Tratando de persuadir a mask de pensar bien de navidad

_Mask: va a llegar a algún lugar o solo nos esta haciendo perder valiosos minutos._ Ya arto de la conversación

_Dumbledore: porque no se quedaran en el castillo, serias mejor pasar estas fiestas con amigos._ Sus ojos brillaron por un segundo.

_Elisa: o con tus títeres._ Menciono en un susurro que el director escucho muy bien.

_Mask: será porque estas fiestas son más de familia que con sus "amistades"._ Menciono con sarcasmo mientras seguía su avance.

Aunque sintió el intento del director por entrar en su mente.

_Mask: le agradecería que saliera de mi mente!._ Grito a todo pulmón mientras salía del castillo.

Pocos minutos de caminata bastaron para llegar al carruaje tirado por un therstral quien al verlo se inclino y frota su cabeza contra su pecho.

_**Mask: "descuida pronto vivirán sin miedo".**_ Susurro a al imponente corcel.

Poco después llego una furica Elisa quien tenía su bufanda azul y bronce quien gritaba a su hermano que ni loca se quedaría en el castillo.

_Mask: adivino le lavo el cerebro._ Menciono al ver como inmediatamente Daniel los abandonó para subir en el mismo carruaje que Hermione.

_Elisa: si._ Estaba tan enojada que salía humo de sus orejas

El viaje a hogsmeade fue rápido aun con la nieve en el camino.

Tras un rápido abordaje al tren y unas casi 12 horas de viaje llegaron al Londres.

Al bajar de los vagones, se encontró con algo que no debería estar hay.

Lily y james potter, junto con sirius black y remus lupin, sanos y vivos.

Por un momento el corazón de mask estuvo feliz en su antigua vida siempre soñó con esa escena.

**Ellos nos manipularon.** Su voz.** Ellos nos abandonaron.** Estaba en su cabeza.** Ellos son débiles.** Genial se estaba volviendo loco.** No estas loco, solo recuerda quien soy. **okey la voz tenia razón.** Soy lord mask!.**

Entonces sintió que alguien le tomo la mano.

Era Daniel.

_Danny: ven Harry vamos a conocer a nuestros padres._ Lo jalaba contra su voluntad.

O eso hacia hasta que una armadura de metal de 2 metros le corto el paso.

Su cara sonriente estaba roja.

_Paladín versión 5 : alerta agresión a amo Harry…. Opciones…aniquilación…_ el robot alzo sus manos creado una espada del tamaño de Daniel.

_Daniel: MAMI!._ Esto hizo que varios hechizos aturdidores le dieran en la espalda al paladín.

_Paladín versión 5: registro… 4 magos atacantes…. Registro…opciones…opción….aturdir…._ la armadura creo unas esferas de luz mientras las lanzaba en contra de los magos.

En unos segundos la estación 9 ¾ se había vuelto una zona de guerra, mas de 10 brujos y 6 brujas combatían a un solo paladín, quien podía con todos ellos ya que ningún hechizo parecía dañar su armadura.

_Heros: anulación de ataque, comando rosa._ La voz de Heros se escucho lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el paladín se detuviera.

Muchos magos veían a Heros ksam asombrados ningunos de los presentes le había hecho un solo rasguño a esa cosa y Heros con solo una frase los detiene.

_Heros: quien fue el idiota que altero la programación de mi prototipo!... _ grito mientras buscaba un culpable _a hola cromo! _Hasta que vio a su padre y noto que Daniel tenia su mano agrada._ Conque fuiste tu mini-cornamenta._

En eso james Potter se paro enfrente de Heros y le iba a golpear el rostro, pero fue detenido por la mano de un segundo paladín.

_James: dile a tu chatarra que me suelte…_ grito, intentando zafarse solo con siguiendo que el paladín apretara mas su mano.

Heros sonrió mientras salía detrás de su paladín sonriendo y jugando con sus manos.

_Heros: no es mi culpa su programación es prototipo, por eso envié a uno por harry, pero al ver un obstáculo en su ambienté._ Menciono mientras tocaba a su robot

_Danny: me quería eliminar._ Totalmente blanco y detrás de lily

_Heros: no lo culpes, es un modelo prototipo de robot mercenario para magos._

Silencio sepulcral

_Remus: por?Que? Hiciste un robot así.. Nos quieres mata._

_Heros: en realidad no, solo lo hizo porque me lo pidió el presidente de los estados unidos. Después de todo le s tiene un odio enfermizo a los mortifagos._ Menciono creando una mentira._ Créanme no odia a los magos, solo que les teme a los mortifagos y este bebe._ Mientras con su guante blanco pulía a robot._ Es perfecto, sólo el fuego del infierno puede fundir su blindaje, puede soportar 2.5 toneladas y su celda de poder es de elixir vital, además lo equipe con lo ultimo de armamento avanzado y rastreo puede identificar sus objetivos entre multitudes.._

Mención mientras el primer robot tomaba el baúl de harry y se lo llevaba y el segundo soltaba a james.

_Heros: si nos disculpan vamos retasados._ Mientras se ponía a un lado de harry._ Chicos._ Los robots se pararon a sus lados y encendieron sus manos para que las palmas iniciaran a brillar.

_Lily: espera búho._ Los robots bajaron sus manos.

_Heros: si brujita._ Menciono feliz.

_Lily: queríamos hablar con harry._ Hablo esperanzada por poder hablar por primera vez con su hijo.

_Mask: no._ Menciono mientras le daba la espalda a Lily.

_Danny: harry no le digas así a mama._ Como siempre hablando para causar un desastre.

_Elisa: Daniel cierra la boca!. _Sabiendo adonde terminaría la plática

_Danny: pero no debe tratar así a mama, ella te quiere._ Clavado más el dedo en la llaga

Harry soltó una carcajada.

_mask: dime esto es querer._ Se quito el suéter que traía para mostrar sus cicatrices del maltrato con los Dursley._ Esto es lo que su barra de amor hizo, esto es lo que se de ella, que me abandono._ Sonrió fríamente. _Heros retirémonos por favor._

_Heros: claro!, chicos ._ Los robots reiniciaron su función._ Adiós._

_De pronto una luz envolvió todo el lugar y al disiparse ya no estaban las dos maquinas y los dos ksam._

Remus: _también se teletrasportan!._ Totalmente alarmado pensando que pasaría si Voldemort se hiciera con un arma de ese poder.

_James: Lily estas bien. _Abrazando a su esposa.

_Lily: solo quiero ir a casa. _Susurro mientras abrazaba a su esposo.

Y haci la familia potter regreso a su casa a pasar navidad.

* * *

/ base lago espejismo/

Lord mask estaba tomando un baño en sangre de unicornio, death tenia razón repara heridas y cicatrices.

En su mente aun estaban los recuerdos de alegría que tenia hacía los Potter.

**Es el momento.** Tomo su varita y la apunto a su cabeza, con cuidado saco de su mente un recuerdo negro que lo deposito en una copa.** Es solo un mal recuerdo.**

Mientras metía su cabeza en la copa.

/flash back/

Año 2021 lily potter estaba ante el, la humana había pedido una audiencia con el.

_**Mask: " que desea humana".**_ Menciono mentras se arqueaba en su trono.

_Lily: pedir perdón, por todo lo que he hecho, pensé que era lo mejor, pensé que no eras mi hijo, solo un horrocrux mas pero luego, supe la verdad, sabes cuantas veces soñé con como hubiera sido tu vida con nosotros._ La anciana sonrio._ Sabes que veía, como te arropamos, como te enseñábamos, tu primer día a la escuela, tu primer amor, tu dolor, tus miedos y todas tus dudas._ Lagrimas corrien por su cara._ Tal vez sea tarde pero si tuviera otra oportunidad quisiera ser tu madre, la que nunca fui._ La mujer sonrio mientras su cuerpo caia muerto.

**No creo, después de todo no eres nada mio.** menciono el lord mask de ese tiempo

**/**flash back fin/

_**Death: "que te pasa"**_ en que momento death se había metido en la bañera.

_**Mask: "solo veía el futuro-pasado"**_ con tristeza.

_**Death: " y que viste".**_ Curiosa mientras se acurrucaba para escuchar su corazón.

_**Mask: "una vida, a la cual dañe"**_ mientras abrazaba a death.

_**Death:" y"**_ mask la beso.

_**Mask: "nunca abandones a nuestros hijos"**_ menciono mientras death se desconcertaba.

* * *

/roma/

Una estatua dedicada a el gran Heracles se erguía orgullosa.

Pero pocos sabían que esta era Heracles, dormido en el tiempo.

Y uno de los que sabia lo despertaba justo ahora.

El mármol se volvió carne, tela y pelo.

_**Tiempo: "elimina a lord mask".**_ Ordeno el dios supremo.

_Heracles: "como ordene mi señor"._ Inclinándose.

El semi dios con piel de león tomo rumbo al norte para cumplir su misión.

* * *

Fin capitulo 13.

* * *

Nota: los paladines son maquinas diseñadas para la guerra, construcción o servidumbre.

Nota 2: como que Daniel no sirve para nada.

Nota 3: que pasara con el sueño de death.

Nota 4: mask/Harry será gran padre.

Nota 5: remus se unirá a los Wolf éter o morirá.

Nota 6: que pasara en navidad.

Nota 7: apenas inicio en lo de lemon.

* * *

Merece reviews?

* * *

Entre mis historias están:

El tablero de la muerte (Harry Potter)*

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Marcado (naruto)*

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry Potter) *

Imperialismo (hora de aventura) *

Un nuevo dios ( Harry potter- varios animes)*

De la serie varios:

Las aves del mal (Young justice)*

Trace y el reino de las sombras ( yu gi oh)*

Nos veremos en la irrealidad


	15. muchas piezas

EL TABLERO DE LA MUERTE

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Todo el material en el cual esta basado esta historia pertenece a JK. Rowling y yo solo tergiversare para crear esta historia.

Irrealiti: recuerden: simon delator (tiene la apariencia de mikami de death note) howkter Simmons ( el solo lleva una gabardina verde, tienen el pelo corto , ojos grises y tiene una cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda)

**Negritas: pensamientos**

**Negritas con "": "habla la muerte"**

Subrayadas: libros o periódico

_Cursiva: diálogos_

Normal: acciones

Entre paréntesis (): parcel o explicaciones

_Cursiva con ": "hechizos"_

Resumen: toda la vida de Harry fue un juego, lo usaron cual peón en ajedrez y al final de la partida se entera de la verdad contada por una espectadora ,que ahora será quien vuelva a colocar el tablero y reiniciara la partida a cambió de las reliquias de la muerte, esta es….…. La misma muerte.

* * *

CAPITULO 14: alfiles rojos. piezas blancas y roja. Rey azul y rey rojo y ¿nueva pieza roja?.

* * *

/Inglaterra/ Londres/ whitehall/ 5 pm 21 de diciembre.

los pasillos del ministerio de magia estaban totalmente abarrotados, era la hora pico de labores.

Pero aun así todas las personas dejaban pasar a un solo hombre sin interponerse en su camino.

Howkter Simmons miembro de la orden de Merlín primera clase, cazador de hombres lobos, ex-capitán auror y actual guarda espaldas del ministro y miembro especial del ministerio de magia.

Quien como comúnmente pasaba por los pasillos sin ser molestado, hasta llegar al profeta.

El periódico cuya sede estaba a lado del ministerio, estaba totalmente en caos, hojas volando por todos lados, maquinas de escribir siendo usadas como locas, personas entrevistadas y por supuesto los editores.

Howkter sin detenerse llego a la puerta del director, editor, reportero del diario.

Al abrirla se encontró con una escena curiosa.

Rita skeeter siendo callada por Simón delator.

_Rita: ¿Por qué?! No publicara mi articulo!._

_Simon: ¿Por qué? Rita te he tolerado muchas cosas pero esto!._ Tomo el artículo. _La Temible alianza mundial de criaturas! __ En serio crees que esto es una noticia , no solo es una invención tuya!. _Grito el mago de lentes mientras se los ajustaba.

_Rita: es verdad, lo he buscado, todas las criaturas mágicas se están aliando en nuestra contra!._ Grito la bruja mientras iniciaba a seguir con sus explicaciones de la noticia.

_Simon: Enserió , que mas, su líder es lord mask y controlan el ministerio, si como no si quieres publicar esto, será mejor que vallas al quisquilloso!. _Grito el hombre mientras notaba a howkter._ Simmons que oportuno, Rita retírate por favor._

La mujer se fue gritando que descubriría la verdad.

_Howkter: ¿lo descubrió?._ Pregunto mientras se sentaba en la silla frente a la mesa de delator.

_Simon: ¿descubrir que? una conspiración que no existe, en un lugar fantasma, con miembros anónimos , no ha descubierto nada, nada , absolutamente nada, una fantasía, una ilusión._ Menciono el periodista mientras servía dos copas de vino. _ Y ¿si en verdad existiera? ¿Quien le creería?._ Concluyo sonriendo.

Howkter asintió.

_Howkter: lord mask estará complacido con nuestro trabajo._ Menciono mientras leía el encabezado de mañana del profeta.

_Simon: dios es muy bueno, es mi deber que su plan no se descubra._ Sus ojos cambiaron por un momento sus pupilas totalmente dilatadas._ Solo dios decide que se puede publicar._ Hablo con total devoción.

Howkter:_ te veo el 25 en la reunión._

_Simon: hay estaré._

_Howkter: te la flor se abra._

_Simon: y libere a la muerte._

Howkter se levanto y salió de la oficina.

* * *

/ En Inglaterra/ valle de Godric/ 22 de diciembre./

La familia Potter se iniciaba a levantar.

Lily y james estaban en la cocina.

Danny estaba en la sala viendo la televisión y Elisa estaba leyendo.

Como era costumbre desde su salida de san mungo, siruis black, apareció junto a remus lupin saliendo de la chimenea a la hora del desayuno.

Sirius:_ como están todos!. _Grito el gran merodeador.

_Elisa: bien hasta que llegaste._ Cerró su libro y se fue al comedor.

_Remus: que le pasa a Elisa?._ Curiosos como siempre con la hija de su amigo.

_Danny: no se._ Encogiéndose de hombros.

Una vez, todos junto iniciaron a desayunar, con tanto anécdotas y haciendo reír a Danny.

Todo iba bien.

**Elisa: en verdad soy su familia?.** Se cuestiono la joven bruja.

_Lily: pasa algo Elisa?, no has tocado tus hot-cakes._ Pregunto la pelirroja a su hija.

_Elisa: solo estoy pensando, no pasa nada._ Menciono decaída.

Lily quería averiguar mas pero james la distrajo.

Pronto una lechuza entro por la ventana dejo las cartas del día y el periódico.

Para sorpresa el titulo.

la fiesta del siglo! ¿Quién va y quien no?

Por: Simón Delator.

Mis lectores, es un placer para mi informarles que el gran Lord Mask a anunciado que dará una fiesta para recibir a año nuevo

En esta fiesta también el en persona encenderá la gran fogata del nuevo año estelar.

La lista de invitados es demasiado extensa no cabe duda de que estará concurrido.

Hay personalidades como.

Heros Hefesto ksam.

Oro el director de gringotts.

Vlad té vampiriante

El gran líder elfo noro.

Amazonia irl .

Loto kitsune.

Además de varios representantes políticos de otros países, rumores aseguran que se ha invitado al presidente de estados unidos y al primer ministro de Francia.

Pero por el momento no hay mas datos.

Cuando la fiesta termine yo en persona les diré como fue todo.

Porque si

¡FUI INVITADO! Junto a toda mi familia.

Sin más se despide.

Simón delator: editor, director, reportero y publicista del profeta.

la lista oficial de invitados. Pag 2-3

la razón por la cual no se invitaron a los sangre pura. Pag 3

Secuestros de muggle niños en aumento. Pag 45

Tras leer todos los hombres presentes tenían sentimientos encontrados.

_Sirius: James no te invitaron?_

_James: no y a ti?._

_Sirius: no, ¿Cómo es posible? que el cordero de delator si asista!. Todavía recuerdo su periódico de poca monta en Hogwarts._

_Remus : y mira ahora!, se cazo con la modelo francesa venus y es director del profeta._ Viendo las vueltas de la vida.

_Sirius: si que envidia, imagina despertar con esas…_ Lily le piso el pie.

_Elisa: padrino recuerda que hay un niño presente._ Mencionó la joven bruja.

_Daniel: no soy un niño._ Se paro tirando su vaso de jugo con dibujos.

_Elisa: y la piyama que traes puesta?._ Señalo su piyama con escobas y snitch.

Danny se cayó mientras se servía mas jugo.

_James: Lily no ¿era muy amigo de Heros también?_

_Lily: bueno según recuerdo Heros tenía sus amistades aparte de severus y yo._ Pareció pensarlo un poco._ Si no mal recuerdo eran delator, celeste y Simmons._ Recordando el grupo tan raro que era Heros y sus dos amigos.

_James: Simmons a si lo recuerdo de la academia de aurores._ Asiendo memoria

_Sirius: que no fue el que desarmo a moody._ Eso era un logro de pocos

_James: si Simmons el perro de batalla, recuerdo que el le dio caza a casi todos los mortifagos y a los hombres lobo que apoyaban a Voldemort._

_Remus: si recuerdo cuando me amenazó con su daga de plata._

_Elisa: el también va. _Leyendo en periódico._ Aquí dice que como guarda espaldas del ministro._

Y la plática siguió.

Mientras solo Elisa tomaba en cuenta la noticia de la desaparición de niños muggle con antepasados squids.

* * *

/roma/coliseo romano/

Lord mask estaba luchando contra Heracles.

Recapitulando como se encontró con este semi-dios, death había estado muy cariñosa esa mañana inclusive le cocino (unas tostadas quemadas y unos huevos verdes ¡si verdes! "death no es muy buena cocinera") pero de pronto sintió una alteración en la tela de los muertos.

Decir que estaba enojada era poco.

El maldito de su padre se había llevado uno de sus trofeos!

Furica death le dijo a mask que le trajera la cabeza de Heracles.

Y aquí estaba flotando mientras el semi-dios le aventaba piedras.

_Heracles: deja de huir cobarde!._

El semi-dios le lanzo su mazo en dirección de lord mask, quien solo foto a la derecha y esquivo el mazo.

_**Mask: " enserio tu eres el gran Heracles!" **_ Menciono un poco aburrido ese ser solo lanzaba piedras y golpes.

Pero que paso con el maestro estratega, el héroe super fuerte, el poder de las ninfas y todas las habilidades que se suponía que el semi-dios tenía.

_Heracles: pelea justamente!._ Grito de nuevo el hombre cubierto con la piel de león.

Lord mask un poco arto del gran héroe de mitológico, decido dejar de levitar y se quito su túnica para mostrar que solo llevaba un traje de piel de dragón, unas botas de metal y unos gustes con cristales de mana.

_**Mask: "vale a puño limpio"**_ menciono mientras se ponía en posición de combate.

El semi-dios se lanzo al combate.

Heracles lanzo un derechazo directo a su mascara, lord mask solo le detuvo el golpe para darle una serie de patadas en las costillas, Heracles respondió con otra patada la cual lanzando a mask un metro.

Heracles posteriormente se lanzo sobre mask, quien solo giro a un lado y evito que el semi-dios le callera en sima, una vez de en pie lord mask le inicio a patear de nuevo en las costillas.

Heracles gruño para sujetar la tierra del coliseo y lanzarle un troso de piedra, de nuevo mask solo so esquivo, esta ves Heracles le logro dar un rodillazo en el estomago y luego uno en la mascara.

Mask aprovechó la proximidad con el semi-dios que lo sujeto de los brazos y lo lanzó por los aires.

Mask salto sobre el semi-dios cayendo en su pecho.

_**Mask: "sabes no se pelear muy bien cuerpo a cuerpo"**_ entonces convirtió sus manos en garras afiladas._** "pero aun así puedo desgarrarte en dos"**_ los tomo por el cuello y justo le iba a arrancar la cabeza a Heracles.

Pero entonces paso.

El tiempo se detuvo, no se podía mover, pero solo concentró su mana y pudo volverá moverse.

_**Tiempo: "veo que tienes el poder necesario para escapar de mi influencia."**_ Menciono una sombra que se iniciaba aparecer.

_**Mask: "supongo que usted es tiempo, el inútil dios supremo"**_ menciono mientras soltaba a Heracles quien no callo debido a que estaba congelado en el tiempo.

Finalmente la sombra se termino de formar, revelando aun hombre de barba sumamente larga tanto que tocaba el piso, con una túnica hecha de arena y un bastón que tenia un reloj de arena.

_**Tiempo: "como osas hablarme así sabes quien soy" **_menciono mientras le apuntaba con su bastón.

_**Mask: "creo que es el padre de mi prometida, pero dudo que death le interese en lo mas mínimo"**_ mask se puso su túnica para volver a flotar. "_**fue un buen plan, sabes hacer que uno de los trofeos de death, que ella me mandara para recuperar lo y entonces poder hablar cara a cara"**_ menciono mientras con un movimiento de mano enviaba a Heracles a hell.

_**Tiempo: " ¿creo que sabes porque estoy aquí?"**_ menciono la vieja deidad. _**"te ofrezco estar de mi bando en el ragnaroc, serme leal y solo así sobrevivirás"**_ menciono la deidad esperando la respuesta.

Mask solo inicio a mover sus dedos y de pronto hizo algo único.

Golpeo el rostro de tiempo.

_**Mask: "tome eso como un no"**_ menciono mientras se tele transportaba a hell.

Dejando al viejo dios en el piso noqueado.

* * *

/ 25 de diciembre/ 9 pm

Death estaba feliz irradiaba de alegría, tanto que había matado a 100 000 humanos solo de despertar.

Mask había golpeado a su padre y lo mejor ahora sabía algo que nunca se espero, mask podía ser mas fuerte que tiempo.

En la escala de poder tiempo debía tener unos 2800 mana.

Mientras que mask debía tener mínimo unos 3000 de mana.

Ella solo tenia unos 2500 su poder no era tan grande peor aun así era una diosa suprema.

Y mask era más fuerte que el dios de dioses.

Estaba tan feliz que se hizo presente en el mundo de los mortales, para la reunión de la flor.

Como el año pasado, fue entorno a una gran mesa de cena. Los ahora 15 miembros comían mientras discutían como era la situación y el estado de sus misiones.

Los actuales miembros eran.

Cerbero: actual gran líder de hombres lobos europeos y algunos africanos.

Vlad te: el actual embajador del rey de vampiria.

Amazonia: la reina y señora de los gigantes.

Noro: el representante de los elfos.

Oro: el rey de los duendes

Song: la señora de las velas y sirenas.

Equinox: el señor de los centauros.

Delator: el escritor y voz de mask.

Howkter: el recluta de mestizos y aliados a mask.

Chestery: el espía y líder neko.

Loto: la reina kitsune.

Hugo y tim : los espías y actuales lideres de los mercenarios cuervo.

Heros: el armamentista, creador y quien les da lo hogares.

Mask: el líder.

Y ella.

Aunque ella solo era la deidad que los cuidaba y nunca se había hecho presente.

_**Death:" talvez sea tiempo"**_ menciono, mientras escuchaba el reporte de vlad sobre el próximo asesinato del rey y reina de su nación.

Con mucho cuidado ella apareció detrás de mask, extrañando a todos los presentes.

Mask: _**" pasa algo death?".**_

Su respuesta fue quitarle su mascara para besarlo en los labios.

_**Death: "prosigan" **_ mencionó mientras se sentaba al lado de mask

Mask tardo un rato hasta que siguieron la reunión, aunque esta vez la mayoría ni siquiera se atrevía a verlo.

_**Mask:" que les pasa?"**_ pregunto extrañado.

Delator: d_ios, su mascara, su rostro, es hermoso"_ dijo mientras mask notaba que ya no sentía el peso de su mascara y la buscaba.

_**Death: " es necesario ceder terreno debes en cuando"**_ mencionó mientras veía la mascara de mask y luego veía su rostro.

Mask solo asintió y la reunión siguió.

Esta vez la mayoría estaba temerosos, porqué la misma muerte estaba entre ellos.

Al concluir la reunión.

Todos regresaron a sus hogares y países.

Mientras death, esperaba a mask para dormir.

_**Death: **_**en verdad aran eso, me sorprende que la flor este a ritmo sin contra tiempos, es raro que nadie note su existencia, es como si los humanos no supieran que algo pasa.** Sus piro, mientras sentía el estomago revuelto.** Mierda!.** Se fue al baño y empujo a mask quien salía de este.

Vomito un poco mientras mask solo le sostenía el cabello.

_**Mask: " eso te pasa por comer de mas"**_ le recriminaba mientras le sobaba su espalda._** "siempre te pasa cuando comes muchas almas en especial chinas"**_ death solo seguía vomitando.

_**Death: "si si, luego me regañas, no me estado sintiendo bien desde hace una semana"**_ se limpio su boca. "_**es porque no me dejas de consentir"**_

Mencionó enojada. Mask se ofendió.

_**Mask: "yo disculpa!, quien es la que me ha estado pidiendo comida rara, Sabes lo difícil que es conseguir un helado de pistache, con fresas y limón a las 3 am!"**_ grito.

_**Death: " ja ahora es mi culpa!"**_

Iban a seguir su discusión pero death, volvió a vomitar aquella sustancia negra y azul que eran la descomposición de almas con la que se suele alimentar.

Tras una hora de vómitos y discusiones.

Mask cargo a death a su cama y la recostó. Tenia un poco de fiebre como lo sabia death siempre estaba helada ahora estaba tibia y se veía un poco mas rara de lo usual.

**Mask: mujeres y sus cosas.** Se encogió de hombros mientras la arropaba y buscaba alguna medicina que le ayudara a mejorarse.

pero ninguno de los dos pudo notar como una pequeña cantidad de mana surgía en el vientre de death.

pero asi como se presento se oculto.

y por raro que parezca los próximos días las cosas cambiarían para bien y para mal.

* * *

Fin capitulo 14.

* * *

Nota: bueno quiero explorar más a los demás personajes que cree en la historia. Los próximos capítulos solo se hará mención de mask, death, o cualquier personaje de verdad en harry potter, por que quiero explora más y hacer mas grande la historia.

Nota 2: enserio hasta skeeter lo nota y los demás no.

Nota 3: como será la fiesta del siglo.

Nota 4: de que esta enferma death?.

Nota 5: mana y magia es igual aquí.

Según la escala.

Muggles: 1 a 10

Magos: 11 a 100

Merlín: 300

Dumbledore (sin barita de sauco): 125

Voldemort (actual: 15) completo: 130

Harry (original): 140.

Noro: 250

Chestery: 260

Tiempo: 2800

Espacio: 2000

Death: 2500

Mask: 3000

Vida: 2500.

Thor: 1500.

Heracles: 1000.

? : 4000

Merece reviews?

Entre mis historias están:

El tablero de la muerte (Harry Potter)*

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Marcado (naruto)*

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry Potter) *

Imperialismo (hora de aventura) *

De la serie varios:

Las aves del mal (Young justice)*

Trace y el reino de las sombras ( yu gi oh)

Un nuevo dios ( Harry potter- varios animes)

Nos veremos en la irrealidad


	16. reunión de piezas rojas

EL TABLERO DE LA MUERTE

DISCLAIMER: Todo el material en el cual esta basado esta historia pertenece a JK. Rowling y yo solo tergiversare para crear esta historia.

Irrealiti: Hola hola hola adivinen quien ha ganado. Contra mis críticos he vuelto y nadie me vencerá.

Además que descubrí varias cosas en estas 2 semanas.

Como que solo puedo poner a lo mucho 2 renglones de dialogo. O que el máximo de descripción son 5 renglones o que el dialogo esta prohibido!.

Que mal. Desde ahora nueva escritura en mis obras.

Además quiero agradecer a quienes me apoyaron.

Y como es navidad!

Les quiero regalar este capitulo.

Los quieran mucho.

He vuelto el amo de la irrealidad a regresado.!

* * *

**Negritas: pensamientos**

**Negritas con "": "hablan deidades o seres muy fuertes"**

Subrayadas: libros o periódico

_Cursiva: diálogos_

Normal: acciones

Entre paréntesis (): parcel o explicaciones

_Cursiva con ": "hechizos"_

Resumen: toda la vida de Harry fue un juego, lo usaron cual peón en ajedrez y al final de la partida se entera de la verdad contada por una espectadora ,que ahora será quien vuelva a colocar el tablero y reiniciara la partida a cambió de las reliquias de la muerte, esta es….…. La misma muerte.

CAPITULO 15: reúnan a las piezas rojas.

/31 de diciembre 1991/vampiria/ castillo de los reyes/ 8 : 30 pm

Vlad te estaba vistiéndose poniéndose la mejor ropa posible ( un traje negro bajo una gran capa de viaje negra)

y aunque no lo admitiera estaba ansioso.

El plan de lord mask debía suceder y de hecho la misma muerte le había dicho que tenía que pasar.

El también lo recordaba en la línea de tiempo original el 31 de diciembre de 1991 a las 11:20 pm el conde de Dráculia y jaspear Drácula habían sido asesinados, por Víctor van hellsing VIII el y sus caza monstruos habian asecinado a los reye sdejando la corana a rubi quien por desgrasia se habia aliado a voldemort y bueno el resto es historia.

la gran cantidad de vampiros muertos antes de su alianza con lord mask le hacia revolver su estomago.

por eso los reyes devian morir y esta vez el siguente en la linea de susecion era el.

Pero se supone que en esta línea del tiempo la seguridad de su nación es impenetrable, no es como si alguien se asegurara que los reyes vampiros murieran.

No es como si la barrera anti humanos hubiece sido desactivada y curiosamente un mapa de los pasadisos ocultos se les hubiera entregado a los humanos.

_Vlad:_** es necesario, o el tiempo se destruirá, vampiria requiere mi mandato, no el de ese niño mimado .** Fueron sus pensamientos. Mientras abría sus alas de metal y se tele transportaba al castillo de la mask.

/ Castillo de la mask (temporal)/ 5: 50 pm

El castillo temporal de mask, era un lugar hermoso para cualquier ser que lo viera, sus bellos adoquines multicolor, los ladrillos claros cual cristales que reflejan todo el sol, las ventanas pintadas de negro, las estatuas, de grandes guerreros , héroes y criaturas mitológicas que están por todo el jardín. Los arboles de frutas exóticas, rosales de una especie única que cambiaba de color.

Aunque este castillo y su territorio eran impresionantes, a mask no le importaba este lugar.

El quería su castillo.

Hogwarts su hogar su primer hogar donde aprendió y sintió magia en su antigua vida.

Ese fue su hogar.

Lord mask en estos instantes estaba guiando a dobby y a los demás elfos domésticos a su servició, quería que todo estuviera perfecto!.

Un ruido lo hizo parar, death estaba vomitando de nuevo.

_**Mask: " quieres que te traiga otro baldé?".**_ Hablo mientras death solo asentía.

**Mask: ya lleva 3 días así, talvez deba ir por un medico.** Entonces le paso el nuevo balde a death. ** ¿un segundo? ¿los dioses van al medico?.** reflexiono mientras pasaba su mano por la barbilla de su mascara.

**Death: "BUAAA!"** death volvió a vomitar, pero esta ves salió un arcoíris con mariposas y flores de su boca.

okey era lo mas raro que death habia vomitado.

_**Mask: " ES TODO! ME VOY POR UN ORACULO PARA TI!" **_ Con sus manos dibujo un círculo en la tela del espacio y luego dibujo una serie de runas, para abrir un portal a una parte del universo.

Mask: _**" hasta nueva orden death esta a cargo" **_le dijo a los elfos domésticos mientras entraba al portal.

los espantados elfos voltearon a ver a dobby quien asu vez volteo a vera a death.

_**death: " acomoden la mesa de bocadillos en el centro al lado de la estatua del dragon de 8 cabezas, preparen ponche multi sabor y alquien traigame otro balde y capturen a las mariposas no me gusta verlas volar."**_ menciono mientras su estomago rugia. **_" y alguien traigame unas palomitas con chocolate y avena".  
_**

lo mensino mientras todos los elfos cumplian sus tareas.

al poco tiempo dobby aparecio con un balde y con las palomitas.

_dobby: aqui tiene ama deattt._ menciono el elfo saltarin hasta que vio fijamente a death.

**_death: "¿pasa algo?"_** pregunto al notar como dobby no le quitaba la vista.

_dobby: no no, ama , solo a dobby le pareseio ver algo raro en la ama pero no es nada._ mensiono mientras se alejaba.** dobby tendra nuevo amito.** penso mientras tomaba un trapo y iniciaba a limpiar una estatua del elfo faradey.

/ casa delator/ inglaterra/ london brige/ 7:28 pm

Simon delator terminaba de arreglar su traje de rallas negro y blanco, mientras le hacia el nudo de la corbata a Adrián su primogenito y Su esposa venus delator (de soltera delacour ) estaba peinando el pelo de su hija aurora.

A las 7: 30 en punto, las llamas de la chimenea dejaron salir a aryn , nautrin y howkter Simmons de la chimenea.

_Simon: puntual como siempre. _ Menciono el periodista mientras howkter solo sonreía.

los dos hijos del ex-auror se fueron a platicar con los hijos del periodista.

Howkter: _ ya tienes la noticia? . _pregunto mientras se servia una copa de wisky.

_simon: si dentro de una semana el ministro resivira el aviso de que se a descubierto donde estan " los secuestrados"._ menciono con sarcasmo. _ para despues un periodico en londres resiva la noticisa de que un grupo terrorista tiene renes._ hizo una pausa para evitar reir._ y curiosamente se encuentren con un nuevo grupo hecho por "ex-mortifagos"_. volvio a hacer una pausa.

_howkter: si tiene gracia._ dio un sorbo al wisky._ que ese "mortifago" ataque a los muggles y que el mundo magico sea descubierto._

_simon: jugamos con fuego verdad. _vio a la nada._ pero dios nos guia._

_howkter: si lord mask._menciono mientras veia a sus hijos. _sabes si pudiera regresar denuevo el tiempo._

_simon: sabes que solo se podia una vez ellos no lo explicaron._le dijo mientras le pasaba un pañuelo.

_howkter: si, pero a veces quisiera ver de nuevo a mi esposa, decirle lo que no pude antes que bellatrix la matara._

el hombre suspiro.

_venus: queruido es hora de irnos, señor howkter no llore, recuerde que a elena no le gustara que su esposo llorara._

_howkter: gracias venus._ se hacerco a la chimenea._ chicos vamos._.aryn y nautrin siguieron a su padre.

mientras la familia delator los seguia por detras.

/isla del silencio/ ubicasion desconocida/

ynim la bella oraculo, madre de la medicina y diosa de la naturalesa, soplaba su pelo mientras veia las gotas de lluvia caer en silencio.

silencio eso era lo unico que habia en esta infernal isla.

ella quien se nego a ser esposa de odin fue castigada por tiempo señor del universo a esta isla.

ella la sanadora de los dioses y deidad de la naturalesa fue votada sin mas.

como era posible.

cuanto tiempo ha estado aqui.

la ultima vez que supo algo de los demas dioses, death la hija de tiempo debia tener unas 15 heras.

una serpiente paso por sus pies y atrapo a una rata.

esta chillo pero no hubo ruido.

cuanto ha anelado el ruido , inclusive anelaba el rudio de las batallas de se hermano guerra o los llantos de los bebes que vida ha dado desde sus 12 heras.

pero entonces algo distrajo su mente de los recuerdos y vio como en la playa de la isla un portal se abrio.

un ser de minimo 3 metros de alto estaba flotando en el aire tras salir del portal.

el ser bestia una tunica negra y una mascara que suponia que debia ser blanca pero lo gris del ambiente la habia opacado.

el ser floto un poco hasta que la vio.

a un vuelo lento se coloco frente a ella.

y paresia hablar.

o eso suponia.

pues su garganta se movia.

**ynim: _" aqui no hay sonido."_** le respondio moviendo los labios.

el ser parecio entenderle.

solo movio sus manos y dibujo cosas en el piso.

y entonces paso.

el color y el ruido regresaron.

**_mask: " mucho mejor. ¿no cree?."_** el ser respondio en un tono muy alegre.

**ynim: "_como es posibl_e" **pregunto consternada.**_ " o mejor dicho. ¿por quien es posible este milagro?_**

mask reconosio ese tono de esperansa y alegria y no la culpaba segun death esta diosa llevava unas 25 heras fuera del universo conosido y lo peor alejada de cualquier ruido o sonido.

_**mask: " un placer ynim diosa de la naturalesa y madre de la medicina, mi nombre es lord mask y vengo por usted, puesto que mi amada death esta un poco enferma."**_ hablo con modales impecables que sorprendieron a la vieja deidad.

_**ynim: "trabajas para tiempo? que dios eres?"**_pregunto curiosa.

**_mask: "tiempo no yo soy, alguien independiente y no me considero dios aunque death suele decirme que soy un dios en la cama jejeje... pero eso no viene al caso, digame quiere acomapañarme?"_**

**_ynim: " me sacras de aqui?"._** pregunto esperansada.

_**mask: "claro si puede ayudar a death, la llevaria a la misma salada del origen y de regreso"**_

no le vasto ni dos segundos a la diosa para guardar todas sus cosas en una bolsa y se para enfrente de mask.

_**ynim: " lista"**_

mas volvio a dibujar un portal estabes directo a su hell.

**_mask: " la dejare en hell y luego llevare a death hay."_**

**_ynim: " descuida he pasado una eternidad en esta isla lluviosa una estansia en una mansion en hell no sera nada"._**

y haci los dos seres abandonaron la isla.

/eslovenia/

los asgaridanos estaban totalmente recuperados, finalmente tenian la salud suficiente para volver a enfrentarse a mask.

solo habia un pequeño incombeniente sin el martillo no podrian ganar.

por eso thor y sus amigos se habian embarcado a la busqueda del martillo.

aunque no supieran donde estaba.

/ castillo la mask/ 8 : 30 pm/

harry estaba preocupado death habia esto mas rara de lo normal y bueno ahora estaba sentimental tras que ynim la examinara durante un rato en hell y hace media hora que se habia aparecido

y desde entonces ella habia estado llorando a rienda suelta , mientras el la consolaba.

habia llorado tanto que tenian suficiente arena para un arenal.

**_harry: " death te puedo preguntar algo?"._**

**_death: "si..ii..."_**

**_harry: "porque lloras?"_**

**_death: " te lo dire al rato. mientras ynim y yo estaremos en hell poniendonos al dia, y creo que nuestro bando ha ganado una muy poderosa aliada"._**

death se dirigio al espejo y se desbanecio rumbo a hell.

_dobby: " amo harry debe estar en la fiesta, debe vestirse"._

menciono mientras le dejaba su ropa.

_**mask: " ya voy, ya voy".**_

/abajo/

la fiesta era fantastica.

los humanos y criaturas bailaban por igual.

se podia ver al ministro de dinamarca bailar muy pegado a la reyna de los gigantes.

a los hombres lobo de distintas naciones hablar con cerbero.

mientras vlat te estaba bailando con ana la lider de los vampiros en america.

lo mas curioso era ver el concurso de bebidas que se estaba desarollando entre oro, heros, howkter y el ministor de francia.

para otros era curioso ver como los chinos y japoneses estaban enojados.

pues en la fiesta habia nekos y kitsunes.

sin duda alguna lo que mas resaltaba eran las estatuas y pituras de la casa.

cada una bella a su modo.

en eso se puede ver aun hombre serca de la pintura del centro.

ese hombre no era otro que xenophilus lovegood quien veia la pintura, mientras su hija estaba teniendo la mejor platica de su vida ya que estaba hablando con noro el representante de los elfos.

_xenophilus: es hermosa._ mencio mientras veia esa pintura de 5 de largo pr 2 de alto. la pintura tenia una adea con casas de marmo, serca de un rio, con montañas cubiertas por los arboles y el cielo casi oscuro pues el sol se ocultaba y la luna apenas salia.

**_mask: " le gusta?"_** pregunto espantando al hombre.

el hombre estaba totalmente fuera desi, lord mask el lord mask le estaba haciendo una pregunta.

_xenophilus: claro, es hermosa, nunca vi una pintura asi._

**_mask: "muy pocas veces la veo sin estar triste y hoy no es le exepcion"._** mas de uno se detuvo para escuchar la conversacion. **_"esa era mi aldea , donde yo naci ._**menciono usando los recuerdos falsos que death le habia creado.

**_mask: " eso hace mucho tiempo, hace que unos 45 o talves 75 mil años." _**toco la pintura, mientras se retiraba su mascara, revelando aquel rostro perfecto, con sus ojos multicolor y razgos unicos. "_** sabe lo que es ver morir a tus amigos, a tu familia y a tus enemigos" " sabe que es cargar el peso de saber que justo cuando lo mas importante que tienes muere en tus brazos , al dia siguiente tienes la cura para su enfermedad" " sabe que se siente cargar con una mascara que representa tu rostro, pues has olvidado tu nombre y quien esta bajo la mascara".**_ termino su discurso mientras se volvia a poner la mascara.

_xenophilus: esa aldea aun existe algo de ella.  
_

**_mask: " no queda nada mas que esta pintura." " y mis recuerdos el dia que me fui de ese lugar".  
_**

_xenophilus: creo entender como se siente yo tambien he perdido a alguien amado.  
_

**_mask: " es comun, pero eso hace el tiempo, pero nuestra diferencia es que yo tengo la desgracia de ser inmortal"._**

sin mas la fiesta siguio su curso.

simon delator tuvo que hablar con xenophilus y curiosamente los dos se llevaron bien, con todo lo que estaba pasando a simon se le ocurio poner un articulo sobre los descubrimientos que el quisquilloso habia hecho y su busqueda por la verdad.

mientras que nadie notaba a un escarabajo sobrevolar por el castillo.

nadie a exepcion de un gato negro con liston rojo, que aprobecho a que este escarabajo fuera a las escaleras. para saltar sobre el y meterlo en su boca.+si un espia habia atrapado a otro espia.

durante la fiesta los hijos de delator y simmons se entretubieron hablando con los hijos de ministros importantes de otros paises o con algunos de los alumnos de hogwarts presentes.

/ mientras tanto/

albus dumbledore estaba ahogando sus penas en alcohol en el cabeza de puerco, la taberna que fue su primera victoria verdadera contra tom.

si no fuera porque hay entrevisto a sybill trelawney y ella le dijo esa profecia.

_dumbledore: y ¿de que sirve ahora?._ el el lider de la luz no comprendia que estaba pasando, algo se le estaba escapando, pero ¿que era?.

su mente era un total revoltijo, no sabia cuando o como pero algo pasaba, primero la s criaturas no primero heros, no primero el joven potter o talvez el instigador de todo esto era alguien mas.

_**dumbledore: **_**tal vez lord mask.**esa idea se descarto de su mente casi de inmediato.

ya casi era año nuevo faltaban solo unos minutos para las doce de la noche.

**dumbledore: tenias razon.** penso mientras se hundia en sus recuerdos del dia que tuvo que sanar a grindelwald.** el es muy superior a mi**

/ en hawai/

era casi el amanecer del 31 de diciembre en la isla y todo estaba en armonia y paz.

pero de un segundo a otro el piso inicio a temblar.

las calles, arboles, postes y casas se movian como locas, mientras que los animales huian lo mas que podia.

poco a poco se pidia ver el humo y la ceniza en cielo.

las olas del mar amenazaban con un tsunami.

y el volcan sin previo aviso habia iniciado una reucion.

los movimientos era de una manictud impresionante cas 9 en lla escala de ricter.

todos los humanos abandonaban la isla como podian.

sin notar la siluenta en el crater del volcan.

o el ruido de golpes que se habia en el ambiente.

nadie noto como el demonio de fuego zurtur habia iniciado a reforgar su espada.

ya que el ragnarok se estaba acercando.

/ castillo de la mask/ 12 pm/ año 1992

la fiesta habia llegado al punto cumbre.

lord mask habia ensendio una gigantesca fogata que debido a su alineacion estaba justo debajo de la via lactea, las llamas multiclores bailaban con las estrellas en un desfile unico de color y forma.

algunos jurarian ver como orion lanzaba flechas contra leo, a los peses de picis nadar en las aguas de acuario o a los animales correr mientras el hombre los perseguia.

cada quien pedia un deseo que esperaba que se cumpliera pronto.

algunos dinero, otros salud, otros que los planes salieran bien, etc.

pero mas de uno se preguntaba que pasaba por la mente del anfitrion quien tras prender la llama solo veia al vacio.

**mask: que deseo pedir, si tengo todo lo que quiero. a ya talvez que esta vez sea mas facil vencer a aztarot, los demonios si que son un dolor de cabeza.** penso mientras tomaba una copa de vino que dobby le habia servido.

a si pues la fiesta se fue terminando.

los invitados se iban rumbo a sus casas o paises.

solo mask se quedo viendo la fogata buscando respuestas a preguntas no hechas.

/ inglaterra/ valle de godric/ 12: 15 pm/

eliza estaba mirando su espejo, no sabia como termino asi.

su pelo corto, las tijeras en su mano y sus ojos llorosos.

como paso.

en sus reecuerdos paso la imagen de los weasly.

invitados a su casa para año nuevo.

recordaba a los gemelos jugar con esa cosa pegajosa y luego a ese maldito de ron tirarselo en su cabello.

si algo ella amaba era su cabello, cepillarlo, trensarlo o simplemente acomodarlo.

era lo que le hacia feliz y ese maldito gloton sin cerebro se lo habia arruinado.

y lo que dijo su madre de se maldito la hizo enfurezer todavia mas.

_molly: desucida mi ronal no lo hizo con mala intencio, te volvera a creser. no debes enojarte una buena esposa nunca se enoja con su marido.  
_

le mencio mientras la vio con asco.

como se atrevia esa simple gorda pobretona.

ella elisabet minerva potter evans una genio, una mitad- ninfa y por supuesto alguien que odiaba a dumbledore no se dejaria insultar por un ser tan insignificante.

**elisa: ¿porque tuvieron que invitarlos?, han aruinado mi año nuevo.** no pudo evitar soltar una lagrima al ver su cabello.** son unas escorias. yo misma me asegurare que su vida sea un infierno.** menciono mientras sus ojos cambiaban a rojo para luego volverse negros.

/ hell/ 1: 30 am/

mask acababa de regresar de midgart, finalmente podria dormir en paz.

curiosamente la mancion de death se veia diferente.

y no se sentia igual.

aun era oscura y aterradora.

pero faltaba algo.

pero que era. ( nota el aun no lo sabe)

mask no le presto mucha importancio, suguio su rumbo.

paso por la estancia donde curiosamente varias sombras limpiaban el lugar con mucho esmero tanto que aterraria hasta los elfos domesticos.

luego paso por los pasillos y los retratos y trofeos de death estamban mas activos.( retratos de eventos, personas o esattuuas de heroes o criaturas no mayores a 30 cm)

se movian y hablaban susurando al verlo pasar.

luego llego a su cuarto.

donde se encontro una escena muy curiosa.

sentada en la orilla de la cama esta death tarareando una cancion de cuna mientras sonreia y veia su reflejp en espejo de obsidiana.

solo veia su reflejo sonriendo.

_**mask: sabes me das miedo cuando sonries.**_ mencio meintras la abrazaba por la cintura.

generalemente esto hubiera acabando con death regañandolo y luego el le trairia algo para que estuviera feliz y terminaran la noche divirtiendose ; pero esta vez death simplemente lo vio directo a los ojos, para acto seguido quitarle la mascara y besarlo muy apasionadamente.

no sabia cuanto tiempo paso con ese beso.

ninguno de los dos requeria aire para respirar pero.

estabes fue death quien corto el beso y paresia esta muy feliz inclusibe tenia un sonrojo azul en las meguillas.

_**mask: " y eso ¿por que fue?".**_ era curioso que death diera tales muestras de afecto.

death solo respondio abrazandolo y ocultando su rostro en su pecho mientras lloraba.

_**death: "gracias".**_ dijo mientras alzaba su rostro.

**_mask: ¿por?_**. en verdad curioso.

_**death: "por que". **_death paresio pensarlo.**_ " estoy embarazada"._** death le sonrio como nunca en su vida habia visto._** " vas a ser papá".**_

_/mente harry/mask/_

harry/mask no sabia que pensar o como actuar. estaba hecho un lio de emociones.

death la muerte su novia/prometida, le acaba de decir que estaba embarazada.

** como es posible.** la parte inocente de el.

**"sabes como , si sostenemos relaciones peor que conejos"** le respondio su parte valiente.

**esto retrasara los planes.** hablo su parte logica.

**_voy a ser papá, voy a ser papá._** era su parte emocional.

**_oigan no cren que le debemos dar una respuesta._**dijo la sabiduria.

**¿pero que le decimos?.** hablo la inocensia.

**tal vez que felicidades, pues es lo que ella mas anelaba.** respondio sabiduria.

**" cierto hay que apollarla despues de todo es nuestro hijo".**menciono valentia.

**tienen razon despues de todo la amamos o no.** las demas voces en su cabeza asintiero.

**_voy a ser papá._** repitio emocion.

/fuera de la mente/ solo paso un segundo.

su respuesta fue la mas simple tomo a death de la cintura he inicio a levitar girando con ella.

_**mask: " voy a ser padre!"**_

_**death: "bajame "**_ le ordeno.

cosa que hizo sin quitar esa cara de tonto que traia.

**_mask: "lo siento es que, ¿como?, ¿cuando? , death en verdad vas a tener un bebe?"_** pregunto

_**death: "no"**_ le dio la espalda.

mask se deprimio automaticamente, eso no era justo con eso no se jugaba.

pero entonces vio que death alzaba su mano con 2 dedos extendidos.

**_death: " tendras gemelos"._** mensio mientras volteaba solo para encontral a mask desmayado en el piso.

_**mask: " gemelos...gemelos"**_ era lo unico que estaba en su cabeza.

de pronto sintio un peso extra en su cuerpo.

abrio los ojos y vio a death sonriendole.

_**death: " si gemelos"**_ su sonrisa desaparesio._** "como vida y yo"**_ de nuevo inicio a llorar, pero esta vez eran lagrimas de tristesa._** " espero ser una buena madre, no como la mia."**_ menciono mientras tocaba con cuidado su vientre y de pronto esas pequeñas cantidades de mahna aparecieron y se desbanecieron muy rapido.

mask solo la abrazo.

_**mask: "death seras la mejor madre y yo no sere como tu padre, yo nunca tendre un favorito, yo nunca me enfocare mas en el universo que en mi familia, yo nunca los abandonare o los vendere al mejor postor."**_ con sus uñas se puso un x negra en el pecho. "_** te lo juro death".**_

esta solo lo abrazo mas fuerte mientras sonreia.

_**death: "sabes tengo un antojo".**_ se sento de nuevo al borde de la cama.

_**mask: " pidemelo y yo te lo consigo".**_ dispuesto a ir por cualquier comida rara que quisiera death.

_**death: " no es de esos antojos"**_ mensiono y luego le giño un ojo. "_** es de los otros"**_ ese tono seductor.

**_mask: " pero estas embarzada"._**

**_ynim: "a veces ayuda"._**

mask se sobre salto en la esquina opuesta a su cama, estaba ynim sentada tomando te junto a la chimenea mientras leia un libro.

**_mask: "cuanto lleva hay?"_**

_**ynim: " desde antes que entrara al cuarto."  
**_ mensiono mientras cerraba el libro._** " descuiden los dejare solos".**_

la vieja deidad salio del cuerto .

**ynim: "solo no sean muy rudos o podra haber complicasiones"** menciono antes de cerrar la puerta.

_**mask: "es muy rara"**_ mensiono mientras se rascaba la nuca.

**_death: "es muy buena medico, nos sera de utilidad"_** menciono mientras se quitaba su bestido negro. _**" aunque creo que algo pasara".**_

death solo se quedo con su lenseria negra.

_**mask totalmente embobado: " ¿que?".**_

_**death: "ya lo aberiguaremos mañana"**_

todas las luces del cuarto se apagaron.

mientras dos sombras iniciaban a besarse.

/arbol de comienzo/

tiempo gran deidad suprema y señor de valga a la redundancia el tiempo.

estaba extrañado sentia una alterasion en la tela del mahna.

sin su consentimiento la tela del tiempo inicio a fluctuar.

el año en lugar de ser 1992 paso a ser 1995.

3 años.

tiempo lo reviso.

al pareser algo muy fuerte acababa de alterar su control.

lo reviso y no encontro nada raro.

todo estaba en orden pero como se podian saltar 3 años?.

sin mas la deidad se dejo caer en su trono mientras veia su reloj de arena, su vida casi se acababa.

casi era el tiempo de su muerte.

casi se iniciaria el ragnarok.

Fin capitulo 15.

Nota: bueno aqui esta.

nota 2: lo del tiempo se los explico sera como un adelanto, los humanos seran los unicos afectados, pues cresera y estudiaran lo que deberian en 3 años. pero el resto de criaturas no esto lo explico como el efecto cadeana.

pues quiero poner a danny como el lider de una resistencia contra mask y que esta se alie con los asgardianos.

pero no puede haber una lucha su danny es un niño de 11 años con un quiceañero aun se puede.

pero los acontesimientos no se afectaran los planes y todos los susesos seguiran pasando como debieron pasar en 1992.

nota 3: bueno lo del embarazo de death creo que fue un poco descabellado la escena pero a las mujeres que len esto, como se imagina o como fue se embarazo.

nota 4: gemelos si pues quieron hacerlos como el ying y el yang, orden y caos solo que aun no tienen nombre.

nota 5: cualquier duda o sugerencia pm.

nota 6: espero que les guste mucho.

Merece reviews?

Entre mis historias están:

El tablero de la muerte (Harry Potter)*

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Marcado (naruto)*

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry Potter) *

Imperialismo (hora de aventura) *

Un nuevo dios ( Harry potter- varios animes)

Nos veremos en la irrealidad


	17. azul, rojo y jaque al rey negro

EL TABLERO DE LA MUERTE

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Todo el material en el cual esta basado esta historia pertenece a JK. Rowling y yo solo tergiversare para crear esta historia.

Irrealiti: "recuerda que si escupes al cielo, no te sorprendas que te caiga en la cara"

* * *

**Negritas: pensamientos**

**Negritas con "": "_hablan dioses o mask_"**

Subrayadas: libros o periódico

_Cursiva: diálogos_

Normal: acciones

Entre paréntesis (): parcel o explicaciones

_Cursiva con ": "hechizos"_

* * *

Resumen: toda la vida de Harry fue un juego, lo usaron cual peón en ajedrez y al final de la partida se entera de la verdad contada por una espectadora ,que ahora será quien vuelva a colocar el tablero y reiniciara la partida a cambió de las reliquias de la muerte, esta es….…. La misma muerte.

* * *

CAPITULO 16: el rey azul se entera. Encasillen a la reina roja. la caída del peon negro. Torre roja al ataque. Jaque mate al rey negro!.

* * *

/árbol del origen/

Tiempo deidad suprema estaba enfermo el lo sabia y lo sentía.

Su fin se acercaba lo que solo implicaba una cosa el ragnarock.

Para intentar curarse de su enfermedad, envió a odin por ynim para que lo curara.

Claro la deidad suprema pensaba regresar la, a la isla del silencio tras que esta lo sanara o talvez solo se la regalaría a odin para que este se divirtiera.

Actualmente el dios supremo estaba sentado en su trono, mientras a su lado estaba espacio, ella lo veía con cierta preocupación.

_**Espacio: " tiempo como te sientes?"**_

_**Tiempo: "no lo se cansado, como si algo me debilitará".**_

_**Espacio: "bueno, talvez " **_la deidad fue interrumpida pues un portal se abrió de esta salió una muy alarmada vida.

_**Vida: "Padre!"**_ la deidad se veía muy asustada y de hecho también cansada.

_**Tiempo: "¿Qué pasa vida?"**_ la deidad le mostro una roza negra. Que se estaba abriendo.

Tanto tiempo como espacio no lo creían.

_**Espacio: " death esta?"**_. Sin creer que su primogénita había logrado romper la maldición que tiempo puso en ella.

tiempo se paro a gran velocida y tomo la flor.

_**Tiempo: " como?.. es imposible!"**_la deidad había abierto un portal para ir rumbo a hell y gritar una scuantas cosas a la inutil de su hija, cuando este se volvió rojo y lanzo un rayo negro en contra de tiempo._** "AHHH!" **_ el rayo le había dado justo en el pecho.

Para acto seguido el portal se cerrara.

Espacio ayudaba a su esposo a sentarse en su trono, mientras vida le revisaba la herida.

_**Vida: "te lo debí advertir, cuando intente ir a hell igual me paso, algo esta bloqueando el paso a hell".**_ Comento la rubia.

_**Espacio: " pero como se supone que solo un muerto la podría embarazar?".**_ Recordando erróneamente la maldición de death.

_**Tiempo: "no, solo alguien que no pueda morir".**_ Con odio por lo idiota que era espació.

_**Espacio: "pero no hay nadie inmortal, hasta nosotros morimos".**_

Entonces por primera vez en 15 eras una idea paso por la mente de vida.

_**Vida: "pero mask es inmortal"**_ mencionó sin pensarlo.

Ante esto tiempo se enojo.

_**Tiempo: "eso lo arreglaremos después por ahora hay que esperar a que Odín regrese". **_Hablo cansadamente la deidad.

No paso mucho para que otro portal se abriera.

Esta vez salió una deidad que aparentaba ser un hombre en sus 60 con ropas de piel de oso, sin un ojo y con una lanza.

Pero lo que extrañaba mas de este ser era que estaba solo.

_**Espacio: " ¿donde esta ynim,? Odín"**_ pregunto consternada.

_**Odin: " no se, cuando fui a la isla no la encontré, la bosque por todos lados y no la halle"**_ dijo frustrado.

Tiempo no lo alcanzaba a comprender, ynim había abandonado la isla del silencio, aquel lugar al que solo el tenia acceso.

Pero quien se la llevo?.

Entonces su vista callo en la flor.

Ynim era conocida como la partera de las deidades.

_**Tiempo: "es un maldito!"**_ Ahora si enojado.

* * *

_**/**_mientras tanto_**/**_

Hell el mundo de los cielos negros, aguas frias y grises, nuves blancas en los cielos, donde solo crecen manzanas, arroz y flores de narciso , nunca había estado tan vivo.

El gran océano de la tristeza estaba abarrotado de las naves hundidas de todas las épocas cada una con su tripulación ya sean humanos o criaturas mágicas.

Desde las montañas los gigantescos ynert*, golem de piedra y gigantescos colosos de plata bajar desde lo mas alto para unirse a la gran peregrinación.

Esta gran peregrinación era de los muertos, soldados de todas las rasas desde hombres lobos, duendes, elfos, minotauros, centauros, humanos (desde la edad de piedra hasta la actual), etc. Armados y marchand como un solo gran ejercito.

En el trayecto, gárgolas, sombras, dragones, arpías y dementores los seguían desde los cielos negros.

Todos estos con un único destino.

La mansión de la muerte la cual flotaba sobre un volcan siendo rodeada por sombras y fantasmas.

En el balcón principal había 4 figuras

2 de ellas eran los hermanos guerra y ynim. Guerra quien tenía una deuda con death había aceptado ser quien cuidara de ella en este estado. Mientras ynim había jurado ante mask el vigilar el avance de death.

Death esta parada alado de mask.

Mientras este con sus manos era quien llamaba a todos los muertos.

Por primera vez en eras que guerra se sentía pequeño, en su juventud el alardeaba en poder vencer a tiempo y durante unos años fue cierto, pero ahora el mismo sabia que no tenia e poder necesario para vencer a ese tal mask, en verdad era poderoso, era algo que la deidad afirmaba mask podría matarlo si lo deseaba.

Finalmente todos los habitantes de hell estaban alrededor del la mansión de death.

_**mask: "con esto bastara"**_ con un movimiento de sus manos varios paladines aparecieron a los pies del volcán.

_**Death: " no crees que exageras?" **_menciono mientras mordía una manzana.

_**Mask: "hasta nueva orden tu no podrás salir de hell y no quiero que mi "amado" suegro te haga daño"**_ mención mientras escuchaba un bufido de parte de death. _** " que pasa death?"**_

_**death: " no necesito de tu protección!, ME HE PROTEGIDO DESDE ANTES DE CONOCERTE! Y ni tu O EL MALDITO DE MI PADRE ME ASUSTAN!."**_ Literalmente el volcán a sus pies se activo.

_**Ynim: "cálmate puede afectar a los bebes"**_mención la deidad mientras con su mano tocaba el vientre de death y esta se relajo.

_**Death: "lo siento"**_. Su semblante cambio a uno de tristeza. "_**no se que me pasa yo…. Mask perdóname…yo"**_ de nuevo inicio a llorar arena.

_**Guerra: "mask le compadezco, no hay batalla mas grande que la del humor de una mujer en cinta".**_ Mención el pelinegro con armadura de samurai y con barba de candado, mientras sus ojos negros brillaban._**" Pero recuerde, Ningún dios se atreve a bajar a hell, todos sabemos que si aquí somos heridos, moriremos o bueno pregúntale a las estatuas."**_ Con su espada de medio metro señalo a la colección de death.

Heracles, Prometeo, Ulises, mercurio, omero, el primer vampiro dracula, el gran rey de los lobos Wolf etter, el gran elfo legolter, el rey de los duendes ikanto, etc.

Cualquier idiota que se había atrevido a bajar a hell y nunca pudo ganarle a death ahora eran sus colección personal sus trofeos.

_**Mask: "lo se , no la quieres ver molesta"**_ le dijo en un susurro a guerra.

Por desgracia death lo oyó.

_**Death: "o mask"**_ es tono tan dulce que te quema los dientes. _** "podemos hablar"**_ con esa sonrisa tan tierna.

**Mask: estoy muerto.** Pensó mientras disimuladamente death su le acercaba.

* * *

/1 de septiembre 1994/ tren/

Varios niños de primero leían atareados la revista que el día de hoy había superado en ventas tanto nacional como internacional.

mientras que en su vagón lord mask ( en su disfraz), Elisa y luna veían la noticia.

El quisquilloso.

/ los oscuros actos de nuestro ministerio/

( se muestra 2 fotos. Una del ministro evitando a los fotógrafos y reporteros. Y la otra de una mujer parecida a un sapo siendo esposada, mientras varios niños en los huesos son sacados de una bodega).

Ayer el departamento aurores fue a responder una pista sobre el gran aumento de niños muggle con familiares mágicos desaparecidos.

Que a la fecha eran mas de 2500.

La pista parecía llevar a una bodega en lo mas alejado de los muelles del Londres muggle.

Pero no encontraron nada.

O eso se creyó.

El ex-auror howter Simmons fue envido junto con los aurores a investigar externamente del ministerio por ordenes de madame Bones. Tras que los funcionarios de la facción oscura en el ministerio le sugiriera abandonar la investigación ( se presume de sobornos por parte de la familia malfoy)

Su sorpresa no pudo ser más grande.

La mujer y varios ex mortifagos eran los tenía retenidos a los niños y además los torturaba.

La mujer no era otra que Dolores Umbriges secretaria del ministro Cornelius fugdes.

Quien bajo el efecto del veritasuerum revelo que todo lo hizo bajo ordenes expresas del mismo ministro de magia.

Quien cree firmemente que los " mestizos , criaturas e hijos de muggle" no merecen las enseñanzas mágicas.

Esta noticia aun que parezca una exageración no lo es.

Yo Simón delator en mi labor de reportero y en busca de difundir la verdad me he visto obligado a dejar la seguridad del profeta para publica esta noticia.

Agradezco a quienes lo estén leyendo.

Y quiero anunciar públicamente que renuncio a seguir siendo el director, editor, reportero y publicista del profeta.

El periódico que nunca publica la verdad.

Muy pronto en las páginas de esta revista se podrán enterar de todas las noticias que su gobierno censura.

De mis manos que las han trabajado todas.

Sin más se despide Simon delator.

Reportero del quisquilloso.

Todo sobre los desaparecidos pag 5 a 10

El estatuto de secreto pende de un hilo 10 a 12.

Criaturas mágicas se alían contra los magos? 12 a 13.

Lord mask asegura que será padre pag 13.

* * *

/ 1 de septiembre 1994/ Hogwarts castillo./

Elisa estaba feliz la "reina de la selva" como la habían nombrado el alumnado masculino del castillo sonreía feliz mientras veía a percy weasly en la mesa de los leones repitiendo año.

Como Elisa se había hecho no solo del control de la casa de los leones, jonto con la de los tejones y de las aves.

Bueno eso se puede explicar.

Cuando regresaron de las vacaciones de navidad en 1992

Elisa había regresado con un solo objetivo.

Vengarse.

De quien de todos los que la molestaban.

Su plan complicado y largo tenia sentido solo para harry/mask quien la ayudo.

Primero la venganza contra el director. Talvez la que le fue mas fácil, en menos de 3 meses Elisa se había hecho de gran cantidad de "amigas y amigos" en la casa de los tejones, además que por su inteligencia se llevaba bien con algunos cuervos y por su belleza se gano seguidores en la casa de los leones.

Su venganza contra el director seria lenta, pero venenosa ella inicio a influir en las mentes de sus amistades haciéndoles ver la cara verdadera del director.

Luego fue la venganza contra sus compañeras en la casa del los leones, rumilda y patil quienes al verla con el cabello corto se burlaron de ella.

Elisa fue muy hábil, cambio el shampoo de patil por una poción de calvicie permanente.

Y con rumilda le dejo caer un yunque en la cabeza para que cerrara de una vez esa maldita boca que tenia.

Claro solo hubo una persona que la vio, la dientona.

Peor ¿quien le creería?, ¿Quién?. No tenia amigas en la casa de los leones y los maestros estaban artos de su constante interrupción en clases. Era la palabra de una nacía de muggles contra la de una respetada heredera sangre ninfa.

Para 1993 Elisa se había esmerado en una nueva meta, su venganza contra los weasly, esa fue fácil, por donde iniciar.

Los gemelos bueno a ellos les habían puesto un rastreador y se lo dio a filch para que los vigilara y así las bromas en el castillo pararon.

Mientras que con ginny quien recién había entrado al colegio. Hehe.

Todavía se burlaba de ella.

Le dio una poderosa poción afrodisiaco y la ensero en los vestíbulos masculinos de las serpientes. Hehe la muy maldita actualmente era conocida como una zorra, fácil, golfa y todos sus sinónimos . Pues fue dejada como trapo viejo en el armario para escobas mas próximo.

Y claro la noticia nunca se hizo pública y ninguna serpiente salió afectada.

Con el señor weasly mask se había encargado que le redujeran el sueldo a solo 25 galeones trimestrales.

con percy un simples hechizo de confusion en temporada de examenes y listo ahora era ese maldito que alardeaba siempre era el peor estudiante en 100 años.

* * *

Mientras que con el malnacido de ron quien fue el culpable de su cambio de pelo, bueno digamos que uso sus encantos para hacer parecer un pervertido que miraba en los vestidores femeniles de quidittch.

Claro las mujeres y los hombres le dieron la paliza de su vida.

Además que desde ese día, Elisa no podía ni salir de su habitación sin que uno de sus guardianes* la acompañara, era común verla rodeada de 4 o mas hombres jóvenes que la consentían, cuidaban, alimentaban, peinaba, le cargaban sus libros, a veces a si misma y demás cosas solo para recibir una palabra o un beso en la meguilla.

De hecho estos le pusieron el apodo de la reina de la selva, pues ahora acomodaba su cabello rojo como la melena de un león y era rodeada por aves, tejones y jóvenes leones tratando de obtener una oportunidad para ser su macho.

….

Hoy tras que la selección y la cena terminasen el director Dumbledore había anunciado que no abría quidittch por todo el año.

Las quejas no se hicieron esperar.

Pero luego el director los hizo callar.

_Dumbledore: este año Hogwarts fue seleccionada, junto con otras escuelas para un evento muy importante a nivel mundial!._ Muchos se quedaron expectantes. _El torneo de los 4 corazones*._

Muchos nisiquieran sabían que era el torneo.

_Dumbeldore: verán este torne se dejo de usar durante casi 50 años, es un torneo en donde 4 escuelas de diferentes nacionalidades compiten, por el honor de ser retratados en el muro de las historias en el concilio de magia mundial._ Menciono. _La fama, la gloria y el respeto son cosas que este torneo deja a las escuelas que participan en el._

Menciono calmado.

_Dumbledor: este año howgarts fue seleccionada como anfitriona y como participé._

Los murmullos no paraban.

_Dumbledore: las demás participantes son drumstrang, beauxbatons, y eliseo*.por eso este año no abra quidichtt._ Dejo de hablar para aparecer la comida.

Menciono mientras hacia aparecer la comida.

En la mesa de los leones danny estaba hablando tranquilamente con ron, mientras una voz molesta los hizo voltear.

Hermione: _han notado que el profesor Dumbledore no ha anunciado al nuevo maestro de defensa contra las artes oscuras._

La mayoría de los que la escucharon lo meditaron y era verdad nunca menciono a ningún maestro.

_Danny: quien sabe, vamos hemos tenido a quirrel, quien despareció a mitad del curso de primero, luego al que se volvió loco en diciembre ( ya saben quien), luego a mi tio lupin . _Menciono pensando.

_Ron: mmeemme p..gutoss wuueennn errra elk mmestro._ Menciono si dejar de comer.

Los murmullos se extendieron por todo el comedor.

Mientras harry disimuladamente, movía unos hilos negros bajo la mesa, era hora del show. La subdirectora golpeo su cuchara en una copa para llamar al atención.

_Dumbledore: como notara este año no se les pido un libro sobre defensa contra las artes oscuras, sino solo un cuaderno en blanco. Esto debido a que Hogwarts albergará a un maestro que ya a enseñado aquí._ Menciono el director. _Este maestro, enseño en Hogwarts desde su apertura hasta hace unos 700 años._ Decía mientras en su mente ya hacia planes de como convencer a lord mask que se uniera al "bien mayor"

_Hermione: ¡¿quien es?!_. Grito interrumpiendo al director.

Todo el comedor se le quedo viendo, Elisa estaba enojado como una maldita sangre sucia interrumpía la presentación de su hermano, mientras que harry sonreía un poco y aprovechaba para remplazarse a si mismo con una marioneta, tenia cosas que hacer.

_**Mask: "genial uno que tenia toda una entrada planeada y se la arruinan"**_ dijo una voz que se escucho por todo el gran comedor. _**" quien? Soy? Veamos soy el ultimo de mi especie.**_ Una sombra estaba flotando frente a la mesa de los maestros._** También he sido dios de incontables culturas, personalmente maestro de Merlín y también me he divertido con Rowena y con Helga, además que Salazar aun me debe una partida de ajedrez y por supuesto Godric me debe una coba de vino.**_. una mascara apareció flotando.

La sombra se alargo y devolvió la túnica que usaría la mascar.

Una vez las dos prendas juntas lord mask apareció frente al gran comedor.

_**Mask: " un placer estar frente a ustedes, mi nombre es lordernter masketre. O simple mente lord mask"**_ menciono mask una ves estuvo flotando a todos los alumnos.

Nadie lo podía creer ni los alumnos, maestros, fantasmas.

Lord mask la figura mas importante de la magia de todos los tiempos, estaría en Hogwarts siendo un maestro.

* * *

/ mientras tanto/ Little hangleton/ mansión riddle.

Un cuerpo esquelético, unión de humano y reptil, era la descripción apropiada para lord Voldemort en la actualidad.

El uno de los grandes magos oscuros (humanos claro esta), en estos momentos estaba siendo cuidado por su leal mortifago cola gusano.

El estaba asustado, ya no se sentía inmortal ni poderosos solo se sentía un parasito, ya que no tenia el poder suficiente para mantenerse con vida, ni para valerse por si mismo.

En estos momentos estaba escuchando la radio mágica.

**Tom: como es posible, que lucios haya sido tan idiota como para financiar al inepto de fugdes.** Pensaba.** En verdad las cosas no están bien, primero el ritual fracasa y me deja en este estado y luego mi único horrocrux es nagini, que esta pasando. **Un dolor en su pecho lo hizo gritar.

**Tom: así no puedo terminar yo soy lord Voldemort.** Digo mientras acariciaba a nagini.

_**Mask: "no lo eres" .**_una sombra apareció frente a el.

Lo reconoció al instante igual que en el libro que leyó hace tantos años.

Frente a el estaba lord mask.

_Voldemort: "colagusano!"_ grito.

Mask solo alzo su mano mostrando una rata muerta.

_Voldemort: "¿Cuándo?"_ pregunto dudoso mientras nagini era aprisionada por la túnica de mask.

_**Mask: "cuando que tom"**_ pregunto juguetonamente. "_**cuando fue que inicie mi campaña en contra de los tuyos, o cuando fue que me hice con el control del ministerio o cuando fue que inicie a dar caza y destruir uno por uno a tus horrocrux"**_ dijo muy soberbiamente.

_Voldemort: " no lo entiendo, como sabes mi nombre? y que haces aquí? "._

_**Mask: " o tommy, tommy , tommy, yo se mucho de ti, tu vida entera en el orfanato, tu rechazo por parte del director Dumbledore, tus deseos de destacar aun cuando no podías, tus traumas tu odio a los muggles por que tu papi los abandono, creme yo se todo sobre ti."**_ Soltó una carcajada._** " y lo que hago aquí es matar a una serpiente.".**_

_Voldemort: No tu no sabes nada de mi y no dejare que mates a nagini!. _Grito mientras con su mano lanzaba una maldición. _"avada kedabra!"_El rayo golpeo el pecho de mask pero este solo se quito el polvo.

_**Mask: "no funcionara, ya lo hiciste hace mucho tiempo"**_ se sentó en la silla frente a Voldemort. "_**deja que te cuente una historia, una vez nacieron 3 bebes, que se profetizaron vencerían a un mago oscuro,"**_. Contaba tranquilamente.

_Voldemort: _**porque me suena familiar.**

_**Mask: "peor una cabra mal aconsejo a los padres que dejaron a los bebes para que el mago los matara, pero sobrevivieron, uno salió herido con una cicatriz que tenia un trozo del alma del mago oscuro".**_

Voldemort:** un segundo.**

_**Mask: "la cabra convenció a los padres para que mandaran al niño con sus tíos que lo odiaban, y por 11 años vivió en el infierno y luego la cabra le manipulo por 6 años, salvado al mundo matando a un basilisco, enfrentándose a dementores, a mortifagos y al mago oscuro".**_

Lord mask se quito la mascara revelando el rostro de harry potter.

_**Mask: "pero, al final muere como mártir y la diosa de la muerte le da una segunda oportunidad, la oportunidad de reinar sobre todos los seres, la oportunidad única en la no vida"**_ se coloco su mascara._**"sabes te estoy agradecido".**_

Esto desconcertó a Voldemort.

_**Mask: "tu me creaste, tu mataste mi viejo cuerpo y me permitiste ser lo que soy y por eso te concederé una breve vista del futuro". **_Coloco su mano en la frente de Voldemort.

* * *

/visión/

Había muchos arboles y estructuras.

El lugar estaba en paz.

No había guerra, hambre o discriminación.

Y tampoco había humanos.

Eran solo criaturas mágicas, ya no había ni muggles o magos.

Solo esas abominaciones, solo criaturas mágicas.

* * *

/fin visión/

mask se aserco y le susurro al oido

_**Mask: "jaque mate tom"**_ con una espada le corto la cabeza a nagini.

Y así el cuerpo de Voldemort fallo, ya no tenia energía o nada que lo uniera a este mundo.

Mask tiro el cadáver de la serpiente y dejado Voldemort en el sillón.

Bajo por las escaleras, abrió la puerta.

Y se alejo flotando.

_**Mask: " inferne"**_ un rayo de luz rojo golpeo la puerta, esta se inicio a quemar, poco a poco, toda la mansión se vio envuelta por las llamas.

Mientras que en azkaban o en el ministerio.

Los mortifagos, sentían arder sus marcas tenebrosas.

Las serpientes chillaban y se retorcían de dolor.

Para luego desaparecer dejando una fea quemadura en el brazo de los marcados.

Quienes no sabían que hacer, su maestro lord Voldemort había muerto en el anonimato.

* * *

Fin capitulo 16.

* * *

Nota: cree un torne diferente al de los tres magos porque es necesario que se vea mas relación entre los magos y las criaturas mágicas.

Nota 2: death no puede salir de hell por sus métodos comunes y el método no común es un portal que la llevaría al árbol del origen y bueno digamos que eso nunca va a pasar.

Nota 3: Elisa si que es vengativa,

Nota 4: desde el principio Voldemort nunca fue contemplado en mi historia.

Nota 5: se buscan nombres para bebes deben ser opuesto. Ejemplo luz-noche.

Nota 6: como an estado yo un poco ocupado.

*criatura mitológica de 3 metros con 4 brazos, cuernos, cola y piernas de cabra.

*escuela de magia para cualquier mestizo, o criaturas civilizadas.

* * *

Merece reviews?

* * *

Entre mis historias están:

El tablero de la muerte (Harry Potter)*

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Marcado (naruto)*

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry Potter) *

Imperialismo (hora de aventura) *

Un nuevo dios ( Harry potter- varios animes)*

Una vida en dos meses (harry potter)*

Nos veremos en la irrealidad


	18. solo un peón

EL TABLERO DE LA MUERTE

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Todo el material en el cual esta basado esta historia pertenece a JK. Rowling y yo solo tergiversare para crear esta historia.

Irrealiti: explicación.

**Negritas: pensamientos**

**Negritas con "": "habla la muerte"**

_Cursiva: diálogos_

Normal: acciones

Lecturas o periódicos.

_Cursiva con ": "hechizos"_

* * *

Resumen: toda la vida de Harry fue un juego, lo usaron cual peón en ajedrez y al final de la partida se entera de la verdad contada por una espectadora, que ahora será quien vuelva a colocar el tablero y reiniciara la partida a cambió de las reliquias de la muerte, esta es…. La misma muerte.

* * *

CAPITULO 18: solo un peon.

* * *

Sub suelo/ Rusia/ 1 de septiembre 1995/ 2:30 am/

* * *

Una nube de humo se alzaba de los restos del carito de mina que Thor y loki habían usado para entrar a la mina.

Esta mina abandonada para los humanos no lo era para los duendes.

Quienes habían expandido su reino a este lugar.

Y claro tras la búsqueda de casi un año finalmente los asgardianos habían encontrado el martillo de Thor.

Solo que de los 50 asgardianos enviados a la tierra.

Quedaban 6.

Thor, loki, valquiria, sif, haindal y un soldado.

Claro que el plan de Thor de disfrazarse como duendes no había funcionado.

Porque un duende a lo mucho mide un metro y veinte.

Y todos los asgardaianos superaban los dos metros.

_Algún otro brillante plan._ Pregunto loki mientras evitaba con un trozo de metal por escudo la lluvia de flechas que les lanzaban con arcos los duendes.

_Buscar a mjionrni._ Dijo tor lanzando una roca contra una puerta para tumbarla.

Los 6 asgardianos entraron a otra habitación.

La cual era la forja principal.

_Thor solo hemos estado caminando en círculos._ Se quejó sif mientras ponía su espada en el piso.

Pronto de los grandes pasillos un ejército de duendes los rodeo.

Todos estos apuntando con lanzas o con arcos.

Pronto la puerta frente a los asgardianos se abrió dejando salir a dos sobras.

_Bien hecho._ Dijo una voz rasposa y burlesca._ No pensé que llegaran aquí._ La voz salió de las sombras era un duende vestido con un traje muy grande para el._ Para su limitado intelecto dieron buen espectáculo no crees Noro._ Pregunto el duende a la segunda sombra.

_Impresionante._ Esta era una voz más culta y provenida de un ser dos veces más grande que el duende._ No pensé que llegaran hasta aquí._ El ser salió de las sobras y revelo ser un elfo rubio de ojos verdes y túnica verde._ Pero ¿Por qué crees que están aquí Oro?_ Pregunto el elfo.

_¡Hemos venido por mi martillo!_ Grito Thor pero no se lanzó porque todas las flechas le apuntaban a él.

_Hablas de este._ Noro sonrió mientras de su espalda sacaba el martillo, el cual estaba flotando rodeado de un aura roja._ La verdad nos ha enseñado mucho._ Dijo mientras se lo lanzaba a Thor.

_Puedes llevártelo ya nos ha enseñado todo lo que queríamos saber._ Dijo oro mientras hacía desaparecer el aura roja y el martillo caía al piso._ ¡Ahora fuera de mi forja!_ Dijo el duende.

_Un momento. _Dijo loki._ Para que querían el mijornir._ Dijo.

El duende y el elfo se vieron para luego asentir.

_Durante muchas generaciones nuestros pueblos escucharon las maravillas de ese martillo._ Dijo el elfo.

_Las leyendas de cómo fue forjado, sus materiales y su poder eran tales que cuando Lord Mask lo obtuvo le pedimos que nos dejara analizarlo. _Dijo el duende mientras caminaba al centro de la habitación.

_La metalurgia de los duendes, nos dijo como recrear las propiedades del mineral del cual está hecho el martillo._ Dijo el elfo mientras se tocaba la barbilla con su mano.

_Mientras que la alquimia de los elfos nos dijo como recrear la magia._ Menciono el duende sonriente mente.

_Entonces ¿Por qué nos lo entregan? _Pregunto valkiria.

_Simple ya podemos replicar el metal y su magia ¿Por qué conservar el martillo?_ Dijo el elfo.

_nada puede igualar a mijornir._ Dijo Thor mientras alzaba su martillo.

_Enserio._ Dijo Oro mientras golpeaba el piso y se quitaba su traje.

Pronto piezas de metal mágico rodearon al duende y formaron una armadura de un metal gris opaco.

_Por asgard!._ Grito Thor mientras cargaba electricidad en su martillo y goleaba al duende.

Para sorpresa de todos los asgardianos.

Oro no se movió ni un milímetro o su armadura se dañó.

Es más la electricidad fue absorbida y regresada a Thor.

_Dime Noro , ¿crees que pueda probar la lanza?. _Pregunto el duende al elfo.

Mientras este solo asentía y le lanzaba una lanza de 2 metros al duende de un metro veinte.

_Solo no la dañes tanto, sabes que es para Lord Mask. _Dijo el elfo mientras regresaba a la oficina cerrando la puerta por la que el y oro habían salido.

_Esto será divertido, duendes abran fuego. _Dijo Oro mientras alzaba su lanza.

Pronto una lluvia de flechas callo sobre los asgardianos.

* * *

Lunes 1 de septiembre /1995/ 8 am

* * *

En la oficina de Dumbledore.

El viejo mago estaba sonriendo de tal forma que dejaría en vergüenza al gato de Alicia.

No sabía como pero un anónimo le había suministrado suficientes galeones pera poder comprar su ascenso a ser el ministro de magia.

Sonreía feliz mente mientras mandaba las cartas llenas de galeones a los neutrales y algunas familias oscuras.

Sin duda alguna unos 20000 galeones rompían la voluntad de cualquier hombre y Dumbledore tenia cien veces más de eso.

Vio todos los sobres y los envió.

Mientras veía a su fénix.

Finalmente, el Albus Percival Wulfrid Brian Dumbledore seria el mago más recordado en la historia.

Solo se haria con el puesto de ministro y convencería a todos que era más factible quitar el estatuto de secreto y unir a muggles y magos en una sola gran sociedad.

Si, el serio alabado por todos los libros de historia.

Y sin más se fue de su oficina rumbo al gran salón.

Al salir noto como los alumnos de primero estaban muy impacientes.

Algunos habían dormido fuera del salón.

Solo para poder llegar temprano a defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Entonces su mente se aclaró, Lord Mask fue quien le dio esos galeones, sin duda alguna el señor mask confiaba en él.

Y no lo decepcionaría.

Una vez se colocó en su silla pudo ver feliz a todos sus alumnos.

Ellos en un futuro serian lo que el mundo necesitara.

Y sin duda alguna el los guiaría a todos ellos, él era el más sabio y por ende el único que tenía la razón.

El guiaría a todos los futuros magos a su "bien mayor"

Mientras desayunaba tomo el "heraldo de la verdad"

El periódico que Simon Delator había creado tras renunciar al profeta.

Y sin duda alguna era un verdadero periódico, incorruptible, tanto que el ministro actualmente Fugdes ya no era ni respetado o bien visto en el mundo mágico.

Sin duda alguna la frase que moddy le dijo un día era verdad.

La recordó.

**Nunca te enemistes con un Delator.** Si los delatores podían destruir la reputación de cualquiera en menos de una semana, cosa que a la desaparecida Rita skeeter le tomaría un mes.

Leyó el título y se sintió aún más feliz.

El fin de los mortifagos.

Como muchos saben el grupo terrorista y paramilitar conocido vulgarmente como "mortifagos o merodeadores de la muerte" seguidores de Lord Voldemort siempre se han caracterizado, por su desprecio a si a los muggles y sus familiares mágicos.

Pero recientemente algo ha hecho que este grupo desaparezca.

Como muchos sabrán estos están marcados por un tatuaje mágico que es un cráneo del cual salen una serpiente vulgarmente llamada "marca tenebrosa" pero desde hace una semana esta marca ha desaparecido de todos los miembros del grupo tanto internos de Azkaban como los múltiples amigos de nuestro corrupto ministro Fugdes.

De la marca solo quedo una fea quemadura en su brazo.

Esto según los inefables es muestra clara de que el "temido mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos" lord Voldemort "quien recientemente se ha descubierto que desciende de un muggle y una simple spuid" en verdad a muerto.

No se sabe cómo.

Pero se presume la participación de un mago.

Muchos reportes aseguran que fue Heros ksam debido a que es el único que tiene una vendetta personal contra el mago.

Otros lo atribuyen al viejo loco de Dumbledore cosa que es imposible puesto que este no a salido de howgarts desde el verano por su robo masivo a las bóvedas de Harry Potter.

Aunque según los inefables se trata de alguien más.

Puesto que se encontraron huellas de botas de dragón y una firma mágica peculiar junto con una pluma negra.

¿será que? ¿algún mago oscuro logro matar Voldemort?

Sin más se despide Simon Delator.

Director, reportero, editor y dueño del "heraldo de la verdad"

Los mortifagos en prisión se vuelven locos por la noticia pag 2

Mortifagos en puestos de poder pag 3 a 4.

Vampiria sufre un terrible atentado pag 6.

La nación duende pierde una jorga tras que esta se derrumbara por la activación de un volcán. Pag 10.

Japón inicia una guerra contra los nekos pag 16.

Economía mundial, la industria ksam al alza pag 20.

Política el estatuto de secreto ¿aun sirve? Pag 23

Con interés Dumbledore abrió la pagina 6 para leer la noticia de los vampiros.

La corana vampiria a pasado a una nueva sangre.

El 31 de diciembre a las 11:45 horas de vampiria.

Un grupo de "salvadores humanos" encabezados por el tataranieto del profesor valhellsing .

Victor Von Valhellsing VI entraron al castillo de las majestades Vlad Draculia VIII y Jaspert Draculia V.

En donde estos iniciaron una batalla para matar a los reyes.

Desgraciadamente la reina jaspear jue bañada en agua santa y luego apuñalada en el corazón.

Mientras el rey Draculia pereció junto con varios humanos cuando se usó un arma de luz solar contra el monarca de vampiria.

Si no fuera por el embajador Vlad Te quien elimino a los humanos y logro expulsar a vanhellsing de vampiria.

Tras la muerte del Rey Drácula.

Su hijo Ruby Dráculia intento tomar el poder del reino.

Pero gracias a la voluntad de los reyes, además que como muchos sabrán Ruby fue desheredado tras en la última batalla ser un siervo de el "humano serpiente de Inglaterra" se le negó el acenso al trono.

Y actualmente el nuevo rey de vampiria no es otro que el ex – embajador Vlaterius Te Asca o mejor conocido como el embajador Vlad Te.

Toda vampiria y sus colonias en oriente y occidente SALUDAN AL NUEVO REY VLAT TE.

LARGA VIDA A VLAD TE Y A VAMPIRIA.

Reporta nerios vlante . reportero de "crónicas de vampiria" para "EL heraldo de la verdad"

Dumbledore no lo creía el vampiro que más lo odiaba en toda la tierra ahora era el nuevo rey de todos los vampiros.

Esto estaba mal.

recordó que cuando se haga ministro lo primero que hará será dar caza a los vampiros ya que ellos no sirven al "bien mayor".

Al igual que los hombres lobo, duendes, gigantes, centauros, veelas, sirenas, nekos, kitsunes y elfos.

En la mente del director esos seres debían morir, ya que ellos nunca someterían su voluntad por un lugar en el nuevo orden mundial que el crearía.

Si en su mente ya estaba su mundo soñado donde solo había humanos, mágicos y no mágicos conviviendo en armonía y donde el era alabado por haberla creado.

Tan distraído estaba que no noto como a lo lejos.

Lord mask lo veía y sonreía.

Bueno eso nadie lo notaria sus mascara cubría su cara.

Pero lo que si se sabía era que el nuevo maestro de defensa contra las artes oscuras estaba tramando algo.

* * *

/japon los 5 lagos fuji/ templo principal Yin y Yang/

* * *

Fuego, dolor, gritos y muerte.

Era el ambiente de la ciudad.

Los humanos huían al ver a los monstruos.

lo hombres y mujeres creían que eran monstruos que destruían la cuidad por que sí.

Aunque en realidad el ataque a la cuidad y al templo se organizó para rescatar a las crías que habían sido secuestradas por los magos japoneses.

La vieja maga estaba siendo la que mantenía su barrera para evitar que los nekos entraran al templo.

_Anciana: gato ahora no._ Dijo la vieja mujer.

Mientras todos los magos veían como el gato se frotaba entre sus piernas.

_porque no?._ Dijo el gato.

Esto causo que todos los magos lo vieran fijamente.

_¿que tengo algo en la cara?._ Dijo mientras con su larga cola se tocaba la cara.

_¿gato eres?_ …_un.._ la vieja mujer no creía que su mascota.

_un neko… si lo soy…_ dijo el gato mientras saltaba y con sus afiladas uñas cortaba el pecho de la vieja mujer.

Muchos no lo creían.

Chestery toco el piso y se inició a transformar, su espalda se alargó, su cola también, sus patas traseras pasaron a ser unas piernas humanas, sus patas delanteras pasaron a ser brazos y manos, su cara se volvió la de un joven de no más de 21 años y con orejas de gato un rasgo característico de los nekos el pelo se convirtió en un traje negro con líneas rojas y una corbata roja.

_mucho mejor._ El joven se puso de pie. de sus manos surgieron dos llamas azules._ Esta fiesta está muy simple no creen._ Dijo mientras lanzaba las llamas al gran escudo que protegía el templo._ ¡Bienvenidos a la fiesta!_

Grito cuando la última defensa del templo cayo.

Los magos japoneses vieron con horror como no solo nekos entraban a su templo.

Sino también kapas, aves del paraíso, varios dragones y criaturas.

_destruyan todo este lugar y traedme a los guardianes de …._ Chestery alzo las manos y todos los intrusos se detuvieron._ los 5 tesoros. _Grito mientras todas las criaturas saltaban al combate.

_¡aquí estoy!_ Grito un hombre que pasaba los 45 años, vestido con una gran túnica hecha de una piel de rata de fuego, empuñando una espada y en posición de pelea._ Si quieres mi túnica tendrás que matarme!._

_como diga nanaod-sama. _Dijo burlonamente mientras con su larga cola esponjada cubría su cuerpo y se hacía invisible.

Nanaod movió su katana buscando la energía del neko.

Entonces la sintió.

"_BOMBARDA"_. De su katana la explosión de energía roja salió en dirección del cielo.

Una llama azul choco contra el hechizo y revelo a chesery.

_creí que mi truco era infalible._ Confeso el neko. _Mi padre me lo enseño._ descendió un par de metros.

_y ¿que sabrá el padre de un neko de magia?_ Él se burló.

Esto solo hizo enojar a chestery quien lanzo un mar de fuego azul.

Claro nanaod se protegió con su tela de rata de fuego.

Luego tomando impulso en una carrera nanaod dio un salto con su catana alzada para partir a la mitad al neko._ ¡Los nekos no deben saber magia!_ Grito mientras clavaba a espada en el cuello de chestery.

Pero este se volvió humo negro.

Y se escapó.

Nanaod aterrizo en el suelo.

Y entonces lo sintió.

Calor en su espalda y dolor en su corazón.

Bajo la vista y se encontró con chestery acostado en el piso con la mano alzada y atravesando su pecho.

_nunca dudes de la sabiduría de mi padre._ Dijo chestery retirando la mano con todo y el corazón del guardián de la túnica de rata de fuego.

Chestery no dudo y del cuerpo muerto tomo la túnica.

Con sus ojos felinos la admiro.

De un color negro brillante tejida a mano y sin el más mínimo daño tras recibir su mar de llamas.

Con cuidado prendió fuego azul en sus manos y expuso la túnica a las llamas infernales.

Esta solo cambio de negro a rojo.

Chestery sonrió, a su padre sí que le gustaría este regalo.

Flotando por el templo descubrió a nippo el líder de los kapas quien estaba devorando el cadáver de la guardiana del cuenco de la vida.

Nippo solo alzo su vista revelando sus dientes ensangrentados, con una de sus manos tomo el pequeño cuenco y se lo lanzo.

Para seguir con su comida.

Chestery admiro el pequeño cuenco, aun no creía que cuando se ponía agua en este y luego se mojaba una estatua esta tomaría vida, pero bueno leyendas son leyendas.

Siguiendo su camino encontró a zetro el guardián de la estatua del santo buda luchando contra 10 nekos, 40 kapas y 10 onnis a la vez.

Más aun con el escudo místico que creaba la estatua le fue imposible el soportar una de sus grandes llamaradas de fuego infernal y murió quemado.

Chestery tomo la estatua y la empequeñeció sabía que donde se pusiera esa maldita piedra, este lugar seria impenetrable por cualquier medio mágico.

De los otros dos guardianes solo quedaron sus esqueletos sin vida.

Y una neko le entrego los dos tesoros.

La rama enjoyada de la montaña ozore y la legendaria gema del cuello del dragón.

Una sola joya de esa rama podría crear un árbol que convirtiera el agua en lápiz lazuli, las hojas en oro y las ramas en plata.

Mientras que la gema del cuello del dragón a su usuario lo volvía 10 veces más fuerte.

Si buenos botines de guerra.

Asi fue como el gran templo Ying y Yang fue destruido.

Asi fue como los magos japoneses no pudieron hacerles frente a las criaturas mágicas.

Asi fue como Japón ya no les pertenecía a los magos japoneses, sino a los nekos.

Al final de la batalla Chestery sonreía mientras veía los 5 nuevos juguetes de su padre.

La gema del cuello del dragón.

La rama enjoyada.

El cuenco de la vida.

La túnica de rata de fuego.

La estatua del santo buda.

Sin duda estas piezas harían juego en la gran colección de su padre.

Sin más chestery se fue en un portal con rumbo a china.

Pronto los kitsunes necesitarían su ayuda.

* * *

Hogwarts dormitorio femenil de gryffindor 

viernes 7 /septiembre/ 1995 /1:00 am

Hermione Granger estaba feliz en su cama.

Había terminado de leer los libros de defensa del año pasado, este año el libro que les habían pedido estaba en blanco y ella no quería dar un mal ejemplo a su nuevo maestro de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Lord mask.

Suspiro cual niña enamorada.

Hermione estaba esperanzada, durante 4 años nadie en el castillo había sabido apreciar su intelecto.

Pero ahora había llegado alguien que lo apreciaría, durante todo este tiempo había leído y leído cualquier cosa que hablara de lord mask.

Y ella había creado un sueño.

ser su nueva discípula.

Como Merlín, como Arturo, como los fundadores.

Ella quería impresionar a lord mask y convertirse en la nueva maga suprema.

Ese era su sueño.

* * *

/ hell/

* * *

Harry había despertado porque death lo había tirado de su cama, últimamente el espacio en su cama se había visto reducido.

El vientre de death sí que había crecido.

Ella quien se caracterizaba por esa figura esbelta y fina.

Se había inflado cual pez globo.

"_**maldita sea"**_ bramo la deidad de la muerte _**"mask dónde estás?"**_ pregunto con furia.

"_**aquí abajo"**_ levanto su mano desde el piso.

" _**lo siento"**_ dijo la deidad en cinta mientras lo ayudaba a volver a subir a la cama._**" Es solo que no me acomodo con esto **_"dijo mientras se tocaba el vientre.

"_**descuida, después de todo es natural **_"dijo Harry mientras tocaba el vientre abultado de death.

Y los sintió 2 concentraciones de mahna, no tan grandes como la suya, pero si poderosas.

Las dos por un segundo se acercaron a su mano.

"_**no hagas eso**__"_ dijo la pelinegra un poco molesta._** "cuando lo haces siento raro **_"dijo mientras sentía como uno de los bebes se movía en su vientre, para acto seguido el otro le imitara.

_**mira lo que haces.**_ Dijo dearh fingiendo molestia._** Los despertaste.**_

Death sonríe mientras sentía a los bebes moverse.

_**Quieren una pizza de ostras, con camarón y peperoni.**_ Dijo death al sentir es antojo.

"_**voy por ella"**_ le dio un beso.** "no tardo"**

Mask uso el espejo para transportarse a chicago y buscar, alguna pizzería que le cumpliera el antojo a death.

Death seguía acostada mientras tocaba su vientre.

De nuevo los dos bebes parecían estar luchando en su matriz pues solo sentía patadas y golpes.

**sí que son sus hijos.** Se recostó de nuevo en la almohada sobre la cama y activo su espejo de obsidiana.

Este inicio a actuar como una televisión.

Mostrándole lo que sucedía en distintas partes del universo.

Nada importante claro está.

Solo algunos accidentes o muertes ya planeadas.

**¿me pregunto?** ¿**Qué van a ser? . **pensó mientras tarareaba una canción de cuna**.**_** "¿Cómo los llamare?" **_ Tomo una lista de nombres que ella y mask habían estado preparando.

**umbra y alba.** No le gustaron se parecían mucho a los de su hermana y ella.

**yami y hikari, **no muy japonés.

**Lux y tenebris.** Mask tiene que dejar de leer a homero.

**Layl y daw.** Me suena a una marca de cereal.

**Vita y necro.** Muy gótico.

**Samuel y samanta.** No me gustan.

**Caos y orden.** No.

**Rita y reno.** Muy navideño.

**Misa y light. **Muy a la Death note.

**White y black.** muy a lo pokemon.

**Yin y yang. **No.

Y así death siguió revidando la lista de medio metro hasta que se la acabo.

**cómo es posible.** Pensó molesta.** Bueno es difícil considerando que no sabemos los géneros.** Pensó mientras se veía al espejo.** Espero que sean niño.** Rogo.** No toleraría criar a dos niñas.** Se tocó el pelo.** Me sacarían canas.** Pronto se acomodó un poco en la cama y se cubrió con la cobija para intentar descansar un rato.

Cosa que nunca había hecho antes de su embarazo.

Seguía viendo el espejo.

Sin más se alzó de la cama he inicio a caminar al balcón de su cuarto.

Con micho detenimiento vio el horizonte de su mundo.

Hell.

El mundo donde fue exiliada por su padre.

Mundo del tamaño de 1000 soles terrestres.

Un mundo compuesto por aguas negras toxicas, grandes desiertos de arenas negras, montañas frías y desoladoras, gigantescos volcanes y por supuesto las interminables costas que rodeaban al único continente del planeta.

Un planeta donde solo se dan manzanas y flores.

Donde el sol más cercano es tán rojo como la sangre.

Y donde las grandes nubes negras solo son el recordatorio de un mundo muerto.

Un mundo donde miles y miles de montañas hechas de cadáveres día a día eran movidas por el viento.

Donde los profundos océanos guardan las innumerables naves de todas las civilizaciones existentes en el cosmos.

Y un mundo miserable.

El aire era toxico.

25 porciento es azufre, 45 porciento nitrógeno, 15 porciento hidrogeno y el resto eran varios gases incluido el oxígeno.

Si que buen lugar para tener a sus hijos.

Los nuevos dioses.

Death dudaba que fuera un buen momento.

¿y si destino se niega a que nazcan?

La sola idea le aterraba.

Destino la entidad suprema la superiora de su padre.

Eso y además la advertencia que guerra le había dicho.

Recordó que.

Durante una hora guerra relato como había sido la última reunión de deidades.

Al parecer tiempo estaba paranoico.

Había ordenado al trio de la tormenta y a los señores de la naturaleza ir a hell por ella y llevarla al árbol de origen.

"_**´¿Qué haremos mi señora?"**_ la pregunta aun rondaba en su mente.

**Que hacer.**

Nunca en su existencia había sido vencida.

Y nunca nadie había osado enviar a dioses a hell.

"**dejare que vengan a mis dominios, dejare que se crean muy superiores he inmortales, en hell no hay nadie que los idolatre por ende su fuerza estará mermada, además que los muy idiotas se enfrentaran a mi ejército, los muertos de todas las razas y todas las eras dispuestos a protegernos".** Pensó mientras veia el amanecer desde su balcón.

"_**nadie vence a DEATH!"**_ . grito para despertar a sus tropas.

Mientras fuera de su mansión.

Todos sus soldados y trofeos se sentían extrañamente más poderosos.

Así todos los muertos se pusieron firmes viendo al horizonte donde salía el rojo sol.

Esperando.

No sabían que.

Pero tenían que esperar.

Ministerio de magia.

* * *

8 de septiembre 1995/ 7 am/

* * *

Cornelius Fugdes estaba blanco de miedo.

No lo podía creer el artículo del día de hoy del "Heraldo de la verdad".

Lo dejaba al frente de una horrible conspiración para asesinar a todos los nacidos de muggles y incluso lo acusaba de ser partidario del Voldemort.

Claro el ministro no podía defenderse de esas acusaciones.

El mismo había dado la autorización a Dolores Umbriges de ser la nueva encargada del departamento de relaciones muggle.

Nunca se imaginó lo que esta haría con tal autoridad.

Tampoco se podía salvar de las acusaciones de ser partidario de Voldemort puesto que toda la información de sus cuentas en gringotts había sido entregada al periódico y en estas estaban las numerosas "donaciones" que Lucius solía darle tras impedir una ley o no juzgar a un amigo del mortifago.

_¿Qué are? ¿Qué are? ¿howkter dime no tienes alguna idea de cómo puedo salir de esta?_ Pregunto el ministro a su guarda espaldas.

Quien había estado sentado en el piso leyendo el periódico.

_no, ni la más mínima idea. _Dijo el ex auror . _tu cavaste, tu propia tumba fudges ya era hora que te descubrieran._ Dijo ganándose una mirada molesta del ministro.

_¡tu estas tan hundido como yo! _Grito el hombre en su escritorio.

Para sorpresa del ministro howkert Simmons el perro de batalla y temido asesino de mortiagos se rio a calcetín deshilado*.

_fudges, fudges, no has aprendido nada verdad, tu nunca has sido alguien quien tenga el control del Ministerio._ Dijo Simmons mientras se paraba y con su caminar intimidaba al ministro.

No todos los días un hombre de un metro noventa, con cabello café roble, con una cicatriz que pasa de lado a lado desde un ojo a una megilla y cuyos ojos son más los de un sabueso rabioso.

Mira con desprecio al pequeño he insignificante Ministro de magia Cornelius Fudges

_dime fugdes sabes quien ha controlado el ministerio desde que tú sabes quien desapareció en 1981. _Pregunto Simmons mientras ponía sus manos en el escritorio del ministro, este crujió por la fuerza._ YO. He mantenido a este gobierno en la dirección que mi señor quizo y gracias a mí solo falta un movimiento más y mi señor ganara._ Dijo mientras apuntaba con su varita al ministro.

_¿tu señor? ¿eres un mortifago?._ Pregunto espantado el ministro.

_no, yo pertenezco a un grupo que tiene mucho más poder que los mortifagos, pertenezco a la toda poderosa "FLOR DE LA MUERTE"._ Dijo con soberbia.

_nunca oí de ella._ Dijo pensando que lo engañaba.

_porque así somos, germinamos en oscuridad, mientras nuestras raíces se alimentan del caos y el descontrol. Y floreceremos cuando él nos lo diga._ Pronuncio el lema de la flor.

_¿Quién es tu señor? _Queriendo saber para así poder irle a rogar para que lo mantuviera de ministro.

_no debes saber, porque pronto vas a "olvidar"._ Solo basto un movimiento de su mano para dejar al ministro como un vegetal.

Pues le hizo olvidar todo después de su nacimiento.

Tras terminar su hechizo Simmons se acercó a la chimenea y vía flu viajo a su casa.

Si todo salía bien para mañana Inglaterra se quedaría sin ministro.

Y Dumbledore seria quien moviera la última pieza para iniciar el plan de Lord Mask.

* * *

/ viernes 7 de septiembre/ 11 am/ Hogwarts.

* * *

Harry potter o lord mask .

Quien era en realidad.

Quien estaba tras esa mascara.

Al ver su rostro no lo reconocía.

Quien era.

¿el niño que vivió? O ¿el conquistador y criatura suprema?

¿Qué debía ser?

Un simple estudiante o una criatura a punto de ser padre.

¿Quién era ahora?

¿Quién es Lord Mask?

Es Harry siendo perfecto gracias a death, es quien él estaba destinado a ser o talvez se había vuelto loco y todo esto solo era producto de su mente retorcida.

_**No dudes.**_ Genial de nuevo voces en su cabeza._** Piensa en lo que hemos hecho, para este entonces seriamos unos parias y nadie nos creería, casi todas las criaturas mágicas estarían extintas y death. **_Escuchaba atentamente a esa voz en su cabeza._** No estaría embarazada.**_ Tenía razón._** Es su mas grande anhelo y el nuestro, imagínate tendremos finalmente hijos.**_ Una leve sonrisa se asomó en su rostro._** Debemos crear el mundo ideal para ellos y si es necesario, reformar el universo. ¿Por qué quien somos?**_

Lord Mask.

Y con esos pensamientos en su mente entro al salón.

Y espero dentro de pocos minutos sus alumnos llegaría.

Solo basto un movimiento de sus dedos para crear a un clon de si mismo.

Este tomo la apariencia de Harry Potter y espero al otro lado de la puerta.

Desde los ojos del clon pudo observar a los estudiantes de gryffindor, slythering y ravenclaw llegar lo más puntualmente posible.

Incluso Elisa estaba siendo cargada por un 7 año de gryffindor y un 5 año ravenclaw quienes al ponerla en el piso recibieron un beso en la meguilla.

Suficiente como para que Elisa los tuviera rendidos a sus pies.

También observo como Draco Malfoy daba instrucciones precisas a sus "amistades" de cómo debían comportarse en clase para que así el, los alabara por ser superiores a las otras casas.

También vio como Ron se intentaba arreglar lo mejor posible su uniforme pues murmuraba cosas como impresionar y maestro.

La que más le espanto fue Hermione pues parecía haberse transformado totalmente, luciendo bella, no hermosa simplemente bella.

Además, parecía estar decidida a impresionarle.

Suspiro un poco.

Era hora del espectáculo.

_**Adelante.**_ Dijo mientras se hacía invisible al ojo humano.

Los alumnos entraron y se sentaron esperando.

Y esperando.

Y esperando.

5 minutos y nadie había hecho ni un solo hechizo para buscarlo.

Que decepcionante.

Movió su clon y este lanzo el hechizo.

"_revelio"_ dijo Harry clon apuntando a Harry mask.

_**Bien hecho cinco puntos ravenclaw. **_dijo mask._** Estas exento de las clases hasta el fin del año mi viejo aprendiz.**_ Dijo Harry mask mientras el clon asentía tomaba las cosas y se iba del salón.

Si era difícil estar en 2 lugares a la vez.

Mientras el clon se iba Hermione Granger se sentía terriblemente ofendida como era posible que alguien que no fuera ella hubiera impresionado a lord mask.

_**Bueno presentarme no es necesario, la mayoría me conoce por mi participación en la historia.**_ Dijo flotando mientras pasaba entre el espacio de las bancas._** Pero he de decir que no me han impresionado y de hecho están muy bajos en las pocas expectativas que tenia de ustedes.**_ Se sentó en su escritorio._** ¿Qué no les enseñaron nada sus profesores?**_ Negó con la cabeza y se tocó la barbilla de su máscara._** Veo que no.**_ Mas se paró de su escritorio y con su túnica tomo una tiza he inicio a escribir en el pizarrón.

"_el profesor lupin nos enseñó a defendernos contra criaturas oscuras."_ hablo Hermione con soberbia esperando ser notada por el profesor.

La tiza se rompió.

Lord mask volteo a ver a los alumnos.

_**Criaturas oscuras he.**_ Dijo con burla. _**¿Qué tal si jugamos?**_

_¿jugar? ¿Qué?_ Pregunto Ron Weasly mientras apenas prestaba atención a la clase tras terminar de comerse un bocadillo que había escondido en su túnica.

_**Simple mente contestar una pregunta que valdrá 1000 puntos para cualquier casa.**_ Tras su máscara sonriente pues sabía que nadie podría contestar la pregunta. _** ¿Qué es una criatura oscura? **_ Se quedó flotando esperando la respuesta.

_Son hombres lobo, vampiros, dementores, nekos, demonios, algunos dragones, kitsunes y varias criaturas peligrosas._ Dijo Hermione mientras esperaba que su repuesta fuera correcta.

_**20 puntos menos gryffindor.**_ Dijo tranquilo y disfrutando la expresión de Hermione._** Para que entienda bien la pregunta señorita ¿Cómo se llama?.**_ Pregunto sarcásticamente mientras señalaba a hermione.

_mi nombre es Hermione granger._ Dijo un poco modesta por haberse equivocado.

_**bien señorita granger, para que entienda bien la pregunta que he hecho ¿Qué define a una criatura mágica como oscura?**_ Dijo mientras dejaba de levitar para pararse firme en el piso.

_¡Que son malvadas!_ Grito Ron Weasly mientras muchos asentían.

Mask camino en rumba a ron quien estaba en la última mesa del salón.

Muchos se paralizaron al escuchar el sonido de algo metálico y aliado arrastrarse y golpear fuertemente el piso a cada paso que Lord mask daba.

Sin duda alguna el mas aterrado era Ron weasly.

Quien tenía frente a él, a Lord mask en toda su gloria.

Su túnica de estrellas, su máscara de cerámica, su largo cabello ébano y su tamaño de 3 metros era algo que impresionaría a cualquiera.

_**¿y que define las define como malvadas?**_ Pregunto mientras inclinaba su rostro.

_Que matan, violan, son agresivos, salvajes y una amenaza para el mundo._ Volvió a decir con soberbia.

_**el burro hablando de orejas.**_ Dijo mientras Mask mientras volvía a su escritorio._** Para el lunes quiero un reporte de 5 cm de pergamino sobre la una criatura "oscura" que habite la tierra.**_ Dijo mientras escuchaba la queja colectiva._** 10 cm .**_ de nuevo se quejaron._** 20 cm.**_ Esta vez nadie se quejó.

_**Bien abran sus libros en la página 5 vamos a ver el temario de clases.**_ Con su túnica tomo otra tiza he inicio a escribir lo que se verían ese ciclo escolar.

1.- historia de la magia universal.

2.- hechizos tradicionales.

3.- hechizos no verbales.

4.- magia elemental.

5.- teoría sobre la magia.

_**Bien como notaran en el índice de páginas de su libro todo esto está mezclado no dividido esto es porque creo que es mejor que se vea todo al mismo tiempo y así tener los precedentes para realizar un hechizo.**_ Dijo mientras tomaba su libro de 500 páginas. _** Bien señorita granger podría leer la introducción de la página 7 por favor.**_ Vasto solo una mirada para saber que solo Elisa y Daniel habían logrado descubrir el secreto de este libro.

_está en blanco._ La dientona, alzo su rostro sonrojado y en sus manos mostro su libro sin nada escrito.

_**en verdad que son inútiles, se supone que son magos, usen magia para saber lo que está escrito.**_ Dijo mientras todos iniciaban a lanzar algún hechizo finite o rebelio en sus libros.

Sin resultado alguno.

_esta basura no sirve. _Dijo un muy molesto Draco Malfoy.

_**Podría repetir lo que dijo señor Malfoy.**_ El pobre chico apenas y pudo respirar tras haber sido descubierto.

Claro la riza de ron weasly hizo que la acción de Draco fuera opacada.

_**De que se rie .**_ vio a Ron.

Este se puso rojo de vergüenza.

_**Creo que solo 2 alumnos descubrieron como leer el libro.**_ Vio a Elisa y esta asintió._** Puede leer la introducción del libro.**_ Con su mano hizo la seña que se parara de su silla.

Elisa se puso de pie mientras iniciaba a leer en voz alta.

_este fragmento del arcano es uno de la gran cantidad de textos que abundan en el mundo sobre el origen de la magia, mas este es el más preciso. _Inicio la narración con su melodiosa voz._ Hace muchas Heras cuando el cosmos era joven, paso del corazón de la creación surgió el mahna la fuerza vital de todos los seres, este se esparció por el cosmos y creo la vida._ Muchos no creían lo que escuchaban esto parecía un cuento para niños._ He así como surgieron los Aesir los primeros seres dioses de la mitología mortal, estos fueron los primeros en poder manejar la energía del mahna._

_Con el tiempo las múltiples especies del cosmos dieron forma y nutrieron de diferentes maneras al mahna._

_Un claro ejemplo fue tiempo que creo el tiempo._

_O Death señora de la muerte quien regula la vida natural de un espíritu de mahna en un cuerpo físico._

_Pero con forme más el manha se modificaba más fácil se corrompía._

_La corrupción causo el primer suceso de la historia mágica universal._

_El Caos la gran primera batalla mágica._

_Donde el árbol de los 9 nueve mundos quedo dañado dejando solo 5 reinos._

_La midgard, el asagard, vanaheim, nidavellin y hellheim_

_Los 5 mundos con vida._

_Esto solo causo el aislamiento de los Aesir y que nuca mas se presentaran en los mundos mortales._

_Hace 15 000 000 millones de años aparecieron los infiniter._

_La primera raza de criaturas en la tierra._

_Y ellos fueron los primeros en usar el mahna._

_Descubriendo el secreto de la inmortalidad._

_Mas esto no les protegió de una muerte por la plaga negra._

_Solo sobrevivió un infineiter de nombre Lordren Maskerter. Actualmente lord mask._

_Quien es el primero en enseñar a los atlantes, elfos, enanos, gigantes, reptilianos, dragones, lemurianos, musianos y duendes el manejo del mahna._

_Mas sin embargo los primitivos hombres robarían este secreto y por su mala pronuncian convirtieron el mahna en magia._

_Desde entonces se conoce como la criatura más peligrosa al hombre, pues robo los secretos del uso del mahna._

_Corrompiendo su naturaleza a una más destructiva y dañina._

_El lugar de benigna como las demás culturas,_

Elisa termino de leer mientras todos intentaban comprender la introducción.

_**Bien hecho señorita Elisa 15 puntos Ravenclaw.**_ Escribió mahna en el pisaron._** ¿alguna duda sobre el mahna o la lectura?**_ No le sorprendo que Hermione alzara al mano.

_¿Por qué describen a los humanos como ladrones?_ Pregunto Hermione.

Su pregunta fue contestada por Draco malfoy.

_Solo a ustedes sangre sucias._ Dijo con desprecio.

Mask simplemente sonrió y aplaudió.

_**Otro mono idiota**__._ Dijo burlesca mente. _**Sangre sucia, sangre pura, hijos de muggle, todos ustedes humanos si que son unos idiotas**__. _Dijo.

_Los muggles son inferiores a nosotros._ Grito Draco.

Claro pronto recibió una maldición de parte de ron weasly.

En menos de un segundo todo el salón se volvió un campo de batalla.

Danny, Ron, Nevile, Seamus y varios Gryfindor habían hecho barreras con las mesas para evitar los hechizos.

Las serpientes hacían lo propio encabezados por Draco malfoy.

Mientras que los de Ravenclaw tanto hombres como mujeres protegían a Eliza quien solo se había sentado a leer tranquilamente.

_**Esto prueba mi punto.**_ Dijo mask. _" no minis manha"_ solo vasto un movimiento de su mano para que todas las varitas de quienes luchaban dejaran de funcionar.

_**Déjeme decirles que ustedes son iguales.**_Mask paralizo a todos los alumnos._** Todos los humanos son iguales, no hay diferencia, ustedes se cren eseciales por tener mahna pues , los "muggles" también la tienen no hay diferencia.**_Mask simplemente repara todo el lugar y puso el salón en orden.

_Es mentira. _Grito Pansy parkinson.

_**Me estas diciendo mentiroso.**_ Mask se quito su mascara._**Yo lo se todo yo via al primer hombre nacer, vi a su pútrida especie matar sin medirse , ustedes son todos iguales no hay diferencia o no serían solo una raza la raza humana.**_ Se volvió a poner su máscara._** La clase termino la tarea es el pergamino para el jueves en mi escritorio.**_ Dijo flotando._** Ha y algo mas lean los capítulos del 2 al 6 de su libro puede que haya examen.**_ Justo después de esto se anunció el fin de clases.

Todos los alumnos salieron del salón.

Exceptuando a Hermione y a Elisa.

_**Que desea señorita granger.**_ Dijo mientras en su mente ya tenía la respuesta a su pregunta.

_¡quiero ser su aprendiz! _ En lugar de sonar como petición sonó como orden.

_**No, yo solo le enseño a personas mitad criaturas no a ningún humano.**_ Respondió mientras con su túnica la sacaba del salón.

_Pero…..pero…..pero._ no pudo articular bien la oración una vez que la puerta fue cerrada en su cara.

_No la tolero._ Dijo Elisa mientras con su barita cambiaba su uniforme por una túnica amarilla con rojo.

_**Creeme me es difícil contener las ganas de cortarle la lengua y las manos,**_ dijo mask mientras se quitaba su máscara y revelaba e rostro de Harry.

_Bueno yo ya estoy lista._ Dijo mientras mostraba dos regalos 3 regalos envueltos._ Aunque no sé qué van a ser mis sobrinos, pero espero que les sirvan._ Se acomodó su cabello en forma de melena mientras se acercaba a mask.

"_no mortis o hellem"_ dijo mask tras aplicarle el hechizo a Elisa._** Listo con eso basta para que estés a salvo en hell.**_

_No puedo creer que conoceré a mi cuñada en su baby shower._ Dijo Elisa mientras veía como mask abría un portal con runas.

_**Espero que no hayas desayunado créeme cruza un portal de runas te hace vaciar el estómago.**_ Dijo mientras sin pensarlo lanzo a Elisa por el portal y mask salto después de ella.

* * *

/ hell/ salon de fiestas principal.

* * *

Death nunca se había sentido así.

Asia años que no había tantas mujeres en hell.

Si bien las mujeres si mueren, sus almas suelen renacer casi instantáneamente, a diferencia de muchos hombres quienes se quedan en hell por querer seguir sus luchas sin sentido.

Bueno Death había reunido a sus antiguas y sus actuales amigas.

Medusa (una de sus amigas de juventud), Hipólita ( es vieja borracha sí que le hacia reír), hernies (la vieja bruja roba juventud), ynir ( su médico desde que nació) máxima ( nada como la gran reina de las mujeres valquirias) , Dayana ( quien crea que una mujer mitad dragón es inofensiva mejor cuídese), Elena ( siempre causa guerras), venus ( a diosa de la belleza que odia a vida) , loto (reina de los kitsunes), amazonia ( la reina gigante), song ( la reina de las ninfas, sirenas y veelas). Amaterazu (su personalidad siempre calienta las fiestas) y por ultimo Elisa su cuñada ( si talvez solo la vio un par de veces desde que nació pero sin duda alguna ya se había ganado su confianza).

_Enserio no sabes que van a ser._ Pregunto medusa mientras se ajustaba sus lentes de sol.

_**Si es un caso raro la última vez que vi algo parecido fue cuando nacieron Gea y Urano.**_ Dijo ynir mientras bebía su te._**Muy pocas veces los Aiser son tan indecisos.**_

_si mira ya va a cumplir los nueve meses y aún le falta._ Dijo la mujer dragón mientras se comía un trozo de pastel.

_Dayana deberías cuidar tu dieta estas muy gorda._ Dijo hernies la bruja de más de 5000 años mientras usaba esa estrategia para robarse el pastel de la mujer dragón.

_¿Y ya decidiste los nombres?_ Pregunto Elena mientras se comía unas galletas.

_**es difícil si no sabes que van a ser.**_ Dijo death.

_**Igual y son como mi hermano y yo.**_ Dijo venus llamando la atención de todas las mujeres._** ¿qué? El y yo podemos cambiar de genero cuando nos plazca.**_ Dijo la diosa de la belleza mientras se volvía barón unos segundos y luego regresaba a ser mujer.

_Pues no sería tan raro._ Dijo loto mientras tocaba sus colas._ Las kitsunes solemos hacerlo para divertirnos espantando a hombres que solo nos buscan por nuestras curvas._ Dijo la kitsune mientras sonreía pervertida menté.

_**Bueno no sé cómo sería cuidar a seres así.**_ Dijo la guerrera solar.

_Pero es bueno que Lord Mask lograra romper tu…hip..maldición…hip…amiga…hip….recuerdo que la ultima vez que alguien fallo…hip… en darte…hip…placer…hip….provocaste la peste negra…hip…_ dijo Hipólita la musa de la sabiduría mientras se terminaba una botella de vino.

_¿por eso causaste la peste negra? ._ pregunto Elisa mientras death asentía.

Y tomaba un sorbo de té para calmarse mientras acariciaba su redondo vientre.

_Parece que solo mi "hermano" supo cómo plantar su semilla en ti._ Dijo Elisa, mientras todas las mujeres estallaban en carcajadas por el comentario.

Death solo se sonrojo azuladamente mientras una sonrisa pervertida se formaba en su rostro ya que, pasaban por su mente todos los encuentros carnales con Mask.

_**Puede que si él tiene un toque especial para esas cosas.**_ Dijo death._** Aun cuando era humano lo tenía.**_

_Un segundo no me digas ¿Qué tú y el antes de ser quien ese? ¿ya habían? _Pregunto Elisa mientras death asentía.

_**Casi muere de hipotermia cuando tenía 14 años, a que idiota se le ocurre hacer nadar a alguien en invierno.**_ Dijo death tranquilamente._** Aunque claro el pensó que solo fue un sueño y ya.**_

_Hay Death tu y tus amores…hip…un brindis por la despechada…hip… _dijo Hipólita mientras se acababa otra copa de vino._ Oigan alguien..hip…se acabó esta…hip..botella…hipp._

Todas brindaron con vino, te, o cerveza.

_Y como era el chico he. _Dijo medusa. _Hace mucho que no me divierto con nadie._ Dijo la mujer serpiente.

_**Si la última vez fue cunado Poseidón se divirtió contigo.**_ Dijo la guerrera solar.

_**Ya niñas no pelen.**_ Dijo ynir mientras evitaba la lucha entre una de las gorgonas y una semi diosa._** Pero dime death como esta mask.**_

_**Bueno un dragon se queda corto.**_Dijo death sonrojada azuladamente.

_**Yo me refería a el no a su amigo.**_Dijo ynir tranquilamente.

_**A eso bueno, por el momento todo bien creo que fue con Oro y Noro para que re forjaran mi espada.**_Mencionó mientras se acomodaba en su sillón y sonreía un poco._** Además, ya termino de conseguir las reliquias de Japón y pronto todo iniciara.**_ Death vio un reloj de arena el cual ya casi no tenía arena._**O mejor dicho acabara.**_

_Hip si …otro brindis por Death y Su ¿Qué es Mask tuyo? _Pregunto Hipólita.

_**Bueno soy su prometida y creo que solo eso.**_ Dijo death un poco pensativa.

_**Aun tienes 3 meses antes de que nascan para casarte como se debe Death.**_ Dijo ynir muy seriamente. _**¿ no quieres enojar a destino verdad?**_.

**¿Casarnos? bueno talvez sea tiempo.** Pensó death.

_Bueno es hora de abrir los regalos._ Dijo Elisa mientras las demás asentían y los elfos domésticos empezaban a traer las múltiples ofrendas que los seguidores de mask le habían mandado a death tras saber que estaba en cinta.

También había regalos mejor adornados.

Como los de amaterazu quien traía una espada envuelta, en una fina yunta negra.

O muy poco adornados como el caso de Dayana quien trajo literalmente los restos de algún dragón que mato para que cundo los niños naciera se les hiciera caldo. Si nada más nutritivo que caldo de dragón.

Claro a Death le habían fascinado todos los regalos.

Inclusive acepto una elfa domestica que le había mandado Simmons.

Death se extrañó cuando abrió el regalo de pieles de hernies pues en este había dos libros de manha puro, libros que solo los dioses podían tener.

Además, no le sorprendió que Hipólita le regalara una dotación e alcohol mágico vitalicio, si sabía que los dioses tardan eras en morir verdad.

El que más le gusto fueron un par de mamelucos.

Uno verde con negro y uno dorado con blanco. De parte de Elisa.

También había un regalo pequeño un paquete negro.

Era de mask.

Al abrirlo encontró dos collares.

Sonrío.

Sí que esta fiesta le estaba divirtiendo.

* * *

/ en un volcán de Hawái/

* * *

El ruido de metal siendo forjado era lo que se escuchaba.

De los restos de las islas hawaianas solo eran un montón de rocas fundida y calor infernal.

Mask no podía creer que esa era su espada.

La vieja espada de hell podía ser la primera arma forjada

Pero con el tiempo se había oxidado y casi había perdido su filo.

Pero con las llamas de zurtur y el metal creado por los duendes y elfos.

Habían logrado devolverle su gloria pasada a la espada.

Ahora el filo era claro casi transparente, su mango cobrizo de la figura de una mano de dragón pulido y adornado con polvo de diamante.

_**Perfecta.**_ Mask movió la espada y la sintió ahora estaba viva con el poder mismo del mahna.

_**no solo esa espada.**_ Hablo el demonio de 7 metros de alto y alzo su espada de fuego totalmente encendida.

_**En invierno será el fin de Asgard.**_ Mask sonrió tras decir esas palabras. **_cuando odin entre en su sueño._**

* * *

/10 de septiembre 1995/

* * *

El Heraldo de la verdad.

El ministro de magia se suicida.

Como lo lee el cobarde ministro Cornelisu Fudges.

Se suicidó aplicándoles múltiples veces el hechizo "obliviate" para borrar toda la información de su mente que lo vinculara con Lucius Malfoy y sus seguidores mortifagos en el poder.

Pero como se sabe esta causa un pequeño daño después de cada uso por lo cual se debe espera un periodo de una semana para volver a serlo, más el exministro se lo aplico tantas veces que su cerebro se frio y dejo de respirar.

Oficialmente el puesto para ministro de magia esta bacante.

Encuestas asegura que Albus Dumbledore compro se lugar como el candidato más querido.

Quien sabe a lo mejor un Dumbledore será ministro.

Sin más se despide Simon Delator. Director, dueño, reportero, editor, investigador y señor del heraldo de la verdad.

Página mortifagos en el poder.

Página hombres lobo su número en aumentó.

Página el torneo de los 4 corazones se suspende por culpa de un terremoto en Francia y un maremoto en el mar noruego.

Páginas 9 a 10 más frio en los países fríos.

Páginas 11 a 13 nekos controlan Japón.

Páginas 13 a 14 heros ksam anuncia su nueva arma en el mercado muggle, sus acciones al alza.

Elisa sonreí mientras leía el periódico y lo devolvía a su hermano Harry.

Si sin duda era extraño tener a Harry mask y Harry Potter en el mismo lugar, pero bueno.

Durante el desayuno del lunes noto la ausencia del director en la mesa de maestros este sí que había picado el anzuelo.

Pronto una carta le llego.

Elisa que crees que crees.

Tu madre y yo vamos a estar en Hogwarts adivina por qué.

Si tu madre remplazara a la maestra de estudios muggles.

Y yo seré el maestro temporal de duelos.

Si vuelos vuelve al currículo.

Ordenes de Dumbledore.

Avísale a Danny y si puedes a Harry.

Atte: James Potter.

Si no sabía por qué.

La verdad si lo sabía.

La maestra había muerto por culpa de Chestery.

Y la maestra de vuelo se había caído y estaba en San Mungo por un tiempo.

_¿Qué planean he? _Pregunto Harry.

_Que te unas a nuestra feliz familia._ Dijo Elisa en un tono sarcástico.

_En verdad que es un títere de Dumbledore._ Harry sonrió un poco.

_Si, pero por el momento tu estas ganado este juego._ Dijo Elisa mientras Harry asentía.

_Solo un peón más._ Sin más Harry siguió desayunando.

Mientras Elisa era cortejada por 5 Ravenclaws de séptimo grado, Danny sonrió y grito de alegría tras leer la carta.

Pero todo esto ya estaba planeado.

* * *

.13

notas: para los interesados lamento la tardanza pero no había tenido tiempo.

pues bueno aunque no lo crean en mi universidad tuvimos que revalidar todo un año en un mes solo porque el rector de la Uni corrió a amante la cual era mi maestra de química y pues fue difícil.

ahora mi uni esta en huelga por culpa de las feministas y en 4 meses no tendremos clases.

si mi vida es rara.

nota 2: si aun no se que genero tendrán los bebes de Death.

nota 3: el próximo capitulo estará en 15 días máximo.

nota 4: elisa y los potter que pasara.

nota 5: dudas o sugerencias Review o Pm.

nota 6: a mis estimados lectores gracias pro seguir con migo.

nota 7: espero que este capitulo les aya gustado.

* * *

Merece reviews?.

Entre mis historias están:

El tablero de la muerte (Harry Potter)*

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Marcado (naruto)*

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry Potter)*

Imperialismo (hora de aventura)*

Un nuevo dios ( Harry potter)*

Extermino mágico( Harry potter)*

* * *

Nos veremos en la irrealidad


	19. blanco, azul, rojo, blanco y rojo

EL TABLERO DE LA MUERTE

* * *

EL TABLERO DE LA MUERTE

DISCLAIMER: Todo el material en el cual esta basado esta historia pertenece a JK. Rowling y yo solo tergiversare para crear esta historia.

* * *

Irrealiti: ¿me extrañaron?, yo si, pero bueno aquí esta otro cap, intente corregirlo lo mas que pude, le di varias leídas y creo que no tiene ningún error, si encuentran alguno me avisan por favor.

* * *

**Negritas: pensamientos**

**Negritas con "": "habla la muerte y mask"**

_Cursiva: diálogos_

Normal: acciones

Lecturas o periódicos.

_Cursiva con ": "hechizos"_

Resumen: toda la vida de Harry fue un juego, lo usaron cual peón en ajedrez y al final de la partida se entera de la verdad contada por una espectadora, que ahora será quien vuelva a colocar el tablero y reiniciara la partida a cambió de las reliquias de la muerte, esta es…. La misma muerte.

* * *

CAPITULO 19: peón blanco frente a torre roja, peones azules contra la reina roja, movimientos del rey blanco, un alfil encasilla al rey blanco y todas las piezas rojas en posición.

* * *

Bosque Fronterizo de Finlandia y Rusia/ asentamiento Wolf etter/ 7: 14 pm/ 3 días para la luna llena/

* * *

Remus lupin, en compañía de Sirius Black estaban viajando por el mundo ya que el director les había pagado las "vacaciones".

Solo tenían que ir al asentamiento de los Wolf etter y convencerlos de apoyar al director en su postura de "reintroducción a la sociedad" y de paso ver cómo era el gobierno y la sociedad de los hombres lobo.

Sirius iba por que quería ser útil de nuevo a la orden del fénix y Remus solo haba por el deseo de zacear su curiosidad respecto al legendario "edén" de los hombres lobo.

_¿Cuánto falta? _Pregunto sirius mientras tomaba aliento.

_No mucho, están tras esa colina._ Respondió lupin quien se estaba guiando por su olfato.

Tras 20 minutos de escalar la colina finalmente vieron el Edén de los licántropos.

Construido en una gran cordillera de montañas y valles estaba el Wolf etter.

Había casas tanto en el piso, en las cuevas y en los árboles.

Se podían ver varias fogatas, construcciones que seguramente serian librerías o tiendas.

Una gran cerca de madera que tenía un enorme rebaño de ovejas y un gran ganado de vacas.

Los dos amigos entraron al lugar.

Y todos se les quedaban viendo.

Resaltaban como un oso negro en el polo norte.

Todos hay vestían ropas hechas de piel, ya sea de ovejas, toros u osos.

Los niños y niñas se cubrían con mantas de piel, las mujeres con vestidos, algunas solo llevaban el sostén y una falta, algunos hombres con un pantalón u otros con un solo taparrabos, pero hechos de piel.

_Creo que no estamos en la moda de cavernícolas._ Dijo en burla Sirius Black solo que su comentario no fue bien recibido por ninguno de los habitantes.

_¿Qués haceett aquí? _Pregunto un hombre de piel morena, 2 metros de alto y vestido solo con un pantalón de pie de bisonte.

_venimos de vacaciones._ Dijo Remus mientras su lobo interno le advertía de que debía tener cuidado con ciertas personas.

_Los no lobos, solo pueden entrar con su pareja. _Dijo una mujer rubia de 2 metros y medio, vestida solo con ropa interior hecha de piel de ovejas, a su lado un hombre una cabeza más alta que ella, vestido con un pantalón hecho de piel de vaca, la abrazaba protectora mente.

Remus pudo detectar que el hombre tras la rubia no era un hombre lobo, mas parecía estar tranquilo, en un logar lleno de ellos.

_¿Qué esta sangre nueva es tu pareja? _Pregunto un hombre de la misma altura que Remus a Sirius._ ¿no está muy dañado? ¿por qué no vienes conmigo?_ El hombre se le estaba insinuando a Sirius._ Nos divertiremos._

_No venimos a eso, _dijo Remus. _Tengo un mensaje de Albus Dumbledore que darle a su líder._ Dijo remus.

Un silencio se formó.

_¡Atrápenlos!_ Grito un hombre lobo.

Antes de que pudieran reaccionar 8 hombres lobo saltaron sobre los 2 y les inmovilizaron de pies y manos.

_Quieren ver a Cerbero, los llevaremos con Cerbero._ Dijo un hombre anciano quien era el que dirigía a este grupo de hombres lobo.

Los dos magos intentaban zafarse del agarre de los hombres lobo, pero era inútil estos eran más fuertes y más grandes que ellos.

Fueron llevados, por cuevas, callejones y arboledas, hasta llegar frente una enorme tienda de campaña checa de pura piel.

De 4 metros de alto, por 5 de ancho.

En la entrada había 2 antorchas encendidas.

El anciano entro a la tienda de campaña.

Tras unos 3 minutos salió y junto a él salieron 4 jóvenes.

Remus las identifico como hembras betas.

Sin duda alguna esa era la tienda del alfa.

Los obligaron a ponerse de rodillas y con la cabeza hacia abajo.

De la tienda de campaña salió un hombre lobo.

Pero este era diferente a los demás.

Medía 2 metros, su pelo le llegaba a la cintura, tenía un collar hecho con hueso, unas espinilleras y hombreras también hechas de huesos, un taparrabos de piel de lobo, una capa hecha de piel humana y la cara pintada simulando los colmillos de un lobo y una luna en la frente.

_¿estos son?_ Pregunto el hombre.

Remus no sabía porque, pero todo su instinto le decía que no se moviera, que no hablase, inclusive que no respirase.

El lobo en él estaba temeroso del hombre.

_Hueles a sangre nueva. _Dijo cerbero mientras olfateaba el lugar._ Una sangre nueva y un mago en mi territorio, ¿Qué mierda quieren?_

_Venimos de parte de Albus Dumbledore._ Dijo Sirius.

Los hombres lobo soltaron varios insultos hacia a Dumbledore.

Pero Cerbero solo rió un poco.

_Esa puta cabra no entiende una negativa._ Alzo la cara de remus y lo vio a los ojos.

Remus pudo ver la diferencia entre cerbero y el.

Remus aún conservaba sus ojos humanos solo que eran amarillentos.

Pero los de cerbero no eran de un ser humano, eran los de un lobo.

_Tú lo ves como una maldición._ La voz de cerbero era muy gruesa y rasposa._ Pero todos aquí, lo vemos como es, ¡una nueva vida!_ Los hombres lobo gritaron en aceptación._ Para nosotros es la oportunidad de ser quien somos, de dejar ese pútrido mundo que ustedes aman._

_Pero Dumbledore._ Dijo Remus.

Solo basto una mirada de cerbero para callarlo.

_¿Qué puede saber él? ¿dime eres peligroso todo el mes o solo 3 noches? ¿dejas que tus instintos te guíen o los dominas? ¿ dime que puede saber un mago oscuro? De lo que en verdad es la vida de un hombre lobo._ Cerbero miro a Sirius._ ¿tu siquiera sabes algo de los hombres lobo?_

_¡Muérdalo!_ Gritaron en coro varios hombres lobo.

Remus reaccionó salto sobre sirius y activo el traslador que tenían.

Los dos se fueron del lugar igual de rápido que llegaron.

_Alfa._ Dijo una de las mujeres beta.

_Mensaje enviado._ Dijo Cerbero mientras se volvía a adentrar en su tienda.

Unos cuervos salieron volando de los árboles.

Dándole a Lord mask un reporte de lo que había pasado.

Hell/ un amanecer/

De un gran resplandor de luz multicolor simulando al arcoíris, salió un viejo navío vikingo.

El cual se veía con las huellas de batalla.

El navío flotaba en el espacio y se dirigía una sola dirección.

El océano de la desdicha en hell.

En el barco iban 4 dioses de rango medio y 3 de rango bajo.

Los de rango medio eran los hermanos fuego, agua, madera y tierra conocidos como los señores de la naturaleza, eran hijos de vida y de clima.

Los otros tres eran los hermanos rayo, trueno y tornado hijos de vida y de guerra.

Si todos los dioses enviados a hell eran sobrinos de Death, hijos de vida engendrados con dos de los dioses más próximos en mahna Guerra y Clima.

Aunque en realidad para Guerra, sus descendientes eran seres débiles apenas superaban los mil de mahna una cantidad muy mísera entre los dioses.

Por lo que no le importaba lo que hicieran, siempre serian una vergüenza para su padre.

Tras un mes de viaje.

El navío finalmente atravesó la atmósfera de hell y siguió volando con un solo destino, la mansión de death.

_Este mundo está muy triste._ Dijo un joven de pelo rubio, con una armadura japonesa de samurái y una lanza que terminaba en rayo.

_¿y que esperabas idiota?_ Era un joven de pelo blanco con una armadura de batalla de samurái y un abanico en la espalda.

_¿rayo tiene razón? _Dijo un joven de pelo azul con un gran tambor en la espalda y su armadura de samurái elite.

_Rayo, tornado y trueno dejen de hablar y vengan a ayudar._ Dijo un joven de unos 20 años con un cabello rojo cual llama.

_¡Oye nosotros solo venimos para luchar, no para timonear esta basura!_ Grito rayo mientras hacía enojar a madera.

_¡Basura!, esta es una de las pocas embarcaciones anteriores a la batalla de Caos, que aun sirven sabes que estas MADERA ES IGUAL A LA DE YGGDRASIL! _Grito madera un hombre ya maduro de unos 45 años, pero con un taje compuesto de pura madera.

_¡A mí me vale un comino si este barco lucho contra el propio Caos, solo nos mandaron a matar a DEATH! _Grito rayo muy enfadado_._

_Si recuerdan que es una misión sigilosa._ Dijo tornado mientras calmaba a su hermano. _Además, rayo es imposible matar a death, ella es la muerte. _Dijo el más listo del trio de la tormenta._ Y una diosa suprema._

_¿Y? _ rayo pregunto mientras se paraba y mostraba una sonrisa engreída. _Somos más que ella la venceremos fácilmente._

_Death es una diosa suprema, un cambia forma y un ser todo poderoso mientras esté en su mundo._ Contesto madera._ Ella es una de las pocas que se enfrentó a Caos._

_No me vencerá, yo soy muy fuerte. _Respondió rayo. _Además, somos dioses no podemos morir._

_Mi hermano tiene razón._ Exclamo trueno.

_Si la venceremos muy fácilmente._ Respondió tornado.

_Novatos. _Susurro madera.

_¡Silencio!_ Grito agua mientras detenía la nave._ Algo aquí no anda bien._ Agua vestía una túnica azul.

El dios del agua se acercó a la proa y vio el océano bajo ellos.

Negro y con el movimiento de las olas, alzo la vista y observo la neblina.

Pero unas pequeñas luces rojas atravesaron la neblina

Eran balas de cañón.

En dirección al barco.

_¡Maniobras evasivas!_ Grito agua.

viento quien dirigía el barco movía la palanca de un lado a otro, evitando por poco los golpes de las balas de cañón.

_Suelten velas, nos sacare de aquí._ Viento le dio la orden al trio de la tormenta quienes, volando soltaron las velas del barco y este se adentró más a tierra firme.

Siendo seguido por los cientos de barcos hundidos de hell.

Mientras los dioses eran azotados por una lluvia de balas de cañón y flechas, un pequeño ser de no más de un metro y medio se trasporto rápidamente al castillo de Death.

El ser no era otro que un elfo doméstico.

Bueno una elfina pues había sido recién regalada a death.

_Ama Die ama Die._ Decía la pequeña elfina entrando a la habitación de la diosa de la muerte.

Esta esta acostada en su cama mientras veía su espejo de obsidiana.

"_**¿qué pasa winky?"**_ pregunto death volteando a ver a su elfina doméstica.

_Ellos están aquí, winky los vio vienen en un barco volador por el noroeste. _Decía la elfa domestica muy exaltada.

"_**en serio ya están aquí?"**_ death sonrió.

La podre elfina se espanto era en verdad aterradora la sonrisa de la muerte.

Death se acomodó mejor en sus almohadas y se sentó en estas.

"_**si quieres infórmale a mask." **_Dijo death sonriendo._** "aunque él no será necesario"**_ death movió su espejo y lo reclino como si fuera una mesa.

La elfina desapareció en un poof.

Death se intentaba acomodar bien en su cama, su vientre no le dejaba sentirse cómoda.

Una vez lo estuvo activo su espejo para iniciar el juego.

Death en su exilio había sido quien invento el ajedrez, creado para divertirse manipulando las míseras existencias de todos los que luchaban en la tierra, ella era capaz de ver el campo de batalla desde una perspectiva única.

Por eso se había ganado el título de la estratega máxima, ninguna otra deidad se atrevía a jugar en su contra.

Con su poder activo su espejo.

Pronto un gigantesco cuadriculado apareció frente a ella era un mapa en vista aérea de Hell.

Death movió el tablero para buscar a sus sobrinos.

Y los encontró.

A 6 kilómetros de la costa del noroeste.

Huyendo de 600 barcos hundidos que reposaban en los océanos de su mundo.

"_**veamos si pueden con esto"**_ death tomo una figura que era igual a la de un dragón de 3 cabezas.

Y la puso en el tablero.

….

Mientras tanto.

Los dioses estaban evitando los ataques de las balas de caño.

"_GRAAA!"_ se escuchó en el cielo.

Los dioses alzaron la vista.

Del cielo descendía un gigantesco dragón de tres cabezas, el largo de cada cabeza era de 7 metros, su enorme torso era de 20 metros, sus alas extendidas eran de 15 metros cada una, las escamas eran de un verde metálico brillante, ojos rojos y dientes largos cual espadas.

"_GRAAOOO!" _gruño la bestia antes de lanzar un fuego negruzco.

_¡Salten!_ Grito tormenta.

Los dioses se lanzaron del barco.

Menos uno, madera capitán del barco.

_¡Ven por mí!_ Grito madera mientras se plantaba firme en la proa del barco en llamas negras.

El dragón se sujetó con sus alas del mástil.

Las 3 cabezas se movían cual cuerpo de serpientes, zigzagueando de derecha a izquierda, sus ojos rojos y dientes sobresalientes de su boca eran algo que podía aterrar a cualquier mortal.

_¡Te venceré!_ Grito madera cerrando los 2 puños y se puso en posición de combate, moviendo sus brazos para atrás de su cuerpo y plantándose fuertemente en el piso de madera del barco.

"_¡GROAA!"_ rugió la bestia mientras rompía el mástil con sus alas.

El gran trozo de madera callo sobre las llamas que se extendían en el barco.

Madera extendió su brazo, su mano cambio de forma convirtiéndose en una cuchilla con la que ataco a la bestia.

Con un simple movimiento de la cuchilla, corto la cola del dragón.

"_! GRRAAAAAHHH!" _gruño enojado el dragón mientras volvía a abrir sus bocas y lanzaba más fuego sobre el dios.

Madera giro en su propio eje creando un remolino, con el que regreso el ataque al dragón.

Con el calor del fuego negro las escamas verdes brillaron al blanco vivo.

Pero poco a poco volvieron a su color normal.

_¡Muere! _ Madera con sus dos manos cual cuchillas.

¡SPLASH!

Fue el ruido que se obtuvo cuando el barco encallo cerca de la costa.

Madera aun de pie frente al dragón.

Mientras que los demás dioses se habían dispersado en hell.

Agua estaba en el océano de la desdicha, él quería hundir a las naves que los habían atacado.

Mientras que el trio de la tormenta, fuego y tierra siguieron con la misión y tomaron rumbo al volcán conocido como el corazón de hell.

/con Death/

Ella lo veía todo.

Sabia a donde se dirigían y cuáles eran sus misiones.

Death puso una pieza en donde estaba océano.

La pieza tenía la forma de algún tipo de monstruo con muchos tentáculos.

Busco a los otros y puso 3 piezas.

Una con forma de un hombre grande.

Una con la de un esqueleto con escudo.

Y la última de un dementor.

"_**con eso bastara".**_ Death seguía viendo el tablero y disimuladamente jugaba con 2 pesas en sus manos.

/ en el océano de la desdicha/

Agua estaba nadando bajo la gran flota de navíos.

Hay estaba seguro.

Con un movimiento de sus manos creo una esfera de agua y la lanzo contra los viejos navíos.

4 de ellos fueron atravesados y se iniciaron a hundir.

Luego alzo las manos creado 6 chorros de agua que destruyeron desde abajo a 6 navíos españoles.

Él tenía la ventaja y pronto destruiría a todas esas naves.

Alzo su brazo para destruir al barco más grande.

Pero este fue jalado al fondo de las oscuras aguas, En su brazo derecho un gigantesco tentáculo negro se estaba enrollando.

Pronto otros 3 lo atraparon de sus extremidades.

Intento ver qué cosa era lo que controlaba esos tentáculos, pero solo alcanzo a vislumbrar un par de gigantescos ojos amarillos en el agua.

Mientras tanto en tierra.

Fuego había llamado a un caballo de llamas para seguir su avance.

Los hermanos rayo, trueno y tormenta estaban volando sobre ellos.

Y tierra estaba corriendo muy rápido.

Así todos ellos llegaron a una gran montaña y la subieron.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver el inmenso ejercito de esqueletos que se acercaba contra ellos.

_Esto será fácil._ Dijo tierra creando un hacha con una roca.

Pero fue golpeado con un escudo en la mandíbula.

Un gigantesco coloso de oro lo había golpeado.

Fuego lo iba a ayudar, más se alejó del gracias a una lluvia de flechas lanzada por el ejército de esqueletos

Fuego se vio rodeado por cientos de esqueletos armados con escudos y espadas.

En los cielos

El trió de la tormenta estaba por apoyar a fuego, pero se sentían raros.

Tristes, el aire estaba frió y recuerdos malos les inundaban la mente.

Entonces una gran cantidad de dementores salieron de entre las nubes.

Todos ellos se apresuraban y empujaban en un intento de besar a los 3 dioses.

Tierra no se podía levantar, 7 colosos de oro estaban sobre el dios, estos lo mantenían en el piso con la ayuda de sus escudos y espadas.

El dios un poco harto hizo temblar el suelo.

Desequilibrando a los colosos y aprovechó par golpearlos.

Mientras fuego a puño limpio luchaba contra los miles de esqueletos que saltaban sobre él, cada vez eran más esqueletos.

Fuego no estaba cansado, solo estaba un poco harto por cada 100 que destruía 10000 llegaban, era una tarea imposible.

El cielo estaba lleno de nubes de lluvia, truenos y rayos, el trio de la tormenta apenas podía con lo que pasaba.

Cada vez había más dementores y no los podían detener.

Trueno usaba sus manos para electrocutar a los dementores, esto solo los aturdía y como si nada seguían persiguiéndolo.

Rayo no podía destruirlos, cada vez había más y era imposible electrocutarlos a tantos seres que volaban tan erráticamente.

Y tornado no la estaba pasando mejor, sus tornados solo hacían girar a los atacantes y esto ni siquiera los aturdía solo los mareaba, por detrás 3 de esas cosas le estaban sujetando el rostro, intentando llegar a sus labios.

Al final uno de ellos lo logro.

Una gran esfera blanca salió del cuerpo de tornado.

Tan grande como un melón y blanco a mas no poder.

Los 3 dementores iniciaron a pelear por el alma soltando el cuerpo sin vida, este descendió desde los cielos estrepitosamente al piso, terminando inertemente sobre un mar de esqueletos.

Los dementores que no estaban atacando se a remolinaron alrededor del alma de tornado.

100 dementores volando en círculos robando una pequeña fracción del alma del dios.

Rayo y trueno se negaban a creer lo que habían visto, su hermano había muerto, pero ¿cómo era posible?, los dioses no mueren.

"_**Solo en hell".**_ Death removía del tablero la ficha que antes había sido tornado.

Mientras tanto en la costa.

Madera había triunfado le había cortado las 3 cabezas a ese gigantesco drago.

Con sus manos como guadañas se paró en la costa.

Observando el océano en el horizonte.

Todos los barcos que los habían atacado se estaban acercando listos para luchar.

Sin duda alguna el demostraría su fuerza.

_GROOAAR!_

_GROAAARRRR!_

Esos rugidos lo alertaron.

Del cielo otros 2 dragones idénticos en escamas y numero de cabezas al que él había matado se estaban acercando, descendiendo en círculos, rodeándolo.

_GRROOOAARRR! _Fue el rugido fue tras de madera.

De los restos en llamas de su barco, el dragón que él había matado se estaba levantando.

Pero ahora en lugar de 3 cabezas tenía 6.

_en nombre de tiempo ¿que esta pasando?_ Pregunto madera, pero tuvo que saltar a la derecha para esquivar una llamarada de fuego.

El dios veía a los 3 dragones acercarse.

2 en el cielo en círculos casi tocando el piso.

Y el tercero frente a él moviendo zigzagueantemente sus cabezas.

El dios podía jurar que los 3 estaba sonriendo.

_GROOOAA!, _

_GROOAAARRR!_

_GROAAARR!_

Los 3 dragones estaban rodeándolo.

Lo veían fijamente, esperando y olfateando.

"_**Muere".**_ Madera escucho esa palabra susurrada a su oído.

_GRROOOAAA! _Los 3 dragones abrieron sus cabezas y soltaron sus llamaradas negras.

12 choros de fuego negro fueron lanzados contra el dios.

_AHHH! _un grito desgarrador salió de la garganta de madera, su piel se llenaba de ámpulas y su sangre burbujeaba por el calor, todo su ser estaba envuelto en esas negras llamas que lo iban destruyendo poco a poco.

Mientras tanto en el fondo del océano de la desdicha.

Agua creo una esfera de agua y golpeo otro par de tentáculos que lo intentaban atrapar, usando su manejo del agua creo un látigo y corto varios tentáculos del monstro que lo intentaba matar.

Pero al cortar los tentáculos estos se regeneraron y se unieron de nuevo al monstruo.

Este de los 8 tentáculos originales ahora tenía 300.

Cada vez el dios se las veía más difícil.

Le era casi imposible escaparse de un tentáculo.

Apenas y podía pensar que hacer.

2 tentáculos sostuvieron sus piernas y 2 sostuvieron sus brazos.

Lo acercaron al rostro del menstruó marino.

Largo y carnoso, con 2 ojos amarillos y un gran pico por boca.

Los tentáculos lo jalaron en direcciones opuestas y tensaron su cuerpo frente al pico del monstruo.

Este abrió su pico y de un solo mordisco mato al dios.

Las piernas y los brazos se hundieron en el fondo del océano de la desdicha.

El monstruo nado a lo profundo del océano para volver a dormir.

Mientras con tierra y fuego.

Los 2 dioses se estaban abriendo paso.

Habían decidido trabajar juntos y así fuego había destruido a los colosos de oro y plata con su calor y tierra había desensamblado a los esqueletos con temblores leves.

Los 2 dioses se habrían paso rumbo al corazón de hell, ese volcán donde vive death.

_AHHH! _grito tierra mientras destruía a un centenar de soldados esqueleto.

_Igual que en la batalla, por la tierra de los elfos._ Dijo fuego mientras cortaba por la mitad a un coloso.

_Creo que es más parecido al exterminio de los enanos._ Menciono el dios terrestre, rompiendo más huesos.

Del cielo un ser cayo frente a los 2 dioses.

Esta tenía una piel de león por capa, vestía un taparrabos de oso, un garrote por arma, tenía el cuerpo de un guerrero griego con una cicatriz donde debería estar su corazón y los ojos negros sin vida.

_¿Heracles?_ Dijo tierra viendo a su antiguo compañero de batalla.

P_or todas las deidades ¿Quién te ha hecho eso?_ Pregunto fuego viendo a su mejor amigo.

Este no respondió solo avanzo con garrote en mano y golpe a tierra.

_Arggg! _Gruño tierra al recibir el golpe en la mandíbula.

Fuego iba a atacar, pero una flecha dorada le atravesó la espalda.

_Aahhh!_ Grito mientras volteaba a ver al responsable.

En una pendiente entre el mar de esqueletos, estaba una joven, pelo rubio con mechones cafés, cuerpo fino, vestida con un traje verde, ojos negros sin vida, arco en mano y una espada en la otra.

De un salto llego a donde fuego estaba.

_Artemisa. _Dijo el dios.

La joven solo tomo su espada y le intento atravesar el corazón.

_¿Arti?,_ fuego esquivo el tajo a su corazón. _ ¿no me reconoces?,_ la joven alzo su espada y le intento cortar la cabeza._ soy yo. _ Fuego con su espada interceptó el ataque de la diosa._ ¡Tú novio!_ Grito intentando mantenerse calmado, aunque las lágrimas querían salir._ ¿arti?, ¡te amo! REACIONA DE UNA PUTA VEZ._

La diosa por un momento pareció reconocerlo, pero luego cambio su semblante y salto para alejarse de él.

_¡Arti!_ Fuego inicio a perseguir a la diosa que se estaba adentrando en el mar de esqueletos.

_¡Fuego! no hay que separarnos! _ Grito tierra, pero fue lanzado contra una roca por Heracles.

Se puso de pie y siguió su combate.

Con una maza de roca inicio a pelar contra el semidiós.

Golpe a golpe el suelo retumbaba, las montañas se rompían y los esqueletos se caían.

En medio del combate, tierra ya no pudo contener mas sus emociones.

_¡Te respetaba!_ Dijo tierra mientras tomaba un hacha del piso.

_¡te idolatraba!_ Heracles con su garrote se defendió del hachazo.

_¡tú y yo! Frente a cualquier batalla!_ Heracles le pateo el rostro.

Tierra se puso de pie y golpeo el estómago del semidiós.

_¿Qué te paso? ¿Dónde estuviste?_ Heracles alzo su garrote y lo lanzo.

Tierra salto para esquivar el golpe.

_¡3 000 años, no se ha sabido nada de ti!_ Tierra tumbo de un golpe al semidiós._ Hermano de batallas ¿Qué te paso?_

Heracles solo lo veía con esos ojos negros y sin emociones.

_¡responde! _Tierra tenía el hacha alzada listo para decapitar a Heracles.

"_**Me sirve a mí y solo a mí".**_ Tierra volteo buscando a quien había dicho esa frase.

Heracles aprovechó la distracción de tierra, tomo su talón, lo alzo y lo lanzo contra un grupo de esqueletos.

Tierra no tardo en recuperarse del golpe tras la caída, pero se vio rodeado de los esqueletos.

Estos estaban por saltarle enzima.

Pero un objeto cayó del cielo y los lanzo por los aires.

Cuando tierra se pudo poner de pie, observo quien había sido ese objeto que lo salvo.

Era el cuerpo inerte de trueno.

Alzo su vista a los negros cielos, con las nubes de tormenta y observo a los cientos de dementores que veían rumbo al suelo.

Iba a correr.

Pero fue sujetado en una llave por Heracles.

Los dementores aprovecharon y lo besaron.

Tierra había muerto mientras los dementores se pelean por un trozo de su alma y Heracles se llevaba el cuerpo del dios, rumbo a la mansión de death.

Mientras tanto con fuego.

Este había seguido a artemisa.

Los esqueletos no lo atacaron de hecho lo guiaban a donde ella estaba.

Fuego no sabía que tanto había corrido.

Solo podía sentir que ya estaba muy lejos de donde tierra estaría.

Disimuladamente volteo y pudo ver a los cientos de dementores luchar por el alma de su amigo.

_¡tierra! _Grito listo para regresar.

_¡Llamita!_ Grito la diosa.

Fuego vio a artemisa esperándolo sentada en una roca.

_¿Arti? _Fuego se inició a acercar con cautela a la diosa.

S_i llamita, soy yo._ Dijo la diosa y le regalo una sonrisa que lo embobo.

Fuego soltó su espada y se acercó a la diosa.

Artemisa extendió sus brazos.

Fuego no se contuvo y salió corriendo para abrazar a Artemisa.

El sujeto de la cintura y la alzo mientras la abrazaba.

_¿Eres tú?_ Pregunto un muy feliz fuego.

S_i lo soy._ Afirmo Artemisa acariciaba el cabello del fuego.

_Estoy, tan feliz._ No la dejaba de abrazar._ Te amo tanto._

_Yo también._ Artemisa tenía los ojos serados y lo abrazaba._ ¿harías algo por mí?_

_¿Qué cosa?_ Pregunto un feliz fuego.

"_**Morir".**_ Artemisa abrió sus negros ojos y beso a fuego.

Este no comprendió lo que dijo sino hasta que parpadeo y nunca más abrió los ojos.

Fuego había muerto.

/en la mansión de death/

Death sonreía.

2 dioses muertos y 4 capturados si era un bien número.

Un segundo ¿no eran 7 dioses?

"_**Mmm donde estará".**_ Death estaba tranquila en su cama._** "Winky".**_

Death llamo a la elfina doméstica.

Esta apareció, juntó con otros 6 elfos domésticos y tenían envuelto en cadenas mágicas a rayo.

A_ma died este ser se adentró en la casa, por el techo, ama died los elfos lo capturamos, ¿Qué hacemos con él? _Preguntaba la elfina, los elfos tenían palas y cucharones con los que pellizcaban a rayo.

"_**Yo me encargare". **_death vio al dios que se intentaba escapar de las cadenas._** "Sin duda alguna serás una buena pieza en mi colección".**_

_¡Te llevare conmigo!_ Dijo rayo mientras se intentaba escapar de las cadenas.

"_**Por favor, llévense lo".**_ Death señalo a dos figuras que recién entraron al cuarto.

Rayo se resistía de ser llevado.

Pero dejo de luchar cuando vio a quienes se lo llevaban.

_¿Trueno?, ¿tornado?_ Rayo veía como sus hermanos se lo llevaban.

Estos lo voltearon a ver.

Esos ojos negros sin vida, sin voluntad.

_¿Qué les hiciste!_ Grito rayo.

"_**Lo mismo que te haré". **_death se acostó en su cama mientras se acariciaba su vientre.

"_**todo está ¿bien?"**_ mask se estaba comunicando con ella mediante el espejo.

"_**Sí, no pasó nada interesante".**_ Death contesto despreocupadamente para tranquilizar a mask, luego se acostó para dormir un poco.

Mientras escuchaba los gritos Rayo exigiendo ser liberado y que eran ordenes de tiempo mismo, que death fuera a la sala del origen.

Simplemente la diosa de la muerte cayó en un largo y tranquilo sueño.

Mientras fuera en el campo de batalla, todos volvían a sus puestos, los esqueletos se volvían a armar, los colosos volvían a sus posiciones, los dragones a sus nidos y los barcos a estar hundidos.

Como si nada hubiera pasado.

Hell volvió a estar en calma.

* * *

/ en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería/

* * *

Mask volvía a entra en el gran comedor

Se había preocupado, un poco cuando winky apareció diciendo que los invitados no deseados habían llegado a casa.

Se disculpó con sus los profesores y salió del salón.

Mientras ellos seguían comiendo.

Se alejó un poco del castillo y llamo a Death.

Esta estaba tranquila como si nada estuviera pasando.

Al final Dobby le dijo como se había desarrollado la batalla y como él y winky había encadenado al dios Rayo.

Con eso mask pudo estar tranquilo

Y regreso a su lugar en la mesa de los maestros.

_¿Ocurrió algo? _Pregunto el director mientras lo veía atentamente.

"_**nada importante" **_mask se sentó y termino su cena.

Al final de esta misma, el director se paró para dar un anuncio.

_Primero que nada quiero decir buenas noches, a todo el alumnado y a los profesores, es mi labor informarles que pasare menos tiempo en el castillo, esto debido a que pronto seré electo como ministro de magia, además que debido a mi puesto como líder de la asociación internacional de magos, mi agenda estará muy llena, por lo que desde ahora el labor como directora del colegio será para la profesora mcgonagall, pero como gryffindor se cada sin jefe de casa el señor James Potter sustituirá a la profesora como jefe de casa, además de ser el nuevo maestro de vuelo y la señora Lily Potter sustituirá a la profesara de estudios muggle._ Dumbledore estaba tan centrado en su discurso que no noto que a nadie en verdad le importaba lo que decía._ A si pues espero que tengan una buena noche y que sus estudios sean productivos en mi ausencia._

Todos los alumnos aplaudieron al discurso del director y celebraron que pronto seria el nuevo ministro de magia.

**(**_**"todo de acuerdo al plan")**_ pensó mask mientras volví al cuerpo de su clon.

_¿dime cuando será el día que deje de creerse el más listo del mundo?_ Elisa le preguntaba a luna.

_No en el futuro próximo._ Respondió la joven rubia.

_si lo sé._ Harry hablo tranquilamente._ Pero bueno._

_Vaya, hasta que vuelves a ser tú._ Elisa le sonrió a Harry._ Dime que pasara ahora._ La joven estaba ansiosa.

_No mucho solo queda ver como una persona llevara al mundo a una nueva era de oscuridad._ Respondió tranquilo.

_Y ¿nosotros estaremos a salvo? _Pregunto luna.

Desde que Elisa se había vuelto una joven influyente en el castillo, las cosas habían cambiado, el lugar de haber 2 bandos uno de luz y otro de oscuridad, habían 4: el de luz encabezado por Danny, el de oscuridad encabezado por Draco, uno neutral que no era encabezado por nadie y el último y más numeroso el de Elisa.

Este bando sabía que algo estaba pasando, pero en lugar de evitarlo, decidieron que sería mejor, negociar su supervivencia a cambio de unirse al bando.

He así que un tercio del castillo sabía que algo pasaba, pero lo mantenían en un secretismo tal que ningún maestro lo sospechaba.

Algunos de los más leales a este bando eran Luna lovegood y cedric diggory quienes eran los portavoces oficiales de Elisa.

_Cuando todo acabe ustedes seguirán vivos, tendrán su lugar y labor especifico en mi nuevo mundo. _Menciono Harry a Luna.

Esta sonrió felizmente había visto el futuro y sabía que Harry no mentía.

/ una semana después/

Que tan emocionales son las madres y que tan extraños son los padres.

Había pasado una semana.

Desde que Dumbledore había cedido temporalmente su cargo como director a mcgonagall y que los dos Potter habían ingresado como profesores a la escuela.

Fue claro desde mucho antes para Harry que las cosas cambiaran cuando James Potter entrara al castillo.

Y si cambiaron.

La tolerancia hacia la casa de slytherin se volvió nula, cada día cualquier alumno de cualquier año y de gryffindor podía atacar con "inocentes bromas" a los miembros de la casa de las serpientes, recibiendo a cambio cantidades insanas de puntos.

Siendo así que gryffindor.

Tenía alrededor de 4800 puntos extra solo por atacar a slytherin.

Mientras que Lily y James se la pasaban, molestándolo, bueno al clon Harry.

Que, si sentían haberle abandonado, mentido sobre su muerte y lo mucho que se arrepentían por lo ocurrido.

Al parecer no entendían el significado de la palabra.

No.

Él no podía aceptar sus palabras, él sabía que eran falacias mal arregladas, que si se arrepentía de lo que estaba haciendo fallaría y que si el en verdad los quisiera disculpar ya sería tarde.

Tarde o pronto no importaba, lo hecho, hecho esta.

No hay forma de volver a cambiar la historia.

Como sea.

Hoy era un examen importante.

Hoy mask vería que tanto habían aprendido los de quinto año en sus 3 meses de clases.

La verdad estaba curiosa de saber cómo saldrían en sus resultados.

Pues aun la mayoría no había podido leer el libro.

"_**bien plumas abajo se acabó el tiempo, denle las hojas a mi ropa".**_ Dijo mientras cada uno de los pliegues de su ropa pasaba al lugar de cada alumno y tomaba los exámenes_** "tendremos los resultados el lunes, bien como aún hay tiempo les responderé una pregunta del examen, decidan cual"**_ mask había mezclado los temas entre historia, hechizos y criaturas mágicas para ese examen.

La mayoría de las preguntas eran fáciles, si estudiabas claro está.

_¿cuál es la respuesta? de la última pregunta. _La responsable de la duda no era otra que Hermione.

Muchos asintieron, pues solo 2 personas sabían cuál era la respuesta.

"_**veamos, ¿Cuántas purgas se han realizado a lo largo de los milenios?"**_ mask leyó la pregunta en voz alta._** "si leyeron el capito 12 del libro sabrían que la respuesta a esa pregunta es 4"**_ uso su tono de maestro estricto.

_Disculpe profesor._ Una mano alzada, que pertenecida a Daphne greengrass._ ¿Qué son las "purgas"?_ Pregunto dudosa.

_Si nunca había leído nada sobre el tema. menciono_ Hermione.

_Según he leído son puros cuentos para no dormir, algo que tu no entenderías sangre inmunda. _Menciono Draco.

_¿Cómo llamaste a Hermione?_ Hablo Danny.

"_**ya, ya no pelen a menos que quieran que les baje la calificación del examen"**_ nadie respondió._** "bueno el término "purga" es usado para referirse a ciertos eventos que han pasado en la historia"**_ Mask se levantó de su escritorio._** "hhaaa las purgas… qué tiempos aquellos, fueron tan hehehehehe excepcionales."**_Sonrió un poco había traído la atención de sus alumnos._** "he vivió cientos de vidas, he tenido miles de nombres, pero siempre me he caracterizado por nunca ser un opresor." **_Tomo aire. "_**y ese es mi mayor defecto, las purgas han sido 4 grandes cataclismos en los cuales yo he tenido que intervenir porque me lo pidieron"**_

_¿Quién se lo pido? _Pregunto Hermione.

"_**la primera purga fue durante lo que se conoce como la era de hielo, me tuve que encargar de destruir una colonia de asgardianos que intentaron conquistar la tierra, esa ves me lo pidieron los refugiados del gran exterminio. La segunda vez fue en la Atlántida esa me la pidieron los 7 sabios, quienes temían el poder de la Atlántida y su corrupción así que destruí a la Atlántida"**_ menciono.

_¿Existió la Atlántida?_ Pregunto Danny.

"_**si un lugar muy bello, solo que sus habitantes eran demasiado desagradables"**_más suspiro._** "la tercera plaga fue en Egipto hay del 1200 antes del idiota de cristo, si no mal recuerdo los muggles me obligaron a destruir al imperio egipcio ya que este estaba construyendo un arma de destrucción masiva"**_menciono Mask.

_Usted causo las 10 plagas de la biblia. _Menciono parvati patil.

"_**si, aunque en realidad eran 7 nunca me espere que hubiera ranas o langostas eso era nuevo"**_ menciono apenado._** "y la última vez fue hace unos mil años cuando libere la peste negra en el mundo"**_ menciono.** "eso fue porque los muggles iniciaron a matar a los seres mágicos sin medir sus consecuencias"** Mask parecía pensativo.

_Eso fue cruel._ Menciono Hermione._ Como pudo matarlos._

"_**y ¿porque no? ¿Qué hicieron ellos? Masacraron elfos y duendes por igual, exterminaron rasas únicas de dragones, crearon una fe diferente a la que yo les enseñe, no veo cual es la crueldad en la purificación del mundo cada cierto tiempo"**_mencionó Mask.

_Pero ellos no sabían lo que hacían. _Seguía defendiendo Hermione.

"_**pero aun así lo hicieron, ustedes son una de las especies más raras en el universo, muchos mundos los consideran una plaga que debe ser exterminada, otros los ven como la raza obrera definitiva"**_ menciono Mask "_**ustedes son todos iguales"**_

_¡No es cierto!_ Grito Hermione. _¡Hay humanos buenos, personas decentes, magos buenos, como el director Dumbledore!_

"_**si, si, la semilla le dice al árbol, que un día será más grande que él, el árbol le responde, no puedes ser más grande que yo, porque no crecerás como yo he crecido"**_ mask menciono esa moraleja._**"la clase termino váyanse ya"**_abrió las puertas y los saco a todos.

_¡No lo puedo creer es un maldito idiota! _Gritaba Hermione mientras sus amigos la rodeaban.

_Vamos no es tan malo. _Menciono Danny._ Es buen maestro._

_Si yo no he aprendido nada. _Menciono Ron.

_Sí, no sabe nada, de seguro inventa todo lo que dice._ Seamus se unía a la conversación.

_Idiotas._ Elisa dijo mentiras 4 jóvenes de ravenclaw la protegían._ Ustedes en verdad son idiotas, no saben nada._

_Si y ¿el que va a saber? _Dijo ron, pero se asustó cuando los guardianes de Elisa tronaron nudillos.

_Él sabe más que cualquiera de nosotros y además solo dio su opinión_ dijo Elisa. _O le tomen importancia como lo hacen con Dumbledore._

_¡El director es un gran HOMBRE! _Grito Hermione.

_Claro, si como no. _busco el periódico que tenía gracias a mask. _Lean esto y díganme que tan gran hombre es._

Elisa se alejó, junto con sus 4 guarda espaldas.

_Este periódico es de mañana._ Dijo Danny mientras ojeaba el periódico.

_A ver._ Hermione lo tomo y lo leyó en voz alta.

El heraldo de la verdad.

El fin del estatuto de secreto, gracias al nuevo ministro.

(se muestra una foto donde Dumbledore está contestando preguntas)

¿qué es el estatuto de secreto?

Simple es una ley que existe desde el siglo 13 diseñada para la protección del mundo mágico.

Esta ley prohíbe revelarle a los muggles la existencia del mundo mágico o de la magia en general, debido a que durante milenios los muggles han perseguido y exterminado a los magos.

Pero parece que al nuevo ministro.

Albus Percival Wilfrid Brian Dumbledore.

Poco le importa la opinión, de expertos en el área de política internacional y de protección mágica.

Ya que el día de ayer anuncio que oficialmente usando el poder que tiene sobre la confederación internacional de magos.

Estos han decidió anula el estatuto de secreto y revelar la existencia del mundo mágico a los muggles.

Debido a que el hombre cree y defiende que los magos y los muggle son iguales.

Una sola especie.

Y que deben trabajar juntos en un mejor futuro.

Si me pregunta.

Es la idiotez más grande que jamás he oído y por eso me pongo a pensar.

¿Qué pasara ahora?

Sin más se despide Simón delator.

Dueño y reportero del heraldo de la verdad.

Pág. 2 a 3 todos los sucesos que defienden el estatuto de secreto.

Pág. 4 a 20 todas las personas que creen que no se debería anular el estatuto de secreto.

Pág. 21. Nuevas reformas en gringots podían hacer más ricos a los magos.

Pág. 21 a 22. Internacionales.

Nadie creía lo que acababan de escuchar.

Era una verdad lo que habían leído.

¿En verdad iba a pasar?

Muggles y magos ¿juntos en paz?

_Ven lord mask se equivoca, si hay buenos humanos._ Defendió Hermione.

S_i el director está haciendo algo bueno._ Dijo ron.

_¿Quién sabe?_ Susurro Danny._ Talvez sea un error._

/ al día siguiente/

Decir que la noticia fue pasada por alto.

Era una total mentira.

El mundo estaba dividió en 2 grupos.

Los que creían que era una mala idea y los que querían destruir al nuevo ministro.

No solo nacionales sino también los internacionales.

¿En verdad era una buena idea?

No solo los humanos.

Duendes, elfos, gigantes, nekos, vampiros, hombres lobos, kitsunes, sirenas, veelas o cualquier ser mágico se oponía rotundamente a la idea.

Pero el Albus Dumbledore ignoraba a todos y proclamaba que era lo mejor para el bien mayor.

He así que eso nos lleva al lugar donde estamos.

El edificio en Inglaterra de la ONU.

La reina presente, el primer ministro de Inglaterra y el primer ministro de magia.

Claro Dumbledore vistiendo su clásica túnica de muchos colores.

Frente a una enorme multitud de periodistas de todos los rincones de los dos mundos.

_¿disculpé que acaba de decir? _Pregunto una mujer.

_Como escucharon la magia existe y hay personas que la usan, han vivo en un secretismo debido a que tienen miedo, pero han decidido revelarse ante el mundo._ Con testo el primer ministro.

_¿es una broma?_ Pregunto un reportero de televisión.

_No lo es, permítanme demostrarles._ El director saco su varita. _"sometió inter reveló"_ dijo mientras giraba su varita.

Una bola de fuego se creó, lego se convirtió en agua, paso a ser tierra, se convirtió en viento y luego se transformó en flores.

"_finta zapupos" _dijo mientras una luz arcoíris llenaba el lugar y lo ropa de todos cambiaba de color._ "lumusmaxima"_ una gran luz cegó a todos.

_No son trucos es magia y en verdad existe. _Dijo el director. _La comunidad mágica esta alrededor del mundo y todos ellos buscamos la paz con ustedes._ Dijo el director.

Muchos reporteros iniciaron a preguntar.

Desde cosas serias como ¡cuántos son? ¿Por qué se ocultaban? Hasta preguntas insignificantes como ¿pueden volar? ¿pueden transformar a alguien en sapo?

Durante más de una hora las preguntas siguieron.

Y así pronto en todo el mundo muchas personas iniciaron a usar su magia libremente, gracias a una reforma internacional, ya no se castigaría a quien usara magia en vía publica, solo si esta dañaba a un inocente.

Pero mientras más preguntas se hacían y más el director se sentía en lo alto del mundo.

Un hombre en un un tejado se estaba distiendo.

Unas botas, de piel de dragón, un pantalón negro ajustado, una playera de piel de basilisco, una gabardina negra de plumas y una máscara de esqueleto le cubrían el rostro.

El hombre solo estaba esperando.

En un momento, vio como una persona disimuladamente, alzaba su mano y lo saludaba.

Esa era la señal.

"_BOMBARDA MAXIMA"!_ Grito el hombre y apunto su varita contra la reina de Inglaterra.

El director y el primer ministro muggle salieron volando, pero toda la familia real fue destruida en la explosión que causo el encantamiento.

"_Avada kedavra"! _Grito el hombre y apunto a un niño en la multitud.

Ese murió.

"_Crucio"! _Grito y le apunto a uno de los reporteros.

_¡ESTO ES LO QUE DEBEN SENTIR!, MIEDO!, SON SERES INFERIORES A NOSOTROS LOS MAGOS!_ Grito el hombre mientras lo filmaban y fotografiaban._ UNA GUERRA SE APROXIMA Y USTEDES MORIRÁN, TODOS USTEDES MORIRÁN._ El hombre dio un salto y dedo frente al Dumbledore-

Este estaba aturdido.

_Esto es lo que pasa cuando te crees un dios._ Dijo mientras apuntaba su varita al edificio de la ONU. _"fiendfire"._ Un enorme lobo de llamas surgió de la varita.

El lobo se lanzó y el edificio se inició a consumir en las llamas infernales.

_MORIRÁN__! _Grito mientras se desaparecía del lugar.

Policías, bomberos y ambulancias llegaron pronto al lugar, también aurores y personal del ministerio.

Lo que paso era algo que todo humano hace, echar culpas a alguien más.

Los policías querían arrestar a los magos y los magos querían detener a los policías, debido a las reformas de la ley ya no podían borrar o alterar recuerdos, además el evento había sido transmitido en vivo, todo el mundo sabía lo que había pasado.

Pero lo peor fue cuando el fuego se inició a extender, destruyendo cientos de viviendas y varios edificios históricos, junto con un hospital infantil.

Dumbledore no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, donde se equivocó, porque ese mago ataco precisamente hoy, que no ven que el solo estaba haciendo todo por el bien mayor.

Si más se desapareció rumbo al ministerio de magia.

Para encontrarse con una desagradable, escena varios magos y brujas muertos, junto con soldados muggle.

No lo creía como los muggle habían entrado al ministerio, que estaba pasando.

Y lo peor de todo es lo que saldría al día siguiente en el heraldo de la verdad.

La respuesta.

El día de ayer hice una pregunta de qué pasaría respecto al fin del estatuto de secreto.

Hoy obtuve mi respuesta.

Ayer como muchos ya se habrán enterado por malas lenguas o como lo pinta el periódico rival "el profeta" el ministro de magia Dumbledore dio el anuncio internacional de la existencia de los magos al mundo.

Pero como deben saber, un mago no identificado, sin ningún lazo con el misterio o eso seba, ataco el evento, matando a la familia real británica muggle, a tres niños y provoco un incendio que a causad más de 500 heridos y 65 muertos.

Esto no paso desadvertido.

Y fuerzas de defensa muggle, lograron entrar el ministerio de magia en hora pico, causando alrededor de 15 bajas y docenas de heridos.

El ministro Albus Dumbledore no ha hecho declaraciones, pero sin duda sus acciones, hablan por él.

¿dígame ministro?

Valió la pena tantas muertes y dolor por 5 minutos de fama internacional.

Si más se despide.

Simón delator.

Director, dueño y editor del heraldo de la verdad.

Pág. 2ª 3 los que paso ayer.

Pág. 4 a 6 reacciones internacionales ante el ataque de ayer.

Pág. 6 a 10 ataques en todo el mundo.

Pág. 11 a 12 comunicado del presidente muggle estadounidense contra los magos y sus nuevas medidas de exterminio.

Pág. 12 a 14 economía mágica a nivel mundial cae.

Pág. 15 a 16 reacciones internacionales de expertos ante algo que era lógico que pasara.

Pág. 17 a 24 el nombre de los muertos.

Pág. 25 lucius malfoy ¿contrato al asesino?

….

* * *

/Lago espejismo/

* * *

Una ceremonia muy simple se estaba llevando a cabo en estos momentos.

Había invitados tanto e parte de lord mask, como de death.

Todos presentes para una ceremonia que se debía hacer antes de que los niños nacieran.

"_y tu death juras compartir tu destino y tu existencia con mask"_ pregunto cupido dios del amor y quien era neutral en todos los conflictos.

"_**acepto"**_ dijo death sonriendo.

Claro esto espanto a más de uno, ver a la muerte sonreír.

"_y tu mask, aceptas compartir tu destino y tu existencia con death" _pregunto el dios.

"_**acepto"**_dijo mask.

Una enorme luz multicolor alumbro la sala.

Solo los dioses y mask pudieron ver al ser que emitía la luz, Alto de casi 10 metros, con una silueta femenina, un manto de muchos colores y puntos que cubría su cuerpo hecho de energía pura, sin boca, nariz u oídos, pero con 2 grandes ojos negros y de su cabeza salían miles de hilos blancos.

"_**in zarte"**_ dijo el ser mientras asentía y con sus dos manos señalaba a death y mask.

Tan pronto como apareció se fue.

"_en nombre de destino, los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia" _dijo cupido mientras aplaudía.

Todos los presentes se unieron al aplauso.

Mask se quitó su máscara y beso a death.

Así se inicia un nuevo destino.

* * *

.13

* * *

¿Merece reviews?,

Entre mis historias están:

El tablero de la muerte (Harry Potter) *

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Marcado (naruto)*

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry Potter) *

el nuevo gran general de los uzumaki (naruto)*

Imperialismo (hora de aventura) *

Un nuevo dios (Harry Potter) *

Extermino mágico (Harry Potter) *

Nos veremos en la irrealidad


	20. en posición y rojo contra blanco

EL TABLERO DE LA MUERTE

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Todo el material en el cual está basado esta historia pertenece a JK. Rowling y yo solo tergiversare para crear esta historia.

* * *

Irrealiti: Lamento la tardanza, para los curiosos, es porque estoy cursando 2 carreras a la vez la de química y al de derecho, así que me consumen mucho tiempo y cuando no tengo exámenes en una los tengo en la otra por lo que no había tenido ese tiempo para escribir.

Selin3838: gracias por el comentario y bueno aquí están los resultados y no ellos estaban en unión libre..

Metalero Anarkista; pues no cambiara mucho, solo todo se ira a la mierda.

Leonard Sharksun: pues por el momento lo nombrara director de la reserva ecológica en la que convertirá la tierra, remus bueno el ya esta en hell y tonks escapo.

TsukihimePrincess: y lo esta.

Xyori Nadeshiko: si guerra.

La vida 134:el ya lo sabe, ellos ya lo saben y no están contentos, la boda bueno fue rápida antes de que nascan los bebes.

wolf1990: me alegro, gracias.

daiara lestrange: aqui esta.

Satorichiva: no simplemente se cegó a si mismo, aun tendrás que esperar.

11: aqui esta gracias.

* * *

**Negritas: pensamientos**

**Negritas con "": "habla la muerte y mask"**

_Cursiva: diálogos_

Normal: acciones

Lecturas o periódicos.

_Cursiva con ": "hechizos"_

Resumen: toda la vida de Harry fue un juego, lo usaron cual peón en ajedrez y al final de la partida se entera de la verdad contada por una espectadora, que ahora será quien vuelva a colocar el tablero y reiniciara la partida a cambió de las reliquias de la muerte, esta es…. La misma muerte.

* * *

CAPITULO 20: en posición y rey rojo contra rey blanco.

* * *

El heraldo de la verdad.

Extermino mágico en Estados Unidos.

Bajo órdenes del presidente norteamericano, una misión fue encomendada a las fuerzas militares de la nación, las colonias mágicas de Salem, Houston, Luisiana, Washiton, los Ángeles, las Vegas y las del nuevo mundo, sufrieron grandes bajas.

La más importante fue en colegio de Salem, donde no se reportan supervivientes mágicos.

Esto solo a 24 horas de que el primer ministro de la gran Bretaña Albus Dumbledore hiciera del conocimiento mugggle la existencia del mundo mágico.

¿Qué viene ahora?

Esa fue la noticia principal del día siguiente a la conferencia que dio el ministro Dumbledore.

Pero las de las siguientes 4 semanas solo demostrarían algo.

El odio de los hombres hacia lo que ni entienden.

Ataque a las aldeas de los kitsunes en china.

Debido a que el ministro inglés Dumbledore dio la información a su país de donde estaban los asentamientos de especies mágicas, el gobierno de china se enteró de la ubicación especifica del reino de los kitsunes.

Actualmente el reino de los mismos se encuentra destruido y estos que están bajo el cuidado de la protección internacional de los magos, fueron atacados.

Según cifras extra oficiales hay 50 000 muertos.

Y la perdida de monumentos que datan desde la primera corte de magia.

Y todo esto por un solo hombre.

…..

Los gigantes responden.

Ayer a las 12 pm en sierra leona el ejército muggle intento masacrar a los gigantes de la zona.

Pero gracias a las acciones de los mercenarios cuervo.

Estos fueron detenidos.

Pero.

Amazonia iril gran líder de los gigantes decidió darles una lección a los muggle.

Actualmente el país les pertenece a los gigantes.

Quienes llaman a las armas a cualquier especie que esté dispuesta a defenderse.

…..

Vampiria y Wolf etter cierran sus fronteras.

Debido a los ataques que se han realizado en la nación de América del norte y en Bretaña.

Los vampiros y os hombres lobo han decidido afianzar su acuerdo creando una nueva nación temporal, llamada anutransil.

Que comprende los países de Prusia, ruso occidental, Suiza, Suecia, Polonia y Austria, tomando como renes a todos los muggles de las zonas más próximas a su territorio.

Para mejorar la situación.

Se acercan los 3 días de luna roja.

Un evento que dota a los vampiros de 3 veces su fuerza y a los lobos los vuelve 5 veces más feroces.

Todos ellos aseguran que la paz que había logrado estos 4 años se ha derrumbado gracias a una persona.

Tanto el vampiro supremo Vlad te, como el alfa del Wolf etter cerbero pregunta.

¿Quién le dio permiso a Albus Dumbledore de revelar nuestra existencia?

…..

Masacre en india.

Bajo órdenes del gobierno.

Todo niño mágico ha sido asesinado.

La cifra oficial es de 400 000 niños.

Muchos más han pedido refugió a otros países.

Pero.

¿Qué país está a salvó?

….

Los duendes se ponen en huelga.

Tras que el ministró ingles Dumbledore insultara a los duendes debido a que estos se negaron a financiar su nueva estrategia pacífica.

Consiste en sobornar a todos los muggle con mucho dinero.

Los duendes como especia se han declarado en huelga y proclamaron su soberanía mágica.

Oficialmente cualquier trámite con ellos a cesado.

Hasta que no se cumplan sus exigencias.

Las palabras del ministro fueron.

_No importa lo que ellos hagan son duendes y se niegan ayudar en el bien mayor para los magos, que estén en huelga que importa, no es como si fueran tan importantes._ Esas fueron las palabras de Albus Dumbledore tras que se declarara la nueva huelga duende a nivel internacional.

….

Sin dinero.

Si sin dinero más del que usted tenga a la mano.

Vera hace 3 años debido a una reorganización interna de los duendes.

Las bóvedas de todos los magos recibieron un 15% de retribución financiera desde que se abrió su cuenta.

Por lo que muchas familias se hicieron más ricas a nivel mundial.

Si todo estuvo bien.

Pero resulta que los magos que aprobaron esto solo leyeron las partes de ganancias pues los duendes incluyeron una cláusula que todos deberían haber leído.

**En caso de huelga o problemas internacionales, todo tramite con la nación duende queda suspendida, esto incluye el aumento en las tazas de comisión, el retiro de efectivo y todas las cuentas queda automáticamente congeladas.**

**Hasta que el conflicto no se resuelva las siguientes actividades quedan suspendidas.**

**Intercambio de oro, acuñación de monedas, prestamos, almacenado, depositado, elaboración de artículos y aseso a cuentas o bóvedas.**

Si amigos míos gracias a la huelga duende todos estamos en la calle.

Y no, no intenten culparlos ellos modificaron este acuerdo 20 veces y fue aprobado por, adivine quien.

Si Albus Dumbledore y el grupo líber de la confederación mágica en ese entonces.

Si damas y caballeros estamos en la mierda.

…

El ministerio en banca rota.

Si así es el ministerio de magia ingles quebró, puff, finito, ya no más.

Debido a que el ministerio tiene de fuentes financieras a.

Las bóvedas de Merlín, las contribuciones nacionales, las contribuciones internacionales, el diario el profeta y las retribuciones de guerras.

Si todos estos trámites hechos con adivinen quienes.

Si los duendes.

Pero no los culpen ellos o fueron quienes iniciaron todo esto.

No.

Piensen los duendes estaban bien antes de que el ministro Albus Dumbledore metiera sus narices donde no debía.

Ahora no hay dinero en el ministerio.

Por lo cual ha iniciado una ola de despidos, así como se ha impreso la última edición del profeta.

Descuiden.

Gracias al apoyo de Lord mask.

Este periódico llegara a todos ustedes siempre contando la verdad y solo la verdad.

….

La primera gran depresión mágica.

Si señores en menos de una semana, casi todos los negocios del callejón diagon y los callejones se aledaños han quebrados, sin dinero no hay nada en el mundo.

Además, gringotts ha mejorado su seguridad trayendo golems de roca y plata para defender su banco.

Muchos de los más antiguos negocios de nuestro país han muerto.

Y tengo una pregunta.

¿de qué sirve el gobierno de alguien como Albus Dumbledore?

…..

/en Asgard/

el gran reino de los dioses, rodeado de una gran muralla de oro y con un ejercito de miles de hombres dispuestos a luchar.

pero por extraño que paresia nadie a atacado asgard desde hace 4 años.

las batallas se habían detenido y no había nada de divercion.

en estos momentos.

regresaban los 5 asgardianos a su tierra natal.

heindalff se puso su armadura una vez estuvo en la entrada del puente arcoiris.

mientras que sif, thor, valquiria y loki.

iniciaban su marcha a su antiguo hogar.

el palacio de odin.

al entrar fueron resividos por los cuervos vigías quienes los condujeron ante.

el dios mortal mas poderoso.

este veía con decepción como sus hijos le habían fallado.

al final los mando a descansar mientras el se encaminaba a la sala del origen.

para hablar con tiempo.

mas en su camino se sintió mareado y se reclino un poco.

estaba cansado y sentía sueño.

* * *

/en una isla de escocia/

Una gran y vieja choza antigua ,rodeada de cientos de carneros era la sede del heraldo de la verdad.

Por fuera parecería una viaja choza a punto de caerse, pero por dentro era un gran complejo editorial, que tenía tanto libros, carteles como el periódicos.

Simón Delator no estaba ganando ni un solo knut con esto.

Debido a que todos esto habían sido encargos de los aliados de Lord Mask.

Quienes habían estado actuando según el plan.

Howkter disfrazado inicio el juego.

Luego.

Heros provocando a los estadounidenses a matar magos.

Y cada quien puso su parte.

El personalmente se estaba encargando de la nueva imagen de Dumbledore comparándolo con una cabra vieja y loca.

Cosa que le ofendía mucho a su persona.

_Señor._ La elfina domestica a sus servicios apareció. _Lo buscan 4 hombres, un tal james, un Sirius, un Remus y un Kingsley._ Dijo antes de desaparecer.

Simón tomo su varita con cuidado y reviso su ropa.

Traía un chaleco de lana, con un pantalón de lana y una camisa de lana.

Su cabello morado largo y sus ojos iguales.

_¡Delator! _Entro gritando James._ ¿Porque acusas a Dumbledore de ser un mal hombre?_ Cuestiono enojado.

_Porque lo es. _Dijo Simón y sonrió._ ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?_

_Somos auroes. _Contesto Kingsley.

_No solo eso, son la orden del fénix. _Dijo Delator mientras ponía unos papeles sobre su escritorio eran todas las pruebas que lo vinculaban con la flor._ Apuesto que el Dumbledore los mando a silenciarme. _Cometo sonriendo y reclinándose en su silla.

Sabiendo que todo lo impreso ya estaba siendo enviado y todos desalojaban el edificio.

_Esto es lo que él hace, su último grito de cólera._ Delator se apuntó a si mismo con su varita. _No evitaran que diga la verdad._

_No queremos esto. _Dijo Remus mientras los demás sacaban sus varitas y apuntaban a Delator._ Solo queremos que publiques la verdad de como es el director una buena persona._

Delator soltó una risa.

_Solo di lo que queremos que digas y todo esto se solucionara._ Dijo Kingsley mientras lanzaba unos papeles al frente de delator.

Reformas positivistas.

El cambio al bien mayor.

Dumbledore un mejor futuro.

Eran los temas de los artículos.

_Eso es lo que tienes que publicar._ Dijo Sirius.

Delator sonrió y se quitó los lentes mientras se apuntaba con su varita.

_No, además ustedes son parte del plan._ Comento.

_¿plan?_ Pregunto James.

_El plan de dios._ Los ojos de Delator se dilataron al decir esto._ Hasta…luuuueeebbbbbbeeeeeeee… _Delator se transformó en un carnero gigante, lanudo, blanco y con una gran cornamenta.

_BBBEEEEEEEE!_ Balo delator, su balido aturdió a los magos quienes se sujetaron los oídos.

Delator en su forma de carneo rompió varias de las lámparas de aceite del lugar mientras salía corriendo en sus cuatro pesuñas.

Los 4 auroes lo iniciaron a seguir lanzando hechizos en un intento de aturdirlo.

Pero en su forma animaga delator era muy veloz.

Remus logro saltar y lo atrapo.

_Te tengo._ Dijo el hombre lobo.

_Beeeee!_ Delator le dio un golpe con su cornamenta.

Remus lo soltó y este salió del edificio.

Los 4 aurores lo siguieron.

Encantarándose en un gran problema.

Fuera del lugar había 2000 carneros machos y 2000 hembras además de 1000 crías.

_¿Dónde fue?_ Dijo Kingsley mientras lo intentaba buscar.

_Se metió entre la multitud de carneros. _Dijo Sirius mientras los iniciaba a revisar uno por uno.

_Remus ¿puedes decirnos cuál es? _Pregunto James mientras uno de estos lo iniciaba a golpear.

N_o, mi lobo esta, vuelto loco por tantos carneros, no sabe cuál es comida y cual es delator._ Dijo el hombre lobo.

BAAAMMM! Fue el estruendo tras la explosión del heraldo de la verdad.

Los magos vieron el edificio en llamas y se retiraron del lugar al haber fallado su misión.

Mientras Simón delator pastaba tranquilamente sabiendo que.

Todo iba de acuerdo al plan.

* * *

/al día siguiente/ el castillo Hogwarts de magia y hechicería/

Las lechuzas que siempre traían malas noticias desde hace un mes llegaron al comedor del Castillo.

El triste comedor del castillo.

La depresión económica afecto al castillo.

Debido a que ya los elfos domésticos no podían comprar comida para cocinar y a los maestros ya no se les pagaba.

Muchos abrían abandonado el castillo de no ser porque no habría un mejor lugar.

Todo el mundo estaba igual.

En la mierda.

Si no fuera por Lord Mask no habría comida en el castillo.

El traía la comida para que los elfos cocinaran y alimentaran a los residentes del colegio.

Aun había clases, pero casi nadie se preocupaba por ellas.

La situación actual distraía a todos.

Por eso cuando en lugar del heraldo de la verdad recibieron el quisquilloso muchos se sorprendieron.

La última edición.

Antes que nada, me presento soy Simón Archirton Delator 7 y he vuelto a escribir en el quisquilloso por una razón.

Ayer un grupo paramilitar a los servicios de Albus Dumbledore conocido como la orden del fénix.

Fueron a la sede de mi periódico a exigirme que publicara artículos que pusieran al ministro como un buen hombre y que estaba haciendo lo mejor por el mundo mágico.

Cuando no es verdad.

Este mes aumento la tasa de desempleo, de la deuda económica y de muerte en un terrible 65 %.

Al negarme a mostrar al ministro como buen hombre.

Ellos clausuraron mi periódico y destruyeron la cede.

Poniendo en peligro a más de 100 trabajadores.

Si es la verdad.

Miren la foto ese era mi periódico, el esfuerzo de toda una vida destruido porque no ayudo a un idiota que no hace nada más que engrandecerse a través de otros, eso es Albus Dumbledore.

Pero bueno.

Quiero decir que si ellos o quieren que se sepa la verdad.

La orden del fénix y el ministro nos darán caza a quienes nos opongamos a ellos.

Por eso hago un llamado.

magia primo ad expetendas poenas ab Elia et obsit, mundare sanguine llamamo et nova. sic fiat.

Ese es mi llamado, espero que lo entiendan y que lo apoyen.

Desde ahora estaré en las sombras.

Adrián y lían los amo y cuiden a su madre.

Luna tu papa también desaparecerá temo que por él que te dañen así que hasta que sea el momento no hablará contigo.

Si más se despide.

Simón Delator. Un prófugo de la verdad.

Los hijos de delator se abrazaban llorando, esto era verdad.

Luna era consolada por Elisa quien la tranquilizaba esto solo era parte del plan, pero solo Elisa sabia eso.

Elisa dejo a Luna en los brazos de Rolf Scamander quien la estaba consolando cariñosamente.

Muchos no creían que la noticia fuera verdad, pero visto el panorama, era imposible negar que fuera verdad.

Lord mask quien estaba sentado hablo.

"_**magia primo ad expetendas poenas ab Elia et obsit, mundare sanguine llamamo et nova. sic fiat"**_ dijo fuertemente, mientras una gran magia se sentía por todo el mundo._** Listo está hecho.**_ Comento mientras se iniciaba a mover rumbo al centro del gran comedor.

_¿Qué está hecho?_ Pregunto minerva la actual directora.

"_**el canto a la reunión de las 12 castas"**_ mask hablo como era costumbre desde hace un mes los más pequeños se le acercaron para conocer la historia._** "lo que delator pido fue la reunión de las 12 rasas reconocidas por la magia para así se haga algo con la situación mundial, no había visto esto desde hace 8 siglos" **_termino su relato.

Elisa inicio a reunir a sus amigos, esto era el punto cumbre del plan.

La canción ya fue cantada.

Por lo que las 12 razas se debían reunir en los monumentos de basalto.

El punto medio de la magia mundial.

Solo significaba una cosa.

Otra purga.

* * *

/en Anurtransil/

Los vampiros y los hombres lobo veían con asco a los humanos, hoy el profesor Van hellsing intento atacar su reino, provocando una masacre de humanos.

Más los vampiros no desaprovecharon y se dieron un banquete con los muertos.

Mientras algunos heridos fueron guardados para las granjas de sangre.

_magia primo ad expetendas poenas ab Elia et obsit, mundare sanguine llamamo et nova. sic fiat._ una melodiosa voz se escuchó por el reino temporal de los vampiros y hombres lobo.

Todos los antiguos sabían lo que significaba.

Era la canción.

La canción de ruego a la tierra.

Solo significaba que las 12 razas se debían reunir en un lugar para dialogar y llegar a un acuerdo pacífico.

Cerbero y Vlad te chocaban sus copas con sangre.

La canción fue cantada, todo va de acuerdo al plan.

* * *

/ África/

Amazonia estaba en su tamaño natural 15 metros, era raro que un Gurg fuera mujer, pero si algo era cierto era que amazonia era la giganta más fuerte del mundo.

Ella estaba viendo su lanza, cual brocheta tenía 20 cuerpos de soldados humanos que trataron de oponerse a la expansión de los gigantes.

_magia primo ad expetendas poenas ab Elia et obsit, mundare sanguine llamamo et nova. sic fiat. _

Todos los gigantes escucharon ese canto.

_¡AHHAAUUUAAALEEAAALLEE!_ Amazonia festejo, junto con sus demás hermanos y hermanas gigantes.

Siempre que la canción era cantada, los gigantes disfrutaban de las batallas venideras.

* * *

/medio orienté/

Mercenarios cuervo vigilaban su natal Siria, donde hace miles de años ellos una raza noble que le enseño a los humanos a construir y sobrevivir en el desierto, fueron malditos por estos a una forma miserable.

La de un cuervo.

Por milenios anhelaron el vengarse y el retomar su antigua forma.

Lord Mask había logrado una de esas cosas había roto su maldición.

Por eso ellos le seguían incondicionalmente.

_magia primo ad expetendas poenas ab Elia et obsit, mundare sanguine llamamo et nova. sic fiat_

todos los cuervos escucharon el canto.

Al unísono graznaron felices era la hora, se deleitarían con la carne putrefacta de sus víctimas caídas bajo sus filosos picos.

* * *

/ océano atlántico/

_magia primo ad expetendas poenas ab Elia et obsit, mundare sanguine llamamo et nova. sic fiat_

sirenas, veelas , tritones, ninfas o musas. Todas hijas de las artes y de la belleza iniciaron a cantar al unísono.

Repetían ese mismo canto, atrayendo a hombres y mujeres a su muerte segura.

/bosques negros/

Niz reina de todas las Hadas veía el mundo actual, estaba muriendo el dolor, el miedo y el caos corrompían la esencia de la magia, ya no había riza de niños, ni amor.

Sin eso las hadas morirían.

_magia primo ad expetendas poenas ab Elia et obsit, mundare sanguine llamamo et nova. sic fiat_

al escurar ese canto todas las hadas se pusieron felices esto solo traería mejoras.

Muy cerca del reino de las hadas, los elfos estaban preparándose para el viaje ellos siempre habían sido los primeros en responder al cantico por lo que al escucharlo decidieron desplazarse al lugar acordado.

Los centauros hacían lo mismo equinox llevaba a sus mejores tropas para seguirlo.

* * *

/ en el océano entre china y Japón/

Chesery y Loto se reían como locos sus planes habían funcionado, los humanos se peleaban entre si mientras sus razas estaban seguras.

_magia primo ad expetendas poenas ab Elia et obsit, mundare sanguine llamamo et nova. sic fiat_

todos los nekos y kitsunes al escuchar eso se detuvieron y se tele trasportaron al gran templo lunar al rezar.

No querían llegar impuros a la ceremonia.

Por lo que según dicta la tradición.

Purificarían sus cuerpos.

Bebiendo todo el vino y sake del templo.

Hasta estar libres de todo mal.

* * *

/ Gringotts Banco/

Oro veía como el primer banco que piso, se estaba cayendo a pedazos.

Era triste para un duende ver, como el trabajo de sus ancestros perecía ante él.

_magia primo ad expetendas poenas ab Elia et obsit, mundare sanguine llamamo et nova. sic fiat_

oro escucho la canción junto con los demás duendes.

Se sintieron eufóricos, olvidaron su tristeza e iniciaron su viaje a los monumentos de basalto.

Aunque se fueron festejando con mucha comida y hembras.

* * *

/ en Estados Unidos de América/

Heros veía su cuchilla que tenía por mano.

La sangre en su cuerpo mitad ser humano mitad metank siempre le había sido útil y esta no fue la excepción.

Ordeno a todas las tropas mecánicas que creo dejar de obedecer a los humanos y apagarse hasta nuevo aviso.

Y luego mato al presidente de estados unidos.

_magia primo ad expetendas poenas ab Elia et obsit, mundare sanguine llamamo et nova. sic fiat_

se inició a reír.

Finalmente, esto estaba por ponerse interesante.

Se sentó en la silla de la oficina oval y rio.

* * *

/en el ministerio de magia británico/

Un lugar de decadencia era la descripción del ministerio, el edificio era un lugar desolado siendo solo cuidado por los pocos auroes que aun creían que las cosas mejorarían.

En su oficina estaba el actual ministro Albus Dumbledore.

El hombre estaba pensando muy profundamente, como era que todo el mundo no entendía que todo lo que hacía era por el bien mayor.

Por el bien para los humanos, por el bien de que el fuera recordado por crear una paz entre las 2 clases de humanos.

Pero no nadie lo quería ayudar en su lucha, inclusive sus aliados más cercanos como lo eran los miembros de la orden del fénix habían fallado y ahora todos los magos internacionales lo veía como un tipo de dictador cruel.

Solo no le quitaban su título de jefe supremo de los magos porque nadie quería tomar el puesto cuando la economía mundial y una guerra mundial estaba sucediendo.

Los magos literalmente estaban divididos en 2 facciones.

Las que lo odiaban y las que querían venganza.

Si ese era el mundo, nadie lo escuchaba él era el más sabio, ¿porque no lo escuchaban?

_Señor Dumbledore. _Desde la chimenea alguien le hablaba.

El viejo hombre se acercó, en las llamas estaba el ministro de Dinamarca.

S_i, Magnus. _El mago lo vio con asco.

_Dumbledore, como sabrás gracias a tus acciones se ha checo el canto de las 12 razas, es necesario que se reúna, el consejo internacional para decidir quiénes irán a la reunión, espero que te presentes en 2 horas, todos ya estarán ahí._ El hombre parecía en verdad molesto con el ministro ingles

_De hecho, no, yo pensé. _Inicio su discurso el director.

_No harás nada sin que el consejo lo apruebe, no queremos que nos metas en más problemas._ Dijo el ministro de Dinamarca. _Adiós. _Las llamas se apagaron.

Albus se sentó en su silla y contemplo la percha vacía de fawkes su fénix, quien un día desapareció sin rompiendo su lazo de familiares, ahora él estaba solo, estaba pensando en que hacer.

Él no sabía cómo era esa reunión, pero si todo salía bien él podría manipular a todos los presentes para que le ayudaran en el bien mayor, si él podía hacerlo, él es un mago tan o más grande de Merlín.

* * *

/monumentos de basalto/ 2 semanas después/

Grandes tiendas de campaña, túneles subterráneos, viviendas en los bosques próximos, pozos de agua y granjas improvisadas era lo que rodeaba a los monumentos de basalto.

Antiguamente los monumentos de basalto eran un imponente palacio, construido para adorar a lord mask por los primeros hombres, este palacio estaba en la línea media de la magia, donde estaba el portal de midgard.

Ahora los momentos de basalto eran unas cuantas torres de unos 5 metros y una mesa con 12 sillas de piedra, para los muggle este lugar no existía pues nadie había logrado encontrarlo en más de 2000 años.

Pero ahora las 12 razas se habían unido.

Como la canción lo dijo las 12 razas se deban reunir.

En 2 semanas el lugar abandonado ahora era, un verdadero mercado para las 12 razas, hadas volando por todo el lugar, los centauros y hombres lobos cuidando a los animales de granja, los elfos y los cuervos discutiendo por territorio.

Además de eso había múltiples enfrentamientos entre algunos gigantes con los nekos y kitsunes.

Pero como siempre todo esto era para aparentar, 11 de las 12 razas y sus sub rasas le eran leales a Lord Mask, por lo que no había un verdadero problema.

Pronto varios humanos iniciaron a llegar a la zona, eran brujas y magos de distintos puntos del planeta.

Había franceses, americanos, africanos, asiáticos, orientales, ingleses y rusos.

Varios de ellos traían transmisores de radio, era el único medio de comunicación actual.

Para aumentar más la tensión, el Ministro inglés llego por medio de un traslador, esto causo la ira d_e_ muchos, esta era tierra santa, y profanarla de tal manera era impensable.

Pero al viejo mago poco le importaba eso, en cuanto llego saludo a sus viejos conocidos, estos lo trataron distantes y con malos modales, él había sido quien los metió en este lio.

Albus Dumbledore se sentía ofendido porque todos lo trataban tan mal, el solo buscaba el bien mayor, que nadie lo podía entender.

Tras unos minutos de instalarse en una parte de los monumentos de basalto, varios magos y brujas fueron a recorrer este mercado improvisado, con la excusa de obtener alimento, aunque en realidad la mayoría de ellos tenían otros planes.

_¿Qué está pasando? _Pregunto Dumbledore a sus guardas espaldas.

Kingsley y Simmons.

_Muchos están recorriendo el mercado. _Informo Kingsley.

_Si, aunque escuche que no usan dinero, sino trueque, si me disculpan, voy a ver si me cambian un caldo de camarón por mi reloj._ Dijo el seguidor de lord mask mientras se perdida entre los corredores llenos de semi demonios y hombres lobo.

_Tal vez, tengan algo dulce._ Dijo el anciano mago. _Vuelvo en un rato Kingsley._

Como si fuera un leproso todos se apartaron de él, hombre lobo, vampiros, gigantes, cualquier criatura cercana a él se alejaba.

El caminaba tranquilo hasta que llego frente a un local que era atendido, por un humano o eso aparentaba pues tenía orejas de elfo.

_Buenas tardes, que quiere a cambio de estos caramelos de limón._ Señalo un plato lleno de el dulce.

_Quianto, texis. _Pregunto una vieja mujer que estaba sentada junto al semi humano.

_Dice que ofreces._ Dijo el semi humano.

_Mmm veamos tengo, unas cuantas cosas. _El hombre saco de sus túnicas, un reloj de oro, un telescopio, un anillo, varios dulces que tenía, su varita y un frasco con sangre de dragón.

_Anevos, artus trago._ Dijo la anciana.

_El frasco de sangre de dragón._ Contesto el semi humano.

El director le dio el frasco y a cambio recibió los dulces.

Continuo con su camino, entonces algo curioso paso, vio como Simón delator estaba hablando muy animadamente con Heros Ksam, esto era sospechoso.

Se acercó al local de comida donde los dos hablaban.

Pero mientras más se acercaba pudo ver a otras personalidades influyentes.

Vlat te, Cerbero, el representante mundial de los elfos Noro y a Oro el duende por el que el mundo mágico estaba sin dinero.

Además, flotando sobre ellos estaban una kitsune y un Neko.

Iba a entrar al local, pero fue detenido por 2 seres con ropas árabes, mascadas en sus rostros, piel azul, ojos rojos y 2 espadas curvas.

_O siento, anciano, pero unió privada et. _Hablaban con un extraño asentó al mismo tiempo los guardianes.

_Solo quiero presentar mis saludos a ellos. _Insistió el director, pero una mano lo tomo por detrás.

Escucho el ruido de unos cascos, al voltear tras de él estaba un centauro con arco y flechas en su espalda, llevaba una extraña prenda que cubría su cola y sus patas equinas.

_Quítate anciano._ Dijo mientras empujaba a Dumbledore y con sus pesuñas le echaba tierra sobre su ropa.

_Genart equinoz._ Hablaron a ves los 2 soldados.

_¡He equinox!, únete a la cena!_ Grito Cerbero mientras alzaba una pierna de pollo.

_Oye, ¡ese no es Dumbledore!_ Grito el neko con un elegante traje negro con rojo.

De pronto sin dudarlo todas las criaturas presentes lo señalaban y algunas lo veían con odio.

_¡Traidor!_ Grito un semi duende que le lanzo un tomate.

Y de pronto más alimentos y basuras le fueron arrojadas con mucha intensidad y vigor.

Tanto que mientras se alejaba no pudo notar como Howkter Simmons era uno de los presentes en el local de comida.

* * *

/ 2 días después/ 9: 15 pm/

Era una noche de luna a 3 / 4 lista para ser llena.

En torno a una gran mesa con 12 lugares disponibles se habían sentado las 12 razas.

Cada uno de los representantes de las razas tenia a 2 guarda espaldas tras de él y mucho más lejos de ellos estaban los sabios o líderes políticos más importantes de dicha raza.

Los elfos llegaron primero y su representante electo fue Noro representando a los guardianes del bosque.

Luego llegaron Cerbero por los lican o hijos de los canes.

Vlad te rey vampiro representando a las criaturas que no salen al sol.

Amazonia representando a los gigantes tanto de hielo, de fuego y los humanoides.

Song en representación de las sirenas, veelas, tritones, ninfas, kapas y musas.

Oro representando a los duendes, trolles y seres similares.

Equinox representando a los centauros, los medio hombres como quimeras, manticoras, hombres escorpión entre otros.

Chestery y Loto representando a los seres mágicos cambia forma nekos, kitsunes, tanuquis, saríguelas, entre otros.

Hugo Y Tim representantes de los seres alados y del desierto.

Heros quien representaba a los seres de extintos véase demonios, metank e íncubos.

Niz una pequeña ser alado con varios colores rodeándolo, ella era la reina de las hadas, seres muy antiguos, que le eran leales a Lord Mask.

Y para sorpresa de muchos Albus Dumbledore, él se había auto seleccionado como líder del comité internacional de magos para ser el representante de su especie.

Todos los representantes de las 12 razas estaban esperando a que dieran las 9: 30 en ese momento seria en que la reunión iniciaría.

* * *

/hell/ fosa de las almas/ 9**:**00 pm/

Death deidad de la muerte, señora de las almas, maestra de los misterios y suma líder de la oscuridad, estaba enojada.

Nunca desde que inició su servicio como la diosa de la muerte, había tenido tanto trabajo en tan poco tiempo.

_**No, almas no natas van en la fila de la derecha, almas en batalla a la del centro.**_ Gritaba desde su mansión flotante, mientras las almas de los mortales eran escoltadas por los esqueletos a la fosa de la eternidad donde se iniciaría su expiación o en caso de haber obrado mal serian condenadas a un tormento por algún tiempo._** Chinos a la derecha, indios a la izquierda, hombres en la línea azul y mujeres en la roja.**_ Gritaba la deidad mientras intentaba coordinar todo lo que pasaba en su mundo.

"_**¿Muchos problemas?".**_ Pregunto Mask mientras estaba flotando a su lado.

Death tenía sus dedos masajeando sus cienes.

_**Por caos es en verdad mucho trabajo, hacía más de 20 Heras que no tenía tantos problemas.**_ Comentó mientras sentía un ligero dolor en su vientre._** Ha no puede ser, a este ritmo no lo poder manejar.**_ Admitió Death.

"_**¿Quién resolvió la crisis del caos? ¿Quién superviso la gran guerra de los 9 reinos? ¿Quién vivió la purga Asgardina? ¿Quién controlo las 2 grandes guerras midgiarnas?"**_ Le pregunto mask.

_**Ya, sé que es tu discurso motivacional, ya se, bueno oye no tienes cosas que hacer.**_ Death volvió a sentir ese dolor en su vientre.

"_**Bueno, nos vemos".**_ Mask uso un portal para desaparecer de hell.

* * *

/monumento de basalto/

Y así inicio.

Lord Mask se hizo presente y se sentó en el pilar central.

"_**como se ha solicitado, se presidirá una junta de las 12 razas donde, por la sangre derramada más sangre se derramará para solucionar el problema".**_ Mask hablo mientras todos en la mesa lo escuchaban._** "para demostrar que se raza está comprometida en esto deben mostrar la pieza de confianza dada a su raza."**_ Ordeno.

Así cada uno de los lideres saco la pieza.

Noro puso un naipe viejo, Vlad puso una copa de vidrio vieja, Cerbero con un guante tomo una moneda de plata, amazonia puso un pequeño escarabajo, Song la concha de un caracol, Equinox la punta de una flecha, Oro una pieza de oro, Chestery un diente de león, Hugo el ojo de vidrio de su hermano, Heros un hueso, Niz un diente y al final todos esperaban a que Dumbledore presentara la pieza de su raza un trozo de cabello.

Pero este no lo hizo, no sabía cuál era y no se la habían dado.

_Entonces vino aquí sin la prueba de su raza._ Comento con burla Heros quien sabia porque la pieza no estaba con el viejo hombre.

_No, lo lamento, pero no me la han dado, pero les garantizo que mi juicio es el mejor._ Se defendió el viejo hombre, mientras tras del todos los magos internacionales se peleaban por saber dónde estaba la pieza._ Ya que siempre hago todo por el bien mayor. _Todos estaban atónitos, esa la peor excusa que habían escuchado.

Esto causo una carcajada por parte de Cerbero.

Las hadas iniciaron a hablar, bueno solo los seres que hablan hadaliano las entendería.

Para un inexperto se escuchaban como unas pequeñas campanas de viento.

_Concuerdo con el hada._ Noro hablo._ Esta reunión debe seguir, el mundo está en riesgo, si no pueden demostrar su valía, seguir si ellos debemos._ El elfo sonrió.

_Propongo un caso de negación para la autoridad para elegir._ Comento Vlad.

Muchos asintieron.

_¡No puede hacerlo!_ Grito Dumbledore golpeado con sus 2 manos la mesa.

Acto seguido todos los guardas espaldas y criaturas les apuntaron con sus armas.

El hada volvió a hablar.

_¿Qué está diciendo? _Pregunto el ministro de magia.

El hada volvió a hablar, solo que ahora en lugar de ser campanas sonaba como una motosierra a toda potencia.

_Lo que el hada dice, sin todas las groserías, es que ¿porque deberíamos de escuchar a una raza que ha derramado tanta sangre desde el día que creo? Algo de un arma y no creo que una cabra deba meter su cabeza en esa parte la anatomía de un dragón, no cabría._ Tradujo Noro quien intentaba calmar al diminuto ser.

_Ustedes han matado a muchos humanos!._ Se defendió el mago.

Acto seguido, todos los presentes se le quedaron viendo.

El en su mente pensaba que era porque su comentario era tan sabio que le darían la razón.

Pero la verdad estas miradas eran de incredulidad, pena ajena y odio.

"_**en vista de que la 12 raza no puede presentar su pieza, no me queda otra opción que declarara no habilis para el voto"**_ hablo mask.

Haciendo que todos guardaran silencio y esperaran su sabio juicio.

De pronto varios magos iniciaron a protestar y sus gritos enojaron a las demás criaturas.

Tanto que las 12 razas se alzaron he iniciaron a discutir entre sí.

Esto no estaba planeado.

Sin más Mask suspiro y uso un poco de su magia para tranquilizar el habiente.

Hizo caer un rayo tras de él.

Esto calmo a todos.

"_**pueden seguir aquí, para escuchar si lo desean, pero si no será mejor que se vayan y nada de opinar entienden".**_ Dijo Lord mask mientras los pliegues de su capa se ponían en los hombros (en el caso de la reina hada sobre su diminuta cabeza) y los volvía a sentar._** "tranquilícense esta es una reunión de paz".**_ Hablo tranquilamente mientras un rayo caía tras de él.

Todos tragaron saliva.

Así los diálogos iniciaron.

Al principio solo eran unas presentaciones informando la veracidad y los sucesos actuales de sus razas.

Luego pasaron a los temas que acontecían gracias a los humanos.

En cada momento las cosas se exaltaban.

Muchos se asombraban al escuchar las masacres a sus razas y como las personas humanas los odiaban porque pensaban que eran aliados de los magos.

Todas las 11 razas aseguraban que preferían en abandonar a la raza humana a seguir soportando su maldito error.

En todo momento Dumbledore se sentía molesto, como es que estos idiotas no comprendían que todo lo hacía por el bien mayor, que era lo mejor para los humanos.

_¡Propongo que se haga una nueva purga!_ Grito Heros mientras sonreía.

Al igual que los otros miembros de la flor.

Finalmente había llegado el momento que habían estado esperando desde hace casi 10 años.

El hada volvió a hablar esta vez su voz parecía un tipo de flauta.

_Sé que su raza está en contra del derramamiento de sangre._ Hablo Noro, desde siempre los elfos habían sido considerados seres pacíficos y sin mal por lo que su razonamiento y apagamiento místico y social con las hadas era muy íntimo, era una relación casi simbiótica. _Pero en este caso solo sería como cuando un árbol es atacado por un hongo._ Hablo.

El hada soltó un ruido semejante al trinado de algún ave.

_¿Qué dijo?_ Pregunto el director.

_La traducción es que está de acuerdo, siempre y cuando no le digan que pase._ Contesto Oro.

_Misión para purga._ Dijo Vlad.

_¡No pueden! _Grito un mago.

Mask alzo su mano y lo desapareció.

"_**¿Qué parte de sin opinar no entiende?**_" pregunto mask mientras descendía desde su punto alto en los monumentos de basalto.

Todos se calmaron.

"_**yo soy el mediador y, por lo tanto, acepto la moción"**_ dijo tranquilamente una vez alzo la mano._** "a favor"**_ pregunto.

Todos los humanos se veían entre sí, esto no podía estar pasando, ellos no podían opinar y todo debido a que su representante no traía lo que los identificaba.

¿Por qué ese hombre estaba en ese lugar? ¿quién lo puso?

Dumbledore veía con horror como el primero en alzar la mano fue el vampiro Vlad a quien él le arranco las alas.

Después siguieron los hombres lobo, duendes, gigantes, hasta que al final las hadas se abstuvieron de votar.

"_**10 votos y 2 abstenciones"**_ suspiro mask. _**"por democracia mágica se acepta la moción de la purga"**_ mask sonrió tras su máscara._** "como siempre, la purga deberá erradicar un 95 por ciento de la población humana total, dejando solo un 5 por ciento que debe ser seleccionado con anterioridad"**_ decreto.

Muchos jadeos y gritos sonaron ante esto.

Los magos se quedaron helados.

95 % de la población humana, por Merlín esa era una cantidad inimaginable.

Mientras en los diversos países que contaban con una emisora de radio en el lugar, todos sus habitantes tenían miedo, miedo en verdad.

Ellos no tenían voz o voto en ese asunto debido a que su líder "legítimamente" electo, no había llevado su pieza a la reunión y ahora las otras razas quienes en estos momentos sufrían por las acciones de representante humano, votaron en contra de su raza.

Era impensable, esa reunión se suponía que mejoraría las cosas, pero no.

Mientras tanto una persona estaba por sufrir en el momento menos apropiado una laguna mental por su edad.

_No pueden hacerlo, no pueden. _Hablo Dumbledore._ ¡No lo ven!, ¡todo esto es por el bien mayor!, ustedes no pueden, no ven que solo los humanos pueden salvar este mundo._ Habló muy fuerte el hombre._ USTEDES NO PUEDEN HACERLO!, QUE NO VEN QUIEN SOY!_ Grito el mago._YO SOY ALBUS DUMBLEDORE, EL MAGO MAS SABIO DESDE MERLIN, YO SE LO QUE ES MEJOR PARA TODOS USTEDES, YO SOY EL MAS SABIO YO SOY LA PERSONA MAS PODEROSA, USTEDES DEBEN OBEDESERME, YO HICE TODO PARA EL BIEN MAYOR, PARA NUESTRO BIEN MAYOR._ A cada palabra muchos solo escuchaban al hombre como un lunático, en verdad pensaba eso.

Dumbledore siguió hablando y hablando sobre las constantes reformas que el haría, como el bien mayor que el quería se haría ante cualquier cosas y como seria alabado por toda la historia.

"_**eso no importa nada"**_ dijo mask mientras calmaba a los ánimos._** "usted no puede opinar así que mejor cayese y escuche"**_ ordeno mientras varios dementores iniciaba a aparecer sobre el lugar.

Los magos sacaron sus varitas listas para atacar, pero los dementores parecían no estar interesados en ellos pues estaban levitando esperando algo.

_Si me permite mencionar._ Heros hablo mientras, ponía un gran libro sobre la mesa. _Este es el 5 por ciento de la población humana, optima que merece sobrevivir, se le informara a cada uno de ellos que si tiene familia esta estará segura, deberán recibir su carta a mas tarda 24 horas después de que la purga inicie._ Hablo Heros a través de la radio mágica inglesa, mientras las demás traducían el mensaje.

De inmediato todas las personas rogaron que su nombre estuviera en la lista de ese libro.

De nuevo el ruido de las campanas hizo que todos vieran al Hada.

_¿Qué dijo? _Pregunto Howkter quien sonreía listo para matar a Dumbledore.

_¿Cuándo será la purga?_ Contesto Noro.

Los 10 miembros de la flor de la muerte, se vieron entre sí, todos ellos sabían que era el momento.

_Inmediatamente._ Hablo con una sonrisa Chestery.

Los humanos presentes sintieron como todas las miradas caían sobre ellos todos apuntaron sus varitas y se protegían entre sí.

"_**mis monumentos de basalto, son un lugar neutral"**_ dijo mask mientras volvía a levitar sobre el lugar.

Los humanos suspiraron aliviados.

"_**pero si alguien ataca, esa neutralidad se acaba **_"hablo.

Howkter sonrió, se alegó de Dumbledore y activo su hechizo de cambio ropa.

Todos veían con horror como, el hombre vestido de uniforme ministerialita, cambiaba sus ropas por, unas botas de piel de dragón, un pantalón negro, un chaleco de piel de dragón cubierto por una gabardina negra con plumas y al final esa mascara.

_¡Tu! _Dijo kingsley mientras le apuntaba, mas no ataco pues sabía que si lo hacia todo esto acabaría como un cardumen rodeado de delfines.

_Sí, yo solo sigo ordenes de mi maestro._ Se inclinó frente a mask.

_¡TODOS SABRAN QUIEN ERES!_ Grito un mago, mientras señalaba las radios, pero para su sorpresa los magos en esta no estaban emitiendo.

_No lo creo. _Una persona se alzó en el pedestal donde estaban todas las emisoras de radio juntas._ Todos aquí le somos leales a DIOS. _La voz provino de nada más y nada menos que Simón delator quien traía una extraña sotana morada y su mirada estaba perdido en la admiración a Lord Mask.

_¡DIOS!_ Gritaron todos los corresponsales y locutores de la radio enviados a ese lugar.

Los magos no entendían lo que estaba pasando.

Dumbledore no comprendía para nada lo que estaba viendo.

Como era posible que su mano derecha en el ministerio Howkter Simmons fuera aquel que causo este problema y como era posible que Simón Delator tuviera tantos seguidores en su loca secta de adoración a Lord Mask y todos ellos dispuestos a traicionar a los humanos.

_**Jaque.**_ Hablo mask desde el cielo.

Howkter asintió y disparo su hechizo.

"_Avada kedavra"_ grito y golpeo a Kingsley.

Ahí fue donde todo se descontrolo los representantes de las 10 razas dieron la orden de atacar mientras, las hadas se refugiaban bajo la protección de Harry.

Pronto los magos se vieron superados en número y en fuerza.

Los hombres lobo, centauros y Vampiros habían matado a la mitad de ellos y todavía los gigantes no se metían en la lucha.

Los locutores iniciaron a trasmitir la mentira ya ensayada "! ALBUS DUMBLEDORE ATACO A LORD MASK!_"_ con esa noticia todos los locutores se centraron en contar la batalla.

Mientras tanto Howkter estaba teniendo problemas.

Sus viejos amigos aurores lo habían rodeado.

_¡Traidor!_ Grito uno mientras le lanzaba una bombarda.

Howkter lo esquivo y usando su varita se convirtió a sí mismo en su forma animaga.

Un híbrido de perro y lobo, con varias heridas en su cuerpo, el pelo todo alzada por la adrenalina, los dientes y garras más filosos que las espadas y una mirada manchada por la sangre.

Solo le vasto envestir y dar una mordida al cuello para matar a ese auror que lo llamo traidor.

Mientras tanto Vlad te bebía la sangre de una mujer que al parecer había sido la ministra de Francia, la mujer aún estaba viva mientras él se alimentaba de ella por lo que no la mataría solo la dejaría sentirse parte de algo.

Lo mismo que cerbero había hecho con 3 niños pequeños que habían sido abandonados por su padre apenas tuvo tiempo de huir.

Amazonia estaba feliz mientras aplastaba los cráneos de algunos hombres.

Dumbledore estaba corriendo junto con los demás ministros quienes juntos evitaban ser vencidos.

Pronto en el cielo todos vieron con asombro como los dementores volaban alrededor de Lord Mask esperando, este extendió la mano señalándolo.

Y los dementores volaron presurosos contra él.

El junto con otros abandonaron el lugar mientras otros corrían con la muerte más dolorosa que existía ser besados por dementores.

* * *

/ en el castillo Hogwarts/ mismo día /hace 1 hora/

Todos los Ravenclaw estaban sentados alrededor de la gran radio que Elisa había trasfigurado para que pudiera escucha el evento.

Fue una sorpresa el escuchar la palabra Purga y aun mas las acciones del director.

Muchos tenían miedo.

95 % de personas a nivel mundial moriría y el resto quien sabe que les pasaría.

Cedric diggory quien estaba sentado a los pies de Elisa.

Quien estaba sentada sobre la espalda de 3 hufflepuff, sus nuevos, matones.

Cedric se podía considerar lo mas cercano a un novio que Elisa tenia, pues él era su confidente, no le ponía tantas trabas y le dejaba a cargo de los otros en ocasiones.

Elisa parecía pensativa, como si esperara algo.

De pronto Luna se paró de los brazos de Rolf Scarmander y se acercó a Elisa.

Cual si fuera una reina Luna se inclinó ante Elisa.

_En 45 minutos iniciara todo. _Comento la rubia.

Eso era lo que Elisa había esperado.

Desde hace 2 años todo ravenclaw, unos pocos gryffindor y casi todo hufflepuff le eran leales, he así que ella les conto su plan para sobrevivir a la purga y como ellos eran los aliados de lord Mask.

Por lo que finalmente había llegado la hora.

A través de los retratos se le aviso a todos los alumnos miembros de este plan que la hora había llegado.

Poco después.

Amos Diggory llego para informarles que la directora los quería a todos en el gran salón.

Hoy había sido el día en que varias familias miembros de la orden del fénix habían decidido refugiarse en el castillo de Hogwarts.

Todas pensaban que ese sería el lugar más seguro.

Cosa que, si bien era cierto, era un lugar seguro, pero no para los no dignos.

Danny se acercó a ella, acompañado de sus padres, estos iniciaron a hablar y las palabras de su padre le molestaron.

_Dumbledore es inocente, seguro esos monstruos lo inculparon_. Hablo tan fuerte que todos los miembros de la orden afirmaron que una verdad.

Elisa simplemente decidió ignora a esos seres inferiores, ella sabía que no sobrevivirían, ellos eran cavernícolas que veían el fuego y metían la mano aun cuando se quemaban.

Elisa como siempre se vio rodeada por los hombres más fuertes y leales que había en la escuela, ya no era por amor o atracción que la defendían, no ahora la defendían por una lealtad tan inquebrantable que preferían morir a fallarle, ya lo había comprobado con uno de ellos.

Pero por el momento aquí estaban.

Reunido en el gran comedor donde Dumbledore había aparecido con una gran parvada de cuervos que presurosos volaron en todas direcciones escapando.

Todos veían al director, de pronto la radio mágica inicio a sonar muy fuerte.

"_AYUDA LOS DEMENTORES ESTÁN DESTRUYENDO TODO EL CALLEGON DIAGON, NOS LLEGAN REPORTES QUE ESTÁN SOBRE AZKABAN Y EN EL CENTRO DEL LONDERES, MUGGLE POR FAVOR ENVIEN AUYUU…" _solo se escucha estática.

Hubo un incómodo silencio que fue roto por una aparición.

Al instante todos gritaron, espantados.

Pero sobre todos ellos estaba sobre volando Lord Mask.

_¡Cómo te a través a estar aquí! _Grito minerva.

Mask simplemente alzo su mano y la mujer desapareció.

Un deja vu ocurrió igualmente la había matado antes.

"_**He venido, a anunciar quienes son dignos de ser salvados de la purga"**_ comento mask.

Muchos iniciaron a murmura y algunos a suplicar.

De inmediato Dumbledore inicio a tramar su nuevo plan para acción.

_Señor mask si me permite sugerir. _Antes de terminar de hablar mask alzo la mano y el hombre cayó al piso noqueado.

"_**ya tengo a las personas seleccionadas y solo ellos decidirán si sobrevivirán".**_ Mask saco su lista.

Nadie morirá. Hablo fuerte y claro Sirius Black quien se trasformó en su forma de perro similar al grim y salto en un intento de morder a Mask.

Mas en pleno vuelo fue interceptado por otro animago, convertido en un perro mitad lobo.

Quien en estos momentos se estaba enfrascando en una lucha de mandíbulas y patas contra el último de los black.

Inmediatamente Remus corrió para ayudar a su amigo.

Pero fue golpeado fuertemente en el estómago, por el carnero más grande que jamás había visto.

_Simmons, Delator!__. _Murmuro Lily al reconocer las formas animagas de sus viejos amigos.

Un ruido llamo la atención de todos.

Eran cascos como de caballos.

Todos voltearon a ver una pared del gran comedor, la cual fue rota por varios golpes propiciados por los gigantes quienes en compañía de los centauros estaban listos para luchar.

Todos los magos jóvenes y adultos alzaron sus varitas listas para iniciar el combate.

_Todos juntos._ Dijo Daniel mientras apuntaba su varita.

Junto a él estaban Ron y su amia Hermione.

Los gryffindor asintieron ante las palabras de Daniel.

La orden del fénix por su parte estaba distraída protegiendo a Dumbledore.

Por lo que James esperaba que sus hijos solucionarán todo.

Aunque aún entre la multitud no veía a Harry, esperaba que estuviera bien.

_A la cuenta de 3. _Hablo Daniel.

_Uno._ Dijo Hermione mientras apuntaba su varita a un centauro.

_Dos. _Dijo ron mientras alzaba su varita.

_Tres._ Dijo Daniel, dispuesto a lanzar el primer hechizo.

_¡Avada kedavra!_ Grito alguien entre la multitud.

El hechizo fue rápido y efectivo, dándole directo en el pecho a Ron Weasly.

_¡RON! _ grito la madre del mismo mientras corría a su sostener el cuerpo de su hijo.

_Bombarda máxima._ Grito esa misma voz.

El hechizo dio directo en Ginny weasly quien estaba al lado de Danny.

De la joven solo quedaron sus pies.

_¿Quién eres? _Pregunto Arthur weasly, mientras la persona se identificaba.

Elisa rodeada de sus guardas espaldas, sonrió.

_Elisa?_ Lily estaba llorando, incrédula que su hija hubiera hecho eso.

_Diría que lo siento, pero mentiría._ Dijo Elisa mientras un escudo mágico evitaba la patética maldición lanzada por Percy.

_¿Por qué? _Pregunto molly llorando.

_Una buena esposa no se queja._ Dijo Elisa, nadie entendía esas palabras._ No es así, molly. _Se rio fuertemente._ ARTELIA!._ Grito lanzando su maldición personal.

Había pasado 2 años torturando traidores para obtener esa maldición, la cual es capaz de superar al crucio en dolor y aun mas es capaz de destruir la mente de la persona.

AHHHH!. Grito la regordeta mujer mientras se retorcía de dolor, a cada segundo que pasaba sentía que su piel era picada con miles de agujas al rojo vivo.

_Elisa! ¡Para! _Ordeno Danny encarándola.

Bueno a sus guardas espaldas.

_¿Por qué haces esto? Eres mi hermana y ellos son tus amigos._ Hablo Danny.

Ninguna criatura o mago atacaba todos estaban centrados en este drama familiar.

_Mis amigos? Buuu…JJAJAJJAJAJ!._ Elisa se reía malvadamente._ Ellos no son ni mis, ni los tuyos, jajaja es gracioso en verdad crees que esa bola, de parásitos y idiotas son tus amigos danny, no ellos solo están contigo porque creen que eres el elegido, de una estúpida profecia que nunca se_ cumplirá. Danny iba a negar pero por un momento su mente decidio pensar y razonar las palabras de su hermana, descubriendo que habia verdad en ellas. _ pero eso no importara ahora en nuestro nuevo mundo, un mundo donde solo las personas apropiadas escogidas _¿no_ Harry? _Pegunto Elisa.

Muchos buscaron al otro Potter.

Hasta que se dieron cuenta que alguien se reía.

"_**si ese era nuestro nuevo mundo."**_ mask se quitó su máscara revelando el rostro de Harry Potter.

Ante el shock de todos.

El viejo anciano se puso de pie entre dificultades.

_¿Qué está pasando? _Pregunto Dumbledore.

Harry simplemente sonrió y alzo su mano.

**_"Memori"._** Alzo su mano y activo el hechizo en todos los humanos.

Viendo el futuro y la vida que no fue.

_Digamos que simplemente, estoy corrigiendo el error más grande que este universo creo._ Dijo Harry mientras se volvía a poner la máscara _**"ustedes"**_ alzo la mano.

_No puedes._ Dijo Hermione mientras encaraba a mask. _¡Tu solo eres un impostor!_ Grito enojado.

Harry alzo su mano.

_**"Acción varitas de enemigo".**_ Al hacer eso las varitas de la orden del fénix y de los estudiantes no afiliados a Elisa fueron atraídas a su mano._** 2 yo no soy un impostor, yo solo soy el peon que se convierte en reina al llegar al otro lado del campo, soy la pieza que rige el tablero, pues me comunico con quien esta jugando, he visto lo que ustedes hacen y me he hartado"**_ harry alzo la mano."_** sera su fin"**_ todos estabn listos para morir.** "_sin embargo no en mis manos_"** señalo a elisa.

_quienes me son leales serán perdonados el resto morirá._ ordeno._ sin prisioneros. _alzo su varita y la apunto contra su madre.

_avada kedavra!. _grito sin ni siquiera pestañear.

_LILY!._ Severus Snape salto y se interpuso entre la maldición asesina y su amada.

_mierda falle._ dijo Elisa mientras volvía a apuntar.

**"**_ Diffundio!"_ grito James mientras atacaba a su hija.

esta fue protegida por uno de su guarda espaldas.

pronto la batalla de humanos contra humanos inicio.

muchos buscaron sus varitas para defenderse, otros tomaron cualquier cosa del lugar para golpear a los matones de Elisa.

pero estos eran los Hufflepuff mas fuertes, los Ravenclaw mas listo y los gryffindor mas peligrosos.

por lo que la batalla era difícil.

la mayoría de Slytherin salieron corriendo en busca de escapar de la batalla.

mas una lluvia de flechas los acabo a todos.

algunos simplemente decidieron dejarse morir.

otros escaparon hasta el pueblo mas cercano, encontrándose una épica batalla entre Cerviles y Dementores, contra todos los magos.

mientras tanto.

jovenes contra jovenes luchaban si piedad alguna.

para muchos esta era una batalla de vida o muerte, para otros era la oportunidad de impresionar a Elisa.

pero fuera como fuera los adultos no se metian en esta batalla.

debido a 2 personas, Simon Delator y Howkter Simmons. quienes como dignos aurores combatían contra 8 de los adultos.

mientras otros intentaba, por no decir fracasaban en sus ataques contra Lord Mask, quien solo se protegía con los pliegues de su túnica evitando así el daño de cualquier hechizo o objeto contra su persona.

pronto un hechizo de calor fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper uno de los pliegues de su túnica.

este provino de nada mas y nada menos que Albus Dumbledore.

quien como digno hombre terco inicio a un discurso donde afirmaba su victoria y que se debía rendir porque era lo mejor para el bine mayor.

arto de esto Harry alzo la mano y lo atrajo ante el.

_**"yo mismo me encarare que cada libro, enunciado, palabra, imagen o hasta recuerdo de tu existencia se borrado de la historia, tu nica exististe y nunca existirá"**_ harry sujeto al hombre y de un solo movimiento con sus garras desprendió el esqueleto , de la piel y los órganos.

matando así al líder de la luz.

ante el horror de todos.

_avada kedavra!._ grito Elisa mientras mataba a su padre.

Danny no podía creer nada de lo que estaba pasando, para el todo esto era un sueño, un mal sueño, el quería despertar.

_ no es un sueño._ dijo Luna mientras se ponía frente a el. sabes tienes 2 opciones.

_sobre._ pregunto el aturdido potter.

_si desides escapar, seras el líder de un grupo de disidentes de este nuevo imperio, pero al final morirán todos ustedes._ sentencio la rubia.

_y la otra opción?._ pregunto, el no quería morir.

_si te rindes, tu y tu madre tendrán indulgencia, en 2 años te enamoraras de una bella joven ninfa y se casaran tendrás muchos hijos, una vida larga y prospera, pero como dije es tu desicion. _pronto danny fue rodeado por 6 de los guardianes de Elisa, ninguno de ellos, parecía querer atacarlo.

_decide._ dijo elisa quien tenia su varia alzada manteniendo a Hermione flotando en el aire.

la batalla seguía por todo el castillo

Sirius Black estaba enfrascado en la lucha mas grande de su vida.

el en su forma de grim luchaba contra Howkter Simmons el legendario perro de batalla.

la pelea era intensa, ya no sentía su pata derecha y su cola le dolía, por suerte el le había mordido el cuello y arañado el ojo a Simmons.

los dos sabuesos volvieron a saltar en un intento de acabarse entre si.

remus por su parte estaba en el piso sangrando por la boca y la nariz.

apenas y podía pensar, solo quería estar tranquilo, solo quería descansar.

Lily estaba luchando contra 6 de los matones de su hija, cuando un niño de unos 11 años le punto con su varita y la desmayo, después de eso ella se perdería el final de la batalla.

sin mas entre tanto caos y confusión la batalla por el castillo.

había terminado.

* * *

/ 20 días después/ howgarts próximamente castillo de la Mask/

el conteo era oficial.

quedaba un 6 % de la población total humana, la mayoría mágica y el resto eran bebes muggle salvados antes de la batalla.

aun había varios humanos prófugos pero eran seguidos de cerca por los Cerviles y por los Dementores.

el resto de ellos los elegidos y algunos que se habían unido a la batalla habían sido transportados al lugar seguro donde se les alterarían la memoria y les harían conscientes de su nueva situación.

en el castillo solo quedaron los elfos domésticos quienes estaban reparando la pared derriba y limpiando las huellas de la batalla.

otros elfos estaban limpiando el castillo de pies a cabeza.

guiados por Dobby el nuevo Elfo domestico supremo.

titulo que el había inventado para así mantener calmadas a esas criaturas leales a los magos.

ademas de Mask quien parecía feliz mientras los duendes finalmente trasportaban su nuevo trono de oro y huesos.

_**"reactiven la economía"**_ ordeno mientras se sentaba en su trono. **_" y dividan el territorio que ustedes desean"_**

los duendes sonrieron era ora de su recompensa.

**_" quiero que se convoque lo mas pronto otra reunión"_**_ le hablo a una esfera de cristal y esta paso el mensaj**e. "ademas es necesario que se prepare las fuerzas disponibles pues se acerca la batalla final"**_ hablo tranquilo mask.

viendo su nuevo castillo.

regresado a su gloria original y a sus bellos territorios.

_nunca entendí porque era tan importante este castillo._ dijo Elisa quien en estos momentos estaba parada a un lado de Harry.

**_"simple" _** se puso de pie mientras veía por la ventana el lago negro, donde las sirenas, en cooperación de las maquinas de Heros sacaban y reparaban un templo.

_¿que es simple?_ dudo Elisa.

_**" pude escoger cualquier cuidad o cualquier palacio, pero hay algo que solo Howgarts tiene"**_ Elisa lo vio curiosa mientras el veía fijamente ese templo._ **"la entrada directa a Asgard"**_ hablo felizmente.

_creí__ que esta entrada estaba bloqueada._ dudo la bruja.

_**" si lo esta, pero tenemos a alguien en asgard dispuesto a ayudarnos"**_ Harry se reclino en su trono viendo el techo encantado del castillo, simulando ser el espacio._** "que tranquilidad"**_ dijo.

_si y hace solo 5 días fue la batalla humana mas grande de la historia._ elisa se estiro._ ahora nada puede salir mal._ sonrió, peor se tapo rápido la boca.

había dicho en verdad esas palabras.

de pronto una elfina apareció a los pies del trono de Mask.

_es hora, es hora, la ama Dead, bebes, vienen!. _grito antes de desparecer.

"_**porque dijiste eso"**_ dijo Harry con una extraña mezcla de emociones, había felicidad, miedo, sorpresa y nostalgia.

_lo siento. _se disculpo Elisa.

_**"estas a cargo hasta que regrese"**_ ordeno mientras se desaprecia del lugar.

_espero que todo salga bien. _murmuro Elisa mientras se sentaba en el trono de Harry.

quien en estos momentos estaba por iniciar la batalla mas grande de su vida.

el calmar a Death durante el parto.

fin del capitulo.

* * *

.13

¿Merece reviews?,

Entre mis historias están:

El tablero de la muerte (Harry Potter) *

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Marcado (naruto)*

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry Potter) *

Imperialismo (hora de aventura) *

Un nuevo dios (Harry Potter) *

Extermino mágico (Harry Potter) *

* * *

Nos veremos en la irrealidad


	21. 2 colores

EL TABLERO DE LA MUERTE

* * *

EL TABLERO DE LA MUERTE

DISCLAIMER: Todo el material en el cual está basado esta historia pertenece a JK. Rowling y yo solo tergiversare para crear esta historia.

* * *

Irrealiti: explicación.

**Negritas: pensamientos**

**_Negritas: dioses._**

**Negritas con "": "habla la muerte y mask"**

_Cursiva: diálogos_

Normal: acciones

Lecturas o periódicos.

_Cursiva con ": "hechizos"_

* * *

Resumen: toda la vida de Harry fue un juego, lo usaron cual peón en ajedrez y al final de la partida se entera de la verdad contada por una espectadora, que ahora será quien vuelva a colocar el tablero y reiniciara la partida a cambió de las reliquias de la muerte, esta es…. La misma muerte.

(este capítulo, aunque corto en comparación con los otros va a requerir algo diferente, que ustedes tengan mente abierta, death es una deidad omnipresente y que se oculta en una forma humana, en este capítulo se podría decir que la veremos cómo realmente es)

* * *

CAPITULO 21: herederos y solo 2 colores.

* * *

/hellhim/ estado alterado/

Cualquier cristiano que viera en estos momentos el mundo que era hell pensaría que está viendo el apocalipsis.

Los grandes volcanes muertos, habían resucitado, lanzando su magma y escombros por los cielos, aumentando la temperatura terrestre, pero a su vez una terrible briza congelaba la tierra con una nieve negra.

Las almas de los muertos revoloteando libremente por todo el planeta.

Los esqueletos, dragones, gárgolas, goles, demonios, espectros y dementores luchando entre ellos por alguna extraña razón.

Tormentas de relámpagos morados golpeando la tierra dejando cráteres.

Además de terremotos que solo liberaban más almas de su aprisionamiento.

Todo esto era debido a una sola razón.

Death estaba dando a luz a sus bebes.

Mask se apareció en la mansión de death.

En la cual los elfos domésticos corrían de un lado a otro atrapando los adornos que se caían con cada sacudida de la casa.

Mask se encamino al salón principal, el cual había sido agrandado para la ocasión.

_**Hasta que llegas**__. _Comento Guerra quien apareció a los pies de mask, tenía su armadura rota, golpes en el rostro y una terrible cortada en su pierna.

_¡Amo Harry! _grito dobby quien era agitado violentamente por un gran tentáculo morado con espinas en él.

Mask suspiro, Ynir le había advertido de esto, los dioses suelen tener partos comunes casi similares a los mortales, exceptuando casos donde él bebe nace siendo un adulto o manifiesta sus dotes divinos apenas nacer.

Pero death no era una diosa común, ella era una diosa suprema y cambia formas, lo cual era un problema debido a que el dolor del parto nublaba en juicio de death y también su auto control para permanecer en una sola forma.

Por lo cual, estaría manifestando sus múltiples formas hasta terminar su parto.

Varios soldados y elfos domésticos combatían contra las extremidades extra que death tenía en estos momentos.

Cabezas de dragón, tentáculos, colas, alas, brazos y garras eran con lo que se enfrentaban.

Mientras en una cama rodeada de muchas sabanas estaba acostada death, quien intentaba mantener solo 2 cosas con su forma humanoide, su vientre y su rostro.

_**Hasta que llegas**__. _Dijo ynir mientras ponía un paño húmedo en el rostro de death y a su vez evitaba perder la cabeza por una planta carnívora gigante que surgía del cuello de la deidad. _**Tiene 2 centímetros de dilatación y las contracciones van en aumento**__._ Comento esquivando un latigazo de una de las colas de death.

"_**Mask…**_death tenía el rostro rojo con una expresión de dolor…_tu._ sus ojos se abrieron y eran totalmente negros._ ¡__**ME HICISTE ESTO!**_"Grito colérica.

Todas las extremidades dejaron de combatir contra los soldados y elfos domésticos centrando su atención directa en mask.

Las 3 cabezas de dragón se lanzaron al mismo tiempo en un intento de partir a mask por la mitad.

Este esquivo el ataque, solo para verse envuelto en varias enredaderas con espinas.

De un segundo al otro estaba en el suelo y había un gran cráter a su alrededor.

Al alzar la vista una gigantesca mano lo aplasto.

_**Bien conténgala, tiene 4 cm de dilatación.**_ Dijo Ynir mientras alzaba un escalpelo y cortaba uno de los tentáculos que la estaba estrangulando.

De pronto los ojos de death brillaron en un tono morado.

_**O no, esto será complicado**__._ Ynir inicio a brillar y un par de alas semejantes a las de mariposa salieron de su espalda, mientras la luz en su alrededor se hacía más grande.

El brillo morado envolvió la habitación y este inicio a transmutarse.

Todo se volvió de 2 colores negro y morado.

La habitación inicio a girar alrededor de ellos.

Bueno en realidad alrededor de Death.

2 gigantescas alas largas y rotas surgieron de la espalda de death, su cuerpo crecía y crecía cada vez más, pero la habitación crecía con ella, junto con la gravedad que death influía en la habitación.

Pronto mask inicio a orbitar a la colosal criatura en la que se estaba convirtiendo death.

El cuerpo de death, estaba formado de tentáculos verdes negruzcos cada uno de ellos se movía independiente mente del otro, las alas grandes y rotas iniciaron a ser cosidas por pequeños fantasmas que gritaban, las 3 bocas de dragones crecían y se golpeaban entre sí, los 2 brazos humanos de Death se convirtieron en 2 gigantescas venus atrapa moscas, pero en lugar de dientes vegetales estos eran gigantes, curvilíneos, acerados y amarillos, en lugar de bellos en las plantas tenia miles de manos.

En el centro de todo esto, aún estaba death con intentando mantener su forma humanoide.

_**Vaya, hacía años que no veía a death como vino al cosmos**__._ Comento guerra quien estaba parado sobre una mesa la cual ahora parecía ser un cometa, movida por la gravedad artificial, creada por la verdadera forma de Death.

_P__**arece que tendrás que acercarme a ella.**_Dijo Ymir mientras ella estaba montando una mecedora.

Un ruido llamo la atención de todos.

Pequeños gritos.

Los elfos domésticos, caballeros que habían estado luchando contra death y los muebles, se habían convertido en el cinturón de asteroides que giraba alrededor de Death.

… _**vaya, death me había dicho que ella era grande, pero nunca me imaginé que fuera tan grande.**_ Comento mask mientras veía a su amada.

_**AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**_una gran onda lanzó a los elfos por todos lados.

Uno choco contra mask.

_Amo Harry, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estamos girando alrededor de algo invisible? _Dijo el viejo amigo de Harry.

Mask busco una respuesta.

Guerra la dijo.

_Los seres menores a u semi-dios menor nunca podrán ver la verdadera forma de un dios superior._ Eso explicaba muchas cosas.

_**Ya vienen**__. _Dijo Ynir.

Mask asintió mientras subía a Ynir a su espalda.

Vio como todo se estaba distorsionando, la realidad que Death estaba creando, una realidad totalmente bacía, con ella en su verdadera forma y con su colosal tamaño 6 veces más grande que la estrella VY Canis.

Mask suspiro esto le iba a doler y mucho.

* * *

/en la sala del origen/

* * *

Tiempo deidad suprema veía el cosmos, una gran fuente compuesta de miles de millos de partículas brillantes, cada partícula era en realidad un planeta, cada planeta que existía daba su energía a la mana y el mana a cambió creaba vida.

Tiempo veía con mucho detenimiento el cosmos, pues 2 relojes de arena habían aparecido sobre este, totalmente básicos, cada reloj de arena representa la vida de un ser en el universo, cuando la arena en ellos es dorada viven, cuando es negra mueren, pero cuando es plateada, solo significa una cosa.

_Nacen nuevos dioses._ Comento tiempo, él no podía intervenir en lo absoluto en la creación de estos relojes, ni mucho menos romperlos si lo deseara, todo eso le concernía a nada más y nada menos que Destino.

Las cosas estaban extrañas, todos los mundos resentían la alteración en la salud de Death.

Planetas chocaban contra sus soles, soles que se extinguían, meteoritos que caían a los planetas, muertos volviendo a la vida.

Todo era un caos.

Tiempo rogaba que este caos acabase pronto.

* * *

/en Hell/

* * *

Mask corría sobre el largo tentáculo que conectaba con el hombro de Death, había corrido lo suficiente como para dar 3 vueltas a toda la tierra sin repetir lugares y apenas iba por la mitad de la extremidad.

Suspiro y abrió un portal en el espacio-tiempo, para llegar lo más cerca de Death.

Logro aparecer justo frente a su amada.

Su rostro estaba rojo, su respiración era acelerada, una mueca de dolor se dibujaba en su rostro, sus tentáculos se enrollaban en un intento de simular ser unos puños cerrados.

_**Ya casi, falta poco**__._ Informo Ynir mientras revisaba a Death._ Pero debes __**tranquilizarla, es muy arriesgado que los nuevos dioses nazcan cuando ella está en su verdadera forma**__._ Le sugirió mientras veía las 2 gigantescas alas de Death moverse muy lentamente.

"_**Mas…kkk…. ma. ta…mmee… esto. AAAAHHHAAHH! ¡DUELE!".**_ Grito death al sentir como se dilataba un poco más para dar a luz.

"_**Lo sé, pero debes volver a tu otra forma**__". _Pidió Harry.

Como respuesta death le dedico una mirada como si estuviera loco.

2 tentáculos sujetaron a mask del cuello y lo acercaron al rostro de death.

Esta estaba muy enojada y su cabello se movía como si tuviera vida propia.

"_**¡¿SABES LO QUE SE SIENTE PASAR UNA SANDIA POR EL ORDIFICIO DE UNA AJUGA, ¡¿LO SABES?!, SE SIENTE HORIBLE, EL DOLOR NUBLA MI MENTE NO PUEDO PENSAR CON CLARIDAD". **_Grito death mientras se retorcía de dolor.

Mask lo comprendió death, en su vida había sentido dolor, de hecho, en su vida de deidad había sentido algo.

Pero también sabía que ella tenía una gran voluntad, el en estos momentos no podía hacer nada para ayudarla. Ella estaba por su cuenta.

"_**Tú, lograste alterar el tiempo, tu destruiste a XELON, tu encerraste a caos y tu controlas las almas, Death, tu puedes controlar lo que desees, contrólate a ti misma, no lo hagas por mi sino por ellos".**_ Suplico mask.

Death inhalo profundamente., muy profundamente.

En un parpadeo la habitación había vuelto a la normalidad.

_**Ya vienen.**_Grito Ynir mientras empujaba a mask y lo tiraba al piso de obsidiana de la mansión. _**¡Quiero todos mis materiales aquí para ayer!**_Ordeno Ynir y los elfos domésticos le trajeron las mantas, agua caliente y algunas hierbas._**Cuando te diga pujas**__._ Ordeno Ynir.

Death asintió, ya quería que ese dolor acabase.

_**Uno, dos, tres, ¡PUJA!**_ Ordeno la diosa de la medicina.

Mask le había dado su mano en señal de apoyo a death, ella se la rompió en el primer apretó.

Mientras death pujaba, en los cielos de la tierra una gran cantidad de estrellas fugaces recorrían los cielos, pintándolos de muchos colores, pero todas al final se extinguían.

_**Veo su cabello**__._ Dijo Ynir._ ¡__**PUJA**__!_ Ordeno de nuevo.

Death lo hizo, mientras frente a Asgard, todas estrellas maduras, murieron instantáneamente, así como animales que debían haberse extinguido hace muchas eras.

_**Ya viene, solo otra vez, ¡vamos Death PUJA!**_Ordeno Ynir.

_**AHHHH!**_Grito death, mask estaba azul por el dolor de su mano la cual ahora era de color morado negruzco.

_BUUUAAAA…BUAAA!_ soltó su primer llanto, un bebe, no más grande que un melón, con una pequeña mata de pelo rojo cobrizo, al llorar, todos los elementos en la habitación iniciaron a envejecer, las paredes se destruían, las pinturas perdían sus colores, las piezas de metal se oxidaban y las plantas crecían hasta marchitarse.

_**Es un varón**__._ Dijo Ynir mientras limpiaba al recién nacido, de la poca arena que le cubría el rostro, una vez limpio paso al niño el cual no dejaba de llorar a los brazos de su madre.

"_**Hola, mi pequeño**__._ Dijo death en el mejor tono dulce que podía tener en estos momentos, le sonrió al pequeño quien se estaba calmando, pero aun así no había abiertos sus ojos._**OOHHH**__._ Se quejó death, al sentir que era momento de su segundo parto._**Sostenlo**__. _Ordeno Death mientras le pasaba a mask su hijo._** Y no lo dejes caer o te destripo**__"._ Le amenazo.

Mask sueño inseguro a primogénito, él era un ser de 3 metros de alto con grandes manos y largos miembros, pero en estos momentos tenía que sujetar con mucho cuidado a este pequeño ser, el cual parecía no querer estar cobijado pues con sus pequeñas manitas intentaba soltarse de la cobija que lo cubría.

_(__**¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?**__)_ se cuestionaba, mientras escuchaba el primer grito que death daba antes su segundo alumbramiento._**"No te muevas tant**__o"._ ordeno en un susurro al bebe.

Este se detuvo, con mucho cuidado abrió sus ojos.

Mask esperaba ver los negros ojos de death, o sus ojos de arcoíris, pero su primogénito había heredado los ojos de su abuela, claro con la diferencia de que estos parecían cambiar cada cierto tiempo de tono de verde.

Él bebe le veía fijamente, como intentando comprender que pasaba a su alrededor.

Mas era un bebe, un recién nacido, solo estaba actuando por instinto y su instinto le decía que tenía que ver de dónde se originó esa voz.

"_**Vaya, esos ojos**__. _Mask se quitó su máscara y le sonrió a su hijo._**Un pacer conocerte**__"._ Le dijo.

Mientras tanto Death, estaba en otro problema el segundo bebe parecía querer tomarse su tiempo pues había pujado unas 6 veces y todavía no salía.

Pero con cada pujido, una nueva especie aparecían, una nueva estrella nacía y una nueva oportunidad aparecía.

_**Ya casi, solo puja otra vez.**_Ordeno Ynir.

"_**AHHHH!".**_Grito death.

_**BUUUAAAAAA BUUUAAA!**_ A si entre los llantos Ynir limpio y entrego al bebe a su madre.

Death la admiro un momento, su pelo era perlado con destellos de muchos colores, su piel era más blanca que la de su hermano, pues el varón parecía haber nacido con un tono tostado de piel, los labios eran blancos y sus ojos eran negros como el infinito.

"_**hola, soy tu mami, espera que no llevemos bien**__"._ Comento death mientras pegaba a la niña a su pecho.

La beba al sentir el contacto con su fuente de alimento intentó obtenerlo.

"_**Solo te esfuerzas en vano**__._ Murmuro Death, ella estaba muerta, era un milagro que pudiera haber dado a luz, pero sabía que nunca podría dar leche para alimentar a su descendencia. _**Tal vez una nodriza, espera, que estas.**_ Death se sentía extraña, la beba era persistente y parecía que había encontrado lo que buscaba, una vez puso su boca inicio a succionar en un intento de alimentarse._**Solo te esta es cansando, Ynir podrías… O.…O"**__._ Death sintió un cosquilleo y bajo la mirada, encontrándose con una escena extraña, su hija tomando un extraño liquido negro, el cual parecía no ser dañino pues se enfocaba en obtener mas.

"_**Creo que heredaste algo de tu madre**__._ Murmuro mask quien se acercó a death y le entrego al niño, mask tenía en su mano el esqueleto de lo que alguna vez fue el último pájaro del paraíso en el universo._**Mato a este podre amiguito".**_ Menciono triste mask, mientras veía los huesos hacerse polvo.

Death iba a responder, cuando una luz cegó a todo en la habitación.

De nuevo apareció.

Aquel ser de 10 metros, hecho de pura energía, con un manto dorado cubriéndolo, solo ojos en su rostro y sus cabellos de muchos colores.

"_**Destino**__"._ Dijo mask.

Guerra y ynir se pusieron de rodillas ante la entidad, death veía con cierto miedo a la entidad en su experiencia cuando destino aparece de improviso es mala señal, mask deslizo su espada de su túnica dispuesto a defender a su recién formada familia.

_**O nere den, o neriz Morte.**_ Comento la entidad.

Death asintió a las palabras tranquilizadoras.

_**Evo ine pon evores.**_ Comento señalando a los bebes.

Mask alzo su espada, cosa que guerra imito e Ynir se acercó a death.

_**Neriz, gaten en Yner, o den evo ine fara ente nombus.**_ Comento la entidad con una gran tranquilidad.

"_**No parlo entidad, traducción por favor". **_Pido mask.

_**Inl set Zetintr, ane set Asternermtros.**_ Comento la entidad._** Sonta Morte, Sonta Mazt, set Piares, Nova Cosmos, Nova era.**_ La entidad desapareció igual de rápido que llego.

"_**¿Qué acaba de pasa?"**_ Pregunto mask.

Death abrazo a sus bebes y soltó una pequeña lagrima de arena.

"_**Destino los ha reconocido como deidades superiores, los ha nombrado mi pequeño**__. _Abrazo al niño. _**Llevaras por nombre Zetintr, significa extinción, fin de una época, lo definitivo**__". _Comento mientras volteaba a ver a su hija.

"_**Y ella".**_ Pregunto mask.

_**La palabra que dijo Asternermtros, no tiene una traducción literal o un solo significado, es como una idea, de que cuando algo se acaba otra cosa igual o mejor le remplaza, también se puede usar como recreación o una descripción simple es la palabra génesis**__._ Comento Ynir mientras veía a su hermano.

Guerra asintió. Se puso de rodillas.

_**Nosotros GATEN**__._ Inicio guerra mientras ponía su rostro sobre su espada.

_**Y Yner.**_ Ynir solo bajo su mirada.

_**Juramos nuestra lealtad y nuestras vidas a los descendientes de Morte Y Mazt, juramos toda nuestra existencia Zetintr y Asternermtros y si fallamos que destino cumpla su ira sobre nosotros**__._ Una luz cubrió a las 2 deidades, su lealtad estaba jurada a unos nuevos dioses.

Death sonrió mientras veía a sus hijos, tanto tiempo esperando tener uno de estos pequeños seres y finalmente estaban ahí, alimentándose, emitiendo esos ruidos de succión y golpeándola con sus suaves manitas.

Mask reclino su cabeza sobre al de death y le dio un profundo beso en los labios.

"_**¿les damos un hermanito?"**_ pregunto con un tono sugerente Harry.

Death sonrió y chasqueo los dedos.

Un montón de estacas gigantes negras empalaron a Harry.

"_**okay, lo discutiremos después"**_ se quejó de dolor mientras veía a Death sonreír a sus hijos.

Hijos que palabra más rara, él era padre, bueno ya lo era de Heros y Chestery, pero ellos eran adoptados, finalmente tenia no 1 sino 2 hijos de su misma sangre.

Sonrió.

Ese era un día muy feliz.

* * *

/ en la sala del origen/

* * *

Hay están flotando cubiertos por mana puro, 2 nuevos relojes de arena, con los nombres de sus nietos.

Tiempo vio con miedo dichos relojes.

En verdad era su fin.

El fin de su era.

La deidad se sentó en su trono y poso su mirada en la tierra.

Se veía y se sentía diferente ¿Qué estaba pasando en el centro del universo?

* * *

/ en Hogwarts próximamente castillo la Mask/

* * *

Elisa estaba totalmente estresada, de un segundo a otro las cosas se habían puesto, extrañas, bueno más extrañas de lo común, los aliados de mask fueron buscando una explicación, pero al encontrarse con ella, muchos entraron en pánico y quien no lo haría, Dinosaurios volvieron a la vida e insectos gigantes también, parecía que los muertos resurgían y había muchísimos fantasmas, además de varios cometas pasar y que exploto Pluto, eso sí que fue raro.

Pero de pronto las cosas se calmaron.

Como si nunca hubiesen pasado.

Eso ocurrió hace 3 días.

Ya tenía suficientes problemas con Danny el, era un doble agente, fingía apoyar a los rebeldes, pero en realidad les estaba pasando información.

Luna y Cedric eran otro problema, ellos querían que Elisa le dijera a lord mask que los humanos mágicos podían hacer más labores que estar plantando árboles o contando animales.

Pero ella solo había sido puesta a cargo hasta que mask volviera.

Y Hoy finalmente mask volvió, acompañado de Death.

Todos los aliados y amigos se habían reunido para recibir a los.

"nuevos dioses" Elisa no comprendía ese término, pero Dobby dijo que eran nuevos dioses.

Equinox el líder centauro había traído a todo su ejército, también Vlad, Cerbero, Noro quien ahora era el nuevo elfo mayor, Oro había venido de improviso ya que aún había unos grupos rebeldes que se ocultaban en las montañas de Rusia y china, de China, Japón y Mongolia se estaban ocupando Cheatery y Loto quienes se casarían a fines de este año, Heros por su parte había llegado con muchos juguetes para sus hermanos menores él era el más emocionado con la llegada de los nuevos dioses.

A eso del medio día el portal se abrió.

Primero salió Guerra, marte o Ares como quiera que se llame, luego Ynir la diosa de la salud y medicina.

Elisa noto al aliado que ellos tenían en Asgard llegar y estar oculto.

Luego salió Death quien estaba en una silla de ruedas y luego salió mask los 2 estaban discutiendo.

"_**Di a luz, no quede invalida no estaré más tiempo en esta cosa**__"._ Señalo Death la silla de ruedas, mientras en sus brazos tenían a un pequeño niño pelirrojo oxidado, mientras mask aun en su gran tamaño intentaba cargar con cuidado a la pequeña niña con el cabello perlado.

"_**Solo quiero protegerte".**_ Dijo Mask.

Dobby salto y tomo a la niña, acto seguido 10 estacas de metal negro empalaron a mask

"_**Te he dicho que no necesito protección".**_Murmuro mientras recibía a su niña en sus brazos.

"_**Okay, lo siento…podrías quitar la que está en mi espalda… es la que más duele…"**_ comento mask mientras se intentaba sacar las estacas de su cuerpo.

_A miren a estos pequeños retoños._ Comento Dayana, la mujer mitad dragón de unos 6 metros de alto mientras tomaba a la pequeña en su mano.

_Puedo._ Elisa le pido a Death permiso para cargar al niño.

"_**Claro."**_ Death le paso a su hijo.

Elisa tomo a su sobrino, él bebe la veía fijamente, como intentando entender algo.

Para los dioses los seres menores a ellos se veían diferentes debido a su aura, por eso él bebe en estos momentos solo podía ver las manchas de energía que eran las personas y a el pareció agradarle la mancha que era Elisa, pues saco un gorgoteo de su boca.

_**Sin dudarlo cuando sean grandes serán seres hermosos.**_ Dijo afrodita, diosa de la belleza y el amor._** Esa es mi bendición.**_ Comento mientras hacía a los 2 bebes brillar.

_**Yo les brindo la fuerza para pelear 1000 batallas seguidas y seguir aun después de llegar a su límite.**_ Dijo Guerra quien alzaba una copa de cerveza.

Los elfos domésticos al servicio de mas estaban repartiendo, comida y bebidas para todos los invitados.

Los 2 bebes pasaron por los brazos de la mayoría de los presentes.

Salvo por Oro, Noro y Equinox quienes se negaron a cargar a los bebes.

Death estaba sentada en el trono de mask mientras sonreía disimuladamente, para ella en toda su existencia solo había tenido 2 momentos de felicidad, pero ahora sentía que tendría muchos más.

Su espía en Asgard se acercó.

_**Espero que todo siga según lo acordado.**_ Pregunto el espía.

"_**solo permite entrar a unos cuantos y tu deseo se hará realidad"**_ death alzo las manos y una espectral silueta se dibujó.

Una mujer talvez en sus 20, con un cabello largo recogido en una trenza larga, un vestido con mangas y una tiara.

"_**cumple tu parte y te devolveré a tu amada"**_ death regreso el alma de Sigyn a Hell.

El dio asintió y se tele trasporto en una nube de humo.

Elisa inicio a reportar de como las cosas se estaban desarrollando en la tierra.

Había 15 000 humanos que estaban oculto en distintas partes del planeta que conformaban sus grupos de rebeldes y que aun intentaban luchar por el planeta.

Había 10 líderes de estos grupos los cuales ya se habían identificado y localizado.

Además de eso estaban los humanos salvados por Elisa, quienes en total eran unos 5000 estos tenían capacidades especiales, aunque a muchos se le había alterado los recuerdos para que pensaran que la sociedad se dividía en 3 facciones, la mágica donde Elisa era la líder, la guerrillera donde Simmons era el líder y la social donde Delator era el líder.

Aparte de eso se les había enseñado que los seres humanos eran inferiores a los otros seres mágicos y que debían servirles.

Un claro ejemplo era la mina de sangre.

Donde había 30 000 humanos a los que se les drenaba la sangre para alimentar a los vampiros.

Las criaturas aún estaban ansiosas por la batalla próxima, era un hecho que en cuanto el portal que estaba en el lago negro fuese reparado todo el ejercito de la mask se dirigía a Asgard.

Solo había que esperar.

Una luz multicolor alumbro el castillo, ese era el escudo contra portales espaciales que mask había puesto para evitar que algún dios sin su autorización entrara a su hogar.

Los dioses que habían intentado entrar fue trasportado frente del castillo donde fueron recibidos por un ejército de serviles.

Los seres que apenas alcanzaban el metro cincuenta, con sus largos hocicos, dientes podridos, pieles escamosas, ojos pequeños, apenas con unos cuantos pelos en la cabeza, con sus 4 dedos sostenían sus armas apuntando a los 3 dioses.

_**Por emoción, son la dualidad y vida.**_ Comento Afrodita quien se asomó por la ventana y observo a tiempo, espacio y vida ser rodeados por los serviles.

Mask salió al observar a estos.

"_**no deberían estar en mi reino"**_ dijo mientras los serviles lo volteaban a ver.

En la mente de esos pequeños seres solo existían 3 ideas.

Comer.

Reproducirse.

Pelear.

Mask les había ofrecido 2 de ellas, por eso le eran leales a él y solo a él, esperaban ansioso que diera la orden para saltar a la pelea y una vez sus enemigos hubiesen muerto, devorar su pútrida carne.

"_**aunque nos odiemos y queramos la muerte del otro, los dioses somos seres de tradiciones, en nacimientos y en bodas no hay peleas, ni muertes o ataques"**_comento tiempo mientras alzaba su mano._** "juro por mi, que no te atacare o a mi hija o a su descendencia"**_ bajo la mano.

_¡No creeeaaa!_ Grito un servil.

_Miente._ Grito otro de color amarillo.

_Ejenos matad._ Pido uno de color café.

"_**ustedes tienen una misión, en Escocia un grupo de rebeldes se oculta hay, dejen a mujeres y niños, el resto cómanselos."**_Ordeno Mask.

Al escuchar la palabra comida.

Los serviles salieron corriendo rumbo a escocia, sin importarles que mientras corrían aplastaron a otros de su propia especie, o morderse o matarse, simplemente corrían en búsqueda de su alimento.

"_**porque debería creerte?"**_ pregunto mask mientras sacaba su espada de su manga.

"_**déjalos pasar **_"ordeno death.

Mask al voltea ver se quitó su mascar y con los labios artículo la frase.

"estas locas" moviendo los labios.

Death le vio y le sonrió para luego reír.

Okay death estaba planeando algo y por lo que se veía era algo malo.

"_**abran la puerta"**_ ordeno.

Pronto sus soldados de metal escoltaron a los dioses supremos a la sala del trono, antiguamente gran comedor.

Los dioses fueron recibidos por los aliados de mask y las amistades de Death todos dispuestos a atacar, en especial Elisa y Dayana quienes no se despegaban de Death y sus bebes.

"_**vaya esto sí que es muy elegante"**_ comento espacio viendo la nueva decoración del castillo, así como las obras de arte hechas por muchas especies mágicas para celebrar la victoria de lord mask contra los humanos.

Tiempo por su parte caminaba apoyándose en su cetro con un reloj de arena en él, pero no era cualquier reloj de arena, era su reloj de arena.

Entonces los vio, las picas en el pateo principal, había miles todas siendo devoradas por cuervos, sacando los ojos de las cabezas, alzo la vista y en las torres había aulas donde más cuervos picoteaban los cuerpos moribundos de algunos seres humanos.

A tiempo nunca le importaron los humanos, pero sabía que ese era el escenario de una victoria cruel.

Vida por su parte se sentía extraña, su poder, se sentía diferente, ella se sentía diferente, era como si hubiera perdido su misión, la razón de su existencia.

Entonces estuvieron frente a Death.

Tiempo vio a su hija mayor, sin duda en esa posición Death se veía autoritaria, muy muy autoritaria.

"_**veo que vinieron a conocerlos"**_ comento Death.

Permitiendo que espacio se acercara a sus hijos.

_**Como se llaman.**_ Pregunto vida.

"_**según la mandamás de arriba.**_ Mask se burló de Destino, causando el miedo de los dioses._** Zetintr**_ señalo al varón el cual parecía estar frunciendo el ceño al ver a tiempo_** y Asternermtros**_ señalo a la niña la cual Espacio tenía en sus manos.

_**¿Extinción y renovación?**_ Comento vida, pues esa era la única relación que esos 2 nombres tenían.

Espacio se una mujer que nunca le llevara la contra a su marido, pero hasta a ella el castigo que le dio a Death había sido uno muy severo, pero ahora parecía que Tiempo había olvidado sus rencores pues al tener a su nieto en brazos, una muy pequeña sonrisa surgió en su cara.

_**Eres de buena casta.**_ Comento tiempo mientras veía a mask.

Mask le apunto con su espada._** viniendo de ti no sé si es un cumplido o un insulto.**_

_**No me malinterpretes guerrero, te odio a ti y a mi hija, pero digamos que soy alguien de tradiciones, la principal es que los niños no deben ser metidos en los pleitos de la familia.**_ Tiempo le entrego a extinción._** Por eso creí conveniente conocer a la sangre de mi sangre.**_ Comento mientras con su bastón golpeaba el piso.

Al hacerlo 2 esferas surgieron.

**C**_**onsidéralos mi regalo.**_ Tiempo entonces cargo renovación es sus brazos. _** A ti te diré alba.**_ La beba solo se dedicó a jugar con la barba de tiempo.

Espacio saco de entre sus ropas 2 capas, las cuales le entrego a death.

_**Mi presente.**_ Comento la vieja mujer, sonriendo a su hija.

Death solo la vio, espacio suspiro y se alejó.

Vida por su parte tenia a extinción en sus brazos._** Que feo nombre tienes, ya se te llamare ocaso, que te aparece.**_ Pregunto la bella diosa mientras veía al bebe.

Este le saco la lengua y entonces estornudo.

Al hacerlo vida envejeció, perdiendo un par de milenios, alcanzando una edad como la de su madre, más rápidamente volvió a su forma juvenil y espanta le entrego él bebe a Death.

Tiempo vio con asombro al niño de Death, ese nuevo dios, ¿podía dar muerte a los viejos dioses?

Entonces la niña soltó una carcajada, algo raro para un bebe.

Pero al hacerlo un rayo de luz que pasaba por el vitral tras el trono de mask se convirtió en 7 pequeñas hadas.

Las cuales soltaron una risa y se lanzaron a volar alrededor de la niña.

Ahora fue el turno de vida de espantarse, esa recién nacida había hecho una nueva especia, una nueva forma de vida sin siquiera pensarlo, a ella le tomaba meses incluso siglos pensar en una nueva especie y la mayoría del tiempo estas se atascaban por lo que para facilitar su trabajo creo la evolución, pero esa niña le estaba robando su trabajo.

_**Neo era.**_ Es escucho, solo los dioses cambia forma lo oyeron.

Death soltó una riza, mientras su hermana y sus padres se iban de imprevisto del castillo.

Mask quien cargaba a los bebes no entendía que pasaba.

Pero Death si los viejos dioses.

Tenían miedo.

* * *

.13

* * *

¿Merece reviews?,

Entre mis historias están:

El tablero de la muerte (Harry Potter) *

Un nuevo dios (Harry Potter) *

Extermino mágico (Harry Potter) *

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry Potter) *

Una vida en 2 meses(Harry Potter)*

Green world (Harry Potter)

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Pokemon ranger: archivo ranger (pokemon)*

Marcado (naruto)*

El nuevo gran general de los uzumaki (naruto)*

Imperialismo (hora de aventura) *

Un frio temor (rise of guardians) *

Nos veremos en la irrealidad


	22. jaque mate

EL TABLERO DE LA MUERTE

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Todo el material en el cual está basado esta historia pertenece a JK. Rowling y yo solo tergiversare para crear esta historia.

Irrealiti: **verán este capítulo lo he tenido hace mucho tiempo, la verdad no sé cómo explicarlo… para los que son padres nunca en sentido ese miedo irracional por la seguridad de sus hijos.**

**Esta historia es como un hijo o hija para mí.**

**La hice porque quise, La vi crecer, Cambiar, Mejorar, Estancarse, Reí y lloré.**

**Esta historia inicio todo, cambio mi mundo, si tiene errores, pero ¿Qué no la vida es así?, para mi es difícil dejar ir esta historia.**

**Pero la dejo ir con un orgullo en mi pecho y un lugar especial en mi corazón.**

**Bien o mal.**

**Este es el final.**

**Que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**Negritas: pensamientos**

**_Negritas: dioses. Mask y death_**

_Cursiva: diálogos_

Normal: acciones

Lecturas o periódicos.

_Cursiva con ": "hechizos"_

Resumen: toda la vida de Harry fue un juego, lo usaron cual peón en ajedrez y al final de la partida se entera de la verdad contada por una espectadora, que ahora será quien vuelva a colocar el tablero y reiniciara la partida a cambió de las reliquias de la muerte, esta es…. La misma muerte.

* * *

CAPITULO 22: jaque mate.

* * *

/un pequeño cuento antes de iniciar/

Hace mucho, antes de que el tiempo existiera.

No había nada y de la nada surgió algo.

Ese algo es la magia, una fuerza vital, energética y multidimensional.

La magia fue el principio.

Esto originó a los 6.

Orden, Continuum, Destino, Emoción, Conciencia, Armonía.

Los 6 viendo que el infinito era tan grande decidieron crear múltiples versiones, múltiples cosas semejantes pero únicas entre sí.

Para vigilar esto los 6 crearon al Ser.

Quien ve y vigila todo en todos lados.

El ser a su vez creo a otros como él.

Los arquitectos, quienes crearon los mundos, La dama quien regula los viajes entre universos y a los cazadores quienes cuidan al multiverso.

Pero con el tiempo los 6 vieron que su misión era vacía

Por lo que continuum decidió dar su ser para crear la vida.

la trasformación de continuum, creo los miles de razas diferentes que poblaron, pueblan y poblara el multiverso durante su existencia infinita.

Pero cuando esto paso, Armonía vio con miedo como sus hermanos protegían a estos seres que le causaban daño.

Armonía se trasformó.

Convirtiéndose en caos un ser sin conciencia de sí mismo, con un devastador poder, sin control y sin mente.

Así la primera gran guerra multiversal se libró entre las primeras razas avanzadas contra caos.

En esta guerra no hubo ganadores o perdedores solo hubo creación y destrucción.

Creándose los principios de tiempo, espacio, vida y el más importante la muerte Quien se dividió en muchas versiones de sí.

Debido a la batalla Caos se rompió en infinidad de fragmentos durmientes Cada universo tiene una parte de caos oculta y latente.

Por lo que los cuatro decidieron vigilar diferentes zonas del multiverso, apoyados por la dama y al ser.

Dividieron el infinito en 4 secciones y cada uno vigilando que caos no reapareciera por los siglos de los siglos.

* * *

/ bien iniciemos/ universo zona 4- base hp- universo 625.

Asgard reino inmortal, asolado durante miles de años por criatura que querían dominarle, era en las palabras mortales, un paraíso, un vasto ejercito de millones de soldados dispuestos a dar su vida por defender su hogar, suficiente alimento y recursos naturales que renovaban diariamente, vida y paz.

A sus lados el paraíso nórdico tenia a otros dos grandes reinos de fantasía Mu y Nirvana.

Estos 3 reinos fueron construidos, al sus nuevos habitantes lograr exterminar a los legítimos dueños de esos territorios.

los Áster eran un pueblo longevo y por esa razón dedicaron su existencia a la conquista y el hurto.

Con la ciencia, magia y tecnología que hurtaron crearon su imponente muralla y su gran rayo tele transportador arcoíris.

Un lugar así siempre es imposible de invadir o de someter.

Solo había un detalle.

La única entra que nunca era sellada.

El puente arcoíris.

Vigilado por Heimdall el que todo lo ve, Quien como siempre desde que había vuelto a Asgard estaba parado vigilando la entrada del puente arcoíris, pero ya no con ropas civiles ahora portaba su armadura de piel con cobre y su casco con cuernos que él le había agregado de ese tonto mito que los mortales tenían sobre los vikingos.

Sus ojos intentaban encontrar Midgard.

Pues algo sucedía, mas no veía que, desde hacía unos meses un velo protegía a midgard.

_¿Problemas?_ Heimdall no tuvo que voltear para saber que era Loki, dios de las travesuras.

_Siempre tan serio, no el gran Haindall sin ti que pasaría. _Se burló el dios._ Sin ti no sé, Thor no sabría dónde estaba Ibor para matarlo, o cuando freya salvo a las pobres mujeres de los demonios, o no sé el lugar donde sigyn se escondía. _Eso ultimo hizo voltear a Heimdall.

Loki y Heimdall tenían una historia muy antigua, el pasado Loki amo a una diosa Sigyn la lealtad y la diosa de la unión ella y loki recorrieron los mundos más lejanos y los paisajes más impresionantes, pero a Odín no le agradaba que Sigyn estuviera con Loki, el intento forzar el matrimonio de Thor con Sigyn, loki con ayuda de Heimdall oculto a Sigyn en un mundo léjano a los 9 centrales.

Loki planeaba reuniese con ella una vez robara algo de la bóveda de Odín, pero debido a su trabajo Heimdall le tuvo que decir al dios del conocimiento y la estrategia, donde se ocultaba Sigyn.

La diosa murió.

O bueno en parte.

Su alma se perdió entre las miles de almas que yacen en hellhim y su cuerpo fue conservado por el dios de las travesuras en un ataúd de cristal.

Heimdall no respondió, dejo su puesto con su espada clavada en el portal del puente arcoíris y se acercó a loki.

El dios metió sus manos en su abrigo y saco algo.

Heimdall se alertó y se dispuso a golpear al otro dios, pero abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

al darse cuenta lo que Loki tenía en sus manos.

El corazón de Young un cofre prohibido.

Loki abrió el corazón de Young y un dragón purpura hecho de humo se lanzó en contra de Heimdall.

Heimdall esquivo el dragón, e intento tomar su espada, pero una serpiente de magia verde se lo impido.

Dio un salto y tomo su trompeta, si moriría mínimo daría la alarma.

El ruido se extendió pronto por todo Asgard.

_Mierda._ comento Loki, mientras el dragón se llevaba el alma de Heimdall y la metía dentro del corazón de Young. _Mis órdenes son solo abrir la puerta. _Loki se acercó al pedestal donde estaba la espada de Heimdall y la activo, selecciono su objetivo._ Cumplí mi parte. _Murmuro mientras daba un salto directo al puente arcoíris.

/ en Midgard/

Loki atravesó el portal arcoíris.

La lluvia lo recibió, midgard estaba lloviendo con una furia atormentadora.

Frente a el miles de cerviles le apuntaban con sus armas, los pequeños seres mostraron sus dientes y garras, las gotas de lluvia que caían hacían parecer que no tenían ojos pues estos eran tan negros que y pequeños que no se notaban, todos los cerviles estaban desnudos, pero para seres con pie escamosa y tan atrofiados como ellos eran , a Loki le fue imposible diferenciar entre macho o hembra, los cerviles lo olfatearon pensando en si se lo comían o no, de pronto se movieron un poco abriendo camino, un camino en línea recta a una sola figura.

Sus pasos se escuchaban chapotear en los charcos de agua.

El olor era extraño, la piel de caballos, lobos y aves dejaba un aroma muy fuerte en el ambiente.

Además del metal mojado y el lodo que eran muy olorosos.

En medio de esta gran armada flotando dejando su cabello al viento, con sus pliegues de su túnica moviéndose como tentáculos independientes estaba el imponente, Lord Mask.

A sus pes estaba Inver.

El gigantesco sabueso mono del hielo, con una silla de cuero en su espalda.

_Esta es mi parte._ Dijo la voz de Death tras de Loki, la deidad de la muerte tenía una comitiva de 20 elfos domésticos quienes la cubrían con una carpa a ella y a sus nuevos dioses._ Ten._ Solo basto el movimiento de las manos de Death para que un alma apareciera frente a Loki.

El dios la tomo entre sus brazos y simplemente dio un asentimiento antes de desaparecer.

Nadie dijo nada.

Los elfos, centauros, enanos, gigantes, vampiros, hombres lobo y demás seres leales a Lord Mask esperaban pacientes su orden.

Mask alzo su espada.

_**Los asgardianos, son una raza vil y podrida, si la más avanzada y poderosas**__._ Mask floto sobre la multitud. **¿**_**Pero cómo lo lograron? DESTRUYERON SUS MUNDOS NATALES, EXTERMINARON A SUS ANCESTROS Y LOS CONDENARON AQUÍ, A ESTE INSIGNIFICANTE GRANO DE ARENA EN EL INTERMINABLE OCÉANO QUE ES EL COSMOS, PERO YO LES OFREZCO ALGO, DESTRUYAN ASGARD POR MI, EXTERMINEN A SUS HABITANTES Y ROBEN SUS SECRETOS, ABRIDME CAMINO Y YO EN PERSONA, TOMARE EL CONTROL DEL UNIVERSO Y LES DEVOLVERÉ SUS MUNDOS, SUS HOGARES Y VIVIRÁN, CRECERÁN Y MULTIPLICARAN ETERNAMENTE.**_

Todos alzaron sus armas y gritaron en afirmación.

_**¡A LA GUERRA!**_Con su espada señalo el portal y los cerviles se lanzaron por este.

/en asgard/

8 soldados Asgardianos, portando sus armaduras doradas, con cascos lizos y hachas llegaron a lugar al escuchar la alarma de Heimdall.

Vieron el puente abierto, pero justo cuando estaban por actuar, una gran ola, con cientos de manos, dientes y ojos salió del portal.

La ola eran los miles de cerviles aplastándose unos contra otros en un intento de ser el primero en combatir, comer y reproducirse al mismo tiempo.

Los 8 guardias se pusieron en guardia listos para defender la entrada a asgard.

La ola les aplasto.

La ola siguió su curso por el puente arcoíris rumbo a la puerta.

De los soldados solo quedaron algunas piezas de metal a medio masticar cubiertas de la negra saliva de los serviles.

Desde la gran muralla los vigías vieron a los cerviles y tocaron la alarma.

Asgard era atacada.

Dentro de los muros los soldados y veteranos buscaron sus armas y armaduras para la batalla, mientras que los civiles y otros ancianos iniciaron a buscar refugio.

Los cascos de los centauros fueron el siguiente ruido que se escuchó provenir desde el portal de luz, los centauros portando armaduras de hierro y en sus cuerpos de caballo traían amarados centenares de cuadrigas donde elfos y duendes montaban, nekos y kitsunes saltaron listos para a batalla, los gigantes saltaron al agua para nadar y arpías emprendían su vuelo.

Heros entro con robots los cuales montaron un cuartel y mantendrían el portal a la tierra abierto.

Del otro lado un ejército de sirenas y dragones vigilarían que nadie diera el salto.

Una nube de cuervos entró.

Frente a los cerviles su único freno era la imponente muralla de 100 metros de alto que protegía asgard, los cuervos sobrevolaron la muralla y aterrizaron en el lugar.

Los guardias los iban a atacar, pero una lluvia de flechas lo evito, los elfos y centauros no querían perderse la diversión.

El portal dejo entrar a inver la vestía dio sus primeros pasos y el agua bajo el puente se inició a congelar.

Lord Mask señalo con su espada la gran puerta de 100 metros por 100 metros.

Concentro una gran cantidad de mana y lazo un as de magia.

La puerta exploto.

/dentro de la cuidad/

Las trompetas de alarma sonaron y todos los soldados salieron a la lucha, los civiles corrían a sus casas, mientras cuervos sobrevolaban el lugar y al aterrizar en el piso se volvían hombres cubiertos por mascadas y ropas de desierto con sables en mano listos para luchar.

Muchos gritaron al ver la puerta principal caer.

Pero gritaron con mayor temor al ver la gran ola de cuerpos lanzarse a devorar todo a su paso.

En el cielo caballos alados llegaron, las valkirias listas para luchar estaban.

_**Ve**__._ Mask acarició a Inver la gigantesca vestía, cruza de perro, mono y oso de 20 metros gruño mientras una ventisca azotaba las alas de los pegaso de las valquirias.

El perro se lanzó contra una de las mujeres en armadura, mientras sus hermanas intentaban detenerlo.

Los caballos alados de las valkirias caían al suelo cual moscas muertas, muertas por el terrible frio que Inver producía con solo respirar

_MASK! _Una voz que Mask conocía lo sorprendió.

En su gran armadura y con la piel de un yak en la espalda, Thor apareció listo para la batalla con su martillo en mano.

_**Odín son, me temo que tu adversario no seré yo.**_ Mask alzo la mano izquierda y un siseo respondió.

De la manga de mask una serpiente con las escamas de arcoíris y cuernos de venado salió y con su boca abierta creció en tamaño, tanto que una edición de 6 metros entraba en su boca.

_¡Por ASGARD!_ Grito Thor mientras con su martillo golpeaba la lengua de Jörmundgander mientras con sus mil dientes intenta arrancarle el brazo a Thor.

_**Esto ayudara.**_ Mask uso los espejos de medianoche para crear una atmósfera donde los vampiros pudieran estar sin miedo a la luz de los 2 soles de asgard._**Y esto también.**_ Creo una esfera blanca similar a la luna así los hombres lobo tendrían más ventajas.

…

Las ciudades aledañas a asgard, mu y nirvana, iniciaron a movilizar sus se ejércitos para defender a sus aliados, mientras un gigante de fuego aparecía solo en el centro del nirvana.

a_ el! _un grupo de soldados saltaron para combatir al demonio de fuego Zurtur.

El demonio simplemente golpeo a uno de ellos su golpe exploto su cara, luego con agito su espada en llamas y con esta quemo a los otros soldados del nirvana.

Mas sus cuerpos no se quemaron del todo, los cadáveres en llamas se volvieron a poner de pie e iniciaron a matar a civiles inocentes, mientras el demonio de fuego inicio su paso a un solo lugar, el gran palacio de asgard.

Donde Odín dormía.

Mientras tanto.

En mu era donde los civiles se estaba refugiando había miles de mujeres y niños escondidos en la gran fortaleza de mu.

En el cielo un portal se abrió.

Death quien cargaba a su beba mientras le cantaba una canción de cuna.

A la ru ru, nena,  
a la ru ru ya,  
duérmete mi nena,  
duérmase ya.  
Duérmase mi tesoro,  
cara de alabastro,  
que si no se duerme  
le doy un dragón..  
Mi negrito tesorito,  
ya se está durmiendo,  
camino a paraíso,  
que yo te estoy viendo...  
quedas seguro  
A la ru ru, nene,  
a la ru ru ró,  
este negro lindo  
ya se me durmió.

Una vez la beba dejo de llorar y se durmió tranquila.

Death se movió de su portal.

En el cual espectros y dementores estaban ansioso por salir.

Sobrevolaron mu.

Los espectros cayeron al piso con sus cuerpos cadavéricos iniciaron a caminar por las calles de mu, reuniendo a los civiles asgardianso quienes, aunque no fueran guerreros aún tenían mucha mayor fuerza y resistencia que los humanos.

Por lo que los dementores se estaban dando un festín con las alamas de aquellos que se interponían a esta conquista.

Los soldados de mu sacaron sus armas para defender a su pueblo.

Un grupo estaba luchando desde una gran torre.

_¡Cuiden la derecha! _Grito un capitán que mantenía segura la torre.

Esta tenia arqueros en su parte superior y guardias en sus puertas.

Por lo que los centauros y dementores no se podían acercar.

_Ni un dios pondrá un pie en esta torre. _Grito el guardián.

ZAAAPPPP.

Las nubes sobre ellos se volvieron negras, mientras rayos y truenos se iniciaban a escuchar más fuerte.

Los centauros sintieron la tierra temblar e iniciaron su retirada, a toda velocidad.

_¡Lo hicimos! _Celebraban los musianos.

_Wwooojuuu._ Gritaron los civiles.

Mas solo en los últimos segundos de su vida, notaron la gigantesca sombra que caía sobre ellos, antes de aplastarlos cual insectos.

Una nube de polvo cubrió las calles cercanas a las ruinas de la torre.

Del polvo una gigantesca serpiente, con las escamas de arcoíris, los cuernos de un ciervo y plumas en la cabeza se sacudía del golpe que había recibido del dios del trueno.

Media talvez 100 no 150 metros de largo y era tan alta como una montaña.

La serpiente se irguió.

Mientras sacaba su lengua.

_**¿Hay odinson, enserio es todo lo que tienes?**_ Cuestiono jörmundganger mientras comía su cuerpo y al hacerlo aplastaba a mas habitantes de mu._** Digo, espere milenios a que me liberaran de esa tumba donde me dejo tu madre para evitar el ragnarok y ¿esto es todo lo que sabes hacer? Golpearme y lanzarme por la ciudad que debes proteger.**_ La serpiente se movió a la derecha para esquivar un golpe del mjolnir. _**¿no crees que deberías sacarme de la cuidad para evitar bajas?**_ Cuestiono mientras con su cola envolvía a Thor.

_Deja de balbucear cosas sin sentido serpiente idiota, te matare aquí y ahora._ Alzo su martillo a las nubes y un rayo lo golpeo._ ¡POR ASGARD!_ Golpeo la piel arcoíris de la serpiente.

La energía recorrió a jörmundganger, pero en lugar de herirla la hizo crecer otros 10 metros.

_**Me has combatido por una hora y aun no entiendes que la electricidad me hace más fuerte.**_La serpiente apretó más su cola en el dios de trueno.

_Yo te venceré, aquí y ahora._ Thor volvió a alzar su martillo y lo cargo de electricidad._ Por ASGARD!_ Volvió a golpear y la serpiente volvió a crecer.

Mientras Thor estaban en su lucha.

Las valkirias seguían golpeando y luchando contra el gigantesco perro, orangután y oso el cual con cada paso congelaba el piso o los edificios.

Las valkirias se subían a su espalda, pero al apuñalarlo sus armas se congelaban y ellas al sujetarlas se volvían estatuas de hielo inmóviles.

Mientras esto pasaba.

Heros mantenía su lugar en el bifröst el aprovechaba su ubicación para mantener el portal abierto y que los recolectores de cada rasa regresaran a la tierra con distintos tesoros tanto de ciencia, tecnología, magia y medicina.

Mientras tanto Cerbero el hombre lobo estaba combatiendo contra 4 soldados bersekers.

_RROOOAAAR! _Gritaron como animales los soldados asgardianos mientras se lanzaban contra el hombre lobo.

Este con sus garras y le rajo el cuello a 2 de ellos, mientras que los otros 2 le cortaban en las piernas con sus lanzas.

Uno de ellos fue sujetado por el cuello, pues Vlad te le sujetaba por su cuello para succionar su sangre.

….

Oro, Noro, los gemelos cuervo estaban rodeando el salón del trono donde estaba la una gran parte de los civiles.

_No podremos entrar._ Comento Oro el duende vestía su armadura de batalla y un partillo grande._ Es imposible._

_Tienes razón._ Noro el Elfo lanzo una flecha y esta atravesó el cráneo de un asgardiano._ Por mucho que lo intentemos es imposible entrar con tanto soldado cuidando la puerta._ Gruño molesto.

_Si._ los gemelos cuervo volvieron a su forma de ave e iniciaron a sobre volar la zona.

_¿Qué me perdí?_ Amazonia apareció mientras en su gran más, tenía los cuerpos triturados de 4 asgardianos y en sus pies tenían a otro medio muerto.

_No hay forma de entrar._ Comento Chestery mientras llegaba en su forma de gato.

_¿Dónde está lord mask? _Cuestiono Oro.

_GGROOOWWWW. _Un gigantesco lobo estaba combatiendo contra un gigantesco león dorado.

El lobo se lanzó a morder el cuello del león, mientras este con sus zarpas empujaba al lobo contra una de las muchas construcciones de asgard.

_Debemos resistir. _Dijo Noro.

_¡No debemos avanzar! _Grito Oro.

El elfo y el duende estaban discutiendo.

Pero ninguno vio el gran rayo de energía que iba en su contra.

El rayo alcanzo a Oro e hirió a Noro.

Amazonia se cubrió con un edificio y Chestery escapo por un callejón.

/En la sala de origen/

Tiempo señor del tiempo estaba viendo todo a través de su reloj de arena.

Con el ceño fruncido la deidad exclamo.

_Tontos, nadie nunca ha conquistado asgard._ La deidad vio su reloj.

Espacio estaba en la habitación contigua vigilando a Yggdrasil.

Mientras que vida junto con otros dioses iniciaban a pensar en una ofensiva en caso de que el ejército de lord mask lograra entrar a la sala del trono.

…..

Odín desde su balcón combatía a los invasores usado su lanza dorada carbonizaba a todo aquel que se acercara al salón del trono.

Varios centauros, hombres lobo y elfos habían muerto en tierra mientras por los cielos los vampiros, cuervos y arpías habían caído.

Los gigantes montaban barricadas con trozos de edificios.

….

Mientras tanto sobre nirvana.

Death seguía controlando a los dementores y expertos capturando a los civiles y matando a los soldados.

Ella vio como mask en su forma de león gigante mataba al lobo que defendía asgard.

Cosa que era muy difícil pues ese lobo era una de las pocas criaturas ancestrales.

Mientras que esto sucedía.

Un muro de fuego defendía al ejército que intentaba entrar al salón del trono.

Zurtur había llegado a la zona tras dejar un camino de cadáveres carbonizados a sus pies.

_Odín!_ Grito el demonio de fuego alzando su lanza.

Odin alzo su mazo y su caballo alado de ocho patas llego a toda velocidad.

Montando en su imponente corcel Odín decidió enfrentarse su enemigo ancestral.

Cosa que todos los asgardianos aprovecharon para combatir directamente al ejercito de mask.

Chestery lanzaba su fuego mágico contra los soldados, mientras amazonia con su mazo los intentaba aplastar, Noro estaba montado sobre Equinox pues el líder centauro no podía usar sus brazos heridos y Noro no podía usar sus piernas rotas, los duendes estaban combatiendo fieramente para vengar la muerte de su rey Oro, mientras que Vlad y Cerbero combina espalda con espalda contra los soldados berserkers.

_**Creo que es momento de incluir unas piezas en el juego.**_ Death alzo su mano, mientras abría un portal en el espacio.

De este salieron varios de sus dioses sirvientes.

El trio de las tormentas, Heracles, Artemisa, Fuego, Tierra, Hermes, Reí, Hastem y varios semidioses fueron traídos al campo de batalla directo frente a las puertas de la sala del trono.

….

Las puertas no tardaron en ceder.

Siendo así que los dioses combatieron contra dioses.

Una batalla liderada por Guerra quien con su espada en mano grito.

_POR DEATH Y MASK! _El dios inicio a combatir a sus hermanos y hermanas.

Poseidón y Zeus luchaban contra guerra.

Mientras fuego y Artemisa detenían a Tet y Amón para que no estorbaran en el avance de los paladines.

Los robots alzaron sus espadas las cuales estaban cubiertas de magia antigua capaz de matar dioses.

dioses de distintas mitologías o con distintos nombres luchaban entre si y contra las maquinas.

Entre los muertos estaban Isis, Ra, Nefertiti, Dionisio y Feïtn.

La batalla estaba en un punto muerto cuando vida inicio a usar sus poderes para sanar a los dioses evitando su fin.

_**Siempre haciendo trampa.**_ Death entro al salón del trono.

_**Death, detén esta locura antes de que tu padre se enoje.**_Ordeno espacio mientras salía de la puerta.

El ejercito de death se inició a reír, pues los dioses en verdad creían que ganarían.

_**Ríndanse ahora.**_ Vida tomo una de las espadas en el piso y la sujeto con sus 2 manos, claro está que estaba parada mal y la sostenía de manera equivocada.

_**No tengo tiempo para ti.**_ Death alzo la mano._** Te veré luego.**_ Un portal se abrió tras las 2 diosas el portal iba hacia la nada del multiverso.

Espacio sujeto a vida y en el último segundo cambio el destino del portal por uno más lejano y seguro.

Lord mask entro a la sala del trono, se vie un poco cansado, pero aun así estaba listo para ala batalla.

**E**_**se lobo dio más lucha de lo que pensé.**_ Se quejó el cambia formas.

Los pocos dioses aun peleando se movieron con intención de matar a mask.

Pero el dios los detuvo con los pliegues de su túnica.

Unos aplausos sonaron.

El trono de Odín estaba en el piso por lo que la puerta a la sala del origen estaba libre y desde esa puerta tiempo aplaudía.

_**Vaya, en verdad que creen que han ganado.**_ Tiempo bajo las escaleras con cuidado mientras se sujetaba con fuerza a su bastón._** Yo soy tiempo, señor de este universo mi fuerza vital es la base que une a los 9 mundos, yo soy su dios seres inferiores y todos ustedes ¡DEBEN OBEDECERME! RINDANSE SERES INFERIORES!**_ Grito el anciano.

Muchos se rieron mientras Tiempo gruñía.

_**No nos rendiremos padre.**_ Gruño Death.

_**Bien.**_ Tiempo dirigió su mano a su reloj de arena en su bastón. _** Ustedes decidieron.**_ Giro su reloj._** Absténganse a las consecuencias.**_ Una gran luz cubrió a tiempo.

El viejo dios cambio.

Se convirtió en un hombre de cabello de arena, media casi tres metros, portaba una armadura de arena dorada, su cuerpo era musculoso, portaba una lanza dorada como arma y una capa como escudo.

Sus ojos brillaban con magia pura.

_**Apártense.**_Ordeno mask mientras se quitaba su túnica, revelando su armadura de batalla de cuerpo entero de color negro y alzo la espada de hell._e__**s mío. **_

_**Bien mortal.**_ Tiempo golpeo el piso y una gran onda de energía destruyo el lugar._**Prepárate para combatir a un dios.**_

Los 2 se lanzaron a pelar.

El choque entre ellos daño más el centro de Asgard.

Mientras los civiles estaban por otros medios a otros mundos.

Las diversas banderas de los invasores se veían por todos lados.

Heros estaba combatiendo con sus manos como espadas a un grupo de soldados que intentaban retomar el control del Bïfrost.

Mask y tiempo luchaban de una manera salvaje.

**CLANNNN.**

**CLLANNNN.**

Cada choque de sus armas dañaba el paisaje de asgard.

Tiempo dio un salto y con el abrió un gran cráter en el piso.

Cosa que no afecto a mask pues este siempre se la pasaba flotando.

Mask alzo su espada y lanzo una explosión de esta.

Tiempo detuvo el tiempo esquivo el ataque.

Se posiciono tras mask y lo apuñalo directo en la espalda.

Mask gruño y deshizo el hechizo de tiempo, mientras con su espada daba un corte al estómago, pero esto solo raspaba levemente la pintura de la armadura.

…

jörmundganger y Thor seguían su batalla entre las ruinas de mu, el dios del trueno se enfrentaba contra la ahora larga serpiente de 500 metros y 200 de alto.

Thor combatía con todas sus fuerzas golpeando con su martillo a diestra y siniestra.

Pero para alguien tan grande y con la piel tan dura como lo era jörmundganger este combate solo le aburría.

La serpiente finalmente se harto y mordió al dios del trueno y lanzo su martillo lo más lejos que pudo a las estrellas.

Thor sujetaba su herida mientras sentía como el veneno de su enemigo ancestral recorría su cuerpo.

Cayo al piso consiente de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Las valkirias hasta la última eran ahora estatuas de hielo, mientras Inver creaba a sus pasos un gran iceberg en la cuidad.

A lo lejos Odín y zurtur seguían en su combate.

La espada de fuego eterno contra el mazo del origen.

Ninguno de los 2 artículos ancestrales parecía querer ceder.

…..

Mask y tiempo seguían su combate en los cielos.

Tiempo golpeo a mask lanzándolo contra varios edificios.

Harry se levantó con dificultad, alzo sus manos y lanzo diferentes esferas de energía.

Tiempo las esquivo al detener el tiempo y caminar a su lado para no ser dañado.

Alzo su arma y con ella apuñalo a Harry en la pierna.

Este se inca de dolor.

_**Patético, tu mortal hozas enfrentarte a mí, un dios, nunca serás nada, yo soy más fuerte que tú y que todos…**_ sentencio tiempo mientras lanzaba a mask al cielo.

Detuvo el tiempo y le dio varios golpes en el estómago, cabeza, pies y brazos.

Antes de reanudar el tiempo y dejarlo sentir el dolor.

Mientras caía al piso tiempo lanzo un haz de magia para dañarlo, pero lo lanzo una y otra y otra vez repitiendo la acción durante varios minutos que en realidad para mask fueron como años.

_**Yo soy tiempo, deidad suprema y ni tu ni nadie me puede vencer.**_ Alzo a mask a la altura de su cara.** Últimas palabras.** Cuestiono la deidad suprema apuntándole directo entre los ojos con su arma.

_**Rrassasrassrasssa.**_ Murmuro mask.

_**¿Qué dijiste ser inferior?**_ Cuestiono tiempo.

Mask hizo la seña de que acercara.

La confiada deidad lo hizo.

Al oído mask le susurro.

_**Es fácil distraerte.**_ Se burló el mal herido mask.

Tiempo lo lanzo al piso y le puso su arma en el cuello.

_E__**res tan idiota como las estúpidas de mi esposa y mis hijas, yo soy el tiempo soy absoluto, soy el dios más poderoso que existe, tu solo eres un mortal, un patético y fugas ser que no comprende ni forma parte en mis planes, ¿crees que puedes ganarme? ¿a mí? Yo soy el verdadero dios, yo siempre gano, no hay nadie más fuerte o listo que yo, cuando esto acabe yo me encargare de matar a tus malditos engendros, que manchan mi noble estirpe, engendrados por la más idiota de mis hijas.**_ Comento tiempo.

_**JejejejjejejJEJJEJEJJEJ.**_ Inicio a reír Harry quitándose su máscara.

_**Parece que la locura te ha invadido, ¿dime es ahora donde suplicas por tu vida?**_ Cuestiono tiempo.

_**No es solo que me da gracia, que creas que has ganado.**_ Mask se sentó._** ¿quieres saber mi última palabra para ti?**_ Cuestiono mask.

_**Dímela, patético mortal.**_ Tiempo le apuntaba con su arma listo para encajarla en su corazón.

_**ZUGZWANG.**_ Comento mask.

Tiempo lo miro confundido, ¿Por qué se proclamaba ganador?, ¿Qué no ve que el había ganado?, el el dios más fuerte lo tiene a sus pies para que todos presencien su muerte…

¿todos?

Tiempo volteo.

Nadie había intervenido, de hecho, nadie estaba presente.

Solo ellos 2.

Tiempo se sintió extraño.

Mareado, soltó su arma, sus rodillas le fallaron y se sujetó el estómago.

/ en la sala del origen/

Death dio la orden, todos los dioses presentes, jalaron a Yggdrasil, para arrancarlo de raíz.

Death con látigo en mano grito.

_**Tiren.**_ Ordeno death mientras con el látigo golpeaba a Heracles.

_**AAAAHHHHH!**_ Grito tiempo mientras su armadura se rompía.

_**Tiren.**_ Ordeno de nuevo death mientras goleaba a tierra.

_**RRAAAAAAGGGHHHH!**_Tiempo lloraba mientras todo su mana le era arrancado de su cuerpo.

_**¡Tiren!**_ Grito death golpeo a Hermes.

Finalmente, el árbol de los 9 mundos, con sus ramas faltantes y todo dañado por siglos de mal trato fue arrancado de raíz.

_**AAAARRRRHHHHGHGHGHHH!**_ Toda el mana de tiempo y sus seguidores salió rápidamente de sus cuerpos, los viejos dioses sentían su poder desaparecer al igual que sus apariencias.

Death lanzo un frasco de sangre al lugar donde todo este mana se reunía.

De la sangre y el mana broto un nuevo Yggdrasil con todas las ramas en él y con hojas y frutos llenos de vida.

Tiempo yacía frente a mask.

El dios era solo un anciano cuyo esqueleto sin músculos solo piel era lo que lo mantenían de rodillas, su larga barba y calva cabellera adornaban su cabeza, donde sus ojos veían así mask, incapaz de moverse el ya milenario ser no entendía y con sus últimas fuerzas intentaba comprender ¿Qué pasaba?

_**Solo te distraje.**_ Mask se puso de pie y sus heridas sanaron._** ¿soy buen actor no? enserio te creíste toda esa farsa, te deje ganar viejo.**_ Mas se arrodillo para estar a su altura._** Recuerda esto mientras estés en el hueco más profundo miserable e inhóspito de hellhim, tu nunca serás más fuerte que yo, tú no eres un dios eres solo un idiota que arruino la vida de millones de seres, un idiota que nunca fue importante en realidad.**_ Mask le toco la cabeza._** Ya que yo te remplazare.**_ Mask se alejó dejando a tiempo ahí.

En medio de las ruinas de Asgard.

Solo.

Tiempo cerro sus ojos, su viejo cuerpo se hizo polvo y su alma fue condenada al reino de su hija.

…..

Zurtur encajaba su espada en el cuerpo de Odín.

El dios padre había muerto.

El demonio de fuego finalmente había vengado a su raza.

…

Todos los civiles eran reunidos en el centro de las ruinas.

Lo que antaño era la raza más fuerte, estaba aquí, en el piso, inclinadas y rodeadas por razas a quienes dieron caza e intentaron destruir.

A_lzad el rostro y ver a sus nuevos amos__**.**_ Ordeno Guerra.

Los sobrevivientes alzaron sus rostros del piso.

Para ver que en el trono de asgard estaban 2 bebes los cuales ajenos a toda la batalla estaban mordiéndose la patita (Zetintr) y viendo el techo (Asternermtros), los bebes estaban en el regazo de death quien estaba acostada sobre mask, quien era el que estaba sentado en el trono.

_**Desde ahora, esta es nuestra era y este es nuestro cosmos.**_ Hablo mask._** Objeciones.**_ pregunto.

Todas las razas alzaron sus armas y vitorearon la toma de asgard y el inicio de una nueva época para el universo.

…..

/ tres años después/

2 niños estaban inquietos en sus respectivas comas.

Los gemelos no querían irse a dormir.

_**Es hora de descansar.**_ Dijo el padre mientras los intentaba arropar.

_Pero papa. No queremos irnos a soñar._ Los 2 siguieron intentándose salir de sus cobijas.

_**Obedezcan a su padre niños.**_ Dijo la madre de los gemelos.

Los 2 se fueron a sus camas.

_Bien pero un cuento._ Pido la niña.

_Si, uno de acción._ Secundo el niño.

_No de romance._ Pido la niña.

_**Y que tal una historia pacifica para dormir**__._ Propuso el padre.

_Bueno._ Los 2 niños aceptaron.

_**Bien.**_ Se sentó e inicio a flotar, mientras hacía aparecer un libro de cuentos en sus manos._** He así, que finalmente la paz volvió y todos los elfos, duendes, centauros, gigantes, sirenas, arpías, vampiros, hombres lobo, bestias pensantes y no pensantes volvieron a su mundo.**_

_**Con las puertas entre los mundos eternamente conectadas y todos ellos unidos por una hermandad en los 9 mundos.**_

_**Todos unidos como un pueblo de distintas formas, tamaños, sueños, anhelos, deseos y ambiciones, pero unidos por un lazo forjado en batalla y que soportara las pruebas del tiempo.**_

_**He así que en todos los mundos.**_

_**Se proclamó la paz.**_

_**Cuando el reinado de terror de los Asgardianos termino, cuando todas las razas volvieron a sus casas y cuando todos los amigos que iniciaron esta partida de ajedrez pudieron hacer el jaque mate.**_

_**Miles de historias se contarán a lo largo del infinito tiempo-espacio.**_

_**Pero todas dirán que esta aventura ha acabado.**_

Mask termino de leer.

La niña estaba dormida mientras abrazaba fuertemente una muñeca con forma de poni.

_¿papa?_ El niño aun despierto sujeto el dedo de su padre._ ¿es el fin de esa aventura de verdad?_ Pregunto el niño de cabello cobre.

_**Si hijo, pero los finales son solo inicios de nuevas aventuras.**_ Se inclinó y le beso la frente._** Descansa cuando seas mayor tendrás tus propias aventuras.**_

Mask apago las velas de cuarto.

_Te quiero._ Dijo el niño antes de dormirse.

_**Los amos**__. _Mask cerró la puerta.

Se dirigió a su habitación.

_**¿Finalmente se durmieron?**_ Death ya estaba acostada, sin ropa sobre la cama.

_**Si.**_ mask se acercó a su esposa y la beso.

_**Te amo.**_ Dijo death._** Harry.**_ death ronroneo su nombre mortal.

Harry sonrió, esta sí que había sido la aventura más grande en su vida y apenas iniciaba._**Y yo a ti Death.**_

Fin…

* * *

¿Merece reviews?,

Entre mis historias están:

El tablero de la muerte (Harry Potter) *

Un nuevo dios (Harry Potter) *

Extermino mágico (Harry Potter) *

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry Potter) *

Una vida en 2 meses (Harry Potter) *

Green world (Harry Potter)

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Pokemon ranger: archivo ranger (pokemon)*

Marcado (naruto)*

El nuevo gran general de los uzumaki (naruto)*

Imperialismo (hora de aventura) *

Un frio temor (rise of guardians) *

ben 10: resposability (ben 10)*

Nos veremos en la irrealidad


End file.
